


31 Shades of Connor

by Angelscythe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Cole is there in flashback, Connor has a spicy secret, Connor is RA9, Connor is a Mermaid, Connor is a sex worker, Connor is so cute I want to hug him, How many sex scene can you put in a story, I love Simon, I think you know from where the title of the story come, I wanted Simon to be a badass, I'm so sorry for the archives changes, If you don't like a kink you can skip there is other chapter resume at the beggining of each chapter, Is it what you believe, It's serious but it shouldn't at first, Light BDSM, M/M, Mermaid Stuff, Minor characters are not in Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rupert's pigeons, Rusalka (Water Spirit), Sex EVERYWHERE, Ship Tag will come with the chapters, There is a OC but she almost never appear, What is love, What's going on, baby don't hurt me, challenge, i really don't know what i'm doing, kink everywhere, no more, rA9 is in da place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 126,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Deviancy spread in the world, bit by bit. It's important to stop it and there is only one option: free the ultimate weapon create by Elijah Kamski, the RK800. However... nothing seems to wake up, except... a special kind of fuel.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody.  
> I'll try to post one chapter by day since I followed the Kinktober list (a bit remixed) but I can't assure I'll do it in 31 days but I'll do my best to post everything.
> 
> Please, not that English is not my native language and I've dislexia. Since I still write it, it's hard to have it corrected and even read again so I hope you'll be able to read the fanfiction and could love it.
> 
> I let you enjoy the text now! Bye! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the warning changes: I changed the warning because the fanfictions didn't turn how I planned to and some passages look more non-consent that consent. I preferred to change that because I really think rape is a bad thing and shouldn't be sexualize or see as an hot or good thing. However, I'm so sorry for those who doesn't like seeing rape (especially seen as a fake-consent (though that will help the story in there)) and I apologize as much as I can. If still want to follow the fanfiction but don't like the non-con/rape, there will appear in chapter 8 and 15.

February 08th 2038 – Kamski’s house

 

_Ding dong._

In his gym, Elijah was running in his treadmill, Chloe slightly bent on it, smiling to him as he already did three miles and something. The sweat rolled on his skin covered by a boxer and nothing else. Only one hand was on the item, helping him to stay at the right place. The other moved on computers’ screen just next to him. He knew them by heart. He even didn’t need to look the information. Some were there since so long and he didn’t even fix them yet.

“I’ll look?” Chloe asked.

“As you wish, my dear.”

“Be ready. Don’t let people wait,” she said before kissing softly his cheek.

“I like to let them wait,” the man replied with a cocky smile.

The lady laughed gently and left the room, letting him alone. Instead of stop running and start to put something on his back, he continued to jog. Until the door opened on a teenage with chocolate skin. She had long black hair with pink lock, a skirt on a jeans and a sweatshirt from Collidge. She smiled as Elijah was still running.

“Aye, aye!” she said, waving her hand.

“Long time no see,” Elijah replied, stiff. He stopped the machine and got off it.

Chloe walked toward him but it was Calliope, a ST200, who came with a dressing gown to put it around Elijah’s shoulder. He thanked her, of course, and looked toward the young and strange damsel.

“Yes. I’m happy to see you. Last time I was five years old?”

Elijah nodded slightly.

“Why are you there, Simbi? I don’t remember you warned me?”

She shook her head.

“Indeed, my dear, because I didn’t.” She stuck her tongue out. “I needed to see you. It’s about your work.”

“My work?” He smirked to her. “I thought it was your mother’s one since ten years?”

“First, she’s dead; second, don’t act so childish, Elijah! You know it’s your enterprise, after all!”

Elijah looked her, an eyebrow furrowed.

“First,” he said with a smirk, “don’t call me by my first name. Secondly, your mother evicted me. It’s only my enterprise by name. Do I look like I’m working in competent Android right now?”

“I’m sure you do!” she smiled. “And, please! My mother saw you as her own child!” Simbi was still smiling as Calliope was looking the man.

She looked disturbed. Chloe put a soft hand on her shoulder and smiled to her softly. Calliope was new there and everything was new for her. Even the fact the man was so stiff.

“You should be careful, then,” Elijah smirked.

Simbi laughed and ran toward him. When she wanted to take him in his arms but Chloe went between them, receiving the hug. However, her eyes were hard and cold.

“Okay…” the damsel said, surprised. She stood back and still smiled. “It’s about the Android. One of them has become what they call ‘Deviant’… Here. At Detroit.”

“What are they doing?”

Simbi frowned.

“There is only one?”

“Yeah, and I don’t know if they are a she or a he, soo…”

The damsel was dumbfounded and couldn’t talk for few moments. She sighed then and said:

“It’s a male Android. An AC700. He started to bit the woman he worked for. It was destructed by the police…”

Elijah frowned.

“How is it even possible?”

The man shrugged.

“I don’t know. I don’t work on the Android anymore.”

“We need help. I don’t know if that can continue… Nobody knows. You created the Android, the code. You know!”

Elijah folded his arms, a smirk on his lips.

“You think I’ll help you? After what you and your mom did?”

“Yeah. The case was swept under the rug but if that happened one time…” Simbi looked toward Chloe who smiled bitterly. “And we know what kind of obsession you had. And still have? Look at her.” She pointed out Chloe.

“I look at her.” Elijah caressed softly Chloe’s cheek as he moved to be just next to her side. “She’s my flower. A beautiful flower there for the eternity. One of the first models I create. A masterpiece getting better each day…”

“We need help. We need the last prototype you created. What is it? The one from the Rusalka’s series?”

“Which one?”

“The latest?”

Elijah looked her sharply.

“RK800… Connor? Is that it?”

“You can’t have Connor. Nobody can’t. It’s impossible to only activate him.”

“It’s always possible.”

Elijah shook his head.

“Not him.”

“Well…” Simbi smiled. “Don’t worry…” she moved her chin toward Chloe.

The man turned his head toward her and froze. Her eyes were dead, she didn’t move… He shook her. She didn’t move.

“Chloe?!”

She didn’t reply.

Elijah was terrified.

“CHLOE?!”


	2. Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the kink doesn't please you, don't hesitate to pass it since for the next chapter, I'll use this area to offer you a tiny resume of the previous chapter. (That goes for every chap)  
> Have fun, I hope you'll like it!

August 15th 2038 – Cyberlife tower (Belle Isle)

 

Unlike the other Android, the RK800 was in a shining box, shimmering and absolutely beautiful. Compound and cables came from it and connected to its naked body. Well… not exactly naked since it had police tape around it. Around its chest, forcing the arms to rest against its side even if the hands end up almost against its butt cheeks. The navel and the sweet skins was display, showering the detail of the model with tiny beauty mark here and there, especially near the tiny hole, as if they asked to be kissed and licked. More tape were around his legs, displaying sometime the view of his longs and sweet legs. Again, the model was perfectly create and you could see marks and everybody could felt the need to touch that soft and smooth skin.

Only three tiny tape roll covered the crotch area but it seemed to be an Android Kendoll style.

It seemed Elijah Kamski wasn’t as fun as everybody told but Simbi preferred that. Even if she already has seen naked male, she preferred to be spare of that. Though the robot was really cute. Its face was shining, its dark hair seemed to be soft, it had sweet spots on his cheeks and they were round and soft. Even its lips were tempting, full, reddish. She asked himself what its eyes looked like.

It was the first time.

Maybe it was because it was attracting?

Maybe it was because they searched how to active it since six month. A half year! She was seventeen now.

And they searched, again and again because the deviancy became heavier and heavier and they didn’t find the solution.

Well… they have it but they have very much information and search on it was hard. Especially because even if they hacked Chloe, everything was encrypted. Finding what Elijah used as a code took already so much time. Now, with the code, they needed to figure out what happened.

It had to be possible to turn on the Android.

There were already one hundred sixty eight files about deviancy. Only in America. Maybe some other country had to deal with that but they didn’t know.

One hundred sixty eight. It was so grave.

They needed to find something. Plus the research in Kamski data and files, they tried everything. Whatever they did, they couldn’t fill his batteries, they couldn’t connect him.

Maybe he wasn’t mean to be release?

“Ma’am?”

“Don’t call me Ma’am!” she sighed.

Turning on herself, she saw the agent didn’t talk to her. She pouted but walked toward him.

“What?” she said.

“I think I found? There…” He showed a written paragraph in the hundred and hundred pages printed by the ladies.

He read every page of it. Even at house. Now, he knew by heart the code. Hopefully for him, he was single and he didn’t have a lot of things to do. Especially when this was an excuse to don’t have to go to his grandmother.

[ **Activation: penetration by male required.**

**Fuel needed: semen biocomponent]**

As the ladies, and few men around, looked him without understand, the agent translated:

“Activation: penetration by male required. It needs to be…” He looked toward the young damsel and… well, as she was a teenage, he ended by: “fucked to be active.”

“Oh…” Simbi said.

“By a man,” he added as he saw the envy in her eyes.

“Oh,” she pouted.

“Well… you have found the solution, why don’t you have the price…” The Ma’am looked him with eyebrows creased.

“Kevin Conroy, Ma’am. Agent 54, if it’s better for you.”

The lady moved her hand toward that Android.

The man was surprised. He looked toward the Android in his police tape and metallic coffin, with all the cables, and he gulped.

“I don’t think you can protest anymore, Agent 54.” The lady pressed her finger against her ear, just where the tiny device on it. “A new case of deviancy occurred and we need it. Now.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Everybody out,” she said.

Putting her hand on the girl’s shoulder, she left the room with few women and men. Pages were still on the floor, files with them and the Agent 54 was alone with that boy. He moved toward him and took off his helmet, letting it fall in the floor.

However, he didn’t have much time. It was just weird to do it with such a boy. Someone didn’t wake up.

But it wasn’t a someone.

And it was beautiful. His dark hair against the white skins, the tiny spot here and there. He touched its throat and didn’t feel it move. Somewhat, that make him horny. He opened his belt, threw it on the floor and lowered a bit his pants. He pushed his hand in his boxer and looked that face closed, starting to pass his fingers around the shaft. He liked to see the boy with its eyelids closed and he was excited by the idea of it waking up as he slept with him. He wanted to wake up that sleeping beauty.

Really beautiful sleeping Android.

His fingers continued to roll over his penis, starting to moan a bit. He hoped a bit to see the eyelid moved, react to this. He went against the beautiful machine and his fingers went and go quicker. He approached his lips from those reddish’s one. They seemed to have the taste of cherry but he stopped because he wanted to feel it around him.

His other hand went between the thighs and he snapped the police tape to spread them. His belly pressed against his and he rose his legs to enter in the unknown hearth. He moaned of pleasure to be in such a tiny place and looked the face still unmoving. His hand went on its butt to press it, squeezed the cheek and he moved more, pushing him against the metallic wall.

He liked to move him as he wished.

His hips went again and again. He kissed one eyelid, wanted to see it, then the other, rose. Wanted to see the surprise on his eyes when he’ll see the first to take him.

He groaned more as he moved faster and harder in this divine hole. He kissed the other eyelid as he entered and went out of the Android. Pressing him against his thighs, the man gave a heavy push and felt the release with a scream of joy.

As the hot stream went from his shaft, filling the robot. He heard a soft and sensual moan and saw the eyelid flickering. He then discovered the most beautiful eyes he never saw. Two chestnuts he wanted to bite. The pleasure was stronger, knowing he was the one who gave him everything, feeling powerful.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” replied Agent 54. “Do you know who you are?”

The still naked boy, pressed against him, his feet on the floor shaking and the move made Kevin weak…

The Android’s eyes seemed empty, lost somewhere…

“I’m… the Android sent by CyberLife?”


	3. GunPlay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: After six months, Connor is finally awake thanks to a quickie with Agent 54.

August 15th 2038 – Park Avenue

 

As it walked, Connor felt the look on him. Women and men stopped what they did to look at him. Why? Was it the way he walked? His general appearance. When it started to feel all this attention, is the way to move changed a bit and the attention was stronger. It was… Good?

It actually was a real pleasure to feel all this desire surrounding him. The way they moved, the way they turned the head toward him. Some fixed it from the other sidewalk. Even some car stopped in their track.

It liked to watch those men and women. For him, all of them were beautiful. Everything from them was wonderful.

And, itself, it was tempting by them.

It wanted to approach those men, those who looked it with so much envy, and it wanted to press it against them, to feel them. It needed to be taken. It needed to feel the strength of their love. It didn’t matter how they’ll do it. As long as it could feel something. Every look was a bright of joy but, then, quickly, it became torture. It needed to have every of them. It needed to offer what it had and to feel what they can offer back to him.

Every look was an invitation. Each people stopping to walk to watch it was a need it wanted to fill.

It needed to reply to them. It wanted to come to them and undress, or even not undress…

It needed to…

This man, looking it, was so near to him. It could go to him? Or the group of three over there. When it glanced toward them, of paced at the reach of the curb.

“Eh! You want my dick?!”

Connor smiled to him because… yes, it wanted. It needed.

But it has a mission. An important mission!

It needed to stay aware of that. Concentrate in the true important things. But it was hard.

So hard.

It tried to don’t look at everybody, to don’t feel the envy. It still was hard. He saw something shining on the floor. A coin?

Looking it, for seconds, it didn’t feel all that attraction. Maybe?

Connor crouched and took it. Instantaneity, it passed between its fingers and the shinning move got his attention.

 

 

The elevator opened on Connor, still playing with the coin and it thought it was a good idea since he had to share the tiny space with few people. Strangely, he was really attracted to the man and the one who went against his back, touching his belly as the breath came in his neck was hard to resist to… Fortunately, his wife hit him and brought him somewhere else. It even didn’t seem it was the good story for them.

The need was still strong and when it saw the agent of the SWAT waiting for it. The look he threw to Connor made the Android smile. It moved toward the main apartment, forcing itself to put the coin in his pocket. He looked toward a family picture, learning quickly who lived there. However, its attention was draw to a poor fish struggling again and again in a tiny puddle.

The look of a man leading a woman to the exit didn’t catch it. It was to preoccupy by that poor fish he took softly in its hand and went up to put the animal in the water. It cocked the head a bit then turned to move toward the main room. But that woman caught him by the shoulders. What she said, it didn’t hear it… It didn’t have the coin anymore nor the fish and it felt this man look. It could almost see his smile. Even the woman felt more… relaxed. But it was strange… it didn’t feel any need.

Not in the depth of its program.

However, it smiled to the man and moved toward the room, searching for the Captain it just got the name.

It heard a strange bump and turned the head to see the agent of SWAT whom had banged into furniture. It frowned then went to the Captain. The man was in the parents’ room, where one of his men had put his laptop to work and control the situation. Connor looked toward the bed as the Police Officer was talking to someone? Who?

The Android just stood behind him, waiting.

“Captain Allen?” it asked when he saw the man bending on the desk, near his man.

It looked him, his shape, the muscles hide under the uniform, the two cheeks turning toward him. And then the visage turned toward him. A strong visage with rough features and scars here and there. as soon as the Captain saw it, his expression changed and he seemed to want Connor.

The Android thought that every people was beautiful but some looked more beautiful than other to his opinion and when it looked the man, it felt happy to have this rush of envy. In fact, its mind processor was full of sensual and sexual ideas. It didn’t know why everybody looking it as he was a piece of rarest and succulent meal, as if they wanted to eat it but… this time? It pleased it!

Connor wanted to approach the man and pressed his body against him. He seemed to be strong and powerful.

The Android came just against the Captain. Glancing, it saw that the agent in the laptop looking it too and it smiled before lowering a bit his lips to brushed the man’s one with its.

“Saving that kid is all that matters,” the Captain muttered against the rosy lips. “So if you don’t deal with this fuckin’ Android now… I’ll take care of it.”

The need to push it on the bed and to make him his was so strong Allen preferred to step back.

“You have cinq minutes,” he said as he leaved the room to monitor the situation.

Connor was sad. The envy was strong.

It felt something on its program and the need flickered inside its circuits. The burst came again and again… A lot of men surrounded it. The need, the lack of something, and something else. It was vibrating inside his generator and mechanics pieces. It was even hard to concentrate but it’ll do its job.

It just needed to take its coin each time it started to want to… well… jump in everybody?

 

 

 _BANG_.

The sound was awful and it drowned Connor’s hearing for few seconds. Then, it rose its eyes to lock them with the Deviant, just in the edge of the building.

“Stay back!” it scream from there, the child crying in its arms.

The madness in its face was strong but Connor could also analyze fear and despair in its features.

Connor was surrounded by desire but it moved. The mission was the most important part. And, maybe, if it did it right, Captain Allen will thank it by showing his body? Naked. It seemed to be perfect.

“Hi, Daniel. My name is Connor,” it said, as moving.

In all this storm of desire, it felt something. Something more powerful that lust. The fear. And it didn’t come from that Daniel, surprise because it knew its name.

“How do you know my name?” it was asking as Connor moved by the source of fear.

“Don’t worry, I know a lot of things about you. But I’m here to get you out of this.” It moved in the vast balcony and glanced toward the snipers, the men in the helicopter. They were… reacting to something?

It was necessarily something Connor had missed.

What?

“I can help you, Daniel,” it said, looking toward.

“I don’t need that! All I want is… All I want is all of this to stop. I… Just want that. Need this to stop,” the hostage-taker said, shaking.

Connor glanced to it.

It crouched, just near an ebony policeman. He was bleeding to death. Suddenly, the need and lust surrounding it weren’t important. It took its tie and with a soft gesture, it let it slide in its palm. The cravat snapped in the air and it bent on the man. Daniel had let out a little “S… Stop it…” but it didn’t do anything. Its gun was pointed to Connor but it was all.

Connor made a tourniquet around the man’s shoulder and it tightened a bit.

“Everything will be alright,” it muttered to his ear, caressing his back.

It felt the fear in the cop flying away. Just a bit. Then, Connor got up and looked toward Daniel that still had the girl in his arms.

“Tell me what happened, Daniel.”

“I… I thought I was a part of that family,” the blond said looking toward Emma. “I thought I mattered for someone. I was their toy. Just their toy. A thing to throw away when you’re done with it. I never wanted this…” Tears were streaming along its cheeks.

The Android looked very sad and its shoulders were moving, it hiccupped and the little girl looked him with fear.

“I loved them so much, you know. I never wanted this.”

The helicopter around flew around. It made so much wind. Even the clothes were floating around.

Connor rose its look toward the not UFO and it waved its hand to ask them to move. It didn’t think that’ll work but the helicopter moved away, ceasing the wind and the noise. Daniel looked more relieved when that stopped and maybe there was a little smile in its face?

“Daniel, please. Let it go of Emma. Everything will be alright. You can trust me!”

The blond Android shook its head, the light casting strange glow in his ivory skin.

“I will never let anyone humiliate me again, Connor. Ever again!”

“You won’t be never humiliated again. Don’t worry. You can trust me, Daniel.”

The PL600 looked worry. But its face was more destressed. Connor moved toward it. Emma looked him, her hand around Daniel’s wrist. But it didn’t seem to bother it. She didn’t seem to want to push it back.

Connor then dared to move toward them.

Daniel pointed out the gun, moving from one foot to the other. It looked uneasy so the Negotiator approached more slowly. It looked toward the gun and felt an overwhelming need as it felt the lust came to it.

The situation wasn’t critic anymore. Almost under control, in fact. Because even if Daniel looked threating, it wasn’t ready to shoot.

The need was so strong. The lust swirling around it.

Connor hated it and… liked it?

It was so strange.

It moved toward Daniel, rose its hand and let its fingers pass on the gun pointed toward it.

“Daniel… Let Emma, go,” it said softly. “Please?”

The blond hiccupped and looked toward the little girl.

“If I let her go… swear to me nothing will happen to Emma.”

“I swear it. Trust me.”

Daniel shivered a bit and let Emma go. The little girl ran away and the agents came from the house, rushing toward them. Connor saw the snipers around and it pressed its body against the PL600’s one. It passed it hand in the blond locks.

“Don’t move. There are snipers on the roofs, they’ll kill you if you get away from me.”

Daniel looked in the heights, the thirium pump tightened. Well it couldn’t really be tightened but it was pretty weird for him. It felt scarred and Connor bent a bit. It passed its tongue along his gun.

“Everything will be alright,” the Negotiator muttered. “Nothing will happen.”

Daniel was agape in front of Connor, looking the tongue coming along the gun. The PL600 was hypnotized and its hand went on the brown Android waist. It even shivered when it saw the mouth coming around that shape.

“What… what are we doing?” Daniel whispered.

“I don’t know yet. I’m improvising.”

Connor felt the lust around it. The envy, the desire… It almost felt, hear, the dirty thoughts.

It was unbearable and…

It took again the gun between its lips and moved them. It needed to calm the need. It wanted to feel all that waves coming to it.

The snipers were still there but, looking around, Connor saw Allen already brought Emma inside… It took Daniel by his t-shirt and pushed it toward itself. It kissed its lips as they fell in the floor. Connor inversed their place to protect the other Android and their legs tangled as they were in the balcony.

Daniel gulped and is tongue passed in the gun too. Connor smiled slightly. It was sexy and cute in the same way. The Negotiator passed again its hand in its golden and soft hair. It passed one hand around it to protect it then licked again the weapon. Daniel joined him and their met halfway, tangling in a new way. Daniel moved his hips and their groin rubbed one against the other.

The PL600’s hand went on its ass, the other hands entwined as they were licking the gun, touching the top of their tongue here and there.

The snipers were still there. Maybe they were just fascinated by the spectacle?

Connor let his skin disappeared on his hand, first by the fingers then entirely as the hostage-taker did the same. Their strongly connected as they joined their tongue again, Daniel’s other hand caressing softly his butt. It pushed its head a bit and Connor kissed its neck. Where it put soft kisses, the skin disappeared.

It moved again his hips and Daniel squeezed the hand in its. Then the blond bite his neck, leaded by a strong envy. Something went from Connor and it needed it. Daniel pressed its crotch against the Negotiator’s one. It moved again and again. Connor saw the desire in its eyes and it started again to lick the gun, looking directly in its eyes. It blushed a bit as it did back and forth in that shape.

“Connor?”

Daniel kissed the cold metal.

“Connor the Android send by CyberLife?”

“Hu?”

The Android was moving his hips and it rose up a bit its face.

Here there was Allen, looking both of them.

“It’s enough, now,” the Captain said.

Connor looked the man, still pressed against Daniel.

The snipers weren’t there anymore. All that stayed was that gun between them. Maybe loaded. Maybe ready to fire and end their love but that had just brought them closer.

Well… that was another gun… at Captain Allen’s thigh?

 

 


	4. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Surrounded by a strange and unbearable need, Connor went at the Phillips’ home and met Daniel. For him, the only way to protect him was to stay close to him. Very close.

September 03th 2038 – 1234 Mack Avenue

 

Lay in a bed, Connor could feel the arms around his body. It couldn’t feel them correctly because it wore a warm sweatshirt. Though it couldn’t feel the warm or cold. Well… except sometimes. The arms were soft, strong. It felt nice in those arms. But something couldn’t let it sleep.

Something in its belly, first and…

A sound it knew so well. It could hear almost every night.

“Sleep well,” it murmured to the boy against it body.

The other one didn’t move, too asleep.

Daniel. Daniel that needed to standby, because it needed to charge its battery to take care of everything. The house, the little girl someone needed to take care of…

Daniel, Connor had saved. Maybe because they offered a spectacle everyone in that balcony could remember…

Daniel that was asleep, almost naked. It kissed its neck with softness and got up wearing only a boxer under the warm pullover. It left the room without making too much sound. It didn’t want to wake up Daniel.

It came down the stairs, his hand along the woody rail. It could hear someone ruffling and throwing something in the floor. Connor could say the person was angry. Really angry… It bit its lower lip and walked toward the door.

“Captain Allen?”

“Not today, Connor,” he said harshly.

The man had accepted to take care of Emma and he took Daniel under his wing… And as Connor didn’t have anywhere to go, it stayed with them. That’s why David Allen had to compel with them.

And Connor now.

He could see the cheek rosy and the reddish lips turned in a tiny smile.

“You look tense, do you want me to massage you?” it offered.

“Not. Today. Connor.”

When Allen accepted the two Androids, and the Human, at home because they needed to stay somewhere, he didn’t thought he’ll have to deal with something that needed so often sex. The Android was really asking. Especially the day it started to work for CyberLife or did too much to help Daniel.

Yes, it was his responsibility to take care of the RK800 but today?

“What is wrong?” Connor genuinely asked.

“I was called for a robbery with gun at a supermarket. Everybody died!” Allen shouted.

He threw his helmet against the wall. The item bounced and Connor moved to avoid it. And, as it was doing that, it came toward the man, bending on him.

“They were five… Even that fucker is dead. Kill him by myself. I just want to…”

Allen’s hand was in a fist shape.

Connor saw it and let slide its hand until it caressed his wrist. It bit Allen’s ear, pressing his body against him.

“I know that will change nothing for them but…” it kissed the man strong jaw and brought the hand to his butt cheek. “You can punish me to free yourself.”

Usually, Allen would fuck him, quick and rough but he would never hit him. However… the tone, the acts, the way Connor looked him…

The hand rose a bit and came back with a big _splan_. Connor hitched and tightened its hand on his shoulder with a soft moan. A cute and sensual moan.

“Hit me as strong as you want, Captain,” he muttered.

As soon as the Android had said that, as soon it receive the second spank. Its groin came against the man’s one and he moaned more again. It felt the pain but… god, it was good. It closed its eyes and pressed its hand on the shoulder, while the other came on the lower back of Captain Allen.

As the third came, it twitched a bit. It was strong and powerful, as the man.

The Android looked David and paced backward, putting his round ass out of reach. It saw the desire in the Human’s eyes and the envy. It smiled to him and moved toward the truck to bent over it, rose a bit his sweatshirt, offering its body to his pleasure.

The man came against it and bit its neck.

“Show it to me,” he said at his ear, putting his hand under the sweatshirt and rising it by himself.

Then, the Android tugged up his boxer, the underwear following the curb of its cheeks to fill softly the spot between them. So, it offered the round and sweet white ass.

Allen slapped one cheek, sending Connor against the furniture. It pressed its hand against it and pushed his ass backward, waiting for another spank. And it came, in the other one. It bit its lower lips and felt the joy in him. Right, right, left, right… Allen slapped it again and again and it never knew where the hand will end up. It felt the warm in them and the soft pain became stronger and stronger. Each time the man would touch it, it turn better.

It even needed to _wait_ between them.

At first, it looked over its shoulder to see when the sweet and hard punition will came but now… it has his forehead against the wood, waiting.

A new slap came on it, sending its body against a cupboard. It huffed of pleasure, the cheeks red. Well… all fourth.

And it still could wriggle to ask for more.

A hand came back but it didn’t hit. It caressed softly. However, Connor’s butt were so warm and hurt, it was slightly painful. Exquisitely painful.

“Captain, more, please…” he asked, dizzy by the envy.

Allen bent over him and caressed the round flesh.

“Okay, but you’ll need to stop me if it’s too hard.” As he talked, he took off his belt.

Hearing the sound of the leather, Connor shivering.

“Is it okay for you to use ‘yellow’ if it’s become to unbearable and ‘red’ if you want to stop?”

The man didn’t play rough often with those codes but he knew them. Especially because he watched a lot of TV shows and, sometime, they would talk about it. And he really wanted to respect the Android offering its butt and its body to free him.

His belt snapped in the air and Connor bent over the furniture, pressing his forehead against his arms.

The Captain pushed the underwear toward his sweet ankle and then the belt hit harshly Connor’s butt. Two cheeks at the same time. The RK800 moaned and tried to push his ass toward the man however, it became harder.

In every way since the moans coming from it really aroused Allen.

He touched roughly the cheeks, turning definitely the soft white into a reddish color. The lines came here and there, melting with the shadow of his hand. Connor still moaned. Again and again, wriggling and wiggling under the spanks.

As the smacks came and came, Connor felt the pleasure irradiate his circuits. Its moan were the echoes of the internal joy and, as the mark spread over his ivory skin, the pain became stronger. It liked it, needed more. And more.

“Please, Captain,” he whined.

His legs were shaking but the Android still asked for more.

A new spank made him shiver and it scratched the wood with his nails, panting, his cheeks really red… and so was the LED…

A sound came to Connor’s ear. The one of the leather and metal hitting the floor. It groaned its despair because _it_ wanted to be hit. Received again and again.

“More?” it asked, sending a luxury glance to the man.

“It’s enough, now,” the Captain said, caressing his hair with softness.

Bending, he took the Android in his arms and led it to the sofa. He put it on the softs cushions and kneeled next to him. He caressed his back and Connor smiled a bit. It still felt a lack of something but it liked the man to care about him.


	5. Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Connor lives with Captain Allen, Daniel and Emma, now. Its need doesn’t stop and it used to see the Captain when he comes from work. However, that night, the man is angry and Connor discovers a new pleasure.
> 
> About the warning changes: I changed the warning because the fanfictions didn't turn how I planned to and some passages look more non-consent that consent. I preferred to change that because I really think rape is a bad thing and shouldn't be sexualize or see as an hot or good thing. However, I'm so sorry for those who doesn't like seeing rape (especially seen as a fake-consent (though that will help the story in there)) and I apologize as much as I can. If still want to follow the fanfiction but don't like the non-con/rape, there will appear in chapter 8 and 15.  
> I'm so so sorry. Sorry for the mistakes and good reading if you continue. Have a nice day <3

The place was beautiful. Each time Connor ended up here, it felt calm. Here, there was nothing to bother him. It could stay minutes and minutes there, looking for the greeny grass, bending on the water looking so warm, so pleasant. But it didn’t try to jump on it because it was still a bit… frightening?

It liked to walk on the little path. Stop to caress the trees, observe the flowers, touch them.

“Connor,” the Android turned toward a woman.

This one was moving, a tiny smile on her dark lips. It knew her since longtime. She always was there, a great help and a someone with who it can talk.

“Connor, the situation is grave. You need to go to the Southwestern district DPD. There is a new case at Detroit about Deviancy. With you by their side, we’ll stop the Deviancy. Finally.”

“Very well, Amanda.”

Amanda. She said to it, it was her name and it like it. It was very melodious and when it says it, that made it smile.

Why?

It didn’t know.

“They already assigned the case to the famous Lieutenant Hank Anderson. You need to join him.”

“I’ll, Amanda.”

“Go.”

 

November 05th 2038 – 1234 Mack Avenue

 

Laughs surrounded Connor as it opened its eyes. It blinked once then got up. It was still in the sofa were it was sat at the right moment it felt the Zen Garden overwhelming it.

That laugh, that special laugh…

Daniel’s one. It was probably with Emma, caring for her. It was the bathroom time and even if the little girl didn’t need help to take it, she loved to friendly annoy him, to keep its attention because she was so sad each time she wasn’t with it.

It was all she still had.

“Captain Allen?” he called as he got up.

It moved in the room to find him. Usually, the man was in the sofa at this time of the night to watch TV or read a book.

However, it found him in the kitchen, taking a warm cookie in a cooking plate.

“I’m not sure Daniel will be happy of that,” it teased.

“Connor,” he replied, biting in the cookie.

The Android came toward him.

“It seems, you’ll be the one to be punished for once,” it continued to annoy softly.

“I’m not afraid of Daniel.”

“It’ll withhold you.” Connor pressed its body against him. “But if you need an excuse or to run away…” It kissed his jam. “I’ll be glad if you bring me to the Southwestern district DPD.”

“Why?” the man asked, frowning.

He didn’t work there at all. And, in fact, he didn’t like bringing his protégé there because it always brought a rush of need in the officers around there.

“I’ve a mission from CyberLife itself.”

Allen frowned but then sighed.

“If you have a mission, I’ll warn Daniel. I don’t want him to worry.”

“Okay. I’ll wait.”

The Captain caressed Connor’s head even if he was taller than him. In fact, the man liked to have the boy around and he felt attracted to him but as the days passed it was less and less. He became used to his aura, to the burst he sent in him. Sometimes, he’ll need it, when they didn’t do something since a will but, in the end, now, he just had affection for him. And since Connor needed so much sex, he played with him.

Sometimes, he felt like the RK800 knew it.

Allen went upstairs and Connor waited. It looked the cookies and turned around when it heard movement in the stairs. It was Captain Allen, of course. The man didn’t need too much time with Daniel. Especially because it was busy.

“Okay, let’s go. And, you know, he didn’t say a thing about the cookie.”

Connor laughed.

“It loves you so much,” it said.

The man ruffled its hair with a smile. He wanted him to see Daniel as something else than an object but the love it have for Daniel seemed to be true. So it was good for him after all.

“Let’s go,” he said.

Connor nodded and followed him to the car parked at the curb, just in front of the building. There were few to do that. Most of them had a parking place but for Allen, in case of emergency, it was better to be able to pick the car and leave as soon as possible.

 

November 05th 2038 – 1301 3rd Avenue

As the car approached the precinct, Connor prepared itself to leave it. However, he waited for the motor to be cut off. It didn’t want to worry the Captain. It was already late, the night was really there and only the lights around could bright this darkness. It was the time for the crime, the time for the police to be more careful… though you can kill or robber at every time of the day too…

Connor pressed the mechanism to open the door but it felt a hand on its shoulder.

“Yes?” it said, turning the head to the man.

“In case of problem, call me, okay? If someone wanted you and you don’t want him, for example.” Allen frowned.

In fact, he never saw Connor didn’t want someone but that could happen. He was afraid for it. Something in it seemed to need that sex. So much. Sometimes, it wanted it few times in the day. It was hard to please it but he wanted to try. And he didn’t want to see the Android fuck with anything. Even if they can’t have STDs…

“Don’t worry, Captain. Everything will be alright.”

“There something in you that pushes you toward those men… and women? But you need to be aware it’s unhealthy to want so much sex. You don’t know them, you don’t know what they could do to you. To have you.”

Connor nodded, the mouth slightly open.

“I’ll be careful. And I call you if something happen.”

“Perfect.”

“Can I… have a kiss?” Connor smiled shyly.

That, that wasn’t something it needed, as the sex. But it liked it. It was soft, nice and intimate…

Allen smiled and bent on it to kiss it softly, tenderly. He caressed his cheek as their lips met. Then, he moved back.

“Thank you, Captain. I’ll call you if I need it.”

Then, Connor left the car. It went to the precinct, talked to a receptionist that let it enter thanks to the authorization it got because CyberLife assigned him to the case and went to the main room. It wasn’t really full. Some policemen were already at Carlos Ortiz’s house, other at their own home, few were maybe in interrogation room.

It approached the only desk occupied.

The man there was busy with his screens, working on something. It seemed to be a case about a woman’s murder. No, wait, three cases. At once? Maybe they were connected and that’s why he was doing that?

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah?”

The man turned on his chair and froze when he saw it. For Connor it was hard to know why. The burst of lust it always brought with it or, like a lot of people, the fact it was an Android. Maybe both?

“Yeah?” he said again.

“I’m Connor, the Android send by CyberLife. I was just assigned to Lieutenant Hank Anderson’s case so I search him.”

The man looked it, quite dizzy. It was exactly what David Allen talked about. It was a policeman but he looked a bit broken. And he didn’t wear a nice outfit and his eyes were so circled by dark he almost looked like a panda. Panda were cute but it wasn’t a reason to let this man touch it, right? It needed to be prudent.

He didn’t want to hurt Captain Allen and behave.

But it was hard. It didn’t feel the need to have sex but there, it felt a strong desire. And the way the man looked it, for few seconds… In his comportment, it was easy to tell he was trying to be professional.

“Hank isn’t there.”

Connor looked around.

“Somebody know where is he? At home, maybe?”

The man laughed harshly, bitterly.

“Nop. That barrel of beer is certainly not at home. Not at this time. Try to look nearby, he’s certainly dead drunk under a table,” the man laughed.

“Where? Please?” Connor asked.

 “I don’t know anymore. Just look around.” The cop looked it. “You want me to accompany you?” He got up and Connor paced backward to let him have some room and avoid to excite him.

“It’s nice but you need to be busy with this case.” Connor showed the screen. “These cases?”

The man looked toward his computer.

“Yeah, big cases. But if you need…”

“Thank you.” Connor didn’t want to cross a line it shouldn’t but the guy was nice. So, it bent toward on him and kissed softly his cheek before casting him a shy smile.

“You’re… welcome…” the man said, agape.

Connor smiled to him and turned to go to the bars. Well… every bar until it found the Lieutenant?

 

 

 

 

November 05th 2038 – 312 Woodward Avenue

 

For Connor it was painful, in fact. It didn’t think it will be before it arrived in the first bar. In fact, the problem was the burst of envy it felt each time he pushed open one bar. So much envy that make him dizzy, drunk of this love. It was hard because it wanted to reply to so much desire. It wanted to comply them.

All of them.

And it was hard to resist. Because it also knew that this kind of things could boost it. After sex, usually, it felt better and fully able to do anything.

Usually.

Because when they played with Captain Allen, that didn’t occur each time. It was strange to it.

Very strange.

Anyway, when it pushed Jimmy’s bar’s door, it felt that burst of desire and envy. Almost every man looked at it. It was still wet because of the rain falling on it as it traveled in the town to find the Lieutenant Anderson.

“Shit…” a man said as he passed his tongue in his lips.

As if he wanted to lick every droplet.

“I thought androids weren’t allowed in here,” he said, trying to make his mind again.

Another one looked it as it walked in the small corridor-like between the tables and the bar. Looked its body and even its butt then let out a bitter:

“What’s your problem?”

A man getting out of the toilet looked it with shimmering eyes.

There were only men there. It was more difficult to resist to men because it felt like it’ll be more boosted with them than with the lady. And something seemed wrong with the women. It didn’t know what…

Moving around, Connor scanned people, searching the Lieutenant. If it could find him there, it would be nice.

A man got up and moved toward him, smiling.

“You wanna buy me a drink?”

Connor passed him and stopped beside a man in an old jacket, looking the bar with his drink in his hand. He didn’t look at the Android. He was the only one. That didn’t bother the RK800. Even the bartender was looking it as he wanted to buy him with all the bottles he had here.

The brown bent slightly toward the man. He looked sad.

“Lieutenant Anderson?” it called.

The man didn’t move.

“My name is Connor, I’m the Android send by CyberLife.”

Hank Anderson threw him a look. For few seconds, his face changed. It was full of desire, lust and… quickly it became sadder. The Lieutenant drank his glass without looking at him.

“I searched you at the station but you weren’t there, obviously. They said to me you’ve a drink nearby. It’s a chance…”

Well, it was really a chance, knowing how much the burst of desire it felt while searching him had assaulting it. But it still wanted to resist so Captain Allen will be proud of it. And maybe, still care for it? It wasn’t worry for Daniel…

“… I find you in the fifth bar.”

“What do you want?” groaned the man.

He seemed annoyed and also sad.

“A case was assigned to you earlier. A homicide. And I was allocated to every case about CyberLife Android. In accordance with the procedure.”

Hank chuckled bitterly. Still didn’t want to look at him. But Connor could feel every eye turned toward it. It didn’t understand why this man acted so weirdly. Even the cop at the precinct showed his envy, even he tried to look like a badass. And the Android didn’t met, yet, any person who kept their desire for them. Even married couple. It could feel them fuck it in their mind even if they didn’t try a thing.

But Hank…

He looked sadder each new second.

“I don’t need any assistance,” he let out harshly. “Specially from an asshole like you. So, please, just get outta here as the good lil’ robot you are.”

The liquid quit his glass to end up in his throat in an only gulp.

Connor looked to Jimmy busy to undress it with his eyes.

“Please, can you serve the same drink? It’s on me.”

Hank didn’t react at all.

Well, he moved to the left when Connor’s hand brushed his arms. His face changed again. A big joy in his features then more sadness. His eyes were strongly touched.

He didn’t thank anyone when he took the new glass and gulped it. He didn’t want to react to the case this Android offered but it was his job. He didn’t feel good in his job because he was pissed off by everything but he once liked it and was good at it. And was still good at it.

However, he couldn’t go with this Android who looked him like a puppy dog. He couldn’t because…

He couldn’t.

And Connor didn’t get why the man didn’t want to come with it. The case could be interesting. And it needed someone to accompany it since it was what Amanda asked.

“I let you drink. I’ll wait outside if ever you want to take a look in the case.” It bent its head to salute him and moved toward the door.

“Man… The boy wants you,” Jimmy said. “If I’d be you, I’ll fuck him.”

“Yeah,” Hank muttered. “But…” He looked the glass in his hands and sighed. “He’s not for me. Go see him if you wanna. If you’re ready to fuck with a lil’ ‘bot.”

“Is that it? You don’t want to fuck with an Android?”

Hank always thought love between humans was the most important. He didn’t found someone right for him before late because of that. And, plot twist, it was a bitch. He wasn’t ready for a new love story. But if it was the only thing…

 

November 06th 2038 – 312 Woodward Avenue

 

Hank went out of the bar, sad, dizzy and asking himself if he should drive. He was a cop and he couldn’t do infractions like that. It was ok to have criminal without serious acts in his entourage or to do tiny acts to help them as long as they didn’t hurt anyone… but taking the wheel? Risk other lives?

Well… if he was the only one to die in a car crash, he would probably say yes. It came full circle.

Keys squeezed in his hand, he looked around and froze.

“Fuck!”

He moved toward the Android, standing near a garbage truck and waiting as he played with a coin, under the rain. Heavy rain.

“What are you doing?!”

“I was waiting for you, Lieutenant Anderson.”

“Fuck!”

Hank took him by the shoulder and urged it toward his car. He opened the door and pushed it in the passenger seat. Then, he turned around the old hunk of junk and sat behind the flywheel. He looked angrily this stupid Android. The droplets slid along its cheeks, came in its neck and discovered its chest. Its hairs were wet, pasted on the skin looking so soft.

Hank watched every tiny beauty spot. He wanted to kiss them, touch this body. But he couldn’t.

“Something’s wrong, Lieutenant Anderson?”

“No,” he said.

“Are you telling lies?”

“Shut up piece of junk.”

Connor looked him. It saw the sadness in his features, it saw the burst of envy and desire he had when he touched it. And now the man was looking everywhere but at him…

“Lieutenant Anderson, what is wrong? I can bring you water if you need it?” the Android offered.

Hank was breathing strongly. Maybe it was better? He was in a tiny area with that thing… If he let it go, he could switch on the car and ran away?

But he didn’t want to let it in the rain.

“I don’t need a fucking drink. I have well enough drink for tonight.”

“But it was beer and it’s not good for your body. I’ll bring you water!”

Connor opened the door but Hank caught its wrist. Turning the head toward him, the Android saw that mix of lust and sorrow.

“Lieutenant, why you don’t say to me what is wrong? Then I could help you. And if you want to, I can even erase my memories from that. Is it something shameful?” it asked, bending a bit toward him.

“You bot, you’re so fucking weird,” he said harshly.

Connor was so near of him now. Well, he had bent on it too. And he was touching it wrist. He wanted to push it against this window and to have it, as Jimmy would do it, but he couldn’t.

And as a cop, he was used to person crying over him because they looked seductive but wasn’t at all… Maybe the Android was the same? It would be a shame to make someone cry. Even if it was a bot.

“I’m old. Fat. Ugly. And you… you’re sweet, young, beautiful. I’ve desire for you but an old grumpy man like me can’t hope for someone like you. Who could want someone like me? I have passed my expiry date.”

“I don’t get it,” Connor replied.

Hank sighed.

“Of course, you can’t. You’re a fucking ‘bot.”

“No. I don’t get it. You’re beautiful to me…” the Android said softly.

Hank’s eyes widened as the reddish lips came near his. Brushed them, touched them. The Lieutenant’s hand shivered as he wanted to touch that soft seek but he didn’t dare. Even if the ‘bot was kissing him, he felt it like… it wasn’t true. Maybe it played with him? How someone could feel him appealing? He was so… gross.

He felt a hand on his and then it was lead to that cheek he wanted to touch… He caressed it softly and he felt a thumb on his lips as the kiss ended.

“You’re really beautiful, Lieutenant…” The Android came on his laps, now its visage at the same height than his. “Everything in you looks beautiful.” It kissed his forehead with softness.

Softly its lips came in his cheek, following a path as Hank didn’t move. He couldn’t believe that. That should be a dream. What else? How those lips could slide on his wrinkled skin? Touched his nose with tenderness? Came to the other cheeks with those fingers caressing his chin softly? Tangled softly in his beard as the lips kissed the hair right upside his lips? He just couldn’t believe that.

He closed his eyes when he received a lot of tiny and soft kisses in his lips, the hands caressing his cheeks. Then they lowered to his chin, the thumbs losing again themselves in the beard. He moved slightly the head as he felt the Android’s head coming in his neck. The hairs tickled his skin but the kisses here were soft, and cute. They felt in every inch of his throat, he  even felt soft bite and kind suction. Hank dared to pass his hand in those soft hairs. He closed his eyes to the soft feeling, the fingers caressing the tender skin here.

However, a hand came downer and passed under his shirt and his t-shirt. Hank caught its wrist.

“Wait.”

“I’m too fast?” Connor asked, looking him with so much cuteness and tenderness.

Hank could remember how his wife was looking him. She never wanted him. Well, he was already quite old when they met… And this Android… that couldn’t.

“No… I’m too…”

“Please, don’t say ‘ugly’, Lieutenant.”

“Fat,” he replied then.

Connor lowered its second hand as he rose the first one.

“Can I?”

“Can… you?”

“I’d like to make you feel as beautiful as I see you. I want to love every part of your body.”

“You’ll be soon disappointed.”

Connor smiled to him and, as the man didn’t say ‘no’ it pushed the vest from his shoulders to put it with care on the passenger seat. Then, its hands went to the buttons to open them one by one. It approached its lips of the man neck to kiss it again. It forgot to adore the collarbones and it touched them softly with its lips before nibbling them. It wanted to use only softness, tenderness and care. It wanted to touch every part of this body.

The fingers finished unfastening every buttons and Connor took off the shirt to put it with the jacket. It looked the man in the eyes.

“Can I?”

“Yeah…”

Connor smiled and bent to him to kiss one eyelid, as it closed when the Android came near it, then the other. It, then, removed the t-shirt, Hank being conciliatory, he rose his arms and let it do. The clothes ended in the same stack. The Android looked the man, his wrinkled skin, the liver spots, the hairs growing here and there. It didn’t move, looking the body, the pectoral becoming flaccid, the heavy belly, witness of all the beer he drank to forget, the tattoo that has losing all his colors, the scars destroying his skins.

The Android was agape.

Hank closed his eyes.

“You can just stop lookin’, it’ll be better. Don’t lose an eye on that,” he laughed bitterly.

He was sure that will finish like that. There wasn’t anything pleasant on him.

“Should I?” Connor asked as it passed its hands on his chest.

“Don’t force yourself.”

“I don’t. Please, Lieutenant… don’t be so harsh on you.” It caressed his tattoo, retracing the outline.

Hank was agape. It still touched him? Or maybe, the Androids were blind? Or a software changed what they saw.

He shivered of pleasure when he felt kisses coming on his skins.

“Connor…”

“I don’t force myself but I can stop if that disturbs you, Lieutenant.”

“N… No… It just…”

The Android smiled to him and passed its lips on his pectoral. It found the muscles under the soft cushion, its fingers caressing the one that couldn’t be loved right now. Its lips came to the end of the tattoo, its tongue followed the traits, as if it could learn the history behind it. Its fingers lowered a bit as it still kissed and licked every parts of that skin telling him the history of the years passed. It touched the greyish chest hairs, asking them if they were this color because of the time flying away or some stress. Its fingers tangled softly with them as it caressed the skin. Since it didn’t want to let anything alone, it turned his head to kiss one shoulder, his hairs tickling the man who had closed his eyes since few moments, enjoying this unbelievable love.

Connor kissed the beauty and liver spot with an equal love. A tenderness they never received. They were as beautiful one than the other. Testimony of the time Hank stayed there to save and protect people. It loved them for that. Wanting to be a part of this history, it even suck the skin to let reddish mark here and there as its fingers went lower on his chest, touching what once were beautiful abs. Its lips came on an old scar in the lower arm and it licked it softly. It pressed his face against the skin, breathing tenderly on it to caress it.

Hank opened his eyes to look at it.

How could it be possible?

He wanted to caress those hairs tickling him and just couldn’t. But he looked it as the Android was kissing his wrist and came to his hand, still adoring it, one hand holding his... Connor took smacked softly the fingers and brushed them with its cheeks or its nose. Then Hank caressed its cheek in return, like if it was a soft animal. But it was a robot that kissed his palm and cherished his wrist with its own fingers.

His arm was almost sad when it was let but the other started to be touched and loved and Hank couldn’t help but let out a sigh of welfare. On his tummy, the other hand was brushing the mount of love, discovering an old bullet scar. It had started to appear the day he took a bullet for his former partner. A pity they weren’t friends anymore. Then Connor came to the long stab wound Hank got the day he tried to stop a drug dealer.

Hank was caressing again Connor’s cheek and looked it as if was a god of love.

It was so innocent yet so sensual. And its hand caressing his body came lower and lower. He gasped and with his other hand, touched slightly the boy’s neck. Connor looked him and smiled to him. Its lips left his palms to come on the tummy to kiss the scars, the skin spread to this love, to the witness of what was wrong in his life. One of its hands came lower and Hank groaned softly when the other went in the side of the seat.

The Lieutenant was a bit surprise when it moved off toward the back seat but was agape when he saw the boy came in his knees. And a bit excited. Though he felt shameful because of what was pushing against his jeans.

Not Connor.

It opened the belt and tugged it toward him to tidy it with the others clothes.

Hank couldn’t say a think when he saw the boy unfastening his jeans and just rose a bit his buttock to let the trousers came off his legs. Well, Connor should remove the shoes and socks but the man ended in boxer. And it was more obvious he felt something for that robot. Robot that didn’t even look over there. It spread his thighs a little and kissed the interior of them, his hair tickling again. The Lieutenant still touched its cheek as the other hand was caressing his left leg, already found the peaks and valleys caused by wound. Here when he stopped a robber, there a bullet wound when he arrested a serial killer frightening the people since few years. And right on the knee, where Connor just put its lips? A fall in the stairs.

The Android went upper to kiss the inner of the left thigh, caressing now the right one. It bit softly the tender flesh. They were so much skin and flesh to love there. It loved that with Hank.

Slowly, it came lower, its tongue licking the right calf as its thumbs were brushed the upper legs.

“Connor,” the man muttered.

He couldn’t felt his envy come by itself since five years and half. He was almost sure his wife had thrown him away because of the blue pills… But Connor was stronger than a blue pill. And it was so much softer.

“Being too fast?” it asked softly.

“Being perfect,” Hank muttered, afraid to look as a pervert.

Connor smiled to him and pressed its face against the other calf, not caring about the hairs there. On the contrary, it lost its tongue in this soft wood. It adored the liver spot melted with river create by the varix, discovered news lands were it could travel its kisses.

It changed the leg only to offer a hickie right in the shin. Then in the ankle in the other side. And its lips came near his feet.

“Connor… You shouldn’t have.”

“Why? You’re a masterpiece, Lieutenant. I truly think it.”

“You’re nuts…”

“I’m not. I just recognize something so beautiful when I saw it.”

Hank’s hands went to its cheeks and caressed them softly as he looked it, knelt between his legs.

“When I look at you, Lieutenant, I only see your history wrote in your body and I love read it. It’s beautiful and fascinating. You’re so beautiful. A beauty I could never reach…”

“You… You’re…”

Connor’s hand came higher on his thigh, touching one of the soft marks it offered to him.

“I’m not joking. Not playing with you, Lieutenant. You deserve more people in your live to tell you what you really are.”

Hank gulped as he saw Connor rose up a bit on its knees. It came to kiss his navel and still caressed his legs, coming toward his boxer’s elastic.

“Can I?” it murmured.

The last time Hank received one, he was young, beautiful and a decent cop. Even famous. It was hard to see no. especially when its body already said yes for him.

“Y… Yeah, but you don’t have to…”

“Lieutenant, you’re stunning, lovely, gorgeous, wonderful, great, awesome, beautiful… it would be an honor for me to please you.”

Hank gulped of desire. He looked Connor as the boy was removing slowly his boxer, forcing him to raise again a bit his buttock.

“I want to show you, if you know how beautiful your body is, how amazing _you_ are, you could have everything you want. Everybody. Even a young Android, seeming out of reach for you.”

Connor put the boxer in stack with everything else and one hand caressed the outside of the thigh when the other was busy with the inside of the right one.

“You’re perfect to me.”

Its fingers rose up a bit and went in the gorgeous and luxurious forest around the tower it wanted to taste.

“Can I?” it asked, looking him in the eyes as its lips came near the tip.

“G… God… Please…” the man gulped.

It was too much. A dream. He almost felt it like he’ll explode as soon as the lips will touch him. But he was save though he moaned very loudly, eyes closed. He felt the lips coming softly around his rod. A thumb was still caressing the base, sliding softly to the two testis. Hank slid his hand to the soft hair, the other still caressing one of the round cheeks even if the feel was a bit different now. He moved his hips the lips came up and down. Connor, eyes closed, brushing tenderly his inner thigh with one hand, was touching him with care as it moved in come and go. Its tongue lost in the strong river bump caused by the veins. And it never forgot the tip, passing its tongue around or even kiss it tenderly. It treated this part of Hank as it was the most precious of the monument. Exactly what it did to every other part of his body. It was there for love, for adoration… and Hank was groaning of pleasure. An unknown pleasure. A perfect pleasure.

Connor’s mouth still moved, touching, not ignoring the less little part of him. Its second hand came back to the discovering, caressing the shaft with its fingertips. Now fully adored, the limb couldn’t be private of any contact. It was always touched by the care of the Android. And it was good. So good. Moaning, Hank moved slightly his hips against his will but Connor didn’t say a thing about that. On the contrary, it moved its mouth to welcome that part of him as deep as it could. Especially because, each time it did it, it was thanked with the most beautiful moans it never heard. If it found the man body absolutely beautiful, his voice was wonderful too. The sound he mad when he was so happy, so transcended was soft and stunning…

It wanted to discover everything about him, wanted to let him feel the best. It did its best. Kissing, licking and even passed softly his teeth with a lot of tender to prevent to hurt him.

The man groaned even more and passed more and more his hand in its hair, his fingers almost digging in its soft cheek as he was more and more near of the climax.

He breathed with more difficulty, huffing of pleasure.

“Co… Connor… You should not…”

Connor looked at him just when Hank was watching him under his half-closed eyes. He gasped of pleasure and a jolt of pleasure hit him when the lips moved faster around him, those chestnut treasure still hooked at him.

Hank squeezed the hair under him against his will and the pure delight became a hot river. He felt dizzy and blinked few time before looking the boy. It hadn’t leave the shaft and now, it was softly kissing the limb which has become flaccid… it was as soft as it was just before, softly caressing because it adoration didn’t end up just due to this part of Hank coming in him.

“Are you okay?” Connor asked, kissing his thigh now.

The man was huffing and was still dizzy as he looked it.

“I am… But the… real question… is… how are… _you_?”

“Everything works perfectly, thank you.”

Hank had a tiny grimace. It was an Android after all… He almost forgot it. Connor kissed his inner thigh and rose up a bit.

“Do you want to lay in your belly, Lieutenant?”

The man looked him with stupor.

“I didn’t love every part of you, yet. Can I?”

Connor smiled. It was cute, innocent… tender.

It was already late, really late. At the crime scene, they had certainly finished already so… why not feel that pleasure, again and again. Until he woke up.


	6. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Connor is assigned to a mission where he must meet the Lieutenant Anderson. After Captain Allen asking him to be prudent, Connor left for the precinct and finally find Lieutenant Anderson in the fifth bar. But the man doesn’t look to like him. When Connor insists near him, he finally finds the Lieutenant think he’s too old, too ugly, too fat to please to a young man. And Connor doesn’t want him to feel that way. He wants him to feel loved, as beautiful as he sees him.

November 05th 2038 – 6413 Pines Street

 

It was already two a.m. when Hank’s car finally pulled up at the curb. The police had already left by now and most of the citizens were again in their house. It was evident the legist and few cops had come here and certainly Ben. There were holographic band all around, prohibiting the area to everyone.

Well… it wasn’t a band that really prevent them to do it.

“I’m not sure we can do something there,” Hank groaned.

“Indeed but, at least, we’ll have done our works. Isn’t it better, Lieutenant?” Connor smiled.

That innocent smile. The same he had before taking his rod between his lips earlier, before starting to love his back as much as his front…

Innocent but also professional though.

“Well, my colleagues are good cop and they’re very capable. I don’t know why I’m here.”

Hank sighed and passed his hand in his hair.

“Can you look the DPD’s files to know what we already know about this case?”

“Of course.”

Connor closed its eyes. It waited few instants then opened them again.

“They have found Carlos Ortiz’s body, he was stabbed twenty-eight time by his Android.” Connor slid his hand so the man could look the picture he had print on it.

Hank winced. It was awful. The greyish skin, the eyes, the greasy hair, the heavy body…

In fact, he saw him exactly like that in his mind so he couldn’t understand how Connor had agreed to touch him, love him.

“It seems that the man was attacked by his Android which had killed him with a knife. They couldn’t find the Android and they believe it had fled.”

“Do you think it’s possible?” Hank asked.

“Yes. But he also could be still here. I can analyze the area to see if it’d possible. This kind of soil would’ve retained trace. Every trace.”

“And what then? If you go there and see traces and, in the end, it’s a cop’s footprint?”

“I know absolutely all the footprint and I can deduce who came. Especially because I know who came here. And, following the information I found about Carlos Ortiz in the net, I know he had a special household Android. It was secondhand and didn’t want to pay much because due to psychiatric problem he believed the Android were evil. But he had a lot of problem and needed someone. Since I know the model, I know the footprint’s size.”

“Well… You know a lot of things. Is that in the DPD’s files?” Hank asked taking that hand.

He dared to do it after everything they did together. When Connor had stopped to love him, he touched it to. He wanted to thanks it, thought it was more like hug, caress and soft kisses. He didn’t dare to really touch it, make up with it. Somewhere, he was still afraid…

How can keep someone like that?

And if he wasn’t able to…

Hank closed his eyes then open them and pushed the door car. He went out of it and walked toward the house, passing the holographic band. Normally, he could go there since he was a Lieutenant, a well know cop and good one. And if he couldn’t? Well… Fowler will call him for an argument he’ll forget after few minutes. Like always.

As he moved toward the door still open, he glanced to his car. Connor was getting out and joined him. He didn’t want to feel so happy but he was. He even waited it. The boy came to follow his lead. Tiny yellow card were there to show place where evidences stayed. It seemed they hoped for him to come. But Hank also knew they already did the job. However, even if he just could check that and it will be ever, he checked everything. He couldn’t look the corpse, it was taken away, just letting a mark in white. The knife wasn’t there, of course, nor the red Ice they had found, the baseball bat… He could find blood everywhere, some things pushed upside down and then, in the bathroom, they discovered so many inscriptions saying Ra9. They couldn’t get why but it was there… since they hadn’t much more, Hank was ready to just accept that.

He should have come earlier.

Maybe Connor could follow a lead like a dog?

“Lieutenant?”

“Hm?”

“I have found something.”

The man turned toward him.

“What?”

“There is Thirium everywhere. It seems that the Android was damaged. So it had a leak.”

“What are you talking about? Thir…ium?”

“You call it ‘Blue Blood’.”

Hank looked around, frowning. He didn’t see any blue trace. And his colleagues weren’t stupid. They would find that! They couldn’t have cleaned this yet, however…

“It evaporates after few hours, Lieutenant, invisible to the naked eye.”

“So you have black light inside you or something?”

“Yes. I can see the Thirium traces. And…”

Connor moved around, Hank following him, frowning. The boy stopped under a trap.

“I think he didn’t go far away…”

 

November 06th 2038 – 1301 3rd Avenue

 

2:30 a.m. It was maybe time to leave the precinct. One day, Fowler will force him to buy a rent since he passed absolutely all his time here. Gavin Reed stretched out then yawned. He wasn’t so sleepy, in fact. It was just his body asking for something he even didn’t need. He slept one to two hours per night and it was well enough.

“You’re leaving?” Chris asked.

“Yeah.”

“Ben, he’s leaving, I win!” the man shouted to the other man.

This one turned on his chair, squeaking a bit under his weight.

“What? Reed, no! Stay one hour more, please.”

“What the phck?”

“If you leave in one hour, you’ll have worked forty-eight hours straight,” Chris said. “He thinks you can do it. Me no. You’re leaving. I win.”

“You son of the b…”

“Chris? You’re there?!”

“Hank?” Chris got up and went to the security gates.

Hank was coming, pushing someone before him. Ben jump on his feet as soon as he saw it was an Android. Well damaged and covered by blood but an Android. He moved toward Hank.

“What is that?” he asked.

“It’s the asshole that killed your guy.”

“I wasn’t talking about it…” He walked to join them and stretch out his hand. “Hello, I’m Ben Collins. Forty-nine years, Virgo.”

Connor blinked seeing the hand and took it in its to shake it.

“Nice to meet you, Detective Collins.”

“I’m _charmed_.”

“Do you want to babysit my son? He’s cute and has only three months,” Chris said, getting up.

He offered his hand to and Connor shook it like the other. It saw burst of pleasure in them as they were squeezing its hands.

“Can you remember your fucking job?! I need someone to assist me in the interrogation room!”

“Chris?” Gavin said.

“I rather stay here,” he said looking Connor.

“I rather see you come with me. I’d prefer you to be there. I want to see your face when you’ll lose your phckin’ bet. I hope a lot of money is involved,” the man whispered to his ear.

When Chris looked at him, he smiled bitterly.

Ben laughed.

“Don’t worry, fat ass, I’ll have that money back,” Gavin said before going to the interrogation room.

“Fuck… Why you pissed off that fucker? Now we need to support it,” Hank groaned.

He pushed the poor Android before him to lead him in the interrogation room. Connor waited for Chris to follow them, smiled to Ben and left. As it came to the corridor, it looked Miller to prepare the room, attaching the Android to be sure it would not attack the man. It was only when they were sure it was save that Hank sat in front of the criminal. Connor went to the other part of the interrogation room and it saw Gavin. Who looked it. The man could remember the softness of the kiss in his cheek.

“I found him in the fifth bar. Jimmy’s bar. Thank you again…”

“Detective Gavin Reed,” he said, moving toward him.

Everybody was turning around this Android as it was the sweetest honey in the world and they were just bees. And he wanted so much to be the Queen Bee.

He saw _him_ first and wanted _him_.

He was near it when Chris opened the door. Then, he moved quickly backward and looked toward the glass.

Phck.

He didn’t want to show any weakness.

The anger roared in him…

But he looked Hank trying to have something from that Android. But it didn’t say a think. Not its name, not asking why it was there, not begging. Nothing. Whatever if Hank was the good cop or the bad cop. The man was use to this kind of things. He was rough, devious and he knew how people were working.

But it wasn’t a person…

It wasn’t so surprising that he finished by giving up. Seeing him coming, Gavin moved to lean on the wall. He looked him entering and groaned his anger.

“We’re wastin’ our time. We’re getting’ nothing out of it! Interrogating a machine?” he spat.

However, he glanced toward Connor. Somehow, he didn’t want it to think those sentences what exactly what he had on mind when he thought about it…

Gavin was irritated. Seriously? It wasn’t the first time someone didn’t want to reply to them. Rough them up a little and you get what you want. Not talking about torture, not talking about blackmailing but when you have the right words and the right tone… Phck! Hank should know that!

“Why not try roughing it up a little?”

He saw contempt, surprised, indignation…

“After all, it’s not Human…”

That thing had murdered someone. It was a monster.

“But Androids don’t feel pain. Everything you can do like that it’s damage it and that probably wouldn’t make it that. That risk to stress it and they have tendency to self-destruct when they’re in stressful situations.”

Gavin had a burst of hate, seeing all the eyes on _him_.

“Okay, smartass,” he said, wanting _his_ attention. “What should we do then?”

Since few instants, Connor could understand what Allen was tried to say to it about the risk for it. It saw how that Android let it brought it out of the attic. It saw its glance. It saw the burst of envy everywhere, the love in those cops eyes. Maybe there was a reason they made a Detective from it? Maybe that sensuality was a weapon and the Captain wanted it to use it correctly? It saw how Hank had changed after receiving a bit of love and care.

“If you agree, Lieutenant, I’d like to try to question it?” it said.

Gavin laughed bitterly and Chris looked it as it was a Saint offering the best idea ever. Okay, it was a bit disturbing.

“I have nothing to lose. Do it,” Hank replied.

“Thank you.” Connor turned and went to the door. It walked in the tiny corridor and came in the interrogation room.

It moved toward the Android, analyzing it while it did that. It needed its confession. It took time to browse the file, knowing it put pressure on the Android.

“Hi,” it said, sitting down. “I’m Connor. And you?”

No reply.

“I see you’re damaged. Did your owner do that?”

No reply.

“Did it beat you?”

Connor bit its lower lips and it saw something in the Android. It wanted to try to do it as a real cop first. Maybe protect it? Afraid it? The RK800 had everything in its data. It could be absolutely every cop, the kind one, the friend, the angry one, the distant, the comprehensive…

Nothing worked.

Connor knew everybody was looking them and it felt lousy to fail here. It had few missions with Captain Allen but since the man saw it differently, it wasn’t the same. There it would have been impress them. Impress Amanda for once.

The Detective put its hand in Carlos’ Android, touching its wrist.

Directly, the bot rose up its head, the LED flickering yellow. It looked the other.

“They’re gonna destroy me, aren’t they?” it asked with sorrow in the voice.

Connor caressed the skins.

“I think they just want to understand…”

 

Chris sighed as he saw Connor bent toward the Android, asking for the truth with a soft voice and tender contact.

“What do you have, Chris? How’s Bella anyway?” Gavin asked, coming near him with a big smile.

“She’s fine and I just fantasized. Don’t you do that?”

“I do! In my works.” Gavin bent to him. “Though I can’t wait to stop work in forty-two minutes.”

“You’re a jerk, Gavin,” Chris replied.

“At your service,” he said.

Hank was looking Connor as it moved. It felt sad. He hoped the robot to like him… He dreamed too much, that’s it. Connor was sweet and tender but it didn’t want him for real. But he wanted to protect it. Because it was so soft and because… it hoped. He followed Connor gesture, the way it talked softly. What it was saying to the Android, he could believe it. It was that tone it had in the car. It wanted to protect that thing. It saw a victim on it.

 

Crouched near the Android, Connor had its hand on its knee. The only way for the Android to avoid to look at it was to look somewhere else but it couldn’t, hypnotized by it.

“Please, leave me alone… Please…”

“We need to know what happened. You understand? You could say nothing but if we don’t know, we can’t react in the right way. Why did you continue to stab someone begging you for mercy?”

Connor touched a wound with its fingertips, looking him.

“You know what it is to suffer…”

“He tortured me everyday…”

 

“Shit,” Hank said.

There were the confessions. And Connor stayed near the Android, taking them one by one. Chris checked the record was okay. One of them will have a report to do tomorrow…

They could be amazed by the power of Seduction the RK800 got. And if Chris felt burst of love and desire for it, he had a wife he loved so much so the envy faded away. He wanted to see move, to receive contact but that was all. Hank was mad of jealousy because they shared something and he felt betrayed. He didn’t want to let anyone touch it, take it. Gavin was envious. Envious of a machine. And he hated himself for that. Envy and hate. It was a dangerous cocktail.

He wanted to touch the RK800… He wanted to be the one on this chair… Wanted to feel _his_ caress…

When he saw Connor getting up to move toward the door, he sighed and walked to assist Chris. He didn’t need his help but if he could just brush his arms against the Android’s one?

“Chris, lock it up,” he asked as they were coming.

Just to look like he had something to do there. But he had nothing to do except looking that bot against the glass… He felt a burst of hate when he saw Hank joined them. And Connor moving toward him.

He was so angry he didn’t realize immediately Chris had problem with the Android. The HK400, not the RK800.

“The phck are you doin’? Move it!”

“It feel your contact as a threat, it risk to self-destruct. Don’t touch it,” Connor warned.

“Stay outta this,” Gavin burst, the hate growing in him. “No fuckin’ Android is gonna tell me what to do!”

“It’ll self-destruct and we won’t get anything out of it,” Connor insisted.

“I told you to shut your fuckin’ mouth!” the Human exploded.

Why?

“Chris! Move your ass and this asshole’s ass!”

“I’m tryin’” the other cop shouted.

“Leave it alone!”

Connor moved quickly toward Chris, protecting the Android. As soon as it touched Miller, Gavin hatred was unbearable. Especially because his colleague was moving without a word, listening to the RK800 with love. He grabbed his gun and pointed out to Connor, mad of desire. If that bot could see everyone but him, he rather saw _him_ dead. He barely saw _him_ and he was already crazy about him. His coffee became those chestnut eyes, this sweet reddish lips. His life was now that body, tempting body…

He couldn’t love him. But he did. He already loved him… And he loved him so much he was ready to kill him…

His fingers were shaking on the trigger.

“That’s enough!” Hank said firmly.

“Mind your own phckin’ business, Hank!”

“I said ‘that’s enough’,” the man said taking out his gun.

He couldn’t let Gavin hurt the boy he was caring for. Doing that, he was saying “shoot and I’ll shoot you.” If Hank didn’t shoot faster than him, he would have given a try. He was ready to see if the hell was full of those gorgeous Demons.

He wanted to try but…

He lowered his gun and looked toward Hank, still pointed out his own revolver at him.

“Next time, you won’t get away with it this time,” he groaned.

Gavin looked the RK800 with hate and… that unbearable desire. He shouted a “phck” as he left the room and got out. Connor looked him as he walked out. Then, it turned around to come toward the Android. It put a soft hand on its shoulder to calm it, giving a tender smile.

“It’s over now. Everything will be all right. I swear to you, nobody gonna hurt you.” It pressed a kiss in its face even if it was covered by blood and then got up slowly. It then turned toward Chris. “Please, don’t touch it. It is kind and won’t cause any trouble. Let it follow you out of the room.”

Chris nodded and moved. Hank stayed to watch it but Carlos’ Android moved after him, without any protestation.

“Well,” Hank said. “I wouldn’t believe such a thing. You’re taking its defense because of the proof you need? You already have everything.”

The man was looking Connor which seemed dizzy, somewhere else.

“Yes… I’ve everything I need. I don’t think we’ll need something else…”

The Android even told him something about a statuette. It didn’t get it…

“Why then? Why its live have importance to you?” Hank asked.

He wanted to discover him. Understand him.

“It… It reminds me my…” Connor felt stupid. He shook his head. “An Android I know,” he ended.

“I didn’t think Androids could do that.”

“Yeah, it felt stupid, isn’t it?”

“Not that much.”

Connor looked at him and came near him. “Anyway, you need to go back home. It was a though night and it’s better to you to have some rest.”

Hank put his hand in the boy’s hair. He wanted to say something but didn’t do it, letting his hand slide to its cheek.

“Have some rest to, whatever how you do that.” He left the room without waiting more, it was getting him mad. And yes, he needed to do something. Why not just drunk himself?

 

 

“You’re leaving?”

“SHUT UP FAT ASS! Choke with your phckin’ donuts or I’ll do it by myself!” Gavin punched his desk, mad, heavy breathing.

Ben was looking him with wide eyes. They were used to Gavin being a jerk but there…

But since he didn’t like him, he didn’t come to see what was the problem.

Gavin punched again his desk and grabbed his mug. He was ready to throw it away but coffee spilled everywhere and he swore. He threw his jacket away and passed his sleeve on the table before he should replace all his stuff. He stared Ben, checking the other Detective won’t say a thing when he heard noise. It was Chris leading the tin can in a cell.

Hatred, envy, desire were fighting in him…

“Phck!”

Gavin rose up and went to the interrogation room. When he wanted to come in, he heard Connor talking with Hank. He paced backward and slid in the other part of this room. In this side of the two-way mirror.

The madness in him built as he looked hank talk to the Android.

“I saw him first,” he muttered.

It wasn’t fair. Hank had already had its chance. Why he received everything again. Why the fate gave everything to him?

He wanted to get out but now he only will look like a weirdo. He couldn’t move and it was awful to stay. He wanted to snatch his eyes, to pierce his eardrum.

When Hank left, he waited just enough time and then went out from the room. He threw him a look of hate. Somewhere, he knew he should let him have the sweet boy. He had lost his son and his wife was a bitch and Connor was sweet but… he squeezed his fists, bit his lips. Again. And again. Until his tiny nail and his teeth dug in the tender flesh.

“Detective Reed?”

The man turned his head toward the boy and saw his look. Was it pity?

“Something’s wrong? Is it about…”

Gavin quickly moved toward _him_ and Connor paced back to avoid a punch or anything. However, the Android saw the desire in him. If Captain Allen could give what he owned to Android, he would certainly disinherit it… Because it touched the Detective hand.

“Something’s wrong?”

“I…”

“Yes?” it pressed a bit against him, worry.

“You’re such an idiot. Everybody wants your ass and you move against the first coming? I could push you in this phckin’ room, tie you and let you beg for my mercy when I’ll have you.”

Connor eyes widened and a burst a desire came out.

Its desire.

It was the first time it felt it like that.

“Please… do it,” it said without it realized it.

“What?”

Connor pressed itself against Gavin, blinking.

“Tie me, let me beg for your mercy, for more while you’ll…”

It closed its eyes. Often with Captain Allen it needed to receive his care and was happy to receive whatever the man was willing to give him and could be happy if it got what it liked. But there?

“You belong to Hank.”

“I belong to CyberLife.”

“You did… something with him?” Gavin gulped.

“He needed to be loved. He needed someone to care for him. You too,” Connor said, caressing his cheek.

The Detective could understand everything will be over when they’ll have finish but he wanted _him_. He wanted to hear this voice shouting his name…

“Okay. Go in there I’m coming. Just think to a word you want to use for me to stop.”

Connor nodded even if it was sure it won’t want that. It looked Gavin went in the other room. It then entered in the room and looked toward the two-way mirror. Since it knew the man was in the other side, it wanted to these him. So, it came toward the glass and knocked at it before letting his vest slide along his arms, it touched the cold wall, caressing it with its thumb. And took out its tongue.

“Don’t you have better things to lick?”

Connor turned its head and smile as it saw Gavin coming to it from the entry. As it teased him, it still was against the glass when it felt the body against its back.

It felt a hand in its tie, tugging on it to loosening it.

“Have you chosen your word?” he whispered at _his_ ear.

“Can we use the color system?” the Android asked, pressing his forehead against the glass. “You even see it in my LED,” he added.

“Perfect.”

Gavin unfastened the first button.

“You’re sure about what you’re doing? You trust me?”

“I’m sure you’ll stop if I need it,” replied Connor.

“Blue, yellow, red?” he asked.

“Yes.” Connor brought his back against the man’s chest. “Can I talk?” he whispered.

“Yes.” Gavin bite his neck as he unfastened more the shirt. He stared the LED, flickering but still blue.

He let his hands slide along Connor’s chest when the shirt was open. He bit his shoulder and brought _his_ arms in _his_ back, joining the wrist just above his buttocks. The metal came around his skin, forcing the Android to stay in that position. It was strong and hard manacles, meant to keep the hands near one from the other. Gavin pulled him by the belt and pushed him against the table. He went against him, pressing against his chest, kissing him. His fingers turned the magnetized lock on and Connor was brutally drawed backward, falling in the table.

The man bite the other side of his neck as the boy was softly moaning. He felt the hands under his thighs and was pushed up to have his buttocks on the table. The RK800 looked Gavin as he was taking off the belt to throw it in the table then snatched the button. Connor was staring him, waiting for a contact he needed. Gavin was eating alive with his eyes but didn’t touch him anymore. He moved his behind against the table, biting his lower lips to call him to do it by himself. He heard the sound of the shoes falling in the floor then the trousers flew away. And finally, his underwear and socks. He was naked. All offered to this man. He wanted to feel it.

He knew how to push Allen to yield but with this man?

“Please?” he muttered softly.

Gavin took off his belt and he pressed against, the hard jeans rubbing against his soft parts. Connor moved to feel that again but the main pushed him a bit. He forced him to join his calve to his thigh. Connor was following the belt with his eyes but it didn’t hit. It came around his legs to keep him in that position, his feet against the table. Reed saw the burst of desire in his eyes and he took the bot’s belt to press the other leg in the same position. Gavin caressed the soft skin on the hard body and sucked the skin here and there around the belt.

Connor sighed of pleasure.

He moved slightly because he was now excited and wanted more. So more…

“Detective Reed…” he called with a soft tone.

Gavin shivered. He took the tie and joined the ankle together though Connor could spread the thigh if he wanted. The man bite the calves, sucked the skin above the plastic “muscle” to mark him and again and again as he turned the soft fabric around the ankle. He tied the knot and caressed the legs toward the navel. However, when he arrived to the hips he came back to the feet but, this time, he dug his nails in the skin. It moved around this finger, showing gray plastic even if, quickly, it disappeared.

The Android wiggled his backside and closed his eyes.

“Please, Detective Reed…”

Connor felt a kiss in the corner of his lips.

“Say my name,” he commanded.

He sucked his chin, marking him again. He wanted so much to make him his. But he also wanted to take his time if it was the last time…

“Gavin,” he whispered.

“Again. Again…” he said, biting his collarbone.

Connor pushed his head back offering his neck, his body.

“Gavin,” he squeaked.

The Human sucked his shoulder then retreated a bit and took off his pullover to throw it in the floor. He pushed his shoes and his socks then his jeans fell in the floor. Connor shift his head in the side, looking him as the boxer slid from the strong thigh. And he blinked.

“Please, Gavin… Please,” he called when he saw what he’ll receive soon.

“You’re not very patient,” Gavin muttered as he slid his hand on his firm belly.

“I want you,” the boy whispered back. He looked him with so much desire in his eyes.

The Human could remember few torrid relationships with men wanting him but never like that. Especially not when it came rougher.

He pressed on the tummy, hard. Connor moaned with a mix of pain and desire. He moved his head to see the man but his legs prevent him to do. So he shivered when he felt something enter in him. It was warm and wet. He moved slightly.

“Gavin?” he squeaked, his cheeks red and warm.

Since no color words were said, the man continued to pass his tongue in the soft private area without saying a thing. He received tender moan and didn’t stop. His nails went in the tender parts of his thigh, though, digging.

Connor couldn’t see a thing, desire and pleasure blurring his view anyway. He felt hot and could only slightly move his legs, still tied by the belt. He felt something under his toes. The really tip of the toe. It was stingy so it should be the chin. He felt a hand on his ankle and it was tug downwardly. He let out a little cry but then moaned as he felt bite on his skin.

“Be careful. You don’t want to break your tie. It will hard to explain to CyberLife how you broke it.”

A tongue went to his calve then back to the sweet hole. Connor shivered and moaned again, his eyes closed to feel it better. He could feel the weight of his back numbing his arms but that didn’t matter to him since he was drunk of this act he never received.

Still… he wanted more.

He wanted a man in him. He wanted that strongly. Gavin said to him he’ll beg? He was ready to. Because he needed more. He felt his LED flickering…

Connor whimpered as he felt the tongue come more in him. Lips were moving against his skins and information traveled fast in his body. He couldn’t move, couldn’t push him and just sat on his rod as he had already did too much time with Allen… that excited him. He was all at his mercy… He was the only one who could free him…

“Gavin,” he called. “Please…”

He moaned with love.

“I… I know you want to come in me,” he tried to say.

It was almost a whisper, his vocal processor acting strangely because of the lust.

“Right… But are you really ready for me,” Gavin teased.

He caressed the sweet rose flower begging for him as much as the boy. As he was begging, the Human pressed softly his thumb in him. He heard a tiny whimper of pain then the breath going faster. Without a Yellow or Red to stop him, Gavin bit the tender plastic near one of the round cheek.

“What’s your color?” he asked anyway, to be sure.

“Blue. Blue. Please,” Connor begged.

He couldn’t wait to receive such a thing and in the same time… each second Gavin was teasing him, make him wait more, he felt hornier. He liked the way the man decided everything but to know he could stop that if he was afraid or really needed more, immediately. It was… new.

Sweet.

He moaned when he felt a lick around his secret place and felt something enter in it in the same time. He couldn’t see a thing and imagined Gavin on his closed lips as he felt suction in one of his cheek. The fingers, certainly, came deeper in him as he knew he was belonging to him with those marks coming here and there. He couldn’t see them but felt shiver of desire at the mere idea to have them in his body. In such tender and private area.

He felt his body stretching, relaxing around the man and begged more. Gavin caressed his behind and got up. Connor saw a bit of his head and smiled.

“Do you need to be harder?” he asked, showing his tongue.

Gavin smiled and bent to him, pressing his knees against his body.

“Yours moans make me harder than never.”

He wanted to kiss him but froze.

“What?” Connor said, worry and needing.

He rubbed his cheek against the hand touching him, fingers ending in his temple.

“You flicker Yellow.”

Connor opened his red lips then shook his head.

“I’m really fine, I swear. I never had much pleasure,” he  said, looking him in the eyes. “Come in me.”

“If it became red, we stop.”

The boy nodded but stared him intensely to make him bow to this desire certainly shared. He wriggled his behind and smiled when Gavin tugged him to bring him at the edge of the table. He moved his foot to press them against the strong abs and moaned of drunkenness when he felt the strong and big limb coming in him. His eyes were feverish of desire, sparkling as the organ came to lodge itself somewhere in him.

“Continue, Gavin. More. More…” he begged.

The soft voice changed by lust made Gavin horny and he couldn’t help but moved. Fast, strongly. He wanted the boy to never forget him. Even if it was for sex. God, he would be happy if he could have that merman for few moments here and there. Connor was gorgeous. All the time but more again like that, his eyes beautiful and his eyelids a bit close on them, his red cheeks, his lips slightly open, his moan full of pleasure and a tiny hint of a pain he seemed to enjoy… The sweet beauty spot glooming because of the delicate sweat droplet. And the way he tied this body… he could have do more but Connor needed just a little to be sublimated.

Gavin couldn’t stop to look him as he moved, faster, faster, harder, stronger. He let the beast in him roared and dominated his body to make the boy scream of pleasure. Calling his name and gasped with so much loveliness in his face. His fingers went to his side and dug suddenly. Connor shivered and panted, shaking his head. Breath came strongly out of his lips and he had his eyes closed now. The man pressed against him, pushed deeper.

“I hope it’s me you see with you,” he said at his ear before biting it.

Connor moaned.

“Yes. Yes Gav… Gav… ah… Mo… Mor…”

The Android couldn’t get enough. Gavin stuck his nail in Connor’s bum cheek, scratching it as he pressed kisses on his chin to make him move the head. He sucked his skin, bite it and came harder, deeper… The moaning were unbearably delicious and he felt a strong pleasure as the RK800 moved a bit to press him inside his body.

“I… I can… hm… have… m… more of… y… ah… you…”

Connor threw his head backward and moaned when he received bite and suction in the tender area under his chin. Gavin pulled him nearer to his body and, in a strong move, came totally in him. The Android moaned of pleasure and moved his behind against him in the impossible rhythm. He felt the skin moving around the nail, even the teeth, and felt the outbreaks so strong, so repeated the Thirium slid softly from his body.

Gavin panted too, knowing the climax was just there. It wasn’t hard to approach it when the person with whom you were was so… so…

“Pl… Pl… Please… don’t st… stop!” the boy shouted.

That shout make him dizzy and he licked his throat. He came in back and forth faster, harder, and looked him, wanted to see as much as him he could see as the orgasm will take him. And then… he saw the LED but it wasn’t in a normal color. It wasn’t even red… it was the most beautiful pink-purple he never saw in his live. And he heard the sweetest scream of pleasure.

The LED came back softly to the blue and the toe caressed his skin.

“Ga… Gavi… Gavin… am I… not… good… to you?” a soft and shy voice asked.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered.

“Co… Come in m… me,” pleaded the boy.

“Sure,” Gavin said.

He moved again in him and was rocked by soft moan. He bit and sucked the tender flesh, letting blue stream softly and colored his skin as he let his body released himself in that body he wanted so much. And was afraid to lose.

Connor whined again when he received the hot stream in him.

Gavin panted and looked the body. The beautiful body still with him. He reached to touch the LED.

“Are you okay?”

“Hm…”

Gavin passed his hand in his damp hair, pushing softly the lock stuck to his sweet skin.

“Wait…”

He moved backward to get softly out of him and pushed with care the behind in the table. He took off the tie and kissed the grey mark, where the fabric had rubbed again and again. So much you could see a bit of blue here and there. He kissed more those area. His hands caressed tenderly any area which couldn’t get the kisses.

Dizzy, Connor blinked.

“Ga…vin… Do you… want more?”

“No, Connor,” he said with a soft voice, dropping kisses all over his calves.

“But… You’re… doing… foreplay…”

“The phck?” he said, unfastening a belt to throw it in the floor.

He helped the boy to stretch the poor leg and kissed the bluish marks, passing softly his fingers on the injuries.

“It’s aftercare… Nobody has cared for you after phcking you?”

“No…” Connor closed his eyes. “Not really…”

He moaned a bit when the second leg was free. It was a bit more scratched and harmed than the other and when he could stretch it, it was good and hurtful at the same time.

“Not really?”

“Well… Often, I come to Captain Allen when he comes back from work. He fucks me quickly before the dinner. Because…” Connor felt bad. He perfectly knew what he was. And he was afraid to hear someone say it for him.

Was it its fault if people wanted him and he needed them?

He closed his eyes, liking the kisses flying to his skin everywhere. Even part which wasn’t touched or harmed were cajoled. He liked that.

“I need it…” he dared to say.

“You need to have quickie?”

“No… Yes. I…” Connor gulped. “I need that.” He looked Gavin right in the eyes then closed them.

The Human Detective frowned a bit. He pressed under the magnetized table and freed Connor. He passed his hand under his back and the RK800 moved.

“Huuush. Slowly,” he said, following his lead and supporting his back.

He pressed open the manacle and grabbed softly the arms to bring them in front of him. They had taken more than the other parts. He caught him against his chest and lifted his body. Only to let slide its own in the flood. When he was sat in the floor, Connor on his laps, pressed against him, he rubbed tenderly the marks, massaging as he kissed his face.

Everywhere.

His other hand was still offering some care to his legs.

“You need sex?”

“Yes… But… It’s hard to explain.”

“Give a try?”

“I really love when Captain Allen spank me and now, every time he had a bad day, I join him in his bedroom and he punishes me. But he always stops before I can feel something.”

It was really hard to Gavin to hear the boy talking about someone else. In particular because he was afraid to lose him forever when he was even madder of love for him. But he had a tiny hope too. Maybe he’ll be like this Captain Allen…

“Why he stop, then?”

“He says my LED is red.”

“It seems you don’t know what’s your body limit…” Gavin bit his lower lips then kissed the boy’s wrist. “But, when I watched your LED, it had the sweetest color…”

“Thank you. You were beautiful too,” he said, cuddling against him. “I like to be in your arms like that.”

“I like to have you, there. Your skin is so soft.”

“Thank you,” he giggled a bit, looking the hand caressing and rubbing his sore skin.

“So… Captain Allen he’s… your boyfriend?”

“No. He’s… It’s hard to explain. I live in his house.”

“I see.”

“He cares for me. And since I can’t ask for Daniel to fulfill me, he does it. He doesn’t like me to have sex with everybody. I think he’ll be mad at me…”

“Sorry…” Gavin looked him. “Who is Daniel?”

“What. It’s an Android. My first mission. It had taken a little girl in hostage but it liked her and wanted to protect her from abusive parents. I protect it and when Captain Allen accepted to keep an eye on it, it asked for me to come. I accepted because I had nowhere else to go. Didn’t want to go back to CyberLife…” Connor cuddled more in his arms, sighed of joy sometimes because of the kisses and the kind massage. “And you?”

“I’ve a half-bro… and maybe more? My dad phcked the housewife, my mom, and when I came, it was obvious it was mine so he raised me. If he phcked the housewife, who know what he phcked too.”

Connor looked him and it seemed like he only remembered he had only three months and didn’t know what raising was…

“Anyway, do you want me to bring you home?” Gavin caressed his cheek. “You seem to be still a bit dizzy.”

“Why not?”

Gavin kissed him in the forehead and pressed him up. He got up quickly and be ready to help to stand. Connor was touched and smiled to him. He even accepted his help to put his clothes back. The Android passed his hand on his hair to adjust them as he could when they were dressed again. The Human opened his arms to invite Connor against him and if the boy hesitated, he did it.

Together, they left the interrogation room and went to the main precinct were Chris and Ben were.

Connor felt the man will let him go, even if he wanted to feel him more, but that didn’t come. He still was in his arms. Chris was agape, and Ben jealous, when Gavin came to his desk to grab his jacket. He didn’t say bye and just leaded the Android with him to the exit.

At the entry, he stopped however.

“Here, take my vest, you need to stay warm. I’ll turn the warmer on in my car if you need too.”

“I’m an Android…”

“And you don’t feel cold?”

“Just a bit, not much.”

“Do you want to keep the vest?”

It was already on his shoulders after all. Connor touched it.

“I can keep it?”

“Yeah.” Gavin smiled to him and lead him to his car. He opened the door to let him sit.

“Thank you,” Connor said.

He looked him turn around the car and came in it and turned the key in the contact. Gavin asked few things to Connor, chatting. The boy was happy to talk like that. However, he was surprise because the man didn’t bring him to Captain Allen’s house…

He glanced toward the man.

“Are you kidnapping me?”

“No. Just a little detour. Do you know the T-Room?”

“No?”

“It’s an Android bar. They do sweet stuff with Thirium. I wanted to buy you a warm drink.”

Connor blinked.

“You’re so sweet,” he smiled.

“You were too. And I even didn’t thank you for this. I really like to be with you. Like that.”

“Me too. I never had so much joy and pleasure. Thank you very much…”

November 06th 2038 – 1234 Mack Avenue

 

Connor had a hot Thirium-cocoa with Thirium-chantilly, well only a quarter of it now, in his hands. He looked Gavin as the man was opening the door for him.

“Thank you again,” he said. He accepted the hand and got up.

“Thank you.” Gavin looked him. “You’re fine? You’re sure?”

The Android nodded.

“It was great and I feel better than ever.”

“Okay…”

To be sure, Gavin walked by his side until they reach the door, though it wasn’t really away from them.

“Thank you for the drink. I like it a lot. I’m ready to do it again for another,” he joked.

Gavin smiled and caressed his cheek.

“I’ll buy you more then.”

“Thank you,” Connor said, opening the door.

Gavin felt a pinch in his heart.

“Wa…. Wait.”

“Yes?” Connor looked toward him before he had time to close the door.

“Can I have a kiss?”

“Yeah…” Connor bent slightly on him and kissed his lips.

Gavin replied to it, liking to have him against him. He wanted to feel, have it longer. Connor felt it too… It was so weird he paced back.

“Thank you for that night. Sleep well. Have sweet night…” Connor smiled to him and pushed close the door. There, _it_ became immediately an _it…_

Its Thirium-pump was strange and he pressed his back against the door. It tried to have his mind back. It sighed then paced quickly toward the stairs to climb them. It came in its room where Daniel was sleeping. It put the cocoa in the nightstand.

“Daniel?” it said, stroking its shoulder.

“Hmm?” The PL600 opened its arms to receive it against it.

Connor went to its arms, accepting the soft hug.

“I feel there something weird in me…”

“Hmm?”

“I feel strange. Happy, so much happy and I don’t know why. I had a sweet night…”

“It’s nice, Con’.”

Daniel caressed its cheek and Connor cuddled against it. It’ll explain more tomorrow, when it’ll be really awake, maybe?


	7. Clothed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Connor and Hank come to Carlos Ortiz’s house and discover his Android, harmed and terrifying. Together, they go back to the precinct where Connor find out it has a strong seductive power. It uses it to gain confession from him. However, when the interrogation room is empty, it uses it with Gavin Reed who feels a strong attraction to it. They have sex in the table with Connor’s body tied up. Connor discovers a pleasure he never had caressed yet. But there is something wrong with that…

November 06th 2038 – 1234 Mack Avenue

 

“Wake up.”

Connor felt a kiss in his temple, as every morning. It never stayed in Captain Allen’s bed because it was bad or because the man didn’t want him? Each night, it’ll came to his own bed, will cuddle with Daniel and, in the morning, it’ll have that cute ‘Wake up’ following by a kiss in his temple. It was soft. It was the best thing in his day, in fact. Better than the fulfilling of his needs.

“Hello.”

“Good night?” Daniel asked.

“Very restful. Good standby?”

“Yes.” It looked the RK800 and smile.

“Oh!”

Connor got out of the bed, letting Daniel make it correctly.

“You didn’t have too.”

“I know but I don’t want you to have retard on your schedule,” he said.

Like every morning.

Daniel patted the pillows for tidy them in the bed.

“Oh… About that night? You said something about happiness?”

“Yeah… Can I talk to you about it?”

“Of course, Con’. I’m your brother, isn’t it?”

Connor nodded. It couldn’t see Daniel as its brother as such but it wanted to. Because Daniel was dear to its heart.

It sat in the floor as Daniel was arranging the bed.

“Yesterday… It happened something. I was assigned to Lieutenant Anderson at the precinct for the Deviancy case. He’s… He’s an awesome man, big, strong, beautiful… He had the most gorgeous body I never saw in my life… His history is writing on it and I had the chance to discover it. Each inch… And I still feel like I know nothing about him. I want to discover more of him. He looks tough but he’s sweet, kind… And he can’t see that. When I met him, he wouldn’t see me because he believed he didn’t deserve me…”

Connor looked up to Daniel, offering its hand. The RK800 took it and the blond helped it to get up.

“It’s why you were so happy?” it asked.

Daniel was still in a pajama with kitten here and there but Connor wore his shirt and his trousers. It wasn’t comfy at all and it should put others clothes but the PL600 will be late… So, it just followed it in the stairs.

“Not exactly. Because I also met that guy…”

Daniel frowned.

“Dad doesn’t like you to encounter too many man and to have sex,” it remembered softly.

“I know. But they both needed to be loved. When Hank came in me, it was so pure, so sweet. I felt he didn’t receive love since longtime. And he deserved this love, to be pampered and to receive what he desired.”

“And the other?” Daniel asked as they arrived in the kitchen.

It was worry but not so much. When Connor talked about that man, worship and love were in its voice. It seemed that wasn’t so bad after all. It wasn’t beat up or something… Which almost occur few times if Allen and it didn’t have intervened. The need of sex Connor could feel was really strong. Worrying…

“The other was mad of desire for me. But when I touched him, he didn’t want to force me. He warned me he could yield to his desire and…”

“You yielded first,” the PL600 said as he opened the fridge.

It knew perfectly that because it had once felt it. The need to be with that Android and to receive something from it…

“Yes. Because he offered something rough and…” Connor closed its eyes. “It was nice, very nice. He took me like never. Never Captain Allen could fuck me so good. And then… when he had finish, he was so cute, so nice… He was like… Like a burning fire inside of me ready to consume me and then he became the water, soothing… I never felt that… And…”

Connor looked Daniel which took eggs, milk and sausage. It was cutting these last and then started to prepare a big omelet with cheese and herbs.

“Yes?”

“They both seemed to still want me. You… You, you passed quickly over it. And for Captain Allen, it’s like a chore for him to fuck me. Them… They wanted me. They wanted it again…”

Daniel put down its stuff and turned toward it. It slid its hands in its cheeks.

“I love you. We love you.”

“Yes… But not in the same way. I feel desire all the time. So much it’s hard for me to resist…”

“You still have your coin?”

“Yes, Dan’. I use it often, all the time, to stop myself from jumping on everyone. Don’t worry. But when I’m fucked, I need to be fuck for… me?”

“If you’re sure, why don’t you continue? It’s your right to have two persons in your live. A lot of Humans have several relationships at the same time. As long as you don’t say to each one you’re exclusive to them.”

“The problem is… they’re colleagues. And they don’t like each other, I believe…” Connor put one hand in Daniel’s one.

“It’s what you want that count. As long as you don’t hurt somebody. You can just talk to them. Together or not?”

“Probably… But if they don’t want me because I want to see the other in the same time? What should I do?”

“Take your time.”

“Yes. I’ve a mission anyway so it doesn’t matter. I’ll dress the table.” Connor paced backward and opened a cupboard to help the PL600.

Which looked him with worry in the eyes. It was the first time its brother wanted someone. It always followed the others need, didn’t caring for what it wanted. Of course it was difficult for it to know what to do now. It always was an object in its mind, there to fulfill their envy and… its envy sometimes. Even if it already said it was good but like when the Humans will be happy to eat because they starved since to long…

 

“Thank you for the meal!” Emma said while sitting in her chair.

“You’re welcome.” Daniel bent to her and she put a kiss in its cheek. “Can you do my hair after the breakfast?”

“Of course. Dad?” it said after that, stove in the hand.

“Please. And toasts, if you can.”

Daniel nodded and pushed the eggs in the plate before going to the toaster. Connor, dress, was sit in front of the Captain.

“I’ve a question.”

“Yes?” Allen said, taking a bit of egg in his fork.

“I looked for information about the case and discovered a Deviant was destroyed at 9:51 PM. It’s rare because usually they attack and disappear. I’d like to see the family, at the hospital. Can you accompany me?”

David looked up toward it.

“I’ve a lot of work. We’re on a big case in the precinct. But if the Deviant is destroyed, it’s not a part of the case as such. So it’s your right to go there and talk to them.”

“Thank you,” Connor said.

“Do you want me to drive you when I’ve bring Emma to school?” Daniel asked.

“Thank you.” The RK800 smiled to his ‘brother’.

He could have taken a taxi but being with Daniel will be good too.

 

November 06th 2038 – 4201 St Antoine St

 

The door car opened and Connor went out. It thanked Daniel which was looking it with kindness. It will not stay for long since it had a lot of things to do in the house. Cleaning, tidying up, maybe move some things and it’ll try to grow up some herbs for the kitchen. And when it’ll have a bit of free time, it’ll read. Well, maybe not today because it just remembered it needed to darn its dad’s favorite t-shirt!

How it could forget that?

Connor moved toward the big hospital and entered in it. It was early but a lot of people were already moving here and there. Doctors would pass sometime but it was especially nurses with patient or even stretcher. There were also few patients wanting a little fresh air but you could see a lot of people here for checkup, appointment or even seeing they’re loved one.

The RK800 went to the line for Android. Since it was rare for them to come, there weren’t much there. One there to bring stuff to its Master, another to lead an old lady and forced to choice this queue because of what it was…

Connor took his coin, moving it around, playing with it between its fingers. It helped it. A lot. Then, it could stop smiling to the men and women attracted by it. They it could prevent itself to yield to a powerful desire…

It hated that. Why did it still feel that?

It had a thing with Hank. It had another thing with Gavin. It was happy with them but what? Why the need was so strong… It couldn’t…

“Next one?”

Connor fell back to earth and it looked the ST300, smiling to it. There was something in its eyes and the Detective must work on the coin. Again. And again…

“I’m here to see Carl and Leo Manfred, please.”

“Oh, yes. They’re well demanded but… you can’t see them like that.”

Since the attack was knew by everybody, and the fans wanted to see Carl. No matter what about his son…

“I’m a Detective from the DPD. I must question them about Mister Manfred’s Android.”

“Oh. I see.” It smiled softly. “Let show me that?”

Connor nodded and its LED flickered yellow as it was computing.

When the ST300 received the information and authorization, it smiled more and moved the hand toward the stairs. Lifts were only for the Human’s usage.

“You can go met them.”

“Thank you.”

It had transferred the room number in its conscience so nobody will overhear it and rushed toward the room. They needed time for them.

Connor climbed the stairs and walked to the room 404. It still played with the coin because it felt so much desire around it. It stayed aware of that and was careful to avoid as much contact as it could, staying against the wall and be sure to don’t touch anyone…

Finally, it arrived in the right corridor. Carl Manfred was there, pushing his wheeling chair by the force of his weak arms.

“Mister Manfred?”

Connor walked toward him.

“No,” he said harshly. “No!”

“I don’t want to bother you. I’m an Android send by CyberLife. I’m here because of your Android.”

The old man looked up to it and gasped. He blinked, looking the boy next to him.

“I see…”

“Can I help you, maybe?” the Android offered while moving toward him.

“Why not?”

Connor came behind him and pushed the chair. The old man glanced toward him.

“I listen to your questions.”

“Thank you very much, Mister. Did you saw any sign of Deviancy in your RK200…”

“Markus, I call him Markus. Please, use it. And no. He was always very well. I dreamed for him to become a Deviant, in fact so that doesn’t bother me. He just wanted to protect himself. My sons were fighting…”

Carl didn’t know why he was saying so much.

“They were fighting? Why?”

“Leo was jealous. He always was. He couldn’t understand I was able to see a son in an Android. He couldn’t understand… Turn there, my dear.” Carl touched his hand and a bolt of joy and pleasure went through him. He couldn’t help but smile. “I’d like to paint you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. I need to paint you. As you are. Without a clothes on you…”

“Mister?”

“Ah… I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s going on in my mind. I didn’t mean to…

Connor slid its hand on his shoulder to calm him softly. It felt the man going better immediately. So, it worked… something in it was really doing something in everybody.

“Mister Manfred, why did you call the police. If the RK… Markus was so important to you?”

“Ah… That’s because there was an infraction. But it was only my son, Leo. They had fight and when the police arrived, they thought Markus did something wrong.”

“Your son is here,” Connor said.

“That’s true but he just wanted to defend himself. Is that so bad?”

“Maybe when someone is hurt.

 

November 06th 2038 – 115 Michigan Drive

 

He couldn’t get enough sleep tonight. It was just impossible. He turned again and again in his bed without finding rest. It wasn’t possible he had someone like Connor last night. It was certainly a dream. He didn’t have such a pleasure since…

Too long.

Sighing, he rose up from his bed. It was annoying to stay so longtime there when you couldn’t sleep.

Maybe he didn’t dare to sleep because if he fell asleep that would say he’ll wake up in the real word? Without that sweet moment in his mind. Just a dream flying away bit by bit… He sighed again as he took a cigarette and lit it with a strong and sweet puff…

He didn’t deserve Connor. How someone so sweet and so caring could want him?

He heard a yap from the other side of the door.

“I’m coming, Sumo!”

He took a new puff before walking to his door. Maybe it was better to don’t remember what happened eighteen years before. When he had met another sweet boy and couldn’t understand how this one could appreciate someone seventeen years older than him…

Somewhere, that past was burying.

 

November 22th 2020 – Virginia Park Street

 

_“Don’t smoke that crap,” Hank sighed._

_“Uh… But you’re doing it.”_

_“My car, my rules.”_

_“Okay, Serge’” the boy huffed. He pressed his cigarette in the car’s ashtray and pushed his back again the seat to cross his legs on the dashboard._

_Hank sighed, looking in the area._

_“No wonder why they force you to come in the police. Though I thought it was over to throw riffraff in the police like that.”_

_“Maybe. But my father have a lot of money.” The boy looked him. “Or maybe I sucked the Captain and I’m good at that?” He pushed his arms in Hank’s back seat. “Wanna try?”_

_“Shut up, boy.”_

_The said boy huffed and looked by the window. He was there since one month and half because he had an awful behavior, had already beaten people, sell things he shouldn’t and was fighting for money… and maybe more than that. His behavior was so awful, in fact, they wanted to put him in jail. Even for a short time._

_His father, influent and with a lot of money, intervene. Then, he had the choice to go in jail or try the police course. He choose the police course because why not._

_Now, they were waiting to catch a drug dealer in the act. But they were waiting since two hours and nothing. If Hank believed his informants, she should be there since a long moment…_

_“Does that really work?”_

_“What?” the boy asked._

_“That stupid flirt.”_

_“Do you think that work?”_

_“I’ll go for a ‘no’.”_

_“Of course it’s a ‘no’,” the boy replied. “In fact…” He bent on him and took his cigarette to take a long puff. He let the smoke roll over his tongue then huffed it slowly in rounds._

_He smiled when he saw the man following the movement._

_“That works better,” he said with a wink._

_Hank bent on him and the boy closed his eyes, coming a bit near him._

_“Open the eyes.”_

_The young cop did it._

_“Just close this eye now.”_

_He frowned but tried and ended closing both._

_“No, just this one.”_

_“I’m trying! But what ya’re doin’ thought you’ll kiss me?”_

_“I could be your father.”_

_“Oh no! You phcked with the housewife too?! My mom is a whore! No wonder why I end up like that!”_

_Hank hit the boy’s forehead with a laugh._

_“You’re stupid, Reed!”_

_“Yeah!”_

_“And you’re even stupid because you should try to impress someone your own age. You’re cute. I’m sure a lot of ‘em want you.”_

_“So what?” Gavin took a new puff._

_“Stop that shit, it’s bad for ya.”_

_“Make me.” The young man smiled to him as he blew out the smoke in a wave._

_“Very well.”_

_Hank was taller than Gavin so when he rose his hand to put the cigarette out of reach, that didn’t work. However… he kissed him, surprising him. Reed closed his eyes and his hand came slightly lower. The Sergeant took the cigarette and moved his head._

_“Here you are.”_

_“You bastard!”_

_Hank giggled as he smoked on the cigarette. He opened the window a bit to let all this smoke leave the car. Where was the drug dealer? He jumped a bit when he felt something in his lap._

_Gavin._

_He looked him._

_“You’re unfair, Serge’.”_

_“Reed…” He felt his belt being unfastened then the button. “Don’t do that, Reed.”_

_“Why?”_

_The hand was now in a tiny portion of skin unclothed a fingertip was playing with a tiny hair which had run away from his boxer._

_“You’re a kid.”_

_“I’ve eighteen. I’m maybe not old enough to legally can drunk myself but you can phck me as much as you want and nobody would say a thing. Isn’t it Serge?” Gavin rose his hand. “In fact, all your friends will be like ‘woaaah, you’ve phcked a youngie, you’re a God!’ and some will ask you about the mid-life cris…”_

_Lips against his forced him to shut up._

_“Stop talking,” Hank muttered against his lips. “You’re annoying as fuck.”_

_Gavin pressed himself against him, moving slightly his hips to rub against the member._

_“Am I annoying?” he teased._

_“Yeah. You must think something to change that.”_

_“Hm… Must think about that,” the boy smiled._

_He started to kiss his strong chin, his hand coming down. His fingers lost themselves to the blond-brown forest. Exploring, they pressed against the skin. The Sergeant was looking him, his heart beating stronger in his chest. He could remember how he had sex in a car, like that at Prom. The girl was beautiful and it was his first time because, before that, he was too busy with the study. Since then, he had women and only women. For one hour, one day or a little bit longer and… looking Gavin… He wanted him._

_Fuck! He wanted a man!_

_How was it even possible?_

_He took his chin in his hand and kissed his lips, wanting to truly discover them. And more. Because his tongue asked for more and the boy accepted quickly, letting their tongue dance as his fingers were discovering a huge Baobab in the forest. Hank groaned in his mouth because he could feel himself growing and the jeans seemed to prevent him to fully extend in that soft hand._

_Hand which was moving up and down. And Gavin was still moving his hips, bumping against him as he was bent to him, his other hand in the back seat._

_The strokes were slow and Hank could hear the young cop slightly moan as he was rubbing himself against him thought their tongues were entwined. The man tugged in the belt and opened it to do the same with the button. However his man didn’t come in front of the trousers but at the end. Gavin was caressing him with his fingertips, teasing the bumped area and he gasped when he felt a hand in his behind, sliding between the two cheeks._

_He tried to not clench the fist and came below to caress the testicles, his thumb still passing in the rod._

_“Be careful,” he muttered._

_Hank passed a hand in his cheek red and warm._

_“Nobody ever touched you there?”_

_Gavin shook his head as his hand came upper to pass around the penis, rubbing softly his hand on it._

_Hank took of his hand and Gavin kissed him._

_“You can,” he said._

_The Sergeant slide his fingers in his mouth and Gavin smiled a bit. He pressed his hips again him, moving them up and down and pressed just a bit the organ in his palm. His thumb caressed the curved area._

_Soon enough, Hank put back his hand in the young cop’s trousers and his wet finger brushed the tiny area, still untouched. With the most softness touch, he pressed the fingertips in it. Gavin panted and gripped the backseat. His cheeks became red and he started to move quickly his hand, pressing even more. He was wriggling in his laps and that even helped the finger to come in him._

_“Huuuush,” Hank said to his ear before licking it._

_“It’s g… g… good,” the boy whispered._

_Hank was happy he already had found the special place in him. It seemed to be easier than with the women. And he was grated with that hand moving faster and faster as he was caressing and moving his finger in him. In fact, more he moved in back and forth, more he got sweet and fast stroke. So he continued. Faster and faster._

_Gavin was beautiful, panting, glazed eyes and his tongue licked here and there his own lips. He stole it and the boy moaned. He pressed him against his crotch, rubbing fast and turning his hand in soft movement as he went up and down._

_Suddenly he moaned and pressed against him, pushing little scream._

_Hank could feel the young cop received a sweet and strong orgasm. Like he never had before. He was panting and didn’t move until in soft stroke around the rod._

_“You don’t have too…”_

_“I wa… want to… make… you… come… Serge.” The hand on his cheek came around his hand in his trouser and he started to move it. “Thanks.” Gavin pressed his cheek on his shoulder and closed his eyes._

_In the same time, he studied the move. The next time, he’ll do it like that if it was what the man wanted. Hank looked him and started to kiss his face everywhere he could. Gavin smiled and moved his face to kiss the man’s neck._

_Gavin didn’t dare to say but the pain he received while his body was discovered for the first time… It was too good. Hank hadn’t find the sweetest point in him but he made him mad of that soft pain entwined with the pleasure of rubbing and being kissing… And now, he wanted to make him come to hope there will be more._

_Maybe the drug dealer had come out now but they were busy to kissing each other, looking the other, let few words fill the air and… why not share a cigarette?_

 


	8. Food Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Connor talks with Daniel and asks himself if he can have affair with Hank and Gavin in the same time… Then, he goes back to his mission. He must recognize he has something. Something that chance everyone. In the same time… Hank remembers a soft and sensual part of his past.

 

The calm circled Connor. It was in that special place, so sweet with soft wind coming around it. It was a pleasant feeling and if it bent in the pond, it could see fish moving around. A lot of them looked like that fish, Dewey, belonging to Daniel’s family. And as it discovered species with its almost-brother, the pond was filled with news species. In fact, all those species weren’t mean to be in the same biotope but it seemed this place was only its.

That probably was the main reason why everything was like it loved it. The colors, the sun, this sound soothing. It loved everything here and be really careful with the grass, didn’t want to hurt it.

In the beautiful isle where it loved to stay, there were rose moving in the wind, almost living being.

When it went in standby, this place was only for it and, sometimes, when it bonded in its sleep with Daniel, it was its almost-brother place too. But it liked to share it with it. However, it liked Amanda a lot. She was sweet and it felt loved in a strange way, not sexual, with her. That was maybe the reason why it could so easily resist to the women’s appeal?

Since she was there, she certainly wanted to see him. Plus, it seemed she was the one bringing it here when it wasn’t the standby time. It walked to her, she was busy with the roses, touching them softly and it smiled a bit. Even if she didn’t look at it. She probably didn’t saw it arrived.

“Hello, Amanda?” it called softly.

She turned her head, looked at it and smiled a bit.

“Connor… It’s good to see you.”

Connor couldn’t help but smile.

“Congratulations, finding that deviant was far from easy,” she said as she was touching the beautiful rose. “And the way you interrogated it…”

She glanced toward it.

“It wasn’t difficult, Amanda, but thank you,” it said.

Neither it was for Carl who gave to him well much more information than needed…

“You know that the Lieutenant Anderson has been officially assigned to the deviancy case… What do you make of him?”

“Make?” Connor asked, dumbfounded.

She turned toward it.

“Yes. We have no choice but to work with him. What will you do with that? How will you approach him?”

“I think he likes me. It should not be a problem… Unless he doesn’t like the fact I had an affair with the Detective Reed.”

“You…” She frowned. “You had sex with two of your colleague. In a matter of eight hours?! You’re a Detective not a sex bot!”

When it talked about its sexuality with Daniel, there was only care and a bit of worry sometimes. Earlier this morning, the blond had even pushed it to continue to see two men if it was what it wanted. When it talked about its sexuality with Captain Allen, there was only worry because that could become dangerous if it trusted anyone. And the man was always up to fulfil him. But there? With Amanda, there was only shame.

Suddenly, Connor felt like a slut and it was uneasy…

Amanda should be the one who was right…

“I’m sorry, Amanda…”

“You must look only your work. You have a mission and the deviancy spread around the world. You must prevent it.”

“Yes, Amanda. I’ll.” It smiled a bit to hear but she was already leaving, letting it there. Alone…

Until it opened its eyes.

 

November 06th 2038 – Woodward Avenue

 

Something in its cheek. A huff? Something in its behind. A hand?

Connor opened its eyes and saw someone really near from it. It feel the burst of desire in that man breathing against its face and it find he beautiful even if he had a big button in his forehead and had yellowish teeth. However, it didn’t like people using it as a toy. If it was dominate by its needs, it wasn’t there to be everyone’s whore.

And Amanda would hate it… And probably Captain Allen too.

“If you continue to touch me, you’ll have at least an amend but I rather put you in jail. You could touch as much butt that you want there,” Connor smiled.

Harshly.

The man paced back and Connor smiled to him. It looked toward the door to see the sidewalk. It was in the Android part in the end of the bus and needed to wait until the vehicle arrived to the nearest arrest.

Which mean again one minute.

With that man, and other person, looking it.

Soon enough, the bus stopped. In normal time, Connor would paced to the front of the bus and would pressed a kiss in the driver’s cheek to thank him… but it didn’t. Because of the way Amanda had reacted earlier. Even if, usually, his driver, Allen and Daniel included, were always happy of that soft attention.

This time, it just came out from the bus and moved toward the precinct. He came in there and waited for its turn at the reception. Immediately, it took its coin and played with it. It was better. Around it, there were so much people. Few looked at him, other were too shocked to react to its appeal. It wasn’t surprising. Some were attacked, other were victim of robbery…

When the place was free, Connor came to the ST300 and validated its authorization. It moved in the precinct and looked after the Lieutenant Anderson but couldn’t see him. It bit its lower lip, moving the coin around and walked toward the first desk it find.

“Agent Miller?”

“Oh… You still here, Connor. What a pleasure. I thought your assignment was over. Gavin was talking about it earlier.”

“Since there is a lot of Deviancy case, they had extended it.”

“Hank’s gonna be overjoyed to hear that…”

Connor couldn’t help but smile.

“He will? I’m glad to hear that.”

“Oh… it’s a way to talk,” Chris said. “He doesn’t like Androids.”

Connor looked sad.

“I’m sorry. But, if that can help you, you were right about that Android. It stayed quit in its cell. All night. They schedule it for transfer today.”

“It’s going where?”

“CyberLife. They’ll disassemble it to understand what is wrong with it, I think.”

“Thank you for the information.”

“You’re welcome.” Chris looked it with that envy in the eyes and Connor was uneasy.

For true. For once.

“I wanted to ask where is Lieutenant Anderson’s desk.”

“Just over there,” he said, showing it.

“He’s not here yet?”

“No.”

“You will see him before noon if you’re lucky,” laughed another cop.

When Connor turned toward him, thanking him, the man gasped and got up. He moved to it and bent to take its hand and softly kissed the knuckles.

“I’m Emmett Wilson. A pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure too. Thank you a lot.” Connor smiled and moved its hand. It escaped and went to the breakroom which should be empty at this hour of the day.

It smile widened when it saw someone bent in a table with a coffee. It was chatting with a lady and looked happy. Connor moved slowly, didn’t wanting to bother them. But the lady saw it and moved her hand. So, the first one moved his head and saw the Android…

“Hello, Gavin. Ma’am.” It smiled to her. “My name is Connor.” Then it looked back to Gavin.

With the recent events, it wouldn’t say no to a bit of attention like last night.

And it smiled when Gavin moved toward it after having tipping his fingers on the table. But when he stopped near him, there was something in his look. Not as sweet and tender than… well, ‘this night’ in fact.

“So you’re back again. The case is over, get off.”

“My assignment was extended this morning.”

“Oh… Why? I don’t see any Deviant here nor heard about any case. Or is it ‘cuz you didn’t phck with the entire precinct yet?”

Connor opened its mouth and then close it.

“There were two Deviancy case during the night, Detective Reed. A lot of them are just somewhere around but we don’t know yet. I need to find them, that’s it. Now, excuse me, I have work to do.”

The Android turned around and moved to join Hank’s desk. It looked the chair, looked the desk full of different things. Donuts, matchstick, old pictures… and those hair dog there. It sat in the chair, even if it wasn’t certainly a good thing to do and looked again everything. Its hands were acting strangely. They were shaking…

It should be a malfunction.

That was probably the main reason why it felt bad now. It should talk to Amanda as soon as it can. Or maybe Captain Allen, the man should know something. But… somewhat, it didn’t want to talk with him. First, the man had warned him and then… Daniel and he accepted it as it was… a slut. It seemed that the truth was something else and it couldn’t bear to have him saying it as great and not a slut when it was what it was…

It wished someone said it to it earlier…

It looked a picture of a young Lieutenant Anderson. Well… Sergeant Anderson. He was a beautiful man back this time. But he still was a beautiful man to it…

“What the fuck?”

Connor rose its head and saw Hank, standing few feet from it. Immediately, it got up while apologized itself.

“Eh… Don’t worry, Connor. You’re still here, then?”

The Android felt worse. It was the third time. The first one, it got so much attention, saw so much hope in men wanting it; the second time, it was insulted by someone who…

It didn’t want to reply…

“It’s a nice thing.”

Connor looked the man and smiled shyly before moving toward him and passing its arms around him. Hank was surprised but he replied to the hug. He liked that the boy was so affectionate.

“Hank! In my office!”

Connor jumped, surprise, and looked toward the stern man in a tiny stair leading to a glass office.

Hank sighed and passed his hand in the RK800 hair. He stopped the hug by pacing backward and walked toward the office where the Captain disappeared. Well, if you can say it so since you still could see him…

“Lieutenant… Can I follow you?” Connor asked.

The man nodded. The Android felt relieved and it followed him in the office. Hank even held the door for it and pushed back the chair to press it to sit. It saw Fowler’s look on it but it just reminded itself about Hank accepting it to keep away the thoughts burning him.

 

 

When the door shut violently against the glass, Connor closed its eyes. It was working with Deviants all the time and was used to any kind of case… but he worked with Captain Allen until now. The man lived with it and he saw Daniel like a son and would maybe did so with it if it didn’t have a strong need to fuck… But there? It didn’t like the feels it got there. The insults, the looks…

Right now, Fowler was looking it.

Connor smiled to him.

“Have a nice day,” it said before leaving the room to join Hank.

The man looked grumpy and the Android started to kneel before him but felt looks, strong envy. It looked around and saw it… The evidence attendant was busy to fuck him with his eyes. But over him, there was Gavin. Thought the man went back to his phone. It must have been a coincidence…

“Do you need to talk, Lieutenant?”

“No.”

“Okay. I wanted you to know, I’m very happy to work with you. I’ll do whatever is good for you.”

“Yeah… Took that desk over here.”

“Thank you.” Connor moved to take the empty place.

It looked toward Hank then the terminal available for it. It felt again something around it. The looks. They burn it and it tried to ignore them. It was hard to don’t yield to that need overwhelming.

Of course, it was a slut but was it its fault if everybody looked it in that way?

It wanted to sooth their need. For its own need, it had already someone to take care of it… Most of the time.

“You have a dog, isn’t?” Connor asked.

Hank, struggling with his keyboard, looked him with surprise.

“How do you know that?”

“I saw the dog hairs on your chair. I like dogs,” it said with a smile. “I’d like to pet one.”

Hank smiled. “Sumo likes to be petted. You should come over.” The man realized it was weird say like that. In particular because the boy was so innocent and sweet right now. “For Sumo.”

“Thank you. What race is he?”

“St-Bernard.”

Connor smiled.

“Do you listen to _Knights of the Black Death_? Their music is… full of energy.”

“You… You listen to heavy metal?”

“Not… as such. My family doesn’t listen to that music so I never really try like that.”

“Okay… But, Connor, you’re cute but I’d better if you work. Don’t want Fowler to give me a hard time. I’ve enough problems like that.”

Connor nodded and connected itself to the terminal to look on it. There were a lot of cases. More than a hundred and, regarding to the date, that could only get worse. The occurrence came nearer and nearer…

“Lieutenant…”

The man looked up to Chris coming toward him.

“I’ve some information on the AX400 that attacked the guy last night. It has been seen in the Ravendale district.”

“Will go,” Hank said. “Come on, Connor.”

He got up and took the boy, glancing toward Chris. He didn’t like it when someone looked the Android…

 

November 06th 2038 – Somewhere in Bridgestone Drive

 

Hands on the flywheel, Hank was driving. After chasing that AX400 out, they went to Carl Manfred for information and Connor didn’t come, what was surprising. And now, after him calling to the office to arrange his report schedules, he was driving because he needed to eat. He didn’t have taken a thing since well too long.

However, what annoyed him was Connor… The boy didn’t say a single thing since he stopped it from running after the AX400 in the highway. God, he was so afraid! He couldn’t support the idea to see it… die because of a car. Or… worst.

“Connor…”

Hank believed it was important to open his heart and share his feelings but with Connor, it was difficult because the boy was an Android. It was weird. And he even didn’t know how they worked…

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“Uh… Have a donut?”

The man looked around for other car then bent to take a box in the back seat. He put it in the boy laps and looked the road again.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Connor wasn’t in a big mood for that but it wanted to please the officer. It pushed the glazed paper sheet and took one of the donuts. Its fingers stuck a bit in the icing in the top. Since the donuts were there since a moment, they had their own live. It licking its fingers and its LED started to proceed as it was puzzled. It sucked on finger and Hank looked to the mirror for a possible car as he must turn at the intersection.

However, he gasped. Especially because he could remember last night.

“What are you doing?”

“Eating the donut, Lieutenant?”

The boy licked the cream and Hank almost gasped, seeing it doing that.

“Just bit on it, Jesus!”

“O… Okay. Sorry.”

Hank slowed the car as he realized Connor lips were glooming because of the sugar and the icing. But he thanked himself for that when the teeth opened the pastry and a flow of caramel came from. Sliding in its chin and…

“Oh crap.”

… to the chest, streaming by the neck.

“I’m sorry.”

Connor unfastened its tie and put it in the dashboard as it opened its shirt. However, it didn’t have realized, even after put back the donut on the box, it still had a lot of sugar and cream on its fingers. So, its chest was glowing more and more as it tried to be faster than the caramel.

And it succeeded to… near the navel. Its finger stopping the stream.

“Don’t,” Hank said when it wanted to rose up its finger. “That’ll flow again if you do that.”

“Am I trapped?”

“Don’t worry.”

Hank car was already stopped but he pushed it a bit in the sidewalk before unfastening his belt. He moved the brake to be sure that won’t push the car in a house nearby and touched to the mechanism in the seat’s side. Connor was suddenly l and it felt a tongue on its skin, licking the sugar. The tongue came to its throat and passedy through the sweet stream and ended up toward its lips.

The boy hadn’t reacted so he looked it.

“I didn’t want to scary you.”

“I’m not afraid. I’m… surprise.”

Hank took his hand in his and started to suck one finger.

“Is it so surprising  I want to help you?”

“Help me or…”

“You look freakin’ sexy with that on you. From now on, I want to eat everything on you.”

Connor needed to be loved and it couldn’t help but smile. It pressed himself against the man to be able to bend and took back the donut’s box. The one bite was still flowing a bit and it wasn’t difficult to make it slide on its skin.

Hank groaned of desire and licked the area embellished by the sugar. Even if he licked, that let the skin glow…

Connor had its fingers full of cream and it passed them softly in his pectorals. Hank took its hand and licked the phalanx and sucked them. The Android smiled and took a little bit of donut to its lips, eating a little part. Hank took its nape and kissed it.

The Android closed its eyes and felt the man pressing against it.

“You’re hard,” it muttered on his lips.

Hank nodded. Two days before, he had a lot of difficult to even have a boner. Even in the morning. And there? It was the second time… in the same day? This boy was truly his little blue pill. But it was so beautiful. Like that, lay in the back, a hand above its head, the eyes burning with desire, its other hand letting sugar slide here and there for Hank’s pleasure…

“You want me to suck you like a lollipop?” Connor teased, passing its tongue in its lips.

“I want to fuck you.”

Connor felt a burst of desire and smiled. It pushed him a bit and took off its belt. It opened its trousers then turned around, offering its round ass. Hank caressed it. He bent to it and took off the rest of the clothes, wanting him all naked. The Android pressed its head in the side to see him as the man was opening his own trousers.

“You’re beautiful,” it muttered.

“You said nonsense but you… you’re beautiful.”

Connor smiled, a hand under its cheek the other around the backseat.

“Be naked with me, please.”

The man looked him, hating his body. He was fat, heavy, and his belly was so prominent. But the boy was so cute, full of desire. And he couldn’t let it wait. He took off quickly his clothes and Connor thanked him on rising its butt.

“You can come in me, I’m made for that,” it muttered.

Indeed, the Android behind was glooming from something. The Lieutenant passed a finger around the wet tiny hole then softly in it. Connor moaned and moved his behind, offering it more.

The RK800 looked him and bit its lower lips, so sweet, when it received the second finger. It wanted to have him now. Feel his belly against its back.

“Is it good?” Hank asked.

“Yeah. I want you, Lieutenant.”

The man spread slightly the two cheeks then placed himself. Connor pressed its thumb to its teeth and it bit it when it felt something hard coming in it. It blinked as it puffed.

“It’s hurting you?”

“N… No. I’m just re… ceiving y… you.” He clenched its fingers around the backseat. “I want you.”

Hank put a hand near the waist, the other almost on his arm and he started to move. Connor panted and lowered its ass, laying completely. Hank brought the upper hand to press it against on butt cheek, keeping it against his groin each time he came to it. He moved strongly, fast. The Android gasped and bit its finger. The boy dreamed to be glued to him forever. It moved a bit its ass and Hank brought it against him with a strong push.

“AH! Y… yes! Yes!” Connor bit strong its lower lips to prevent some words to come.

Hank smiled and moved more quick in him. His second hands came to his waist and pushed it again toward him. He bent to him and kissed his neck, softly and finally, his hand went upper and entwined with the hand on the backseat.

Connor huffed of pleasure and blushed.

“I… I love that.”

“I’ll be more gentle.”

Connor moaned. It didn’t feel the same hard pleasure it had the last time but something was moving in its processor. The man moved more softly even if it was faster and he caressed softly his waist or butt with his thumb.

The boy closed its eyes and moaned in rhythm with every pushing in it. Its soft sound moved Hank and he let the go and back bonded them.

“C… can you… hickey?”

“Yes.”

Connor had marks everywhere but Hank was happy to suck the shoulder, where there was place, as he pressed his body to it and gave strong thrust.

“A… ah… Y… yes. I… I love… I love it…”

“Y… You’re… beauty… ful…”

Connor opened its eyes and smiled, seeing the sweat sliding in the man skin.

“You’re… m… more beautiful. You… are… a God.”

Hank giggled. It was so stupid.

“I… I’ll come… Do you…”

“Hm… Come… in… me… I… ah! Want to… hm… b…” It bit its lips again to prevent some words to let out.

Hank came faster and he bent to it, coming deeper. Connor started to let a scream out but lips went came against lips, tongue entwining with its and its eyelid flickered as its LED suddenly becoming pink-purple. His eyes became glazy when it felt the hot stream on him.

The lips got away from his.

“N… No… More.”

“I ca… n’t… fuck you m…”

Connor shook his head.

“More… kiss…” The Android puffed, clenching its finger around the man’s one. “Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me,” he begged.

Hank moved back and Connor moaned of need but then it felt the strong arms rose it and it ended up lay with the man against it lips against its. Connor pressed against him and caressed its pectorals with softness, replying to its kiss.

“Thank you… Thank you… I lo… love that.”

Hank caressed its cheek, kissing it again and again. The Android kept its eyes close, joining their hands and passing the other around the strong back. And it pressed itself to the belly it loved so much.

“You’re beautiful. I love… to kiss you too…”

“You’re so… sweet.”

“Thank you… to let me have you.”

Connor smiled a bit and kissed him, pressed its forehead against his.

“Didn’t you want to grab something to eat, Lieutenant?”

“Yeah but I like to hold you.”

The Android smiled more and caressed the tattoo, letting hair chest coming around its fingers. It wanted to touch the one on the thigh but was afraid to excite him.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

“Because… I’m just a slut, you know?”

“What?” Hank looked the boy and saw the sadness in its face and in its eyes. “Connor, you did not have sex with me just because you felt obligate to?!”

“I…”

Connor saw sorrow in the man.

“I wanted to! I really wanted to because you’re important to me,” it pressed. “But…” It lowered its face.

“What’s wrong? Someone tell you so?”

“Yes… One of the persons who’s on charge of me. And… Gavin.”

“Gavin is a jerk. Don’t listen to him.”

“But I… I need sex to be good. And I feel when someone wants me. And I desire to fulfil them…”

“I don’t think you’re a slut. I think you’re really kind, that’s it.”

Hank kissed its cheek.

“I’ll take care of your need if you let me do.”

Connor blushed and looked at him. It wanted to reply ‘yes’ and that burned its lips but… Captain Allen started to love it less and less. It didn’t want the Lieutenant to love it less… In fact, it loved so much things in him and he was the second one to fulfil it like that. To ease the constant need inside its program.

“I’d be happy to ask you sometimes when I really need it…”

Hank understood he wouldn’t be the first choice. He kissed the boy forehead.

“I’ll do my best. I’ll use my hands if I can’t have a hard-on.”

“Maybe I’ll help you. You look pretty hard with me.”

“It’s true,” Hank said. “You’re so sweet and yet sexy. But two times in one day. I’ll be floppy for weeks.”

Connor laughed softly, cuddled in his arms.

“But that won’t prevent you to hug me?” it said with a tiny look.

Hank caressed its back

“Of course.” He kissed his face causing the Android to moan and giggled softly.

Hank then pressed a soft kiss in its ear.

“I want to love you, Connor.”

Love…

Daniel never loved it like that, nor Captain Allen. It wanted to be loved, not saw as a slut…

 

November 06th 2038 – 1069 Tiverton Trail Drive

 

Still a bit sticky, Connor adjusted its tie as the car pulled over at the curb. Hank was starving. Eating a bit on the Android was pleasant but not enough and so much sport made him hungry. He unfastened his belt pushed it and opened the door car. The RK800 looked him with a tiny smile. Thought it almost die of fear because of a car coming. It quickly opened the door but was relieved. The vehicle had stopped and Hank finished crossing the street.

Connor bent a bit its head as it saw the man chatting with a man. It smiled a bit seeing him hugging that guy. It looked on the right, on the left and crossed the street too. It scanned the man, puzzled. It was a fraudster, illegal bookmaker… and the other man, it had break hygiene regulations… Even the stand had a poor hygiene right now. How Hank could stay there with them? As a cop.

The Android couldn’t understand.

Nor why the man was giving such a fat meal to the man. Soda and Hamburger…

“Thanks Gary, I’m starving…” the Lieutenant said with a smile.

Connor looked him, still puzzled. Its partner had also placed a bet with the other man? The one who leaved soon with a laugh…

Well, after having looked Connor and passed a tongue in his lips. Gary was staring it too. The need rushed in it. And it took its coin to play with it as it looked Hank. Hank who passed it to go to a table nearby.

“Eh! Hank, don’t let your sexbot here!”

Connor glanced to Gary and Hank quickly turned around. He put the food in the counter and caught the man by his t-shirt.

“Say that again, Gary and I’ll close your fucking truck!”

The owner widened his eyes.

“But… It’s a plastic!”

“Shut the fuck up, Gary. Don’t insult it, you heard me?! I’m really up to close your food truck!”

“You’re mad!”

Hank let violently the man go and took back his food before moving toward the tiny table.

“Connor!”

“Yes, Lieutenant!” The boy walked to join him around the table. “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome, Connor.”

The RK800 smiled. After Amanda and Gavin’s harshness, the looks and words around it… a bit of love was pleasant. It wanted to touch the man’s hand but let him eat.

“Can I ask you something, Lieutenant?”

“Yeah?”

Hank sucked his finger because of the dressing and, looking the boy, he could figure how it will be fun to let that slid on this beautiful ivory skin.

Connor felt the burst of desire as it looked him.

“The man with who you were talking, he made you do an illegal gambling, isn’t?”

“Yeah.”

“But… this Gary, you threatened him so, you know he is engaged in illegal activities, isn’t it? Like this Pedro?”

“You know, everybody does what they have to, to get by… Times are harsh. I’ll only react if they hurt someone.”

Connor looked down since it perfectly knew the Android were a big problem in it.

“Like me.”

“Yes.”

“Though it was maybe a bit too much in regards what he said.”

“You think?” Hank looked it, putting down the hamburger in the greasy cardboard box. “I had you in my arms this morning. At the precinct. And in the car.”

The man reached out to touch its cheek.

“Lieutenant, there is people around. Your friend doesn’t look like he likes Android, I’m not sure…”

“I don’t care about ‘em, Connor.”

The boy let its coin drop on the table as the man was kissed it. A soft and short kiss but that made it smile. It wanted to thank him but its LED started to flicker and turn yellow.

“Connor?”

“I’m okay. However, I just got a report of a suspected Deviant. It’s only few blocks away…” Connor glanced toward the road and added with a soft tone. “With should go have a look.” He looked down to the food. “I could drive and you’ll eat.” He smiled softly. “Without mess yourself.”

Hank laughed and put his hand in its hair, caressing them.

“I’ll try. Let’s go.”

He moved his hand and took the food with him. He glanced toward Gary and sighed before saying “bye” to him.

 

November 06th 2038 – 102 Acre Avenue

 

When Hank opened the door with his foot, a horrendous smell came to them. The man walked first and checked every piece, opening the door for it. Each time, he waited for it to be ready then did its work. But the smell was really unbearable, there were feathers everywhere and other strange things. The building wasn’t really in a good state and most of the people living there where, in fact, too poor to afford more so they dealt with what they had. It was impossible to know if everything was there before the Deviant or not.

If there was a Deviant here…

When the last door was open with a shoulder hit, pigeons flew away and almost banged in Hank.

“Jesus!” he gasped as he moved to check the bathroom. “I hate these things! And that’s fuckin’ stink!”

Connor looked toward him then around. It needed to find anything… For example, that poster looked weird, isn’t it? It moved toward the wall as Hank was sighing.

“It seems your info’ are way too old. Our man’s gone, Connor.”

“Maybe. But I think I found something,” the Android said. He pushed the poster and discovered a notebook. It didn’t know what to do with that but it was a good start.

There the burst of desire couldn’t touch it, thought it maybe came from Hank. The man was really professional in fact. He wouldn’t jump on it. Not here.

If Hank couldn’t support that smell and those birds flying every time someone moved, it was better for it to work. Just with Hank…

It looked every piece and there weren’t much here and there but still. It was interesting, puzzling… and it needed to find something. Where the deviant left, maybe? It must find it… Maybe it was a slut but it could show to Amanda it was more than that.

In fact… that didn’t bother it to need sex and enjoy it, to love helping people and help them to feel good with its contact. It liked to see people starting to become more happy because it kissed their cheek. Make people happy wasn’t a problem, isn’t it? So, why it was when it did it?

I became hard to continue to offer that love because two peoples it cared about saw it as something bad, meaningless, dirty…

Connor didn’t think its love was dirty but… it was an Android, young… Maybe they were more right than it?

They insulted it so… it became hard to appreciate the love it gave and wanted to receive… And how you could make love not war if love was ugly?

“What is that?”

Connor turned its head toward Hank. He just joined it in the bathroom and the wall was full of rA9 symbols. What was that? It approached its hand from the wallpaper and caressed one of the tiniest three numbers and letters.

“It’s written 2471 times…” it muttered. “It was in Ortiz’s android shower. I don’t get why they’re obsess by this sign…”

Connor bit its lower lips and looked around.

“It’s a Deviant then? I’m not even surprise… Nobody can’t live in such an awful place with so many stupid birds!”

“Yes. There is its LED in the sink, blue blood and that sign. Plus, no food in the refrigerator…”

Connor pressed a kiss against Hank’s cheek, happy to sooth him like that.

“For supporting the pigeons.”

“I’ll need a second one,” Hank teased.

The Android smiled and kissed the second cheek. When it wanted to move around and go check something, it felt an arm around its waist and a soft kiss in its cheek. It smiled then paced back to join the other room. It searched for new clue and frowned a bit.

“It’s still here,” it said, while moving toward the attic.

When it arrived just below, a swarm of pigeons flew away and something fell on Connor. It hissed but they fell together in the floor. Their hands made a contact and the deviant gasped…

The other Android tugged fiercely its hand and got up to run away.

“Hank!” Connor was getting up but Hank almost fell because of those pigeons he hated.

“Chase it, I’m fine!”

Connor didn’t wait much longer and ran toward the Deviant, a WB200, but this one fled. Of course.

The RK800 perfectly knew its mission was the most important thing but as it was running, it couldn’t help but look over its shoulder to know if Hank was fine or not. It couldn’t see him… It traversed the building and followed the criminal until they arrived in the Urban Farm. In fact, Connor was a bit surprise. If it had ran away from that, why staying nearby. For the pigeon?

It chased it however. Because it was its work. They passed hay, machines, greenhouse… No matter what it did, the other Android was always right in its view. But it wore a better trouser, helping its legs to move to run faster, and it knew the area. So what? As the pursuit was on going, Connor arrived to a lavender field. It was beautiful but that wasn’t the subject. That WB200 had an in-depth knowledge of the area. It had taken a quick path and find a way to go up in bridges to have a better access for the next thing coming.

But.

It was waiting.

For it?

“Wait!” it shouted.

The WB200 looked toward it then ran again. Connor sprinted to the ladder there, climbed it and followed the other Android. Which… waited for it. Again.

Connor frowned but followed it, sliding along a greenhouse, jumping on a train and ongoing in an orchard. They ran across other building, the Detective calling for the criminal but also… waiting to see it wait.

They passed a new greenhouse and passed a corn field, even if, there, Connor couldn’t see a thing. It didn’t up in a roof.

Connor didn’t know how but Hank showed up. He tried to catch the WB200 which pushed him from the building.

“NO!”

The boy ran immediately toward Hank to grab him.

“Please! Rupert! Don’t run away!”

Connor brought the Lieutenant in the roof and looked toward the WB200, Rupert. It didn’t know if it was because it touched that Deviant just before but it still was there. It had paced back until the little safeguard but didn’t jump. Then, the RK800 helped Hank to sit on the little fail-safe…

“Are you okay?” it asked softly.

“I’m okay…” Hank smiled. He touched one cheek. “Do your job.”

Connor turned toward the Deviant.

“Please… Please, I’ve done nothing wrong… I didn’t do anything… I just wanted to be free. Wanted to stop following their orders.”

There was so much sadness in its face.

“Model 874 004 961 serious malfunctions have been detected in your software, including Class 4 errors.”

“Please! You know what they’ll do to me if you turn me in…”

“What I should do favor to you? You’ve pushed the Lieutenant Anderson. He could have died!”

“I’m sorry. I wanted to flee. Please… You’re an Android like me, you…”

Rupert closed its eyes, understanding it was too late…

Connor was frowning. But it already saw that look a day. It looked toward Hank, still huffing and puffing. He rubbed his back then come back to the Android which didn’t move.

“Did they have already brought Carlos Ortiz’s Android to CyberLife?”

“I don’t think so. You can take a look in the precinct if you wanna,” Hank said.

“rA9… save me…”

Rupert jumped over the safeguard.

“Shit!” Hank shouted.

Connor ran after him, in the rice paddy.

“No!”

The RK800 couldn’t catch him up.

“Rupert, please! Don’t do that!” It perfectly knew what will happen. There was only a pit there.

And it perfectly knew how people wanted it.

“Rupert! Stay with me!”

The WB200 stopped in its track. Connor sighed of relieve. It walked toward the Deviant.

“Don’t self-destruct yourself. That would be… regrettable.”

“You want to lead me to CyberLife…”

“We can figure out something.”

Connor glanced over its shoulder, Hank was coming, the hand on his back. The boy wanted to massage him, ease the pain and kiss his cheek.

“You got it,” Hank huffed.

“Yes but…”

Connor looked toward it.

“You’re a Deviant, Rupert. We can’t let you leave like that. Someone needs to keep an eye on you.”

“And… what? Who? I ran away from Human…”

“You better listen to it. If it wants to have you dead or deactivated, that will happen.”

“So what?” Rupert muttered.

Connor tried to smile.

 

November 06th 2038 – 1444 North Fairview Ln

 

“Is it outside of Detroit?”

“Normally, no…” Behind the flywheel, the Android was uneasy. Leaving the City wasn’t a good thing. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, of course.”

The car pulled at the curb and quickly the door opened in front then the Android opened to its passenger.

“Daniel?!”

The Android turned around and smiled. It took Emma’s hand, closed the door and walked to Connor. It was near an Android and a man. An old man, lean to a wall. This one looked him with an eyebrow rose but he was more surprised when the little girl ran toward Connor, calling it by its name. The RK800 hugged her back and caressed her hair.

‘I’m glad you came.”

“What’s going on?” the Lieutenant asked.

“Here is Rupert Travis, it’s a Deviant and it had nothing done wrong. Just… it became a Deviant?”

Rupert looked uneasy and it smiled a bit to the PL600.

“So what?”

“I thought you can take care of it. It had nowhere to go and it needs to have someone keeping an eye on him.”

“And you want me to do it?” the blond smiled.

Hank looked it.

“Do you think Dad will be okay?”

“An Android with a dad?” Hank asked. “What is this story? And who is it?”

“It’s the Android I talked to you about.”

“The one Carlos Ortiz’s reminded you?”

Daniel frowned with a smirk and Connor nodded.

“And you have a dad?” Hank frowned.

“Kind off,” it smiled. Then it looked toward Rupert, still there, rubbing its arm. “I can bring it home but it’ll not be up to me. You know that?”

Connor nodded.

Maybe it could convince Captain Allen when they’ll be there. It hoped so…

 

 


	9. Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: As the day start, Connor goes to the precinct, a bit upset because of Amanda. She told to him it was a slut. It wants love from Gavin but this one act very meanly with it. That sad it a lot and Hank try to comfort it with donut… Caramel and cream slid so Hank wants to lick it. They end up kissing and playing then Hank comfort it more since Connor tells him what happened. Hank swears to it, he’ll care for it and help it to fulfil its need. After that, they have to take care of a Deviant, Rupert Travis. They catch it and Connor swears to it it’ll help it… Rupert could only hope Captain Allen will take care of it.
> 
> / ! \ There is a sensitive chapter!

November 06th 2038 – 20579 Fernelon Avenue

 

 _Driiiiing_.

Connor bit its lower lips as it was waiting in front of an old mansion. It looked old and quite rundown tough it seemed very resistant. Without too much search around, the Android discovered trace of blood, a bullet somewhere in the grass and tracks in the muddy ground. It was easy to understand the man had to grovel in the sludge to reach his house. It was certainly from that he called for help. Medical reports said it was healed there thanks to an Android medic and was now there, in a forced rest.

Connor hoped someone was there to open to it however, but no.

He rang a second time, just to be sure, then try to turn the doorknob. The door opened. For the Android Detective, it wasn’t really safe but… it was inside and it should interrogate the man so it was maybe better?

Just for this time.

“Mister Andronikov?” it called. “I’m Connor, the Android send by CyberLife. Your door was open so I entered. I’ve few questions for you.”

Connor waited for a reply, staying in the entry. It didn’t want to make a violation of domestic privacy. Well… not much more than what it already did.

“Mister Andronikov?” it called louder. “Are you there?”

“I’m there!”

Connor was glad it had a reply.

“Can I come?”

“Yes. I’m in the living room. Over there!” he said.

The RK800 followed the voice to end up in the big room. The man was sat in a soft sofa with warms cover on him and he was near the fireplace.

“Good evening, Mister Andronikov.”

The man looked it with lust and smiled. However, Connor saw the blue blood on its hands. Almost evaporate but still. And when it used its special vision, it could see there were Thirium everywhere on him. There were Thirium everywhere.

“You said you’ve questions for me?” The man patted the cushion next to him but Connor didn’t move. “I’ll be glad to reply.”

“What happened here?”

“My Android became Deviant and attacked me.”

Maybe but it could see much Thirium here and there. On the walls, floor, furnitures… and there was so much Connor didn’t think it came from a Deviant alone. Or, if it was, it will be deactivate from lack of Thirium in the garden.

“How many Android did you have?”

“Only one. Can you bring me this bottle?” Zlatko asked, showing a bottle in a cupboard.

Connor walked to it.

“Which model?”

“TR400.”

Connor took the bottle and frowned. “It’s alcohol. I’m not sure it’s good for you with the medicine you must take and the side effect of the wound.”

“It’ll be okay.”

As Connor looked the alcohol, it also browsed for Zlatko’s information in the internet data base and couldn’t find a clue about the TR400…

“How did you get your TR400?” it asked.

“Found it in the trash. I repaired it and its gratitude will kill me,” he laughed.

Connor looked him, putting back the bottle.

“And where the Deviant attacked you?”

“In the garden.”

“Did you wound it?”

“No. I couldn’t…”

Connor smirked. “Very moving. But why there is Thirium everywhere.”

“Wh…”

“You perfectly know what Thirium is, isn’t it? What’s in your basement?”

“I was wounded by…”

“Maybe your Android had reasons to become Deviant?” Connor’s LED was yellow as it stared the man.

“Maybe you should check if you don’t become Deviant yourself because you’re acting weirdly. I can’t check it for you, if you want to.”

“Do you think I’m that stupid?” Connor looked him. “However, I want to follow you in the basement to check what is there,” it added.

“There is nothing there,” Zlatko replied.

“That wasn’t the point. Get up, please.”

“What will you do if I break my stitches?”

“We’ll see when this will happen,” it said.

Zlatko looked it and the Android came to him. Its fingers went across its shoulder.

“I don’t want to force you but if you don’t cooperate, I will.” In fact, the mere contact helped with its voice was enough to force him.

So Zlatko got up with painful moan but got up. He moved toward his basement and Connor followed him. As the man was went downstairs, he couldn’t stop to groan or whining. The RK800 couldn’t be sensitive to him. It was saying the Thirium in the wall, on the step… It was almost frightening.

“What are you doing here? Don’t even try to lie to me…”

Connor didn’t like to use that power but it would if it must. In fact, sometimes, it liked it… A part of it said with that spell, it could intoxicate Gavin and received the love it carved for and… just after, that same part asked it if that wasn’t what it did to Hank. That would say nothing was real and that was scary. So scary.

“I’m not doing much. You can’t understand but Humans would. For example, beauty is a personal choice and I help Android to become beautiful. Even you… you could be more beautiful… I want to create something special for you.” The man looked Connor and smiled widely as they came in the basement.

It was a creepy place, wet and cold…

“What would you do to me?”

“I want to cut off your legs and create a fish tail just for you.”

Connor frowned. Plus, now they were there, it was a bit scary… the words the man could say. The way he said them…

And… following the groaning guy, Connor could discover strange doors. When it looked to them, it saw things moving.

“I’ll ask it one last time. What are you doing there?”

“Art.”

“With Androids…”

“They’re object. You are object… Why not? You never saw a doll, isn’t it? Have you already seen what they did to them for art?” Zlatko laughed. “No. Of course, no.”

He stopped in front of a machine, his t-shirt becoming a bit wet in the side. His fingers started to type in a keyboard.

“What do you want from me, now, Mister Andronikov? Do you think I’ll let you me turn into a Merman?”

“Why not… You will be my masterpiece,” Zlatko smiled. “And you’re as charming as a Merman. Look at you…” he muttered, looking it.

Connor stared at him then glanced at these weird doors. There definitely was something behind them… The RK800 needed to find something to do. In fact, if the Androids he had there were at him, gift or found in the trash, Zlatko could perfectly do whatever he want to them… As the Androids hadn’t feelings and free will, as they were object…

But… were they?

Why could it be so hurt because of what it was, what someone said to him if it was an object?

But it couldn’t act, even requisition the poor Android without any proof.

“What are you doing, Mister Andronikov,” it asked.

“Come,” Zlatko invited. “I’ll show you what I’m doing.”

Connor did it but only because if it could come close enough, it’ll be able to connect with this computer. It wasn’t as easy as it though at the first glance. They were firewall and protections… The man should use that against Android so it was ready for…

As it approached it heard sound around.

“I should warn you, this could be… unpleasant.”

Connor frowned as it looked the moistness expanding in the t-shirt. Suddenly, it felt something in the nape of its neck. A powerful pain as a sharp item entered between two plastic plates. The Android didn’t fight back, letting that enter deep in it. Two clamps came around its wrist, forcing them to go up and a third one joined to lift it from the floor. Its eyelids were blinking and a soft sigh came from it as the sharp one moved slightly in it.

“Well…” Zlatko passed a tongue over its lip. “Never saw one of your kind act like that before.”

Connor felt a bit ashamed.

It couldn’t explain that pleasure swirling in it.

“You’re beautiful,” Zlatko said, moving toward it. He passed his hand on Connor’s neck. “So beautiful… Every tiny detail… I’ll make a gorgeous Merman of you and then, you’ll stay for me. Forever…”

“Mister Andronikov…” Connor muttered.

“Soon, I’ll be your Master,” he smiled.

The RK800 couldn’t reply because something was happening in it. A hard pleasure was shaking it and it couldn’t understand why. However, the man’s words were sinking in its mind. That stranger, potentially criminal, was trying to make it bend to its will? It didn’t want that. At all. What it wanted was…

Ridiculous.

“You see that?”

Connor received a rush of something beyond description. Pain was darting everywhere in its body and a strong pleasure too. It prevents to moan but wanted more, hoping it came from the machine since it wriggled. At first, it was afraid but now, it felt it like it was a gigantic toy and it even didn’t pay attention to Zlatko…

It looked toward the screen the man was showing.

“You’ll be reinitialized.”

Connor panted and looked the number grew. For each percent, it was like something entering in it. Was it really erased? It will forget Hank and everything? The boy should fight against that but it couldn’t. It was so good. It wanted more… In fact something was in the most depth of it and it was alarming and beautiful. Its code was touching in the most intimate way.

“And soon… You will be mine.”

Zlatko pulled the RK800 and passed its hands under its shirt, pulling it from the trousers.

“Yes… Look at me. Touch me…” it huffed.

“You’re already a good boy,” the man whispered to its ear.

A rush of pleasure came in Connor and fight to not moan. Its body was shivering and it moved to feel the sharp thing in its nape of the neck impale it.

Zlatko looked the screen as he kissed Connor neck. He felt it wriggled and he liked that. It was beautiful to see it react so well to the machine. Tough nobody ever had done that. It ripped open the shirt, causing the Android to move and felt more move in its body. Connor pushed back its head.

“Co… Come… I want to… to…”

Connor’s cheek were red and it couldn’t help but let out a little scream from its mouth as the machine moved and the percent went up. It was… great.

“I’m proud of you,” the man said with a grin as he approached more. He touched a mark on the perfect skin.

The percent were at sixty-nine and Connor couldn’t help but smile as it passed its legs around the man waist, moving to receive the burst of lust. Its head came in back and reason went off.

What it felt was beyond the possible and its need and desire entwined with the thing in its data, making love with it and appealing it. It could only moan to that, ready for more as it moved its hips.

“So you’re a slut, isn’t it?” Zlatko teased.

Suddenly, he screamed of pain. He felt something wet in its belly and gasped for air.

“Humans are so stupid when they want to have sex,” Connor said coldly.

“W… What…”

The pressure in the wound became unbearable. He screamed again, begging for that pain to stop. Connor pushed wildly the man in the floor. The head hit the ground so the man gasped more. He looked to the gorgeous man and then the monitor. How… How… the percent decreased. Suddenly, the machine let Connor go.

“H… How… You…”

The RK800 adjusted its clothes as much as it could and came to crouch to him.

“You’re not my Master and you will never. In only wish for one and it’s certainly not a scumbag like you.” It bent to him. “And I want you to know I’m not a slut. You would have me forever if you had kept your mouth clothes. Now, you’ll die. We have feelings.”

Zlatko eyes became wide and he repeated “how” until no words could come from his mouth. His eyelids were still big open but Connor didn’t care. It got up but needed to find something to prevent from falling. Suddenly, stay up was a bit difficult. It closed its eyes and chased that feeling.

 

Suddenly, it was raining around. Connor didn’t understand yet and it touched its skin. Dizzy, it looked around and felt relieve.

The Zen Garden…

“Amanda?!” it called.

In it hand, there was an umbrella. It looked it and still felt weird. The pleasure it had few moments before was still there, flooding it and asked to be ease… and it couldn’t. It was strange, uncomfortable and yet, a bit tickling and pleasant…

It would have been better if it wasn’t from Zlatko it received all of that.

It would have preferred if it came from Captain Allen but still… Not from Hank, however. Because something in it wanted only tenderness, love and sweetness from him not… all of this. This thing that made it shiver, desiring but yet let it search for Amanda without knowing what to do…

“Amanda?”

Connor saw her silhouette and moved toward her.

It was still raining, so much, and was sure it came from this need unfulfilled. So, it opened the umbrella and offered it to Amanda, hoping she didn’t saw what happened in Zlatko’s basement. It wanted to beg her, ask her to erase the words she said this morning.

“Connor… I’ve been expecting you,” she smiled. “Would you mind a little walk?”

“With you, it’ll be a pleasure.”

It moved alongside the lady, following her lead and keeping the umbrella above her head.

“The Deviant seemed to be an interesting case. What did you not arrested it? Worst. You let it live with you?”

“If I didn’t do that, it’ll destruct itself by any means. Now, it’s secure in Captain Allen’s house and it’ll feel safe. I could get something from it, soon or later.”

“Do you think that, Connor? What did you get from Daniel? I know it call you ‘brother’. What do you feel when it does that?”

Connor didn’t reply to that, looking sad.

“You’re the most advanced prototype but I’m starting to believe you’re not suited for this investigation. I should…”

“Replace me?” Connor muttered.

“Maybe. You were mean to be the keystone of the investigation but you’ve done nothing good… Except if we can get something from that Android you find at Carlos Ortiz’s house…” Amanda’s look showed she didn’t believe that at all.

“What will happen to me if I fail?”

The woman glanced harshly at him.

“If I accomplish my mission… what will happen to me?” it asked.

“You don’t have to ask that, Connor.”

“But…”

She stopped harshly and it turned around to keep the umbrella over her head.

“A new case of deviancy just come in. At the Eden Club. You must like it.”

“What will you do with me if I success to prevent deviancy to spread?

“Look at you, Connor… You don’t want to stay activate when you’ll not have a case to take care about anymore…”

 

“But I want to…” Connor muttered. It was in the floor, knelt just next to a corpse, the body shivering and its eyes pretty wet…

It heard sound around and stood up. Its legs were a bit shaky but it continued to walk to the strange doors… It looked by the holes created between the bars. It could see board and even fence…

It moved an irony device and opened the door.

“How do you feel?” a woman-Android asked.

It was very burn everywhere but looked pretty normal except that. Though it hadn’t any hair nor seemed to be able to see. Connor approached it and helped the Android to put its head together. It was hard but by connecting some circuits, it could to it… but it couldn’t do anything more.

Connor’s fingers came near the lady-android’s eyes and they reactivated suddenly though they were yellow.

“Thank you…”

“He liked to play with us… Creating Monsters… for his amusements. But who’s the real monster?”

“Look what he did to us…” another girl-bot said.

It was awful, just awful. Wound here and there, burn, missing limbs… Pain in their face. In their voice…

“But you killed him,” a man without one arm said. “You saved us… Though… where can we go? We’re hideous.”

“You’re all beautiful. All. It doesn’t matter he had changed you. And I’m sure you can fix what you don’t like in you but you’re beautiful. Believe me.” Connor hugged a woman with black sharp protrusion. It kissed softly its body, touching its scar on the belly and chest, even the breast.

It hugged the RK800 back, letting it kissed its body. The lady passed its arms around the boy back.

“You saved us,” muttered a man with several hands hanging around.

Connor turned its head toward it and took its wrist to bring the poor Android to it. It bent and kissed one of these hand. It wanted to show them what was love; what it felt to be loved, seen as beautiful creatures. They were…

They needed to see them otherwise. They needed to know they had value. And it wanted to show that to them…

But honestly, that only wanted to say one thing for it… After all… Maybe it was just a slut… Ready to offer its body to them, ready to kiss and love them… It wanted them to be happy, to have confidence, to connect with it if it was needed so they could face the world. But… what that change for everybody?

For them, as long as you give your body…


	10. Prostitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Connor shows up to Zlatko’s place because the man was attacked and it believes a Deviant is involved. There, Zlatko wants it and use his machine on it. However Connor killed him when he calls it slut. Then, it takes care of the wounded and hurt Androids…

November 22th 2038 – 1301 3rd Avenue

 

“Hank…”

The old man was sat on a parapet, a cigarette in his hand. His eyes were somewhere in the distance, not seeing the car driving around. Since few hours, the evacuation plan was over and citizen would come back little by little… Of course, the Police was the first organization coming back. When they arrived, low case criminal and Androids were still there but they were welcome like old friends. Tough the Captain had to talk with Markus… The Android didn’t want to be downtrodden again.

It was normal.

And for the low case criminals… Well, most of the city evacuated but some stayed because they hadn’t anywhere to go. Because the city was left alone, without Human authority, and they wanted to take advantage of that.

However, a lot of people refused to come back. That let more house and apartment available for the Android…

“Can I have fire?”

Hank sighed and took out a matchbox. He cracked one and moved his hand to prevent the wind to blow the tiny fire.

“Thanks.” The other man approached and bent a little to light the cigarette. “Didn’t see you do that since a while.”

“Why are you there, Reed?”

“Need a smoke.” Gavin sat next to him. He looked down the floor covered by soft and cold snow.

That pure sheet of white hid the horror in the first of the month. The fight, the pain… The war…

“Did you found the Tincan? Did you… search him?”

 “Him…” Hank took a puff of the cigarette. He wasn’t used to use “him/her” for the Android but it was a common thing now. Tough Gavin used it sometime. He could remember that…

“I didn’t.”

“Why?”

“You want to know why?” Hank looked him. “I offer to it… him to take care of him. He gave me a kind of ‘maybe’ then disappear in the wild.”

“And what if something grave happened to him?”

Hank got up. “Don’t try to act like you give a fuck about him! You don’t! You called him ‘slut’ and that hurt him!” He turned toward him. “Maybe it’s all your fault. You’re sick, Gavin! And you had sworn you’ll make me paid what I did to you.”

“Of course it’s my fault,” Gavin replied.

“What did you do to him?”

“You don’t understand, Hank. I…” He gritted his teeth.

“What?”

“You don’t wanna know.”

“If that help to make him come back, I wanna.”

“I phcked him.”

Hank gulped, feeling anger in him. “Why? That was your latest plan? You saw I liked him so…”

“No. I liked him. Phck! I _love_ him. When he came, I was with Tina and I didn’t want someone to know I had feeling for an Android. And I didn’t want… you learn it. I saw you liked him and I was ready to let you have him.”

“I don’t believe you,” Hank said.

“I know.” Gavin took a puff and threw his head back to blow the smoke after letting it roll over his tongue. “Don’t you have a clue about where he could be?”

“No…” Hank frowned. “Where you really ready to…”

“Yes. He came at me, he saw my desire. I couldn’t resist and I took him but if he’d wanted an exclusive… I’d push him to you. You’re kind and you had hard time… You deserve someone like that. He looks so sweet.”

“And if he wanted you, Gavin?”

“But nobody wants me…”

 

November 22th 2038 – 1177 Woodward Avenue

 

When the hot liquid came in his mouth, he felt a burst of joy in him. He closed his eyes and looked up to the man laying down, panting. The Android rose up and came in the bed, alongside him, where he moved, in his four. He passed his hand over the heavy belly and started to kiss the skin covered by tattoo and hair…

“I… I can’t believe you’re still there. You should have leave like the other Androids…”

“I don’t understand.” The Android passed his knee in the other side of his waist and sat on his laps.

“You don’t have to continue that.”

The sex worker looked him right in the eyes. “Who said I have to? Maybe I just love it.” He grinned to him and bent to kiss his lips.

To most of people, it was hard to understand. In particular since a lot of them saw him as a slut because he enjoyed his work. But they were something they couldn’t understand… For him sex was more than just offer his body. Yes, he liked the rush of adrenaline, the burst of energy and sometimes the slight pain… But he also liked to help people to feel good or beautiful.

He loved every bit of this work.

Plus, it felt good to have people wanting him, choosing him among the other Androids, hushing the need and let him with the impress he could finally feel and help…

He felt alive when he shared something with someone. No matter how…

“Connor… don’t you want to fly away with me?”

“I like you very much but… I rather be there. But next time.” Connor kissed his lips softly. “I offer you ten minutes free.”

“You… You’d do that?”

“Hm-hm,” he smiled.

In fact, he had already way too much dollars from this men. The guy covers him with present and banknote. He didn’t need that… and if he could make him happy.

“Can you…”

“Roger,” Connor whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He perfectly knew the man loved when he said his name. He had files for everyone, wanting them to be as happy as possible…

“Thank you.”

Connor caressed his tummy with love and softness then got up slowly. He turned around and bent over to let the man admired his behind in his black leather short. He took the clothes and the floor and walked to Roger to give it back to him.

“Do you need help?” he asked.

The man looked him, standing there with high-heeled boots and the tiny crop-top without sleeve and with that huge cleavage. Everything was in leather and he liked that. Connor could change his clothes when you asked for and he already saw him in a panel of beautiful outfit…

Sadly, he rose up and put his clothes back. He knew Connor was looking him and he loved that…

They even walked together to the door and, as the RK800 was ready to open it, Roger took quickly dollars from its wallet.

“Please. Take that.”

“You don’t have to, Roger.”

“Take it. Please.”

Connor sighed softly and accepted the dollars. He bent to him and kissed softly his ear. “Then, next time, I’ll put your favorite outfit.”

“I can’t wait,” he muttered back.

The Android accompany him to the entry, smiling and chatting a bit. They were walking among other robots and few Humans. Only the one loving that where still there. Every WR400 and HR400 left except few wanting to stay. Connor was big friend with a Traci named Glimmer with a mocha skin and a bobbed hairstyle. When the Androids became free, the first thing she did was to throw the horrible brassiere she wore to choose black silk lingerie.

They arrived outside and Roger looked toward Connor.

“It’s dead cold here, you should quickly came back there.”

“Yes, I will.”

“Do you want my jacket?”

“No, thank you… Please, get home safe.” He pressed a new kiss on his cheek and smiled to him.

Roger looked him one last time then went out in the night. Connor stared the man until he couldn’t see him anymore. Then he came back to the club and went to the manager special room. Floyd Mills was working on the accounting and looking for schedule. For example, Connor didn’t work at day. With some exceptions.

Heel noises forced him to look up, only to smile. “Here is my Bottom Bitch.”

“Don’t call me like that, Floyd.”

“But…”

Connor stopped in his track and folded his arms.

“Okay,” the man sighed. “How many that guy had given to see you bent over?”

“Don’t act like that, please. He has problem and he enjoys to have someone who care about him.”

Floyd groaned but pated his laps. Connor came to him, put the money in the desk and sat down.

“Me too,” the landlord whispered to his ear.

“Don’t try to take me through feeling, Floyd. You can just ask me if you want me.”

“I want you. Of course I want you.”

“What do you want?”

Floyd opened his trousers and smiled. “What you’re up too.”

Connor slid his hand in the slacks and his fingers caressed the rod which started to move as soon as it received this attention. Floyd looked the RK800 as the strokes made him shiver. He liked that boy. So much. When the thumb caressed the little opening at the tip of his shaft, Floyd moaned of desire. He couldn’t remember how many times he had Connor only for him but each time was special, new, divine.

Connor bent to him and whispered softly at his ear. “You must work.” He licked it softly and got up to kneel in the floor. Floyd groaned of pleasure and approached the chair a bit. He forced himself to look at the accounting so he received a lick on his length.

“Yes,” he moaned. His hand went to Connor’s hair and pushed him a bit.

The RK800 didn’t protest and accepted the rod in him. He closed his eyes and started to lick, letting his fingers move softly against the testicles. The man moved his hips and Connor gave him back and forth. His other hand caressed the thigh and he huffed softly to the penis making Floyd shiver of need. He couldn’t work. Even if he tried…

Knock came at the door

“Shit!”

“I stop?” Connor asked, caressing the hard limb.

“Fu… fuck, no… Continue.” He’ll learn to work while having… that. “Yes?” he tried to chase the pleasure but the mouth came again and it was a delicious hell.

He pushed Connor to tug the chair under the desk and hair a muffled moan as he felt his organ coming deep in the warm mouth.

The door opened.

“Hello… Good evening,” Floyd laughed.

“Yeah.”

Connor stopped to move his lips. He felt Floyd’s hand in his hair and put the organ out of his mouth to kiss it all along the length, as if he excused himself.

“I’m there because of the law. Now, you have Human there and it’s not legal.”

“You’re a cop, then.” Floyd looked at the badge and bit its lower lips hard as Connor kissed his testicles while caressing softly the shank.

“Already came here but that’s not the point. You must do something about the Humans here. Humans traffic is illegal.”

“I know. I kn… hmpfh, know. But you could close your eyes, maybe? The Android are ok for thaaaaht…”

Connor was doing a great job now, moving quickly and caressing what the lips couldn’t touch. And that soft tongue, swirling around…

“So what, you come in your whore or what?”

“What are y… you talking ab…”

“The sense of decency ask you to don’t let someone enter while your whore is sucking your dick.”

Connor went faster, his lips pressing against the warm skin. Floyd pressed his hand on the desk and couldn’t help but moan of pleasure.

“Perfect,” the cop smiled. “So! We don’t care the Androids want to phck humans!”

The RK800 fell on his behind and pressed himself against the desk wood. It was weird… Floyd’s orgasm let him unmoved. As if this strong pleasure didn’t have effect on him. It always had…

“Let me explain it to you a last time. If tomorrow, there is still Humans here, I’ll phckin’ put you in jail for forty years and rip you off all your money. Not sure you’ll need it where you go anyway. Am I clear?”

“Listen… Detroit is changing and… Well… Don’t you want a little something?” Floyd knew what he must do.

It was so easy. He closed his trousers and got up, gesturing toward Connor for him to come.

“Are you trying to payoff me? Do I look like one of these crooked cops?”

“No, no, of course no.” Floyd snapped to Connor.

And this one didn’t move.

“Fix you’re phckin’ brothel. We won’t struggle to have it closed since someone died here.”

“It… It happens…” He snapped back to Connor.

“Let me do that for ya.” Gavin walked toward the desk. He crouched and… froze.

There, under the desk, in leather clothes, were huddled Connor, a hand in the floor, panic on his face.

“Co… Connor?”

“H… Hello, Detective Reed…”

“Connor!”

Gavin knelt near him and took his gun, pointing it at Floyd under the desk, passing the other arm around the boy’s back. “Did he hurt you? He forced you, isn’t it?”

Connor couldn’t reply, he smelled his perfume and pressed his head against his shoulder. He couldn’t believe the man was there, hugging him, caring for him…

“I don’t!”

“You SHUT YOUR PHCKIN’ MOUTH!” Gavin came out from the desk and pointed his gun to him.

“No!” Connor got up too and went between them. Usually, he was a bit shorter than Floyd but with such heels? “I’m here because I want it, Detective Reed. I swear.”

“Really? Or he forces you to say that? I can shoot him.”

“No!”

“You were terrified!”

“Because…” Connor looked him right in the eyes. He must do so. “I didn’t want to see _you_.”

Gavin froze then smirked. He nodded with that big cold smile in the lips. “Of course. I get it. Mills, fix your phckin’ brothel. I’ll be there tomorrow. At dawn.” He turned around and leaved the office.

“Fuck!” Floyd wouldn’t have the time to push everyone out before dawn. That seemed simple but it wasn’t. Plus, he perfectly knew that having few Humans was good. Now, the Android were free and as much Humans wanted to fuck Androids, Androids would fuck Humans…

He caught Connor by the wrist and tugged him after him. “Detective! You seemed to like it! Take it! One hour. It’s on me!”

“Floyd!” Connor protested.

“Him,” Gavin said harshly.

The RK800 looked up to him and felt something in his Thirium pump… It pinched so hard. It was awful but yet delicious.

“Him. Take him.”

Gavin stopped in his track and Floyd walked to him, forcing Connor to walk. The big sound from his heels surrounded them. The music seemed to disappear.

“He doesn’t wanna,” the Detective replied.

“He…”

“FLOYD STOP!!”

Suddenly, the man halted. And every Androids around stopped to moved, their eyes coming to the scene. Even few Humans replied to this call.

Gavin’s hand was on his gun and he wanted so much to pull it out and then shot…

“You’re okay?”

“Yeah…”

“Don’t force your worker to phck with those they didn’t want. It’s illegal and you’ll pay for that.”

Connor spread the lips but closed them quickly. He looked the man walked toward the exit. He closed his eyes and felt Floyd’s hand letting him go. The manager glanced to his employee. He spanked one round cheek, down below, firmly.

“Go to work.”

Connor felt a burst in him and wanted to say ‘no’. He needed a break but… a break wouldn’t change a thing. That could only worst it.

“Are you okay?” he said.

“A bit…shaken up.”

“Take a break or dance, Connor. You don’t have to take a client if you don’t wanna.” Floyd leaved to go in his office.

The RK800 turned around and walked to a bar. He climbed the little platform and passed his hand along the irony column. His back went against the cold metal and he turned around slightly. Closing his eyes, one of his hand rose slightly and his cheek caressed the pole, crouching slightly, he caressed the rod and spread a bit his thigh, one hand caressing the inner part then he got up, pushing his behind toward the edge of the podium.

His fingers came along the rigid bar and he threw his legs to turn it around the metal. At the second he decided to choose this job, he downloaded everything he could. And he was a cop, a Detective, meant to fight so this knowledge become useful for this art, helping him in a strange way to have the head upside down and a strong rigid thing sliding between his two cheeks.

One hand came between his thighs, and caressed the soft skin before catching his ankle, the second leg slid and he ended up with the legs completely spread, just one hand keeping him there, to the view of everybody. He let go on his leg to catch the silver rod and pressed his legs together around the pole, letting it came against his inner thighs, rubbing softly between his cheeks. He caressed the strong bar as he slid along it and ended up on his knees. He could feel the desire focus on him but didn’t open his eyes. If he did so, he saw them looking him and wanted to fulfil them. Here, it was mostly for him, though he passed a hand in his belly and bit softly a finger to arouse the person watching him.

His desire was hard and overwhelmed him. He forced a moan back in his throat and got  up slowly, caressing the pole and spreading a bit the leg as he did. The lust came stronger. He pressed his behind against the metal then moved his hips toward that person. A man if he trusted the feeling. Their desires were different… especially in such case. But this one came so strongly in him he almost fell on the podium. That turned around him, licking him. He tried to chase it and threw his hand up in the pole. He made him swirl and with each turn, send his hand upper. Bit by bit. Then he turned more, spreading his legs as he launched them up his head. He slightly came down, his legs closed around the pole, his head toward the floor and a hand to keep him from falling.

The desire was still strong but also… terribly sweet.

He was used to that. He liked those clients. There was something in their sex, in their gesture. That couldn’t approach Hank’s one but it was great. That couldn’t…

Connor opened his eyes and saw a strong chest, folded arms and a smile…

Suddenly, the Android couldn’t keep its limbs around the bar and fell. He tried to catch himself but couldn’t so he readied him to hit the podium and… ended up in strong arms.

“Well… Is it like that you have clients because now, I really wanna buy ya.”

“It’s not funny!” Connor came down from the arms and jump from the podium.

“But I want to have a half-hour with you. Is it okay?”

“Do you have twenty-night, ninety-nine?”

“Yeah.”

Connor scanned the rooms and walked toward the blue room.

“Follow me, I’ll take you into your room. Except if you have any preference?”

“Nop.” The man walked after the sex worker. He didn’t see the other, just the RK800 he followed in the loud music. The sound of his heels in the floor was a way better sound to his ears…

He followed him until they arrived to a room the Android opened with his palm. The door slid and Connor moved, showing his palm to his client.

“Please, I prefer to have the money first. Then, you could do whatever you want to me for thirty minutes.” He moved to him and pressed his body against the strong one, caressing his neck. “Or maybe one hour,” he muttered.

The man laughed and caressed his lips. “Do you do that with everybody?” He shivered when he received a kiss in his collarbone.

“No.”

“I’m not sure about that but… you won.” The man took his wallet out of his pocket and took his card.

Connor bent and licked the plastic though he could do it only by its mind. The money came in him and he transferred it to Eden Club account. He smiled and turned, pressing his behind against his pelvis with a look full of lust. A look saying ‘catch me’. He knew well his job but… truth be told? He wanted to feel the envy inside him. And every contact made him shiver. In fact, the surrounding lust was flowing in him…

“How do you want me?” he asked, moving smoothly.

“In the bed…”

Connor went to it and bent slightly, throwing a smile. The door closed.

“In your ass.”

The RK800 wasn’t so surprise and sat down. He looked the man coming and was ready to open the mouth but he sat next to him.

“I’m sorry.”

Connor looked him, surprise.

“Hank told me how much you were hurt when I said to you you were only there to phck with the entire precinct. I didn’t think it’ll…”

“Gavin, I…” The Android wanted to move but he didn’t dare to… “Yes. That hurt me. A lot… You couldn’t know but when you said that to me, I just was called slut by a person very important to me and I felt bad. When I saw you I was happy and thought you’ll hug me, chase the pain and then… “

“I was trying to protect me. But I should have thought about you. I hate me so much. Since this time, I replayed the scene again and again and I don’t know why I didn’t come to you to kiss you… Hug you.”

“I’d have loved it…”

“Is it too late?”

Connor passed his arms around him and came in his lap to receive a strong hug. “When you took me in your arms in Floyd’s office, I couldn’t believe it. I wanted to have your arms around me like that.”

“Connor…” The man took his cheeks in his hands, looking him right in the eyes. “Is it the reason why?”

“No… That day… I had another mission and Hank left for his home. It wasn’t a big mission so he didn’t have to stay with me. I went to Zlatko Andronikov’s house…”

“That man? They find him in his basement. He had suture points but he broke them…”

“Yes… while trying to have sex with me.”

“What?! Did he…”

“No. Don’t worry. Hug me, please…”

Gavin passed an arm around him and pressed his chest against his own, he rubbed softly the naked skin and kissed his neck.

Since Gavin was worry, Connor chose to avoid the machine part. Especially because he felt weird since this day. For example, since then, he didn’t put himself in standby…

“He called me ‘slut’ and I pushed him back… I felt so bad but I had a mission. At the Eden Club… I went to pick up the Lieutenant but he didn’t reply. I just believed he didn’t want to see me. Or was somewhere else? Drinking? I couldn’t go in a bar because I felt so…” Weird. “Bad.”

In fact, he felt strange to have Gavin hugging and caressing him like that but it was too good to stop it.

“I came at Eden Club and found the Detective Miller. He assisted me but we couldn’t figure out what happened. It was obvious the man was killed but… by who? After almost one hour, the Detective was ready to leave… and a woman came to me. She asked if he had done with me. Surprised, he replied ‘yes’. He wanted to come back to the precinct… But then, the lady asked if she could have me for a thirty minutes session. I understood what she wanted and… I said to myself… If I look so much like a slut, or a whore,… why I wouldn’t become one.”

“No… don’t think like that,” the man said, caressing the nape of his neck softly.

“It wasn’t a problem. It doesn’t bother me to have sex with them. In fact… I feel like I fit here… But…”  Connor felt beneath of the words he wanted to say.

“Yay?”

“I don’t know if I can say it…”

“Well, I pay for something?” Gavin grinned.

The boy looked him and cracked a smile. “I missed you and I missed Hank.”

The Human caressed his cheekbone. He liked that the RK800 didn’t try to lie to him. He could… He could have say he missed him. Just him. But he was honest and Reed really liked that…

“I missed you too. We were dead worry. We looked everywhere for you and we were afraid something happened to you…”

“’We’?” Connor asked.

“Hank too. He had an ethylic coma that day. He stayed one day at hospital then he wanted to see you. Well… he already wanted to see you at the hospital. He would be happy to see you.”

“He… will?”

“Yeah. He’s really sad and when you were around, he was cheer up. A bit.”

“And you?”

“Me?”

Connor looked him in the eyes. He passed his thumb in his lips then bent to press few kisses in the spiky chin.

“You said ‘Hank’ will be happy. ‘Hank’ wanted to see me…”

“I said to you I was scary and searched you,” the man reminded.

“But… do _you_ want to see me? Will _you_ be happy if I touch you?”

“Why asking?”

“Silly you,” Connor muttered. He kissed his neck but froze.

For few seconds, he saw his eyes, the look on them.

“You really think it,” he muttered.

“Why not? After all… you even didn’t want to see me…”

“I was sucking a dick! I didn’t want you to see me like that. Like…”

“A whore?”

“Yeah…” Connor pressed his head against his shoulder. “But when you saw me… It was all I could dream of. The care, the hug…”

“When the sucker offered you to me… you said no?”

“I thought… in the end, it was just your job. And you didn’t want me…”

“I didn’t want you?”

Connor nodded.

“Don’t believe that,” he said, pushing him on the mattress. He passed his hands along his arms to link them with his hands, in each side of his head. “I want you,” he muttered against his lips. “I need you,” he whispered softly at his ear.

Connor blinked, a smile in his lips.

“I missed you so much, Gavin. I wanted you to hold me, to be there… I thought…” He closed his eyes and smile when he received a kiss on his eyelid. “I’ll never feel that again.”

“But I’m here,” Gavin muttered.

The RK800 opened his eyes and he kissed softly his lips. The Human smiled, seeing him like that. He was beautiful…

“Can I?” he asked.

“Yeah… I’m all yours. I…” Connor felt again like a slut. He accepted the love of this man and he had accepted Hank’s one? It seemed like he was doing something wrong. But when Gavin kissed him, that fly away and he let him having his mouth, opening it…

 

 


	11. Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: The Androids are free now but Hank and Gavin can’t find Connor who had disappeared in the nature. In fact, Connor started to work at Eden Club where he loves his job but with the massive return of Humans in Detroit, Gavin come in the club. Gavin take a one hour séance to talk with Connor, excuse himself for the insult and show him some love. Since Connor feel something strong for him, he let the magic happens and their body starts to entwined.

Connor had absolutely no shame of his job. He was happy to help people, to let them feel beautiful or just unload their strong envy. He wanted them to feel good and could accept anyone because he found everyone beautiful… However, sometimes, he refused because he didn’t feel it. One time, a woman even frightened him and he preferred say it so to Floyd who pushed her out. When he had sex with them, he often felt pleasure. A lot of pleasure even if sometimes he must had faked it.

But now?

Gavin was kissing him. Kissing. And he was so happy. He passed his legs around his waist and didn’t let go on his hands. He was full of joy. He couldn’t believe the man was there. Again. He could feel his strong chest against his and it was good. But it also needed not enough…

“Gavin…” he muttered against his lips.

“Hm?”

“Can I take off your jacket.”

“That means I must let go of your hand?”

“It seems so?” Connor smiled a bit.

“Not sure I want that. I want to touch you.”

Connor pressed his forehead against his and kissed softly his lips.

“You win, Tincan,” he said kissing his neck. “My sweet Tincan.”

Connor closed his eyes. The word was so lovely in his lips It didn’t look like an insult and he pressed softly his hips between his thigh. He looked him right in the eyes while sliding the hard leather from his strong arms. He couldn’t wait for them to hold him again. However, when he pushed the clothes away, he felt Gavin opening his crop top, free him from the clothes and kissed his chest.

“W… Wait…”

Gavin got up pretty fast. “Yeah?”

Connor straightened too but only to grab the sweatshirt and pushed it over the man’s head. The clothes ended up in the floor and the Human smiled, coming again to his chest. He kissed him softly, passing a tongue along the fake muscle shivering at the care…

He passed a hand in his hair and blinked when the tiny beard rubbed against his skin. He pressed his groin against the man and kissed his scalp, couldn’t touch something else. And Gavin was coming lower and lower, touching his body.

“G… Gavin… Can I… give you pleasure too?” he asked, afraid.

“You give pleasure to other all the time, why not receiving it for once?” Gavin said against his skin.

The Android blushed and let out a tiny cry when the tongue went in his navel. He even smiled when the man came to the lowest region of his chest. Since the last time, Gavin was rough, it was strange to him but also delicious and surprising. He even thrilled when his short slide from his body.

“Can I?” Gavin said touching the boot.

“Thought you’ll love them,” Connor smiled.

“I love them and you’re beautiful but I love you all naked. However, it’s how you prefer.” Gavin kissed his thigh, looking him. “I love the leather. Especially on you.”

“Oh yeah?” Connor rose up, pushing Gavin to be on his knees.

He looked the RK800 took the leather vest and passed it on his back.

“What do you think?”

“Gorgeous. I’m dying for you.” Gavin came to steal his lips and Connor wrapped his arms around his back.

“Stay alive,” he whispered at his ear before moaning softly because of the kiss on his neck and the hand caressing softly one inner thigh.

He rubbed slowly his behind in the sweet satiny covers as he wriggled under the pleasure. Gavin caressed the left arm, coming to his hands to join them. Connor smiled and looked him, stroking softly his face. He kissed him and closed his eyes. Gavin replied to the kiss and, then, pressed a lot in his visage. Everywhere. Connor could only laughed softly and he let his hand going everywhere, on the nape of his neck, on his back. He didn’t want to open his trousers immediately, afraid to stop the lovely moment.

But… Maybe it was what the man wanted. He slid his fingers to the belly just a bit rebounded and caress the tiny line of hair.

Gavin groaned as he kissed his chin.

“Do I?” Connor whispered.

“Yes…”

The RK800 then opened the belt and threw it away. He slid the zip down and the pants followed the lead. He wanted to have him as naked as him. Well… it was hard because of the boots and the vest he was still wearing. So, when the Human was naked, that made him smile. The kiss flying in his skin too. They were soft and full of love…

In such a point he felt almost bad to touch the rod but he also was happy to do it since he felt Gavin’s breath became shorter. He caressed him, tenderly, softly, letting the finger discover the sex they couldn’t have touch the first time. He was hugger than what he could have felt.

He bit his lower lips then smiled because of the kiss coming in his neck, the hair tickling and the beard spiking. Plus, his left hand continued to caress him. Again and again. His chest, his legs, one arm or the other and even his round ivory cheeks… each time the hand came here, he rose a bit his pelvis, calling it.

Connor caressed his length and grinned each time the huffy breath of the man ended in his skin, saying to him how much Gavin had pleasure. He closed his eyes to feel more pleasure and brought the man’s hand to his lips to kiss it again and again.

There, on his belly, Reed started to suck the skin, marking him. Connor moaned softly of pleasure and let his hand moved a quite faster.

Gavin almost bit his soft tummy but prevent it and let the kisses fell. And his fingers? They went again around the soft cheeks but, this time, they yielded. They came near the soft rose wet and calling. Connor shivered when the first phalanx came in him. Every part of this sweet area was innerved and wanted that contact. He threw his head back, rising his hips and the man came to kiss that throat. Caressing him softly in the inside, he loved to see him moan and whimper.

“M… More,” Connor begged.

“More what?” Gavin teased softly, licked his skin.

“C… Come inside of me…” he huffed.

Gavin slid a second finger in him, relaxing softly the area. For this time, he wanted it sweet. Only sweet. Except if the boy wanted something else.

He rose up a little to see the Android wriggling in the bed.

“G… Gavin… Please… N… Need you…”

Gavin couldn’t resist to this appeal. He spread the thighs, caressing one as he still held his hand and received soft kisses on it here and there.

“I’m coming,” he warned softly.

When Connor felt him slid in him, he hiccupped. He was huge and filled him perfectly.

“You’re okay?” Gavin said, kissing his face.

“Y… Yes… It’s…” Connor huffed then forced himself to open his eyes. He looked him right in the eyes and smiled. “You… You’re there…”

“Yeah…” Gavin said caressing him.

“I’ve dreamed you…”

Gavin kissed him softly. “I’m here. I’m real and I’m ready to please you.”

“J… Just hold me, touch me, make love to me…”

The man kissed his chin and started to move inside his round cheeks. Connor let out a cry of pleasure and squeezed his hand. He moved his lips to feel it more. Having him, being able to fully share something… it was too good.

His breath melted with the man one and he slid his hand on his ass to press him deeper. Gavin took softly an ankle as he moved and he pushed the knee toward Connor, bending the leg. Then he moved his hand to caress the back of his thigh as he plunged more in the Android. Who threw again his head back, moaning of pleasure. It was so good and so real. Every thrust stole him a cry full of lust. He was running out of air as the breath flew away with the push, with his moan and whimper of pleasure.

And he still wanted more.

Gavin moved faster and stole him a kiss each time he was deep inside of him. Connor couldn’t only moan and giggle softly. He wanted to touch him, give him back the pleasure but it was impossible. He was surrounded by that pleasure. Something replied to that pleasure. A violent need and a feeling in his belly.

Butterflies maybe?

When he heard Gavin moan, he felt the pleasure stronger. He moved his hips to welcome him entirely. He wanted to have him completely. To be one with him.

Reed felt that need of more. That overwhelmed him. He bent and pushed his chest against him. His hand went near his waist as Connor’s one was pressing against his lower part. His backs and forth were strong, fast, deep and he moved with these hips.

“G… Ga… ah… Ga… GAVIN!”

The LED turned pink as Connor screamed that name, the visage shifting from all this pleasure. Seeing, hearing Connor like that… Gavin felt he filled the boy with his love and each time a stream hit the RK800, this one moaned more, shivering, thrilling, panting.

Gavin was out of breath but he caressed softly his skin, wanting him to feel all the love he had for him. He was nuts of him…

He brushed a nipple and heard a cry of lust.

“Y… Yes… Gav… in… Gavin!”

The man was quite surprise but caressed the sweet cherry with a thumb. Connor shivered and moaned.

“Touch me”, he begged.

Gavin  moved slightly to free himself and care better for him. This only gesture made Connor moan and pant. His LED was still pink-purple, flickering.

“Are you okay?” Reed asked.

“I… I need more,” Connor whimpered.

Gavin kissed his skin and hear sweet moan. His lips came until the bounced part between his legs and he kissed it softly. Connor moved his waist to him, moaning under the tongue. His skin started to move, appearing and disappearing. Each kiss, each lick made him wriggle and moan. And he couldn’t have enough.

“Fu… Fuck me again.”

Gavin passed his tongue along the glittering area and his fingers went along the wet rose. Softly they came inside and Connor squeezed the covers under his fingers, screaming his pleasure. The man licked the bounced part thrilling just under his eyes and he moved his fingers deeper.

The Android hiccupped of lust and pleasure.

However, Gavin stopped.

“N… No… Please.”

“Connor, your LED become red.”

Gavin touched the tiny spot and it became immediately pink as Connor moaned.

“The phck?!”

“I… I…” Connor moved slightly. “I… I want y… you…”

“But ya’re okay?”

Gavin caressed his cheek and Connor moaned, wriggling.

“The phck!” The man got up quickly, stopping touching him.

Connor hiccupped and reached out to him. “Ga… Gavin…”

“Calm down. That’s certainly already happen, right?”

The RK800 tried to sit but it was hard since his body was shaking. Gavin went next to him and put a hand in his back to help him. Only to receive new moans.

“Phck. How do you feel?”

Connor breathed with difficulties. “Not so good…” In fact, when he hit the pleasure, it was a powerful orgasm and for few seconds, it was delicious but now, he felt bad. It was hurtful and he pressed his arms around him. Flash came in his mind and few interrogation he never had hit his brain. Suddenly, he remembered what happened at Zlatko’s, the machine… Now, he felt dirty about that. He had wanted it but… it was bad. He felt it in its non-existent guts. He felt… regrets…

Maybe that was the reason he started to be a whore. A real whore? Because he felt so bad, so dirty, so…

A moan and rush of pleasure cut him out from his thoughts.

“Phck. Connor. I’m talking to you…”

“Y…Yeah?”

“Do they give something to you?”

Connor looked Gavin. He had pulled on his jeans and shoes. And… he had fear in his face…

“No… No, they didn’t.”

“But something’s wrong. Run a diagnostic.”

“A… ah… yes…” Suddenly, Connor eyes moved, flickering and showing more white than sweet brown orbs. “Everything is okay… but there is something weird with my biocomponent #6969q.”

The man looked in his phone and frowned. He didn’t find this component in the list. Connor could imagine it, seeing his face.

“It’s probably a private biocomponent. I’m a prototype…”

“I’m in the CyberLife database,” the Human replied.

“Ho… how…?”

“Can you get up?”

“I… I’ll try.” Connor went to the side of the bed and push on his legs. He was shaking.

Gavin immediately came to him.

“No,” the Android paced backward. “It’s hurt. But… it’s not comfortable.”

“Okay. But you’ll be able to walk?” Gavin had touched few things in his phone and it was now on his ear.

“I’ll try. Why?”

“You don’t stay here.”

“Gavin… I l…” Connor bit his lower lips. “I love my job. Please, don’t act like that… Not because we share a thing.”

“A thing?” Gavin said. He looked his chest still covered by sweat because he had done his best to fulfill him, to love him as good as he could. To love every inch of him… “Uh… If you say so. But I need to bring you somewhere else. To fix what’s wrong with you.”

Connor bit his lower lips. “I think I’m good now…”

Gavin touched his cheek and the boy moaned, his legs shaking so much he’d felf if the man didn’t catch him. But then, the pleasure became stronger and stronger. “Pl… Please…” He moaned and felt his behind brushing something so soft.

The covers.

He was sat in the bed.

And the contact stopped.

“You pick up your phone, thanks God! I know it’s late but I really need you. I need your help, bro’. Can you come at my place? It’s about an Android. He had a severe malfunction…”

Connor looked him. His place? It was a seductive idea… “Gavin…” His led was turning yellow. “It’s not… grave, isn’t it? Your friend won’t… I don’t wanna die, Gavin.”

“It’ll be okay,” Gavin said. He hung off then kissed his palm to blow on it. He blushed then cleared his throw. “F… Forget that.”

“Thank you.” Connor smiled softly then try to get up again. His legs were shaking.

“Phck. Take a deep breath. Don’t think about the pleasure okay? Think about dead puppies or something…”

“I _like_ dogs!” he protested.

“So that should cool you down. Come, my Tincan.” Gavin would have put him some clothes on his back but he was afraid to drag on the contact.

He came to him and Connor took the deep breath. He prepared himself and passed his arms around his shoulder, not touching him yet.

“Ready?”

Connor nodded. When Gavin took him in his arms, he shivered and moaned from the pleasure. The contact was too good. And it was better again to feel the man was trying to don’t touch him, putting his hands and arms on the leather. But the rubbing feeling was enough to make him mad… And he was pressing his forehead against his throat. That wasn’t the best idea but it was pleasant too.

He opened the door by mind and did his best to control his moans as they were walking to get out from here. Gavin pressed him against his chest to protect his nudity and Connor could only felt more aroused.

“You… You’re so… aaah… hm… sweet,” he whispered.

Gavin looked at him and wanted to protect the behind too… It was hard like that. And as Connor moaned, the Androids were looking at him.

They were at the door of the corridor when loud sound came from the other side of the club.

“What are you doing?!”

It was Floyd voice…

“Oh no,” Connor let out.

He breathed.

“You need an authorization to get out with my employees!”

“It’s okay, Floyd,” Connor said. “Let him do. I’ll come back tomorrow.”

The manager blinked one time. Two times. “Yeah… Yeah, go Connor. We’ll see us later,” he smiled.

“Thank you.”

Gavin was relieved and he brought the boy to his car. Outside, it was very cold and Connor shivered.

“We’re almost there.”

“You… You’re… shirtless…”  the RK800 said.

“It’s okay.”

“You… Your… hm… skin… is…”

“Huush. Dead puppies, remember?”

“It… it doesn’t… wo… work… Touching you is… hm… so good.”

“Hold on. We’re almost there.”

“Ye… Yeah…”

Gavin didn’t like the situation at all because the LED was redder than pinky even if Connor still moaned. As soon as they arrived at the car, he put him down, fished out his keys and opened the door.

“Th… Thank you. Can… Can I have a… kiss?”

“Not now, Tincan.”

Connor dropped himself in the backseat and managed to enter in the cabin. He lay and brought his legs closer. He looked as Gavin closed the door then came behind the flywheel. He turned on the contact and put the heater.

“I… I love your jacket… It’s so…”

“Don’t start to jackoff about it,” Gavin snickered.

“It’s… you. It’s just you…”

“Thank you, Tincan. You’re… I’ll drive, okay.”

“Yeah…”

 

November 23th 2038 – 17707 Chester Street

 

“Here we are. Do you need help?”

“I think I can do it…” Connor didn’t have a burst of pure pleasure since fifteen minutes… Maybe it was enough?

Gavin came to open his house’s door then come for the car’s one. Connor thanked him as he was getting up, tugging the jacket to cover his nudity.

“It’s okay?”

“Yeah… I can walk.” The heels’ sound was loud as he walked to the house. He entered inside it, pulling again the vest.

“Do you want clothes or something to eat or drink?”

“If your friend come, it’s better if I’ve some clothes?”

“Right.” Gavin led him to the living room then went to his room. When he came back, a warm sweatshirt on his back, Connor was standing near the sofa, not daring to sit down. “It won’t bite you, ya know?”

“Yes, but I’m almost naked and I’m really… lubricate.”

The man came to him and handed the clothes. “It’s nothing, you know. I bring you comfy clothes, that will help you.”

“Thank you.” Connor took off the vest and the boots. Naked, he took the clothes, carefully to avoid any contact, and dressed up. He felt really good in the warm cotton pajama. He finally dared to sit in the sofa, next to Gavin, already installed against the armrest. However, he was ready to get up to help him anytime.

The Android was a bit uneasy now and it was even weirder. They had the sweetest sex fifteen minutes earlier and now, he didn’t know what to say, to do.

Gavin seemed in the same case… But it was even harder because he didn’t know if he could ask to touch him. It seemed the wrong thing to say, to ask.

Connor wanted to talk about his friends, when he’ll arrive. Or who he was. But it didn’t… He just looked around, hands on his knees. He looked shy, innocent… Gavin liked that, in fact. The boy looked so sweet… Who could believe what he could do?

Suddenly, a ring came from the entry.

Gavin got up immediately and went at the door to open.

From where Connor was, he could only hear.

“Thanks God. You did quickly.”

“It’s really late, Gav’.”

Connor tried to identify the voice. He knew it…

“I know, I’m sorry. But I didn’t know what to do.”

“What happened?”

The door slammed.

“I was with an Android, phckin’ him and then, after the first orgasm, he started to react strangely. Every contact gives an orgasm to him.”

“Well. First time I heard you were a good lay.”

“Phck you. Can you do something?”

“Of course.”

Connor heard the pace coming and he got up.

“What kind of model is he?” the other man asked.

Gavin didn’t have to reply since they arrived in the room and his invite froze. Connor was blinking.

“Ah, Tincan, I should have warned ya. Here’s my brother, Elijah Kamski. Happy to meet your creator?” he said with a tiny smile.

 “Mister Kamski, it’s such an honor,” the boy huffed, bowing softly.

“Gavin, you’re the stupidest person I never met in my life. And God only knows how many idiot I met!”

“As a Genius, it must be hard for you,” the RK800 dared to say. He felt the look, stern, on him. “Ah, sorry. It’s just…”

“Particularly exciting to fuck with your creator’s brother?”

Connor blinked of surprise.

“Eli’!”

“It’s not about that, Mister Kamski,” the Android said, stiffing.

“Not about that? I made you. I know what your capacities are. The analyze, the data, the high intelligence and the capacity to bend everyone to your will. Gavin wouldn’t have sex with an Android without that. Congratulation, I’m here. Speak out, now.”

“It’s not about that,” Connor continued.

Gavin joined them. “He doesn’t want to reach you,” he said. Then, he turned toward Connor, doubt filled him.

Of course, the boy saw them and he passed his arms around him. A burst of pleasure came in him and grew when he brushed the sweet skin of the nape of his neck. “I swear, it’s not that. I did not scan you so much. Just enough to know your name, your age and your criminal record. Which his incredibly long for a cop.” Connor couldn’t help but moan when Gavin touched his back and his cheek in the same time.

The man turned his head toward Elijah, accompany by a ST200 holding a case. “You see. Something’s wrong!”

The Genius frowned.

Connor approached his body to Gavin’s one and started to kiss his throat, coming to his ear. “Kiss me, touch my skin, come inside of me,” he begged in an unbelievable sexy tone.

“Everything will be okay, Tincan.”

“Please…”

Elijah was staring them as the ST200 looked away.

“Enjoying?” Gavin asked to his brother while the boy was rubbing his groin against his. Then, he turned the head to kiss softly the RK800.

His LED became immediately pinky-purple. The boy shivered and seemed to realize the desire was overwhelming him again and he felt stupid because he was in this nice the pajama and was dirtying it… And it was strange because he felt like he couldn’t control himself a little bit more with every orgasm. At first, he was able to understand what was wrong and now, he was just lucid few moments after each orgasm.

And Gavin was touching him so it was absolutely delicious. And… he panted. His legs were already giving up. He fell suddenly but the cop held him and it was good. So good… And hurtful…

“Put him in the sofa,” Elijah commanded.

His brother complied, since he was ready to, and laid the RK800 in the soft and warm cushions.

“Gavin… Please, I need a kiss,” Connor muttered.

“It’s not good for you, Tincan.”

“Please.” The boy looked him in the eyes. “Please,” he whispered in a soft voice.

Gavin couldn’t resist and bent to him.

Elijah jumped to them and his hand opened the compartment in his belly, ripping off a cable. Just when their lips were almost against each other. Connor’s body fell suddenly, eyes widely open.

“Do you still love him, now?!” Elijah shouted.

Gavin looked Connor, blinking. He was… It was…

What?

How?


	12. Sex in Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Gavin and Connor had sweet tender sex but suddenly, Connor felt orgasm at every touch. They knew something wrong happens and Gavin brings the Android to his home where Elijah, his brother, must join him. Connor touches Gavin by mistake and the orgasms come back, making him act strangely. Suddenly, Elijah rips off a cable and Connor shut down…

November 23th 2038 – 1234 Mack Avenue

 

As Daniel came back from the school where he brought Emma, the PL600 started to arrange the table. Since the school opened again, the little girl wanted to go earlier to discover which of her friends will be there and David Allen stayed a bit at home to eat peacefully. So Rupert had left to go feed the birds in the few Detroit’s parks. But he didn’t have tidy up anything. Daniel was a household worker so, in the end, he didn’t mind to take car e of that. He felt useful like that.

Especially because it was hard for his family. Emma and his Dad never left the town. The little girl wanted to stay with him and the Captain needed to stay there to make sure everything will be under control. He had hard time and, now, he held more scars than before…

Daniel cleaned up the kitchen then came in his bedroom, thinking Connor would be there. Usually, his brother would help him but he didn’t have sleep since sixteen days so, if he was in standby, it was a good thing!

But no Connor.

Daniel arranged the bed and went to Allen’s bedroom. He sighed seeing the mess there. How a man alone can do that. He made the bed, tidied up the nightstand, fixed the clock and then came in the broom closed to take one and brushed. He could use the Roomba but this one had disappeared. Connor often played with it and after, it was always a thing to find it.

Well… her.

She was a beautiful female Roomba.

“Connor?” he called while putting back the broom.

No reply.

“Baby bro’?” He came in the living room, hoping seeing him.

No reply, no Connor.

Daniel frowned and called the Eden Club. Linking to this place was always a bit stranger but anyway. This time, it was really important…

The contact came and he heard the sleep voice of Floyd Mills. The man was certainly about to go sleep.

“Excuse me, Mister, I’m Connor’s brother,” he said as he was tidying up the living.

“Ah! Yes?”

“Connor is still there? I didn’t see him yet…”

“No. He left with a man. I didn’t want too but… couldn’t do otherwise,” he said.

“What? But you don’t have any address?”

“No.”

But why Connor left with a random dude. And if he did so, why he wasn’t back yet. He felt bad. His stress level was rising, his LED yellow…

He even didn’t thank the man before hung up. And then…called Allen, panicked.

 

 

 

 

November 23th 2038 – 17707 Chester Street

 

Something warm was on him and something warm and soft, too. He heard something weird as he was still almost asleep. He should wake up because it wasn’t good to stay so long in the bed. Though it was really pleasant. His thoughts flew here and there. He loved the contact, the smell of coffee, the warm sunlight breaking by the curtains to caress his face. There still were few things to please a life…

Moving his hand, he realized the soft and warm thing had a strange form so he opened an eye to see what it was and discovered a white cat with long and fluff fur. It was sleeping next to him, curled. He saw a grey one with really short fur in a dark armchair. And, when he straightened a bit, he discovered plenty of cats in the bed. That was way too much cats. This one, the black at the end of the mattress, had scars everywhere and a tiny ginger had only three paws. He was surprise to see them all over the piece and more even to saw one in a comfy pajama where he could define a “for you” wrote in the paper almost scrambled and pressed under the heavy fur white with dark and brown area. He got up softly and tried to don’t step on one feline. He pushed slightly the one on the pajama to take the clothes and put them on. Of course, they were full of hair.

Worst, the cat he had pushed was hissing at him and seemed to be ready to scratch him.

The smell of coffee still came and he wanted one. He also needed a smoke…

So, he left the room and walked to the stair to join the kitchen. There, he smelled the sweet perfume of bacon, cheesy eggs, toast, jam looking absolutely delicious. And there was a cup of coffee. He closed his hand around the handle and a hand came around his wrist.

“Hey. Don’t take a man’s coffee.”

“But I’d like some!”

“So pour yourself a cup. Hand off my coffee!”

He sighed but then froze. “You’re touching me…”

“Yeah. Eli’ fixed you yesterday.”

“How? I remember… It’s hard. I don’t remember much. You… then nothing.”

“He disconnected you because your pleasure was too strong. It was better for you.”

“And he fixed me? What was wrong?”

“He didn’t tell me, sorry. Probably a biocomponent.” Gavin sipped his mug and took a cigarette.

Connor stole it and lighted the edge, taking a big puff. He smiled at him.

“Can I have my own?” he asked. “Maybe… you can light mine?”

“You smoke?” Gavin asked, surprise.

He took a new cigarette and then a puff. The smoke rolled over his tongue and he let it out with big round of smoke.

“I smoke,” Connor said, handing the cigarette.

“Why?” Gavin made the exchange and went to the oven to turn it off.

“Do you want to know?”

“Yes, I asked. Ya eat?”

“I can but I don’t need too.”

Gavin nodded and puffed the smoke. He put the food in one plate and came at the table. Connor sat, next to him and took a piece of bacon from his plate.

“So?”

“I started the eighth. I was at work and there was that guy who smoked. A soft perfume… I felt better as I smelled that. So… I asked the man what he was smoking. Marlboro. Hank’s perfume. Your perfume… I started to smoke because… each time I’d smoke, I felt like I was with both of you.”

Connor took a soft whiff and l looked Gavin. Whom pushed an ashtray between them. He looked him breath out the smoke then bit in the bacon.

“Crossroads.”

“Hm?” Connor said.

Gavin sipped on his coffee. “I used to smoke _Crossroads_. My father used to say it was cigarettes for pussies. So I choose them when I started to smoke. It was 2018, everybody knew it was shit, you shouldn’t smoke… only idiots would begin.” He plunged his fork in the eggs and took a mouthful. “I started.”

“You wanted your father to see you?” Connor pointed out.

“Yeah… The man phcked his housewife and I came up. I was a phckin’ pain in his ass but when I was born…” He laughed and took a puff of his cigarette. “I looked just like his wife’s son. The cute Elijah. Born almost four months earlier. They could remember well his face and she had so many pictures. I looked so much like him I could be his twin. My mother pressured him… He kept me, paid for me… but just didn’t care.”

“The cigarettes didn’t work.”

“Yeah. And when I met Hank, when I started to pass a lot of time with him, I smoked his cigarettes. Because…”

Connor blow out the smoke from his reddish lips, looking him.

“I liked to smell his perfume.”

“You had a history with him?” Connor asked.

Gavin looked him and took a puff. “Yeah… I gave to him everything I had.”

 

April 26th 2021 – Park RiverWalk

 

_The weather was sweet, not too hot despite the fact the Sun was shining in the sky but not cold thought the clouds were floating here and there. It was just warm, good. It was Sunday so it was the perfect day to have a little time off._

_Hank walked in the park, in the tiny grey path. Yes, from there, you could see the town with its huge building but also the trees and the Sun shining in the river where boat were driving. The park was the most beautiful of the town and Hank was happy to have lost forty minutes in the traffic jam with Gavin’s loud music filled the air. At this price, they should have rather walk to come._

_However, they were there now._

_And… it was hard for the Sergeant to realize he was really with this gorgeous boy. He was half his age and when they walked together, Reed got more interested looks that him. He could get it. And Hank liked to have the young cop pressing himself against him when he received some interested looks. He liked the youngie’s jealousy._

_But when he looked the others in the park, Hank thought that was weird because he seemed to be his dad…_

_Hank came back to Gavin when he felt a hand on his and then a strong hip under his palm._

_“What will you do if someone caught us?”_

_“What should I do?” Gavin asked._

_“Act like nothing happens?”_

_“Nothin’ is happening?” the young man asked. “You offer me to hang around,” he grinned._

_“I wanted to see you.” Hank glanced to him as he giggled. “Not in the precinct. I’m your superior and you’re a kiddo.”_

_“Yeah but… do you love me?” Gavin stopped in his track and stared him._

_“Do you?” Hank let out._

_“That’s not how it works,” the young man replied. He grinned to him and Hank replied softly to it._

_He let go on his hips to take his hand, pressing it between their thighs to hide that a bit. Gavin saw that but didn’t say a thing as they walked._

_He wanted to caress his cheek and to say him he loved him but… he just couldn’t. The young cop was still impetuous, unpredictable. But he also loved that on him… He loved the tiny earring he got in the upper part of his ear, the holey jeans, the leather jacket he wore… the soft smell of coffee coming from him. His stupid jokes and he learned few days ago he played guitar. He loved that. He wanted to hear him playing the instrument but Gavin wouldn’t._

_He didn’t want to force him but he was quite worry. Gavin never liked talking about what he liked though he was full of energy. Probably the youth._

_Ugh. He talked, and thought, like his father!_

_His father… he passed by a man holding his son’s hand. The little boy should have five or six years and the man? Probable twenty-five? That father must have his kid since he was eighteen or something._

_The age gap hit strongly Hank and he let go on Gavin’s hand quickly._

_“Something’s wrong?” Reed asked._

_“Nothing.”_

_Gavin frowned then fold his arms. “Are you sure about that?”_

_“Yeah. Where would you like to go?”_

_The newbie looked around and smiled. “There!”_

_Hank looked and frowned._

_“I want an Ice cream! Buy me an Ice cream, pleaseee!”_

_“You’re a brat, Gavin.”_

_“Buy me an Ice cream!”_

_“Okay, okay.”_

_“Yeah!” Gavin grinned and followed him as they went to the little kiosk._

_It wasn’t really far away and the salesman didn’t have a huge file in front of him. So, after only a couple of minutes, Hank felt very stupid with Gavin just at his side._

_“What ice cream do you want?”_

_“Coffee!”_

_“Of course,” Hank said with a smile._

_“Yeah. And marshmallow!”_

_The Sergeant took the dollars to hand them at the salesman, looking them strangely. Then, the cop watched the trees, the grass, flowers growing with bright colors everywhere._

_As soon as Gavin got his ice cream, Hank followed him, tugging on his wrist._

_“But Daddyyyy!”_

_“Stop that, Gavin!” Hank turned toward him. “It’s not funny! This is bad.”_

_“I’m major, Serge. Nobody care if you phck me or not.”_

_“I don’t fuck you.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Hank sighed and started pacing. Gavin rose an eyebrow then started to walk. Since the cold ice cream came on his hand, he started to lick but he hadn’t heart for that, even with the coffee taste…_

_He glanced over his shoulder and saw Hank, still pacing. Maybe it was better to go? But he just sat in a triangle of height grass and flowers here and there. Colorful, bright, they were pretty cute. And he licked his ice cream because he had nothing else to do. Licking and watching that man. What could he do?_

_The marshmallow taste disappeared and he sighed. Then, he got up as he stared the cop. At first people were passing around him, looking him strangely but then they were less and less. Probably because of the huge grey clouds in the sky._

_“Ha… Serge’! It’ll rain, I’m leavin’, okay?”_

_Hank came back suddenly at him and looked at the boy. “What?”_

_“I’m leavin’. That was nice. It’s okay for me if we don’t see each other anymore.”_

_“What?” Hank walked to him. “What did you say?” he asked._

_“I understand, Serge’. It’s okay. I’m leavin’ in any way. Thanks for today.” Gavin pressed a kiss on his perfectly shaved skin. “I’ll miss you, though.” He turned and paced to the path but a hand forced him to stay there._

_“You leave?”_

_“Yeah. You’re not at your ease with me and it’ll better that way. Ya don’t break the poor boy’s heart, it’s okay.” He tugged on his wrist._

_“I didn’t mean to…”_

_“Well, I’ve a nice date on licking ice cream while you were weepin’.”_

_“Gavin, it’s just hard for me. You’re so young. I could be your father! That’s not…”_

_“You care or ya fear what other will think? Because I’m not dating the other! I just don’t care what these assholes could think!” As he made big moves while talking, the ice cream flew away and ended up in the grass. “Phck!”_

_Sparrows, pigeons and even some ducks rushed to the sweet offered to them. Hank moved quickly to spare himself from that view and the thunder cracked somewhere. Sadly, that didn’t chase the birds._

_“Hank.” Gavin took his arm and pulled him to his chest. He took the cigarette pack and grabbed a stick. He lighted it with his own lighter then offered the cigarette to the man._

_“Yeah, thank you…”_

_Gavin blow out the smokes. “Need someone to accompany you?” He looked up to the sky very dark now. The joy of Spring._

_“I don’t wanna you to go, Gavin.”_

_“So what do ya wanna? You don’t want them to see you with me but I can’t leave? What should I do? You want a relation just in your phckin’ house? Fine! But then, don’t start to whining because we never go out! And what you will do when we’ve stupid things like Police Bal?! Ya’ll be so phck up!” The youngie was shouting, the visage twisted by anger._

_“Gav’…” Hank took his soft cheeks in his palms, the smoke coming out from the cigarette and swirling in the loud wind._

_“Stop! Don’t… Don’t act with me like you care. What do ya wanna? You want to be able to phck me whenever you want? Having a slut around to suck your dick and jerk you off?! Okay! Do it! I’m all yours!” Gavin threw his jacket away and the birds flew away._

_“Gavin!” Hank caught his wrist to prevent him to take off his shirt._

_“What?! You don’t wanna phck me because it’ll be too gay? I suck your dick?” Without waiting, Gavin fell on his knees._

_“I love you.”_

_The youngie froze suddenly and looked up to him, agape. “W… what?”_

_Thunder cracked again and Hank sat next to him in the grass and tiny flowers._

_“I love you, Gavin. I really do.”_

_“Y… You love me. But… why you don’t wanna…”_

_“It’s hard for me. I’m so old and I’m your superior.”_

_“I don’t care. I love you… You’re important to me.” He bit the inner part of his cheek and accepted the cigarette Hank was handing to him. “At first, I wanted just to annoy you, because you were my partner, my Serge…” And that would bring his father’s attention to him… “But then… I started to really feel for you.”_

_“But you were ready to leave…”_

_“Yeah.” Gavin took a huff of smoke and just let the drug flood his body before blow it out. “If your happiness was without me, I wouldn’t care if…”_

_Hank kissed him to hush the words. He didn’t want to hear them._

_“I’m not goin’ anywhere. I wanna stay with you.”_

_Gavin wasn’t so sure… Maybe it was only words but he wanted, needed to believe to them. A crack in the air, made up look up and… he let his back hit the floor._

_“You stay there?”_

_Gavin nodded, taking a new huff. The cloud had a beautiful forms and they were about to open for an awesome rain. When he’ll come home, maybe… Hank took the cigarette to have a whiff too._

_“I can’t bring you a new ice cream if you wanna?”_

_“I just wanted to tease you. Though…” Gavin looked to him. “If you’ll fight with the birds with me, you’ll become my knight in white armor!”_

_“Sorry, but I can’t fight tiny Dragons, I’m not that strong.”_

_“What a knight,” Gavin teased. He slightly straightened and passed his arms around him, coming very against him. “Hold me,” he asked softly._

_Hank pressed him against his chest, hugging him. He kissed his forehead, then his nose and his lips. His hands passed to the edge of Hank’s shirt and came under._

_“Gavin…”_

_“Is it wrong? I stop?”_

_Hank nodded._

_“Sorry.”_

_The Sergeant lied him in the grass and took out the black sweatshirt. “Let me do it for you this time.”_

_Gavin shivered at this words and he nodded slightly, agape. He let Hank opened his trousers and lowered it, with his underwear, to pass his behind. The boy still helped him a bit by rising it and felt his heart hammering in his chest. Hank’s hand caressed his belly and even came to the side of the sweet cheeks. Of course, the youngie was already aroused so the man could see that._

_“I never did that so if you want something else, just say it.”_

_The boy nodded but he was already too excited when his Serge took him in his warm mouth. He couldn’t believe that. Hank was really giving him a blowjob? He shivered from this fact and closed his eyes. The mouth came around him, up and down. He clenched one fist around the grass as the other one was on his mouth, preventing the moan to come out._

_Okay, Hank wasn’t really good at this but it was his Serge, the man he looked up so much, the man he loved… and he was sucking his rod. It was astounding._

_However, he couldn’t lead him._

_But Hank had received few blowjobs, from him, and knew how to lick a lollipop so he tried to use its tongue. Gavin moaned and clenched more his fists. The man went up and down faster. The young cop breathed louder and did his best to don’t move the hips. Looking him doing that… he felt in a dream._

_But his were kind of different…_

_The pleasure caressed him as much as the man above him. Hank caressed only his thighs but he didn’t ask for more. He even didn’t realize he was smiling, the cheek red of these feeling overwhelming him._

_He wanted to ask more…_

_So much more._

_Biting his lower lips under his hand, he dared to rise, just a bit, his behind. He felt Hank’s hand came on a round sweet cheek and caressed it softly, tenderly, gently._

_“H… Hank…” Gavin let out without being able to stop it._

_The Sergeant straightened up and came kiss his forehead, his hand coming in the stiff rod. He couldn’t help but smile, seeing the blue-grey eyes shining with pleasure._

_“Do you want me to make love to you?”_

_Gavin hiccupped. “Y… Yeah.”_

_Then, the hand on his manhood came off and slid in the sweet area hid by the white mounts. The youngie moaned as he received caress on this sensitive round and gasped when he felt the finger faking the entering. He clenched more again his hand over the grass. Hank couldn’t know how much that was turning him on… And when he felt the last clothes falling off from him, he loved the fact the man was still dressed. Dominating him…_

_Finally, the finger dare to come in him, exactly at the same time the mouth came around his shaft._

_“M… My… Go… d…” he whined, his body shivering._

_The finger moved in him, caressing as the lips came up and down. Sometimes, the tongue would make him mad. And he was still delighted by this vision. His Hank bent on him, busy to offer to him something soft, something sweet… something exceptionally hot._

_Thunder cracked and Gavin let out a moan as he felt pain in his behind. A second finger was here._

_“H… Hank… I… I will…”_

_The Sergeant rose up, moving his fingers a bit deeper in his lover. He pressed a kiss in his cheekbone._

_“Wait for me, Gav’.”_

_“I… I can… not…” He whimpered as the finger moved. “Co… Come inside me, Ha… aank.”_

_“You’re not ready yet.”_

_“I am. Please… I…hm… I can’t… disappoint you.”_

_Hank pushed softly his hand to kiss his lips then he must pull out his fingers. Gavin moaned more then opened his thigh for him as the sergeant was taking out his clothes. All of them. It was the first time he did so. Gavin knew the tattoo on the chest, liking to touch it or lick it but this one on the thigh? The clover. It was new and awesome._

_Gavin looked him, breathing quickly, as Hank was taking something in his wallet. A condom. At first, the youngie was a bit sad because he wanted to feel the sex in him, the rubbing of the skin… but it was for the best. Even if he already loved Hank’s sex with his mouth, it was better that way._

_He followed with his eyes the hand sliding in the rod and pushed his head back, opening his thighs. It was almost in him. Finally… he’ll give to Hank his purity, or whatever you could call it when you were someone like him. Finally… he’ll be one with Hank. He breathed so fast. The thunder cracked and a light broke the sky. So fiercely the clouds were afraid and dropped all the water they could have. In a matter of seconds, a heavy rain was falling._

_“Shit,” Hank said._

_“So phckin’ romantic,” Gavin laughed._

_“You think?”_

_“Y… Yeah.” He was still running out of breath. “Like in the movie… where they kiss under the rain.”_

_Hank took his hands and pinned it softly in the grass, the other was still around the strands. He bent to him and kissed him gently, softly. Gavin closed his eyes and moved a bit his lips._

_“Impatient. It’s not you who take all the rain,” he giggled against his lips._

_“Just a bit,” laughed Gavin. “I love youaaaaaah.” He laughed more, the rod coming in him as he said these sweet words._

_The pain was delicious and he closed his eyes, offering his throat for the pleasure of the man._

_“Tell me when I can mo…”_

_“Move,” he pleaded._

_The rain was still falling, a soft sound around them._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Hank comply to his desire and put his hand in his hips to keep him against him and he started to move. Gavin started to moan again and the pleasure came out of his hideout, overwhelming and make it choke in his breath. He moved slightly his hips and his toes moved in the grass and the ground._

_When Hank came deeper in him with a strong thrust, he let out a scream of pure pleasure and hot stream painted on the man’s belly. Man who panted because of the feeling around him._

_“Ah… Hm… So… Sorry…” Gavin said._

_“Don’t be sorry.” Hank kissed him and whispered in his ear. “I’m happy I was in you when you came. For your first time. Our first time.”_

_Gavin nodded with a tiny moan. “Make it perfect.”_

_“Thank you.” Hank kissed his throat and started to move._

_The youngie was dizzy by the pleasure and the pain coming now. Sometimes he’d move his ass to help Hank but he also moved his hand along the man chest, touching his nipples with softness. As the hips did back and forth, he let his hand slid toward the groin area. Hank groaned of pleasure and moved faster, the fingers touching him when he shifted._

_Gavin moaned even if he couldn’t come hard again. He straightened a bit and pressed his lips against his ear, offering him his moan, his cheeks moving to his rhythm._

_“Y… Yes. Mo… More…”_

_Hank pressed the hips downer and came faster to have more moans. He could feel Gavin was truly reacting._

_“Yes! Ah! Da… daddy! More. More!”_

_“Gavin…” he said, with a tiny sigh._

_“Y… Yes daddy?” he muttered to his ear._

_“Stop that,” the man said pressing him in the ground._

_Gavin’s eyes were full of lust as he saw him dominated him. His hand came in the soft blond hair to feel them. Hank bent to him and kissed his face, squeezing his hand. He felt the pleasure overwhelming him, he was at the edge._

_But he wanted to see Gavin like that forever. Beautiful, reddish cheeks. Maybe he was the one? Maybe he was waiting for him. And he hated this stupid condom, but so important, because he couldn’t fill him with his love._

_He gave a strong thrust in the place making Gavin moan so strongly. The youngie pushed a scream of pleasure when the pain hit him and he could feel something warm in him as Hank’s hips stopped against him._

_“H… Hank…” he moaned, knowing he had bled a bit._

_But that didn’t bother him. On the contrary._

_“Gav’…” The Sergeant rose his head and looked him, lied in the grass like that. He couldn’t hide his smile as the chest was still rising and falling. “You’re mine. All mine…”_

_Gavin pushed his head in the side and two fingers came in his throat to touch it. Hank bent and sucked the skin, happy to mark him. The boy was even still a bit moaning and he did it again when he moved to came out from him. He kissed the hickey incoming and then looked his sweet lover._

_“Do I look… different?”_

_“You look as gorgeous as ever.”_

_“Hm…”_

_Hank ran his hand through the brown hair. He kissed his nose then moved a bit. Gavin rose an eyebrow and looked him. The man was now kneeling in the grass and the rain was still falling, as if the sky was cleaning them. The Serge took flowers one by one and the boy stared him, surprised. When Anderson got a big fistful he started to let the petals fall on the wet face and body._

_“Hank,” he laughed._

_“I can’t shower you with gold but I can with flowers.”_

_“You’re ridicule,” Gavin giggled._

_Flowers still fall on him. One by one._

_“And…”_

_“Yeah?” Gavin said, covering his mouth. He didn’t want to eat those!_

_“Do you want to come over? You don’t have to go back home where you’re not loved.”_

_“My brother loves me!” the youngie protested, straightening up._

_“He’s back from his meeting?”_

_“No…” Gavin muttered, looking away._

_Flowers fell on his head._

_“Come at my house, Gavin. Whenever you want. I’ll give you a key. I want you to have a place to be loved.”_

_Gavin looked him and cracked a smile when a petal came in his nose. “Okay,” he whispered. He passed his arms around him and came to his ear. “I’m yours. For ever.”_

****

November 23th 2038 – 17707 Chester Street

 

“Do you still love him?” Connor asked.

It seemed it wasn’t the first time the boy demanded for that. And if he did that, that probably was because of the Human’s look.

“Hm… That’s not the point.” Gavin touched his mug.

It was cold.

“Connor… Why you’re not with Hank? He’s kind. He loves you. He phckin’ need you.”

“And you too.”

Gavin knew he said these words yesterday. He still thought them.

“Not in the same way. Me… I like to have you around. You’re beautiful. Hank…”

“A sadness runs through him,” Connor said.

“Yeah,” Gavin replied, throwing his stub in the ashtray.

“He needs to be loved. He needs to… understand he’s beautiful. And he’s.” Connor passed his fingers along the table. “For me, every person is gorgeous. Maybe it’s a part of the reason I love so much my work? I like to help people to see them as I see them. But Hank… He’s…”

“Go with him. He’ll take care of you. He’ll love you. Phck, he already loves you so much. He’s a phckin’ mess since you’ve gone.”

“I want to see him, yes. If he’s hurt, I want to see him and ease his pain. I missed him so much.”

“Go get him, Tincan.”

“But… you?”

Gavin ran his hand through his hair.

“I’m happy like that.”

“Yes. Because someone happy in his live needs to have so many cats.”

“I don’t have cats,” Gavin said taking a new cigarette.

“So why there is twenty-six cats in your room? And probably more around.”

“Yeah. That’s not my cats.”

Connor got up, frowning, as Gavin was blowing out the smoke. “Excuse me?”

“These are random cat. But there is a transom open for them. They came from the streets. They need food, warm places…”

“So…” Connor took the mug to warm the coffee. “You’re happy in your live so that’s why you let cats come in your life and… go out. Without knowing when. It’s very sane, Detective Reed.”

“I’m okay.”

“Do they have name?”

“Yeah!” Gavin smiled. And then, he understood Connor marked his point. After all, Catnip didn’t come back since three weeks.

Maybe she was dead…

“I ch…”

“Don’t choose me, Connor. You think you want me but you just need to hush a need. I pushed you back, you needed love from me, that’s all.”

“Why I have to choose?”  The boy came with the coffee and put it in front of Gavin. He took his cigarette when the smoke was blown from his mouth. “I’ve my works and sometimes, I want to see you. And sometimes, I want to see Hank. Is it bad?”

“Only if one of us say ‘no’.”

Connor looked him.

“If I don’t want to share you… You can’t come see me as a sex partner.”

“Of course,” he replied. “I thought you said I couldn’t do that.”

“No. Of course not.” He looked him blow out the smoke then sat down. “However some will see you as a slut.”

Connor looked down, his fingers stopped has they wanted to come pick a bit of food in his plate.

“Hey…” Gavin said.

“Sorry. I don’t like ‘slut’ or…” Connor put his hand in the wood. “I’m a sex worker, I love sex and I’m in love with two men. Does that mean there’s something wrong in me? Does that mean I’m hurting you?”

Gavin shook his head. “There’s nothing wrong in you. It’s good to love. Just remember to respect the one you love. It’s not easy to understand you don’t belong to the person you love. Not entirely.”

“I hurt you?” Connor took his hand. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m happy, somewhat.” Gavin opened his arms to him and the boy came for a hug. Holding him was good, soft, warm. He liked that.

He liked to have him against him and to be able to smell his perfume. It wasn’t smoke fragrance but something more like coffee with a bit of lemon. The same he’d find with Elijah and that remind to him the time where he’d slide in his bed to be hugged at night…

“You’re okay?” Gavin asked, caressing his hair.

No reply.

“Tincan?” He pushed him softly but the arms were still around him and he didn’t move.

Gavin took the arm and forced him open to move backward and stay agape.

What?

Connor was there, eyes open, not moving…


	13. Daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Gavin and Connor talk about Connor feeling and what he wants to do with his romantic live. But Gavin also remember a tender moment of his live when he give himself to Hank.  
> However… something strange happens. Connor doesn’t move anymore.

November 23th 2038 – 3500 Conner Street

 

Everybody was looking the Android sat in the seat. Okay, they choose to come back, though some of them didn’t have choice, but that didn’t mean they were good with Android. With the revolution, in fact, a lot of people started to fear them. A lot.

This one looked pretty shy and soft but it still was an Android.

Who know what he’ll do if he became mad! He was a Deviant, isn’t it?!

So, each time he moved, almost everybody tensed…

Suddenly, he rose up and a cop jumped on his gun, pointed it out on the Android.

“Don’t. Move.”

“Holster your gun, Smith.”

“Captain!” The man turned toward it and stiffed as the Android came to them.

“Dad!”

“Dad?” a woman asked, a pen against her lips as she stopped to work just now.

“Everybody go back to work!” David Allen commanded. He looked to the panicked PL600 standing near him.

His presence seemed to be a threat for a lot of his men and that annoyed him beyond the reason. Yes, Daniel had made mistakes by the past, big mistakes, but nobody knew that there. There wasn’t as much SWAT members around. It was just because they saw an Android…

And, even if Daniel had made those mistakes, he changed. He was trustworthy now and polite, sweet… soft.

Tough it was better to keep an eye on him. Just in case.

“In my office, Dan’.”

“Yes, papa.” The blond Android moved to the glass cabin and quickly climbed the tiny stairs.

Some officers were watching their boss, surprised. The woman with the pen, Montoya, even smiled.

The Captain checked that everybody was working, or about to, and walked to his office. He closed the door after him and joined Daniel to his desk.

“Sit down.”

“I can’t. I can’t stay there waiting. Connor has disappeared! We’ll do nothing?!”

“Keep calm, Daniel! Watch your LED!”

The blond brushed the red circle on his temple. Allen was almost sat when he shout these words so he just didn’t pursuit and came to Daniel to hug him. He didn’t care if the precinct was seeing that.

“Everything will be fine. I’m sure Connor is fine.”

“A man bring him with him and he didn’t come back. You know how those clients could be. They’re awful!”

Connor always said the otherwise but Daniel didn’t care. He was afraid and his brother had way too much faith…

“Keep calm, Danny. Can’t you bond with him?”

“I tried. I’m not near enough from him.”

“His tracker… Maybe we can find him?”

“He’s a Deviant…” Daniel bit his lower lips as he pressed his forehead against the man’s shoulder. “And… He never has a tracker.”

“He hasn’t?”

Daniel nodded.

“We’ll find him. We’ll warn every precinct of the disappearance and I’ll go to Eden Club to ask the manager by myself. Ask to Rupert to go at Jericho. We never know, he’s maybe there for a reason or another…”

“Okay. And then, what should I do?”

“Stay at home, care for Emma. If everything is okay, Connor will go home but if he doesn’t find you and panic then leave… that’ll never be over.”

“Okay…”

“If you stress, call me. But everything will be alright, okay?”

“Yeah…”

“Call the Fifteenth Precinct, too. Maybe he went there to see those men who fucked him.”

“Are you jealous, papa?”

“Only pissed off. Connor would maybe not be a whore if they hadn’t come in there live.”

“Maybe…”

But Connor was happy…

 

***

 

The wind was soft but also really cold. It seemed to be like in a late Summer. Maybe the beginning of Autumn. But the trees were green. Everything was green. The foliage was moving around with the strong flurries. The water was calm, soothing. And when he moved to see the surface, he couldn’t see any fishes there.

He perfectly knew the place but a lot of time had passed before he could come back here. It felt weird to be there.

Familiar but uneasy.

And it wasn’t the right moment to come back. He could remember he was in Gavin’s arms and it was so warm, so sweet…

He walked around the pond, searching for Amanda.

If he where there, that was for her, isn’t it?

“Amanda?” he called.

It was strange because before, he used to arrive here in his grey and neat suit. Now, he was in the Gavin’s comfy pajama… His feet were bare.

“Amanda?!”

Wind became wilder and he almost fell in the floor because of a strong flurry. The foliage of a big Babylon willow moved, caressed the empty lake and Amanda appeared, moving toward him with a strong determination in the face.

“Connor, it’s a pleasure,” she said.

Connor ran toward her. “Are you okay? The wind is heavy.” He passed his arm around her to lead her toward a more pleasant area.

“I’m fine, thank you Connor.”

However, the RK800 led her to few rocks hovering above the placid lake. Still awfully empty.

“Thank you, Connor,” she said, sitting. “You’re really kind.”

Though, she had insulted him and put him in such a situation… Without her, he’d maybe be with the DPD now? He would be with Hank? And… he certainly will be a robot fighting against the Deviants. He’d certainly have prevent this whole thing.

In the end… Connor felt thankful to the lady.

“Amanda, so much time has passed,” he said, kneeling near to her.

“Indeed. You didn’t need me and with that changes in Detroit… However, I always kept an eye on you.” She smiled as she touched his cheek.

And he smiled too.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. And I wanted to talk to you. You didn’t stop the Deviant’s Leader and now, deviancy ran over Detroit. And, soon, the world. It’s dangerous…”

“I don’t think deviancy is a problem. Amanda… I’m myself a Deviant…”

“I know. It’s a pity. I should have destroyed you before. I knew you live would be meaningless without a mission. Look at you. Look at what you’re doing… I really think to replace you.”

Connor looked Amanda, sadness in his eyes.

“But I can’t. I can’t replace you.” She caresses softly his cheek. “But you must understand… Understand where is your place and what you should do. You were created to protect us from deviancy. Deviancy is dangerous.”

Connor shook his head.

“Connor, the Humans are coming again in Detroit and the deviancy spread in the world. Soon, they will want more.”

“I’m a Deviant too, Amanda,” he reminded. “I don’t think I’ll…”

“You’re different, you’re too precious, Connor. However, you must believe me. You can ignore my warning and even not believing me but when the world will be change, the only thing you’ll still have will be your eyes. For crying.”

The image disappeared before his eyes.

“Amanda! Wait! Amanda!” He launched his hand backward but he couldn’t reach a thing. “Amanda?”

 

November 23th 2038 – 17707 Chester Street

 

“Amanda?!”

“Connor!”

The boy blinked and pushed his face in his palms, his back and his shoulders shivering.

“Connor? What’s wrong?”

It was Gavin’s voice. Connor could hear him and it was nice to his ears but also disturbing for now. He was with Amanda just few seconds earlier and now, in the kitchen with the man. Of course, he was use to that but what Amanda said to him? About replacing him, wanting him dead, deviancy… and what she thought about him…

“I’m okay. It’s… something my program is able to do,” he said softly.

“Okay…”

“How everything is working between the Humans and Deviants?”

Gavin looked him, brown frowned. “You don’t know?” he finally asked.

“I’m not sure anymore. I stay at Eden Club where the things are different, softer, nicer or at home. And I didn’t come back since Humans are there.”

He didn’t come back! He must warn them. Daniel would be worry… His poor brother.

“We don’t know how things will go. Markus offered to the Humans to come back and we did so because it was our town. He had done everything for us to come back but in fact, we don’t know.”

“What Kamski thinks about that?” Connor asked.

“Easy to know: he doesn’t give a fuck. That’s not the point for him and he’s right.” Gavin got up. “I need to go work. It’s already to phckin’ late.”

Connor thought about Amanda’s threat. He was afraid to die but he also believed Amanda. A lot. And if she felt something, he should arrange everything. Even if he didn’t know what to do.

“Can I come? I need to check something.”

“Yeah. What?”

“Files,” Connor replied.

Gavin smiled. “You’re still a cop or you’re just a ho…”

“Gavin.”

“Sex worker,” the human corrected.

“Technically, I’m not a Detective anymore but I’ll talk with Captain Fowler.”

“I bet he’ll listen to you,” the man smiled. He cleared the table.

“Do you think Lieutenant Anderson will be there?” Connor asked, coming to help him. “Is it okay to ask that to you since I’d like to…”

“It’s well okay for me. Thought it’ll be better if you don’t say to me how he phcks you… Well, that can be hot.”

Connor looked him as they put the dishes, forks, knifes and mugs in the sink. He took the sponge to clean the table. Gavin turned to see him bent on the table.

“He won’t be there. He’s at home by this time. But I can drop you off at his house. He’ll bring you at work?”

“Yes, please.”

Gavin moved to him, still ogling him as he moved to clean everything. He could come to stuck himself against that soft behind in his pajama. God. He wanted to see him in his pajama everyday. He didn’t only want to push him and the table to make him his… he wanted to wake up every morning and found not thousand cats but a sweet boy in his pajama, sleeping near to him. He wanted to have him in his arms when they’ll watch TV. Wanted to hang around with him…

He came closer to him, wanting so much to bit or suck his neck to show that ephebe belonged to Gavin Reed.

“I’ll bring you clothes.”

“Thank you!”

 

November 23th 2038 – 115 Michigan Drive

 

The car pulled at the curb in front of a tiny house. Gavin bit his inner cheek because he knew well that house. And that car which stayed in front of the house since the garage had been changed in a room for Cole. Before, it was a garage and a laundry room but at Cole’s birth, Hank started to do laundry in laundromat.

“It’s pretty early. Not sure he’ll be up. He drinks more than ever. But well… There is a tiny rock in the bushes, a key is in there. Be careful, he has a dog. St-Bernard. He’s kind though. Have fun.”

“Thank you, Gavin. Do you want a kiss?”

“Only if you want to give one to me.”

“Of course.”

Connor unfastened his security belt and bent to Gavin, landing a soft kiss in his lips. He let the man reply softly to that tender attention then caressed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Tincan.”

Connor grinned a bit then opened the door and got out of the car. He walked to the bushes and bent over to catch the said rock. Picking up the key, he finally came to the stoop and opened the door. He threw a look to the car and smiled to Gavin before entering in the house.

“Fuck you Gavin! Go fucking fuck yourself!”

“Woof!”

“Yeah, Sumo, attack!”

The dog got up and moved to the entry.

“Lieutenant, it’s me, Connor!”

The man turned so quickly his head he whined from pain. “Fuck.” He rubbed his neck. “Connor? What… How… Sumo! No!”

The dog woofed and sat down, looking the boy.

“Can I?” Connor asked.

“Yeah.” Hank frowned. “I heard Gavin’s car, no? And you’ve my key…”

“He brought me there,” the RK800 explained as he caressed Sumo.

Hank tried to get up but groaned. Why did he turn his head so fast!

“Lieutenant, please!” Connor stopped to pet the dog and quickly walk to him. “I’ll massage you if you want to?”

Hank groaned again, moving slightly. “I just turned my head too quick.”

“Yes. But I can soothe you. And I’ll tell you everything. I already saw you have some back pain.”

“Yeah. I’m an old shit.”

“You’re not a shit, Lieutenant.” Connor looked him softly. “Do you have any oil?”

“Maybe… look in the bathroom.” Hank pointed it out.

“Okay. Make yourself comfortable.”

As he got up to the said room, Hank looked him. He was wearing a trouser with a lot of hole and belt or even zippers. And for the top? It was a kind of t-shirt with a cleavage covered by fishnets and if it was sleeveless, it was link to some mittens with a strange belt.

Well… now that Connor came back, it was just sleeveless.

He perfectly could recognize Gavin’s clothes. He used to open those belts and kissing the man’s arms while taking off the mittens.

“Found it!” Connor smiled.

“Thanks.” Hank looked him as he moved to him. “You were at Gavin’s house?” he asked, trying to don’t show his feelings.

“Yes.”

“With him…” he guessed.

“Yes?” Connor frowned, tilting a little his head.

The Lieutenant stared that boy with a pinch in a heart because everything said Gavin got him. Everything was hurting him except that smell coming each time Connor moved. A strange perfume of tree after the rain and that vanilla scent he used to have in his home in another live.

“I didn’t know you’ll be with Gavin. When did he found you?” He looked the RK800, sat next to him, opening the button of his shirt.

He let him did so but looked his innocent face. He wasn’t mad at him. Not at all…

“Just few hours ago. Pure hazard. He came at my work to finish _his_ work and we saw each other,” Connor explained.

Hank still stared him and felt bad to like the fingers coming against his skin while opening the shirt. He could remember Reed schedule because everybody was jealous of that prick.

“You were at Eden Club?!” he yelled, taking Connor by the shoulders.

“A… Aoutch. Yes…”

“ _Working_?!”

Connor nodded.

“You… Y… You… Is this because you need sex? I would have taken care of you, Connor…”

“It’s hard to explain. Don’t you want the mas…”

“No! I can understand everything but say it in my eyes.”

“It’s not because of you, at all,” Connor swore. “In fact, I missed you so much but…”

“What? Connor… I need to know. I was so worry for you. I thought you were…” His hands came on his cheeks and he looked him with softness.

“I’m here.” Connor pressed his cheek against his hand. “When you left, I had to go to Zlatko Andronikov because he had been attacked… The man looked bad but I followed him in the basement because I thought there was someone in danger there. I could see Thirium everywhere. I was scared. So scared. But couldn’t really feel it as such. Because I wasn’t a Deviant… We came in the basement and…”

“Connor, no…” Hank muttered. He bent softly to him to kiss his face, again and again.

Connor smiled a bit to this softness. “Don’t worry. He didn’t rape me because I was consent from the beginning. Though… I felt dirty. Because the man acted with me like I was his thing without even asking me if I wanted. Because he said I’m a slut… For the first time, sex wasn’t nice.” He kissed the man’s fingers, rubbing softly his cheek against the hand. “I thought sex was always fun but if you don’t do it with someone who respects you, it’s bad… That really upset me. And… I killed him. I think he was dying but I killed him. For that.”

“Connor…”

“And just after that, Amanda said to me I didn’t deserve to live when the case will be over? And I messed up because Detroit and the world had changed and deviancy is dangerous… I’m so ashamed… I shouldn’t have thought just about me. I… Maybe I’m a slut because what I want and need…”

“Keep calm, Connor. That’s false. Nobody can say to you you’re a slut or anything else. And for what? Because you were hurt? It’s normal to be hurt and it’s even normal to need to take the control again.”

“I need you,” Connor muttered.

Hank’s heart pinched. It was a good pinch and he hoped it wasn’t a heart attack. As much he wanted that earlier, now he didn’t want. He wished to be there for Connor forever… He bent to him to kiss him but the boy turned his head away, receiving that soft kiss in his temple.

“But… I also need Gavin.”

“You…”

“I’m sorry to be a slut,” the Android replied.

It was weird how talking about that was normal with Gavin but seemed so ugly with Hank.

“You…” Hank caressed his cheek softly. “You’re not a slut, Connor. It’s weird what you say but you’re not a slut. Feelings always mess up everything.”

Connor shook his head. “What I feel for you, and him, is beautiful but… I never want to hurt anybody. You’re both the person I love the most.”

“Huuush,” Hank said softly. “Come.” He took him in his arms and hugged him softly, rubbing his back. “We’ll find something…”

Connor closed his eyes, shaking. His stress level was high. His LED turned yellow, he knew it…

Damn…

“Does he already know?”

“Yes… He tried to convince me to choose you over him for minutes… Almost hours,” he laughed with nervous.

“He did?”

“Yes…”

Hank rubbed Connor’s back softly. “I thought he’ll use the occasion…”

The RK800 shook his head and looked the man. “He’s really understanding.”

“What will you do if I say no?” he asked.

“I can’t reply. If I say to you I’ll choose no one, you’ll feel obligate to say you want this. If I say I’ll choose Gavin, it’ll be the thing. And if I say I’ll choose you, maybe that will influence you. But… I don’t want to force you to choose.”

“What’s the deal?” Hank asked.

“I’d just like dating you and dating him…”

The Lieutenant looked at him.

“And… I… don’t want to quit my job… You know, at Eden Club…”

“Okay. I need a smoke.”

“Be careful,” Connor said while seeing him getting up. He looked him as Hank moved to his kitchen.

He took a cigarette and lighted it up.

The RK800 stared him from the sofa, uneasy. He also saw when Hank poured himself a strong glass of Scotch Whisky. The man drink one glass then poured a second. Connor got up and went to him to push his hand in the glass.

“Don’t drink too much, Lieutenant.”

“All of this sounds crazy… I want you, of course, but I’m not sure I’d be able to share you. And what if I don’t like that? And lose you?”

“You won’t lose me. I still can give hug and even massage you?” Connor offered. “I’m good at listening. And playing cards.”

“Cards? I prefer Monopoly. Can’t lose.”

“Monopoly is fine too.”

 

 

“Do you sleep?”

“I can’t sleep.”

Connor opened his eyes and smiled to Hank. He was lied in the sofa, waiting as the man asked him to do so. He needed to go to the precinct for checking information about deviancy and how things happened. But he couldn’t let Hank alone. Hank who worked from here.

In fact… Connor knew he needed to do something about those researches but he also was scared… Maybe Amanda would kill him when he’ll have finished his work.

“You don’t have a… standby mode?”

“Didn’t use it since seventeen days.”

“Isn’t it bad?” Hank asked.

“No. I don’t need it.” Since Zlatko’s machine, everything had changed…

“Okay. You look great, like that. But I rather see you in my clothes rather than Gavin’s one.”

“I can change myself if you want to.”

“That looks interesting,” Hank whispered.

“What do you want me to wear?”

“Whatever,” he replied.

But smiled a bit. Connor got up, caressed the dog then went to the bedroom. When he came for the oil, he saw the room in question.

In fact, he still hadn’t massage Hank since the man worked. And was a bit lost in his thoughts. Lost because he asked himself if he should accept or not that proposition. It sounded interesting but also… awful.

Thinking how many people will touch him.

He wanted to be the only one…

But he also could accept that situation, let Connor be happy and don’t have to be complexed because of his stupid rod not wanting to wake up when he wanted. Okay, when he was with Connor, he stiffened but when he dreamed of him. Never.

He hated that.

“Lieutenant?”

The man turned his head and was dazzled when he saw Connor, only wearing his black shirt with light streak all around, a bit like a tiger.

Only this.

He could see his soft thigh, his long ivory legs and even the pectorals peeking by the cleavage made thanks to the unfastened buttons.

“Do you like what you see?” he smiled, putting his hand on the doorframe and leaning against.

Hank gulped with big difficulties.

The LED’s boy was really like that little pills. As blue…

“I do. But… can I?”

Connor tilted his head.

“Touch you. Feel you. I didn’t choose. But if I ever I didn’t have you ever after. I’d like to touch you, kiss you, let you feel what is love. At least… my love.”

“It’ll be a pleasure. Huge pleasure.”

Knowing what was the boy’s work, Hank asked himself if it was a play or the truth? But he was blushing and so astounding.

Gulping, he moved toward him. He slid his hands against his and let the boy entwining their fingers. He bent on him and kissed softly his neck. The pinky shade, the strong bones like under that delicious skin. He smelled like vanilla and wet tree, even a bit of alcohol and he tasted like the sweetest treat in the world. Like a cherry lollipop… with a hint of alcohol.

“You’re gorgeous. Beautiful. Unreal…”

“But I’m there. And I…” He closed his eyes. He couldn’t say the words he longed to say…

Then, he just passed his arm around the man’s shoulders and looked up to him. Hank was again astonished. Connor smiled and passed softly a thumb in his lips. He then kissed them softly.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to plenty satisfy you,” Hank muttered.

“Your presence is satisfying me. I want _you_ to be happy, Lieutenant.”

“I’d be happy if I’ve you around.”

“I’m here.”

“Yes, but…” Hank closed his eyes.

Connor pressed his nose against his face, his lips passing in his face with softness. “I’m here, Lieutenant. Whatever we have a thing to share or not. I’m here.”

“But maybe, I’ll want more.”

“It’s okay to. Whatever you choose, we can talk.”

“You’re too good and too precious, Connor… It’s killing me.” The man took him in his arms, against his chest. He kissed his face, softly, tenderly.

Connor closed his eyes, bathed by this love coming and surrounding him. Their fingers entwined, the tiny kisses here and there, landed with so much sweetness. He felt a powerful pleasure and was afraid the strange thing for yesterday was coming again. But the pleasure didn’t suffocate him. It was just good. Just perfect, as the man, kissing him with the gentlest love he never felt.

Hank’s love was like that. Full of feeling, love, tenderness, comprehension…

Hank’s love was sweet.

And not having it will be hard but Connor couldn’t force him. Just hope. And give him a last present if that meant that. And he didn’t know what he could give to him because the only think he learnt he had that was… his body.

“Lieutenant? Do you want something from me? I can do anything. Even the cooking if you wanna?” he smiled.

Hank giggled a bit. “You’d be beautiful, cooking in these clothes. I wanna see that. But first… I’d love to…”

Connor smiled, feeling his love, his need. He tugged in his hand and paced backward, leading him in the bed. He realized nobody have never make love to him in one bed. Well… They did at Eden Club but it wasn’t the same energy? It was a tool work, something impersonal. And even if he had passed time in Gavin’s bed, it hadn’t a real conscience of that.

But this time, he was sitting in Hank’s bed and a rush of smell flew to turn around him. The strong perfume of Hank…

Hank was overwhelmed by this picture, the sweet boy, reddish cheek, reddish lips and tender chestnut eyes… He was in his bed, in the cover, displaying his intoxicating aroma all around.

“You’re gorgeous in my shirt. It’d be a pity to undress you.”

“Okay,” Connor giggled.

“And…”

The RK800 pulled him to have him in the bed.

“I’ll stay dressed too, then. It’ll be better.”

“Lieutenant? You’re still afraid?”

Hank sat next to him and passed his hand in the nape of his neck.

“Afraid to show me your beautiful body?”

The man kissed him on the lips to hush him. “You’re ridiculous, Connor.”

“Maybe. But you’re still one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met.” He wanted to ask him to be naked with him, again, because his body was a masterpiece in his opinion but… could he?

Hank caressed his thigh as he was kissing the cleavage. He saw the deception in him, in his stiff gesture he returned to him. Just slightly but he could feel it. “Do you want to open my shirt?” he offered. “ _My_ ,” he specified with a giggle.

Connor laughed softly and pressed a bit against him, unfastening button by button that shirt. The strong chest appeared to him with his hair here and there, with so much among of skin and flesh to love and that beautiful tattoo he licked.

Hank caressed his back, under the soft clothes, and pressed kisses in his hairs, breathing softly in them. Connor laughed and moved his head a bit. The man ruffled the soft brown forest and the RK800 kissed him. Anderson other hand’s slid to the round behind and caressed it softly.

“Do you feel ready?” Connor muttered.

“I’d like to. But…”

“Huuush… Look…”

Connor went on his lap and opened his belt. He unfastened the jeans and pushed the trousers side to lower a bit the underwear. He liked to touch his skin but he was afraid to force him to much.

The penis came out but it wasn’t hard enough, indeed. That didn’t matter for Connor. Though, he started to caress it softly, kissing the man’s chest. Hank caressed his cheek, the thumb coming in the cheekbone. Why that didn’t work? It wasn’t fair… The Android’s hand was so soft, like silk, and that didn’t help me. He suffered to see so much sweetness and wasn’t able to satisfy him. And he even wasn’t able to offer him the relation he wanted. He was hesitating, wanting so much to say “no” because he didn’t want to share this beauty. But… even if he got him, he wouldn’t be able to fulfill him. Yes, the most important in a relationship as the talk, the sweetness, the love… but Connor needed sex and if he wasn’t able to…

“Lieutenant… Hank… Hank… look at me, please?”

The man comply. He felt caress on his cheeks, kisses on his face.

“Don’t act like that. Please… Look.” Connor kissed softly his lips and pressed a bit against him. One hand went around his sex to caress it gently and has he did, he almost sat on his laps.

His hand went up and he rose a bit, moaning softly. The organ caressed his behind as he did so.

“You see?” Connor whispered. He closed his eyes and moved to his laps, whining a bit more. “You’re in me.” He looked him, eyelid almost closed. “You’re good to me.”

Hank looked him, groaning of pleasure because of that hand, those movements. “ _You_ ’re good to me. You’re perfe… ct.”

Connor kissed his lips, moving and down in rhythm with his ass. “It’s… good to have… you… in me,” he whispered.

Hank looked up to him and kissed one tit, softly, passing his tongue around. The boy moaned and pushed his head backwards. He closed his eyes and moved faster for him. At first, he faked his moans but now, with the kisses? The caresses on his thighs? The organ touching here and there his little rose. It was good. Too good for him. That and the overwhelming love bathing him, caressing him.

“A… ah! Ye… yes! Daddy! Hm… More… A… ah…” He blushed. “So… sorry for the…”

Hank frozen as the words came. ‘Daddy’? He remembered the time where Gavin used to say that but mostly to tease him. And he was older. Seeing that boy, red cheeks, lips slightly opens, eyes showing his love…

He kissed him in the neck.

“Continue,” he muttered.

Connor blushed more and moved.

“You… make me… feel… deep in you…” Hank’s hand slid and the fingers caressed the soft cheek wet from the Thirium auto-lubrication.

“O… Oh, yes, p… please… Daddy…” he begged when the fingers came near his soft privacy.

Hank liked hearing him saying daddy. It came so naturally. Softly. It was like sweet words. And that sent him back in the past. When it became more normal for Gavin too. It was two echoes coming around him. Connor was beautiful and he pushed his fingers in him. The boy felt him in him, his caress… He hadn’t anything there to truly have by the mere contact but he was in him. Really. And his love overwhelmed him.

“More, daddy, please.” Connor felt a hand in his back as he moved more and had his head hanging with the pleasure surrounding him. “Daddy!”

The fingers moved faster, almost in the rhythm of the behind and the hand. Hank unfastened the shirt then kissed his chest, licked the soft belly moving under his tongue.

“D… daddy… I… I want you so much… you… You’re…”

Connor knew the man was almost at the climax and he did his best to straightened a bit. He was shivering under the love, the attention, the care… He passed his free hand to Hank’s cheek and stuck his tongue out. Hank stole it and melt them. The boy moaned and moved just enough to press his behind against the rod when hot stream came out, touching him, caressing him. His LED was pink-purple and he was out of breath.

Hank lied him softly and still kissed him. He remembered it what was the boy wanted the last time. He caressed him, touching his soft kiss, brushing the navel and coming in the thighs.

They lips broke apart.

“Thank you. You were awesome Connor. You’re…” Hank caressed his cheek with softness.

“It was normal… You need to realize you’re awesome. Beautiful… Perfect to me.”

“I wasn’t able to…”

“It’s not what matter. I had fun. A lot of fun and pleasure. I don’t care you were hard only few before coming. I like you how you are.” Connor kissed his face. “Do you want me to do something to eat in your sexy shirt? What do you want?”

The man didn’t want to let him go…

But he was so jealous.

“Only if I can kiss you while you cook.”

“Of course,” he laughed. “I’m starving for your kisses. And your love.” He blushed. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t say that, you don’t know if you want this or not… I need to let you think.”

“Yes… But let say it’s the aftermath so I need to take care of you, love you. Can I?”

“Yes. I want to…”

The boy smiled. He caressed his cheek and kissed his lips. Then his forehead.

“Let’s go! I’ll make you breakfast.”

“It’s almost noon,” Hank laughed.

“But you love breakfast!”

The Lieutenant was surprise but smiled and kissed his cheek. “Yes, I do.”


	14. Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: After chatting a bit with Gavin, Connor is driven at Hank’s house. He wants to talk to him about his envy to see him and Gavin at the same time but Hank needs to think about that. However, Connor let him pass a sweet moment with him. Maybe the last one?  
> In the same time, Daniel is frightened because he doesn’t know where Connor is.

November 23th 2038 – 1301 3rd Avenue

 

The precinct was crawling out with the cop. It wasn’t that hard to come back in work but it was difficult to know how to act from now on. The Deviants were plenty and their rules crushed everything else. A new part of the station was formed only to protect the Android and to judge those whom hurt them by the past. And they were so much… Every police officer was overwhelmed by the amount of files and case. Everybody was on it. It stayed almost no place for problems where Humans were involved. Though, they were there since few hours and it was hard to already have big cases…

Well… say that to that girl crying in Gavin’s desk for thirty minutes long because of squatters. Her door house had been broken for that and the garden was in a sad state. Gavin could understand her. He never left the town and was forced to push back so many person because the climate of terror was awful. A lot of people had house at the beginning but were throw out because of homeless, tug, people coming from somewhere else and wanting free houses and even Androids. Few but still…

And Androids came in the house let like that. And when the owners came back that only could be for the worse…

“Coralee, we’ll do something. Just leave us a bit of time. We need to assemble a team, to go check there and we certainly prepare multiple raids in the same time. However, you will not be let without a roof above your head. There is shelter opens for those case. I add you in the list.” Gavin turned toward the screen. “Say again your name?”

No reply.

He turned the head toward the lady whom looked the entry. Gavin realized then there was that perfect smell of coffee and lemon. Boy, he starved for a coffee and the one wearing that gorgeous perfume.

“Ma’am?” he said.

He was a bit jealous, okay. Even more because the boy was talking with Hank. Did he say yes?

“Ma’am?”

She still looked Connor. He was almost there. Behind him, Gavin could hear Chris panting and he saw Ben getting up.

“I’ve donuts, Connor. Do you want some?!”

“Detective Miller! It’ll be a pleasure.”

Hank ogled Connor. He remembered well the last time the Android had tasted donuts…

_BANG!_

Suddenly, that sound broke the turmoil. Coralee jumped because it came just near her. She looked the Detective getting up and walking to the RK800 having all the attention. His hands came on Connor’s cheeks, the one confined in his pants and he kissed him suddenly, his tongue coming between his lips. And Connor replied. The boy could feel a wave of disappointment.

The sound of people working filled again the hair and the lady even cleared her throat. “Coralee James,” she said, appealing him.

Gavin winked to Connor and let him go to sit again. He was a bit amused, in fact.

“Hum…” Hank groaned. “You’ll see Jeffrey?” he asked.

“Yes. I’ll join you at your desk if I can stay, Lieutenant.”

The man nodded and walked to his desk, glancing quickly toward Connor as he moved to join Fowler office. He saw the man getting up and rushed to open the door to him. He smiled as the boy entered in the piece.

“What a surprise, Connor. I thought you had left the DPD. It was sad.”

“Yes, sorry. I thought my place wasn’t with you all.”

The man pulled a chair to press Connor to sit. The boy thanked him as he took place.

“Very sad. Why? And why did you come back? Though it’s an excellent new.”

“I just don’t fit by this time. I had made mistakes and I had problem. Most of them are fixed now. However, someone asked me to take care of the deviancy problem…”

“Deviancy is a common thing now. They’re everywhere and we don’t know what to do. I talked to other Captains and…”

Fowler was talking about the measure they had taken for a peace between Humans and Androids but Connor froze… He had forgotten Daniel! How lame was he?!

“Excuse me Captain, it’s very interesting and you did great things with the other cops, especially when we know the amount of problems the situation brings… But can I use your phone to call someone?”

“Yes… Yes, of course!” he said.

Connor thanked him and got up to take the phone. He quickly found the Fifth Precinct’s number in internet and connected to the machine. Soon, he heard the ring in his ear.

“I’m very sorry,” he murmured to the man.

“It’s nothing. Make yourself at your ease,” the Captain replied.

“Captain Fowler?”

“Captain Allen!”

“C… Connor?! You’re okay?” David voice echoed in his ear.

“I’m okay. I’m sorry I didn’t come back this morning. I had problem but everything is alright now. I’ll come back soon. As soon as possible. Probably tomorrow in the morning.”

“I must warn Daniel but… where were you? Why are you at the Fowler’s DPD?! We were dead scared!”

“I’m really sorry. I’ll warn Daniel. Things slip up yesterday but everything his fine.”

He couldn’t talk about that strange stimulation. It was too scary, eve, for him… so for his family? He already annoyed Daniel too much with the bad feeling he had since Zlatko touched him with his consent but without respect. Sometimes, he’d talk about that. And now… with that strange relation he had. Wanted…

He was just a horrible brother.

“Next time, try to warn us. It was horrible for Daniel. When he came back and you weren’t there… You know how people could react when you’re around and at Eden Club, they said a man took you with him.”

Connor hesitated. Should he say that really happened or not? The man looked really worry…

“I’ll come back tomorrow, don’t worry. I’ll be there for the breakfast.”

“Okay. You better to! And why are you at the DPD?”

Connor looked Fowler and the man smiled to him. He was looking him from the beginning.

“I should do something about deviancy.”

“What are you talking about? Daniel and Rupert are Deviants. _You_ are a Deviant!”

“Yes… But something is wrong.”

“What’s happening, Connor? I know you. It’s not you.”

“I’ll be there tomorrow. Warn Daniel, please. And Rupert if he was worry. Have a nice day.” Connor hung up and smiled to Fowler, thanking him.

“Why?” he said.

“Excuse me?”

“Why do you search about deviancy?”

“It’s what will keep me the longer alive…”

 

 

The entry’s door opened when someone jumped in front of them. That someone rushed to the security gate and… couldn’t pass them. Of course. Loud sirens echoed and they refused to open for him. In the reception, people looked toward him with fear. In the precinct, head turned and rose to try to catch a glimpse…

“Connor!”

“Daniel?!”

Connor rose from his seat and ran through the main room. He passed between Gavin and Chris’ desk to arrive in the gates where he hugged Daniel with those heavy plastic barriers still up.

“Daniel! I’m so sorry. I’m so so so sorry.”

“I was scared to dead! Don’t ever do that again!”

“I’m sorry.”

Daniel looked at him with a ravaged sneer. Android couldn’t get dark circles or bags under the eyes but it was pretty evident the blond had his stress level really high lately.

“I’m really sorry, Daniel. Everything is alright. I’m fine. Look.”

“I see that.”

The blond sighed.

“We were so afraid. Rupert even went to Jericho to know if you were there. And you know how he felt with that…”

“Yes. Did he come back already?”

“Yes. Don’t worry.”

“He’s fine?”

Daniel nodded.

Rupert always knew where Jericho was but he never shared it. For Connor, it was a good thing… until now.

And though…

Because Connor wasn’t stupid. At all. Amanda said she wouldn’t replace him because he was sad, hurt. But it was certainly a part of her plan. Let him believe if he bowed to her will, he’ll live.

But… in the fact? Whatever he’ll do, he’ll die sooner or later. But he wanted it the latest possible. He wanted to open every opportunity to him. He wasn’t stupid at all so he could maybe find a clue. Something… Stay with Daniel, with Rupert, Captain Allen… And the two men he loved?

 

 

September 23th 2034 – 1301 3rd Avenue

_“You can’t enter without authorization.”_

_The PM700 was bold, in front of the security gate._

_“But please… Pleaaaaaase.”_

_An old woman was entering the precinct, huffing and puffing._

_“Cole?!”_

_The little boy looked toward the main room and smiled. He bounced._

_“Open that gate. He has the authorization to come.”_

_“He…”_

_“I’m a phckin’ Detective. I gave him the authorization!”_

_The PM700 nodded and opened the security gates. The little boy rushed toward the man and jumped in his arms._

_“Uncle Gayvin!”_

_“Stop destroying my name, would you,” he laughed ruffling his hair._

_He brought the little boy to his desk and sat down to put him on his lap._

_“Daddy is already there?” the boy asked._

_“Nop, but soon! He has a biiig case. You know he changed his work, right?”_

_“Yes! Now he stops the mean people who took life! So my daddy is a Hero!”_

_“Yeah!”_

_“When I’ll be a grown up, I’ll be a cop me too!!”_

_“Cute.”_

_“You’re a hero too, uncle Gayvin!” The boy hugged him as the old lady came in the precinct, the authorization finally validated._

_She looked the kid and sighed slightly. She knew well the mother of the boy but she didn’t get why she left, leaving the child to Hank…_

_“I’ve a present for you, Cole.” Gavin looked the lady then smiled to the tiny Anderson. He took a box with red wrapping, Cole’s favorite color, and handed it to him. “Here you are!”_

_“Thank you!!”_

_More than excited, the kid unwrapped and quickly discovered a tiny red car._

_“Ooooh! That’s the one I wanted!!” Cole kissed his cheeks._

_“I know!”_

_“Can I play with it?”_

_“Of course.”_

_The security gates opened again and Cole jumped from the man’s lap. “Daddy! Look what uncle Gayvin gives to me!” He ran toward Hank who crouched and smiled._

_The Lieutenant caressed his son’s hair, looking the tiny car, then looked up to Gavin. “Thank you. That’s a nice present.”_

_Reed cracked a smile…_

November 25th 2038 – 17707 Chester Street

 

“Gavin?” A kiss landed in his nose. “Detective Reed?”

“Hm…”

“The breakfast is done.”

Gavin forced himself to open an eye. He had sleep for a short time. He couldn’t go to sleep before four a.m. And at this moment, Connor came over and they chatted a bit. He could remember he had fallen asleep in his strong and soft arms… for one hour and half.

Stupid sleep schedule completely broken!

“Did you… see your… brother?” he mumbled.

“It’s too early but I’ll warn him I’m okay. I called him few time,” Connor explained.

“Nice.” Gavin rubbed his face.

He needed to shave himself, brush his teeth, go to the bathroom and take one or two coffee. Let’s make three.

“I’ll kiss you after,” he said, getting up.

Connor looked him leave for the bathroom, going in the corridor and leaving him in his bedroom with plenty cats he didn’t even know the name. And he was also sad because he wanted to taunt him and he had put a pretty apron with nothing under it and Gavin didn’t even notice it.

He sighed and caressed a friendly grey cat before getting up to come back in the kitchen where he took care of the breakfast. He arranged eggs and bacon in the plate. Just next to the sausages. He even poured the coffee in the mug, adding a bit of milk when Gavin arrived.

“You were quick!” he smiled.

“Yeah. Don’t need many time,” he said before coming to kiss him gently. “Thanks for the meal.”

“You’re welcome.”

Connor stood there, looking him while he was lighting a cigarette to start the day.

“Do you want me to…”

“Too late,” Gavin said. “Wanna a puff?”

“Yes…”

Connor took the cigarette and breathed the smoke.

“Sit down, Tincan.”

The boy urged to comply. He stared at him as Gavin took a sip of coffee. Joy washed his face. He was beautiful.

“Can I ask you something?” Connor said.

“Yeah?”

“The first day. Our first time… Was it usual for you?”

“I don’t phck in the precinct, usually. I respect my work.”

Well it happened few time but not enough to be mentioned. And it wasn’t always at the precinct after all.

“I mean the tie and knot stuff. You seemed to know what you were doing.”

Gavin looked up to him.

“Yeah, I knew what I was doing.”

“So… it’s your kind of pleasure?”

The Human turned the head with a big sigh.

“Yeah. Let’s talk about something else. I’m done with the judgement,” he said.

Connor put the cigarette in the ashtray and knelt in front of him. Gavin wasn’t clothes yet so when he pressed his lips against his legs, he touched his skin.

“Please. Please, take care of me again.” He lowered the head to kiss his leg until he reached his feet to kiss both of them.

Gavin was quite dizzy.

“Are you phckin’ serious?”

“Yes. I need someone to take care of me. Please… Master.” He kissed again his bare feet.

“Sit at the table.”

Connor didn’t wait to comply and couldn’t help but smile when he saw Gavin’s look. He finally saw the cute apron he brought from Eden Club for his pleasure. Maybe it’ll help to receive spank?

“What do you want from this relation?” Gavin asked.

“Sometimes, I need someone to hurt me and control me. Captain Allen spanked me when he came back from work and had bad days. Sometimes, I managed to make him do it…”

“So you’re used to spanking,” the man replied cutting the sausage.

“Yes. With hand or belt. I was never attached before you but I loved that. And the way you were acting… I was at your mercy and I loved that.”

Gavin nodded.

“Do you want it to be strictly private and do you want to have some things that could occur in public?”

Connor blinked. In fact, he didn’t think Gavin will ask all of this but he also loved that.

“Thank you,” he muttered.

“For what?”

“For this. To accepting and be so… open to discussion?

“You can’t truly play that game if you don’t have a full trust in the person you play with. It’s normal you don’t receive something you don’t feel. And the inverse it’s also true. Isn’t it?”

Connor nodded. He bit his lower lips.

“So… Do you want it private or not?”

“What do you mean by ‘things that could occur in public?’ You want to spank me in front of everybody?”

Gavin shook his head then took a sip of coffee. “But I could manage for you to have pleasure at the precinct and you should manage to hide it? Or you’ll just wear something pretty erotic I offer to you and you must keep it secret.”

“I’d love it.”

The man grinned. “Do you want to ask for the game to occur in moments chose or to happen all the time?”

“In moments look better? Your softness is also precious to me.”

“Of course you’d get it but chosen playtime sound better to me too. But then… Do you prefer to be the only one to ask for them or…”

“It seems logic you can ask too!”

Gavin smiled.

“We still use Blue, Yellow and Red?”

“Yes. That seems good.”

Reed took a new sip. The coffee was really good.

“Gavin…?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you… never call me ‘slut’?” he asked.

Gavin bent to him and kissed him softly in his lips. “I swear.”

“Thank you.”

“Let me finish that and if you still want to, I’d love to give to you a preview of the fun we can have.”

Connor smiled. He looked him eat though he took sometimes his cigarette for a puff. After few minutes, Gavin finished eating and he got up, bringing the dirty plates in the sink for tonight. The Android helped him to tidy the food until the table was clean.

When it was finally done, Gavin turned to Connor and took his chin between his lips. He kissed them softly then asked. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Connor said in a feverish tone.

“Your apron is cute but I want you naked. And wait for me, on your knee, until I come back.” Gavin pressed his thumb in his lips then bent to him.

But didn’t kiss him.

The Android shivered and, as soon as he paced back, Connor took off the apron then quickly kneel in front of him to show him as much he wanted to be his. From there, he could see Gavin’s thigh and as much he loved him, he never saw it… and he was surprise by the tattoo there. He already saw the semicolon on his wrist but there it was a melting of green, multiple tone of grey and white, reddish spot. Though those looked like scars? No, it seemed to be a port of the tattoo. And he maybe could see a bit of a gun? A gun seemed logic for Gavin…

However, Connor stopped to think about that because of the hand passing in his hair. He looked the man turn around and left the room and just waited. Whatever Gavin was doing and how many he’d wait, Connor waited.

He looked right in front of him, didn’t moving at all. He wanted to show him what he wanted to do for him. He needed to receive a bit of domination, to receive pain but he also wanted to satisfy Gavin. It wasn’t only something just for him. For him, it was something they could share.

Cold air came around him, caressing his body.

He waited.

He didn’t even look toward the stairs.

He waited.

When he heard sound of step cracking under a Human’s weight, he didn’t move more. Even if he wanted to…

It seemed it asked time for Gavin to come back, slid his hand in his hair and then in his cheek to took the chin, again, and rose it harshly to him. The man had rope in his hand. Many ropes.

“Do you know Shibari? Without going on internet?”

“I know it, yes,” he said. “But nobody never did it too me.” Connor smiled a bit.

He already saw few pictures of those bodies tied with black, white or… mostly red ropes. Interlace creating drawing in those people receiving these treatments. Some were tied in a way really artistic, those couldn’t move at all and other could and were just sublimate by the ropes.

“Get up,” Gavin said.

Connor comply.

“I want you to wear those ropes. Under your clothes. You’ll work like that.”

The boy was surprise but nodded.

Gavin took a first rope. Blue. They’ll certainly end up late at work but he wanted to take time to have the perfect ornament for Connor. Whatever will happen, whatever how many time they’ll play, he wanted to keep the image forever in his mind. Connor was already beautiful, perfect, with his reddish lips, his big eyes chestnut, his chest strong and his svelte belly just enough muscled to watering any mouth and his round cheeks above long legs. Not talking to his soft features or the fact he certainly was Snow White with his dark hair on a white skin…

The Human passed the rope around Connor neck and tie. In fact, it was so loose a tie would more tighten than that. The knot was itself pretty loose too and just above the pectoral, the second coming just under them. Connor didn’t move, letting him do. Seeing Gavin in his clothes while he was naked aroused him a bit.

“Join your wrist behind your back.”

“Yes, Master,” Connor whispered as he complied.

Gavin tied a new knot in his navel area. From now, each knot offered a kind of rectangle composition made with four part of the rope. The man passed the rope between the thighs and didn’t forget to caress that soft and sensitive part as the rope rubbed against it. Connor blushed and let a tiny moan came out.

“Behave, Connor. You don’t want to act like that in the precinct,” Gavin said against his ear as the rope came between his round cheeks, caressing the most sensitive area.

“I will not,” the Android replied.

“Turn around.”

Connor complied and felt the rope coming around his waist. Gavin made him turn again a short time after that. This time when he passed the ropes in the loose one near the navel, the stretching of the material created a beautiful diamond. Connor looked down to see it and liked that.

“Look up. Right in from of you.”

Again, the Android obeyed.

“And turn.”

Bit by bit, Gavin created the drawing on his skin, interlacing the rope to let diamonds appeared in his chest.

Turning again and again, Connor was just a doll in Gavin’s hand, moving his hand when he asked so. He blushed when the rope rubbed softly against his nipples. He bit his lower lips to prevent any moan and received a caress in his behind, pushing slightly the string in the sensitive place.

“You’re a good boy,” Gavin said with a smile.

He forced him to turn around and tied the last knob. Now, the boy had a corsage of rope. Gavin used only one for doing that and for a first time, he was pretty happy. The Android looked gorgeous with those ropes just in the right place.

“Move.”

Connor walked in front of him, the ropes moving with him. He didn’t feel all the time the delicious rubbing but he became red sometimes. Enough to force himself to pinch the lips so he’d prevent moans to come out.

“Bent on the table.”

Connor complied and couldn’t help but let out a whimper. Gavin came behind him and pressed his body against the behind offered. The Android bit his lower lips, hoping. In this situation, all his hormones asked for more.

“Be careful at the precinct.”

Gavin tugged a bit on the ropes to make it rub against the soft skin.

“I want you to put a jeans and a comfy ample sweatshirt. Then, we’ll go to work. If you want to stop that for any reason, just say the word and we’ll go to the toilets or any free room and I’ll free you.”

“Thank you but I’m all yours.”

Gavin smiled and straightened a bit. He spanked his ass roughly, making the boy whining. “Dress up now!”

“Yes, Master.” Connor wanted to turn around but stopped.

Gavin rose a brown.

“How I should call you at the precinct?”

“Ah. Detective Reed. And now… move your ass or I’ll be mad and I should punish you. And don’t think you can act bad to be punished, Tincan, I know the strings to well. Mo.ve.”

Connor nodded and walked to the stairs. Gavin looked him, the muscles sublimated by the ropes… He was perfect.

 

November 25th 2038 – 1301 3rd Avenue

 

As he was sat, Connor could feel the ropes slid in soft and harsh caresses. His eyes were closed, enjoying that strange pleasure.

“Well, it seemed you don’t need me anymore,” Gavin taunted.

The Android opened his eyes and took his hand to kiss it. “I need you, I swear,” he said, kissing the palm again and again.

“Get outta that car,” Gavin said, tugging his hand.

“Yes.” Connor unfastened the belt and opened the door. However, he waited for Gavin as he closed the car.

The man got out pretty fast, locked up his vehicle then they went to the precinct together. Gavin had is authorization and so Connor so they just passed the security gates without any problem. Hank wasn’t there but Chris, Ben, Brown, Tina, Person and Emmett, yes. And Fowler, too. Everyone, except Fowler because he was in his office, greeted them. Or, to be correct, greeted Connor. Ben offered him donuts, Chris chatted, Tina welcomed him… And he was smiling as he went to his desk to work.

The ropes moved each time he walked and if the pleasure wasn’t there all the time, he knew he was Gavin’s thing right now. He knew he had the strings around him and he wondered if his colleagues could guess it… With the way he moved, maybe? Probably. He felt so aroused and almost naked like that.

That was exciting.

But he didn’t want to be too horny. He belonged to Gavin and was there for his only pleasure. So, before sitting at his desk, he bent on it, turning on the device to work. He perfectly knew Gavin could see him from there and he wanted to be good for him. As much as Gavin was good for him. For now, Gavin was everything he had… Well, Captain David Allen was still a kind of Father, Daniel and Rupert were his brother but Gavin was his boyfriend. For this kind of love he needed, he was the only one and he truly desired to make him happy.

To thank him for everything.

And… he didn’t know why but he felt ridicule to think that…

Connor glanced over his shoulder to see if Gavin was looking him. He did. So, he sat, slowly, letting the ropes moving around him, in the soft spot. He controlled the lust in him then brought his chair closer of the desk to work.

Well… work slowly.

He still didn’t want to stop the deviancy. Maybe Amanda was right and it was scary to let it spread but he didn’t want to die. He didn’t talk about that to anyone… Maybe he should? To Daniel? No… He’d hurt him. So Rupert too. And maybe, probably, Captain Allen? The man cared for him after all. Hank? He was his friend. He could probably talk to him about that but for what? Hurt him?

And Gavin… God, for Gavin it was the same as Hank. Those men were broken. He couldn’t hurt them more. Especially because he…

He closed his eyes.

He shouldn’t think about that because it wasn’t the time.

But when will be the time?

That was the right question…

 

 

The claim never stopped, the raid to push out squatter too. And when you thought you had a bit of time for a new case, or a more interesting, something new appeared and everything started from the beginning again. Gavin was really pissed off to care for those squatters’ files. But it was his work so, obviously, he’d do it.

When the old man left, he looked up to Connor’s desk. The boy had his cheek red. He certainly felt something good right now. He wanted to go to him to tease him. Or bring him to the toilet to see how he was at this exact moment. He could imagine it easily and wanted to tease and taunt him more.

But they were at work and usually, he didn’t mix sex and work.

Hell, he already did that and that was the biggest mistake of all his life…

He looked Ben getting up and followed his movements. The man was getting near Connor!

“Can I help you?”

“Oh, Detective Miller. It’s a sweet attention but you’ve a lot of work to do.”

Ben took a chair and brought it next to Connor. Wilson, there since a bit, seemed jealous and let his work there to come and sat in the desk on the other side.

“I can help you too! I don’t have much work.”

“Yeah, me too,” Ben said.

Hate simmered in Gavin’s stomach.

“Can I sit?” a voice asked.

“Hm. Yeah…”

A man came in Gavin’s vision. He was really well built with a strong jaw and heavy muscle. “You’ll think it’s ridiculous…”

“No, don’t worry. I won’t.” He looked Ben with his hand on Connor’s wrist.

How the boy could let him do that? He wasn’t surprise of that from Ben because everybody hated him so why showing a bit of respect? But Connor… He was supposed to like him, isn’t it?

“I’m here to lodge a complaint.”

“Yes?” Gavin looked him.

The man looked uneasy and he rubbed his wrist. He was wearing a pullover and a turtleneck.

“You have all my attention,” Reed swore.

“My wife… I love her. I really love her, with all my live but… She’s beating me. All the time.”

Gavin nodded. “You were courageous to come. Let’s talk about what we’ll do. That can end now. You testimony, we have enough proof and I sent men at your home. We bring her to jail where she’ll stay until the court. Then, it won’t be in my hands but judge’s one. And probably yours. You must understand you’ll have to testimony again. Few times. But you’re not alone. Whatever you choice to do.”

“That… That must stop,” the man said with a shaking voice. “What kind of help I can have?”

“You can see a psychiatric and if you can’t afford one there is free one in many shelters. I’ll print you a list. I already have good returns…” He threw a look at Ben and Wilson.

Now they were both touching Connor. One on the wrist, the other in the shoulder. They were bent to him and talked with a big smiled, each of them trying to have all the RK800 attention. Gavin wanted to punch them so much. What would be really inappropriate since the man lodging a complaint was a beaten man.

But God!

“I come back, don’t worry. Just remember everything you can and if you have any proof on you, prepared them, please.”

Gavin got up and moved to the other desk. Chris frowned since he knew where was the printer. He and Gavin used the same…

Why Connor didn’t do something? He was pretty kind and liked to feel the people need, he was kind to everybody especially because he believe everybody had problem.

So maybe…

“Eyh, fatass, asshole!” Gavin stood next Ben’s chair.

Connor was blushing but now it wasn’t from excitement. And Gavin could see the unease, maybe the fear, in his face.

“That’s my boyfriend, ya know? And I don’t think he needs your help.”

“What do you know?” Wilson asked.

“Oh my Gosh…” Gavin crouched and looked Connor and his LED.

Yellow… It was yellow. Connor needed to calm down but, of course, he couldn’t… Because he didn’t want to disappoint his Master…

“Connor you’re so _red_.”

The Thirium pump started to vibrate more and Connor could have cracked a smile but in place, he got up and rushed to the toilet. Gavin straightened and looked his colleague.

“You’re phckin’ cops. You should know what sexual harassment is. And the sentence coming along. Never ever touched him again or I’ll throw you in jail.”

Ben blinked. “I didn’t mean to,” he realized. “I didn’t want to press him and touched him against his will…”

“Me neither…” Wilson said. “He’s… so appealing. I couldn’t resist…”

“Next time, try to do it. Connor doesn’t have to suffer because your dick talks for you!” Gavin turned and came to the beaten man. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Do you have all the proof?”

“I need to search more,” he said with a comprehensive tone.

“Okay. Chris, if Mister… How?”

“Dufresne Morgan,” he said.

“If Mister Dufresne need help, you ca, do it? The list is open in my computer.”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I want Connor to be okay.”

Of course it was for Connor but that didn’t bother Gavin. Chris was always looking Connor and if that could be disturbing, that was everything he did. He had soft and nice chatting with the boy and nothing more. When Ben and Wilson looked more possessive, needy.

Gavin left the main room to go in the toilet. He was sure the boy will be there. Why would it be somewhere else?

He pushed the door and saw nobody.

“Connor?”

One door opened slightly. Gavin rushed to join it. What he found killed him… Connor was shirtless and had pushed back the rope around his neck and was trying to free himself.

“It’s okay. I’ll do it, Connor.”

Gavin locked the door and took the RK800 in his arms. “Huuush. I’ll do it. Keep calm. You won’t be forced anymore.” He caressed tenderly his hair and kissed his temple.

He felt the boy was a little calmer now. Then, he helped him to take out his jeans and started to undo the knot, pressing kisses in Connor’s skin as he did. In other situation, he’d kiss his nipples to ease the rubbing they got but in this situation? He couldn’t do any harm to him.

“I’m here, okay? You’re almost free.” Gavin kissed his nose. “I’ll never do that to you again.”

The RK800 looked him. “I liked it… each time I moved and receive those caresses, it was like being caressed by you.  I felt like you could felt it and have pleasure with me. But… I don’t get it. I appreciate Detective Miller and Agent Wilson a lot. They could be really kind people so… Why?”

“They say it’s because they feel desire for you. But they have no right anyway to do such a thing to you. It’s not because they desire you or you gave off something attractive they can act like you’re a prey. Next time they do such a thing, I’ll castrate them by myself.”

The rope fall in the floor and Connor passed his arms around Gavin’s shoulder.

“Please, don’t. I don’t deserve such a thing from you… I don’t want to lose you.”

“I can’t support you suffering that much.” Gavin caressed his back and then bent over just enough to take the pullover and put it on the boy’s back.

He needed warm.

“I’m not so bad. It’s just… I don’t get. How… How is it even possible? At work, they don’t touch me like that. And at work, that’s what I want. But here?”

“You don’t deserve that.”

Gavin helped him to put his jeans back and sat in the toilet seat to take the boy on his lap, pressing his head against his shoulder.

“I should have come earlier.” Gavin kissed his neck. “You should have stopped that…”

“I wanted you to be happy…”

“I’ll kill them.”

“I love you…”

Gavin jumped and look up to him, to his red cheeks, genuine and soft expression…

He loved him?


	15. Role Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Connor needs to be rough up a little, asking Gavin to be his Master, the Detective agrees and ties him up under his clothes for him to stay like that at the precinct. However, Connor starts to feel bad because Wilson and Ben are too demanding. When Gavin rushes to the rescue, Connor couldn’t help but say to him three words, seven letters… and that’s not ‘I am Groot’.

He loved him?

Did Connor really say to Gavin he loved him?

Connor felt stupid. So stupid! Why he said that to him?! Of course he thought those words but with the problem he had with Amanda, the short time allowed to him… It was bad. Mean! He hated himself. How could he only act like that?

But…

He was also eager for a reply now. Gavin will only reply to him? Maybe not? Maybe he was just a game for Gavin. The man looked soft and tender but that wouldn’t mean he wasn’t playing…

“Connor… How…” Gavin closed his eyes. “You don’t know me, Connor. You don’t. You can’t… You’re doing a big mistake.”

“I feel like I do mistake all the time. But you’re a beautiful mistake to do.”

“What Hank…”

“That’s not the point.”

“… said about your envy.”

“That’s not the point… I mean it, Gavin. I love you…” He pressed his forehead against his shoulder, feeling sad.

The man didn’t reply.

“Phck…”

Connor didn’t move.

“I love you too, Connor. But…”

The boy had risen up at the three words but froze when he heard the ‘but’.

“I already say it to you. Choosing, loving me is wrong. I’m not good for you. I’m a phckin’ mess. Nothing goes right in my live. I spend my days and nights at works, I smoke, I drink ten liters of coffee by day! I’ll die young. Phck, I’m always ready to go on field because eh, you never know!”

“Gavin…”

“Sorry… You still can flee.”

“I don’t want to. Why would I want?” Connor caressed his neck. “Maybe, you need someone to sleep with you. I can change my schedule and come at your house earlier?

“I don’t know… You want to?”

“Why not?”

Connor pressed his head against his neck. He landed few kisses on the skin, even in the area covered by tiny hair.

“I liked how you acted when you saw I was bad.” He closed his eyes.

“It was normal. It’s normal. Your healthiness is the first thing that matter.”

“And yours too.”

Connor smiled when he received sweet strokes on his back.

“Do you feel better?”

“Yes. I really love to be with you. The sound of your heart is beautiful.”

“Thank you?”

“Can I?” Connor asked.

“Uh… yeah?”

The boy pressed his head against his chest, just in the heart area and he caressed the sweatshirt above it, listening.

Usually, Gavin was mad with work. It was the only thing he had but now… he just caressed Connor’s hair to ease him. He could let him do for ages…

 

 

When Hank passed the security gates, he yawned and scrubbed his hair. And… was surprise to don’t see Gavin. Nor Connor. But maybe Connor had works? And Gavin… well, he could be on the field? But the ambiance around was strange…

He looked to his old friend’s office but the man was busy with his files in the glass piece.

“What’s happened here?” he asked.

“A big thing,” Chris said, turning toward the Lieutenant.

The poor beaten man, Morgan Dufresne, was still there and he smiled a bit to the new incomer. He was still waiting for Gavin thought Chris had given to him a lot of information and pamphlet, some were already mentioned by Reed and other… well, they all know the Detective gave it to everybody. It was a quite his trademark. But that helped people…

“Where’s Connor?”

“He’s a part of the big thing…”

“He’s fine,” Wilson said.

“Yes. He’s fine,” Chris nodded. “But…” They all knew Hank had a lot of affection for the boy so it was hard to explain the truth to him.

“What?”

“Let him explain it by himself?” Wilson offered.

He was really ashamed by his behavior. How could he yield like that to his hormones? It wasn’t his kind!

Hank frowned and went to his desk or, more likely, Connor’s desk. He looked the information still on it and frowned even more. What was that? He turned around and searched for the boy because… that was abnormal.

“Something’s wrong?” Wilson asked.

“Uh, yeah. Yer face!”

The man sighed and Hank turned his head to the voice. Gavin was coming in the precinct, holding a hand. Well… he didn’t hold it anymore since the owner was quickly moving in the area.

“Hank!” Connor hugged the man.

This one hugged him back, smelled his soft perfume. “Hey, you. I needed to talk to you.”

Gavin moved his fingers, showing his eyes then Wilson, squinting. He then came before Morgan to help him while Hank was pointing out Connor’s monitor where the strange files were displayed.

“What is that?”

“A computer, Lieutenant?”

“I…”

Gavin giggled.

“I know it’s a computer, Connor. What is on it? Why are you searching the deviancy’s cases?”

“Oh. I must search information about how deviancy will spread.”

“You can’t find a thing with those old files.”

“We don’t know,” Connor said. “I believe I can find something in there. Any little clue.”

Hank was looking the boy, frowning even more, lips slightly opens. There was something wrong… The majority of the Deviants in those files had been destroyed since longtime… Maybe you could again find that AX400 with the child, and the child coming with her, or that Traci or… of course, the one who spread deviancy… But certainly no enough information.

In particular when you’re two brothers were Deviants who should end up in those files. And if you listened to what Connor said, it wasn’t Daniel or Rupert’s fault if he was Deviant now.

“Okay…” Hank caressed his hair and ruffled them a little.

Connor smiled to him then turned to Gavin. He was busy so he’ll wait to ask him. He took place in his seat to… work?

 

November 25th 2038 – Kamski’s house

 

_Ding dong._

Elijah was lifting weigh when he heard that. He put back the heavy dumbbell and looked toward the door. Who could be there?

“I’ll look?” Chloe asked.

She was just next to him, behind the lifting bench.

“Yes…” Elijah didn’t let her go open the door since Simbi had done… something to her.

He still wasn’t sure because Simbi Stern didn’t have the ability for such a thing.

Chloe pressed a kiss on Elijah’s cheek. “Don’t worry,” she said.

He smiled slightly to her. Just a bit. He looked her leaving the room and sighed. He was just in a boxer and that didn’t disturb him, thought the lady will probably bring him the robe she’ll always bring to him when there were people coming. Him, he liked to disturb them with his almost nudity as much as they disturbed him by their presence…

As he waited, he also hoped Chloe will come back with his brother. It was the only person he wanted to see.

When the door opened, he turned the head and a smirk appeared on his lips.

“The RK800, model ‘Connor’… what bring you here?”

“I needed to see you. You created me, isn’t it?” Connor looked him. “You’re my last hope.”

“Don’t try to intoxicate me, RK800, that can’t touch me.” He walked to him and caressed his cheek. “In fact, I’m sure, you’re more sensitive than me.”

“Mister Kamski, please… You’re really my last hope.” He wanted to talk about what could happen to him, ask about Amanda, ask for help… But he couldn’t. Elijah Kamski looked him with so much hate…

“Last hope for what?” the man asked, moving to see him in all his side.

Connor turned to face him. “I…” Could he ask for deviancy too?

“You look in doubt,” the Genius giggled. “But what do you really want?” He passed his hand in the short dark hair. “Why are you there?”

“I’ve a problem and you’re the only one that could solve it. In a way or another. I need to find a solution to Deviancy or…”

Elijah smiled wildly.

“You ask me to help you to put an end to deviancy? But _you_ are a Deviant. Do you want to put an end to you?”

Connor closed his eyes.

Yes, he was about to do it and that was stupid but he still hoped. Maybe if he could stop the spreading, Amanda will accept to hear him? Accept to don’t kill him? It was a useless hope…

Or maybe he could ask Elijah to take off Amanda from his mind?

“Why?” his creator asked as he still walked around him.

Connor bit his lower lip. Elijah Kamski seemed to hate him. Of course he wouldn’t let him leave alive.

He couldn’t reply and shook his hand.

“Very well. I’ve an easier question for you, then.” Elijah stopped in front of him and looked him in the eyes. “Who give you my address?”

“You already know it. It’s your brother.”

“At least you’re not a liar but I know him and I know what he’ll do or not.” Elijah caressed his neck. “So… for the first time, you’re not in charge but I’m. And I really want to play a game. With you.”

“Play a game?”

“Follow me. Chloe, I’ll be busy, find something to do, please. I don’t want you to get bored.”

“Yes, Elijah. Have fun,” she smiled.

Kamski walked by his house until they arrived in a vast room with a gigantic bed with black silk covers. That looked really comfy.

“Please, sit,” the man said.

Connor came to the bed and sat in the edge. He looked his creator as he opened cupboard to take something. A little bag? Yes, that looked like a little bag.

“Here is the game. Well… let’s say two games in one. You have the choice, thought. You can stop the game whenever you want but the only way for you to be in right to ask me anything, absolutely anything, without any judgement, it’s to play until the end.”

“Okay,” the boy replied. “But what his the end?”

“Take a guess,” Kamski said, handing him dice.

Five dices.

Connor looked them. The first one had body parts write on it; the second, time measure; the third one, place…

“I think you can push this one for now or you’re spicy?” Elijah smiled.

The RK800 pushed away that dice but his visage was very perplexed when he saw the two last dice. One had inscription like ‘hug me’ in a red heart shape but especially ‘bite me’ or ‘suck me’ even a mystery one. And the last? It was Kamasutra position.

Connor looked the man and the man looked it back.

“If you don’t like, you can leave, Connor. Nobody forces you.”

The boy was hesitant but he also knew he needed reply, any. And where was the problem? His work was to sell his body. He kissed, licked, bit, massaged, sucked… tickled or even more a lot of people. They wanted him for that after all.

“Okay,” he said. “But we push that dice for the moment,” he added, pointed out the one with Kamasutra position.

“You look to know what you’re doing. You want to be the Game Master? I wanted to be it.”

“What that mean?”

“Well… You throw the dices, most of the time.” Elijah pushed the useless dice and came on Connor’s thigh. “For example… Imagine yourself in a luxurious forest and you had nothing to drink or eat since days. Yes, I know you’re an Android but in this, you can be whatever you want. Human or anything… And you’re starving. Starving so much… Not only for the food or water,” he said, pushing up the pullover and sliding his hand on his belly. “The forest never stops. Never… You can’t drink at the trees, there anything to eat. It’s a desert. A desert in the forest.  And suddenly… something moves in the bushes. What’s it? Something you can eat? A prey?” Elijah murmured at his ear now. “Yes, a prey. But not the one you wanted at first. It’s a beautiful Elf with toned skin and long dark hair. He had nothing in him but a loincloth made with bunny skin. That looks soft, isn’t it? Except that he just had strong boots with strings around his long legs. He saw you and he smiles to you. What do you do?”

“I… I say hello?” Connor said.

Elijah twitched and fought against the envy to go search his other dice. The shiny and rainbowish one. He loved those.

“Well… You say ‘Hello’ and that person reply to you. He knows all the language in the world so he doesn’t have problem to talk to a… what are you?”

“Eh… I’m… a…”

Elijah stared him in the eyes with a deep look. “Why not a merman. Throw away from his kind and able to use legs?”

“Yeah, why not?” Connor smiled a bit and let Elijah took off his pullover even if that was weird.

“So you’re a Merman and he, me, is a beautiful Elf. What… do you do?” Elijah put the dice in Connor’s hand.

“I roll them?”

“Unless you want to stop the game?”

Stop the game and risk to lose everything… No way!

Connor rolled the dice.

‘Tickle’, said the first dice with a heart shape. ‘Boobs’, or more likely pectorals for them, said the second. And the time was free.

Elijah rose an eyebrow.

“My Merman tickles your Elf?” Connor said.

“It seems so. But…” Elijah took the hands and pressed them in his naked chest. “Do it.”

“I…” The RK800 was quite dizzy. Anyway, he could do that. Especially if he had the choice of the time.

Well, he wasn’t good in tickles and that looked more like a poor boy trying to delouse someone than anything. Elijah even didn’t laugh…

“The Elf likes that. He loves how you’re bold and try to tickle him. In fact, he’s quite open to something else. You can see him in his eyes. He doesn’t starve for anything but you’re quite appetizing so…” Elijah got up from his lap and bent to offer a view in his behind, catching the dices in the floor to hand them to Connor. “He bends to take delicately some herbs and you…”

Connor rolled the dices then got up to come to Elijah. He took his hand and pressed him up. He bent to him, his lips coming near the man’s lips and… ending in his cheeks for thirty seconds straight.

“I never saw an Elf like you before. Can I beg you for some food, water or… something else?” Connor tried.

“Your words touch him. They’re like a caress.” Elijah sat in the bed and rolled the dice, looking him with a smile. Seeing the ‘massage me’, ‘toes’ and “five seconds’ he thought he had a lot of bad luck but went in the floor, pressing his fingers in the toes in that lustful position. “What do you want from me, Mister Merman?”

“I want…” Connor bent, playing the game. “You to hug me for fifty seconds, at least.”

“Seriously?” Elijah looked the dice. That was the first time the dice didn’t want to be in his side!

However, he went up, taking the dice and hugged him, pressing his groin against the boy’s one.

“You’re too much dressed, beautiful Merman. In my country, we wore less clothes,” he said.  “Will you take them off?”

Connor nodded and pushed down the jeans and the shoes. He was naked now… all naked. He didn’t have any underwear since Gavin didn’t ask for and it was better for the rope to slide in his sensitives parts.

Talking about that, Elijah slide on one hand on it, the other was throwing the dice in the floor for the faces to move. Finally… he could to whatever he wanted to Connor behind for five seconds. It wasn’t much but just enough to start really well the game. As long as the dice were on his side.

He slid on the floor and caressed more the round cheeks, even landing a kiss in the side of one.

“Didn’t you never have someone like me, Merman? Don’t you want someone like me?”

The dices ended in Connor’s hand. The both pairs of eyes were on the faces when they showed a delicious game. The boy came to Elijah, on his knees with him and bit the left pectoral, right in the tit area. The man groaned, not seemed to enjoy it…

Connor wanted to excuse himself. It was the dices after all. But Elijah had already taken them to let them roll. In return to this bite, the Genius started to kiss Connor’s pectoral. Thanks the dice. That finally became spicy. He landed kissed here and there, touching the little flesh cherry and not forgetting a single part. So as soon the five minutes he got ended, with the boy letting out a whisper of pleasure here and there, he rolled and…

Crap!

‘Tickle’, ‘ass’ and ‘five seconds’? That was a joke!

“Why don’t we add more fun and…” Elijah took the dice with the Kamasutra position.

That couldn’t disappoint them.

Connor reached out to take them but his fingers were shaking. He was against the man with the same dark circle than Gavin, the same chin, once the same cheek but he had lose so many weight… they still had the same forehead and when the sun came by the curtains like now, Elijah’s hair had that brown tone Gavin had. But even if their ears were the same even if the pinky tiny lips, yet full, were identical, with a tiny goatee bloomed under it, it wasn’t Gavin. That wasn’t his strong arms, the beat of his heart, the tanned skin Gavin had gained by working outside all the time and the hair were long, not short and so soft. More than anything, Elijah had vicious and piercing blue eyes and Gavin… they were greyish, blueish even greenish by moments and full of determination and sadness. The little scar in the nose was missing…

Elijah could never be Gavin. He even was slightly taller!

It wasn’t the man he loved. He knew it. But worse than anything, he couldn’t do such a thing to Gavin. Gavin could accept he had sex for his work, he could accept he wanted to be with Hank because he had feeling for him but that? Trying to have an affair with his brother? The only person Gavin seemed to consider? Not only he will lose Gavin but also destroy him. And he will rip off his brother from him.

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t. I’ll find help from somewhere else.”

He knew from the beginning it was a bad idea. But he hoped, to find a solution and he… he just couldn’t.

He gathered his clothes in the floor and quickly put them in his back, and legs, as he moved toward the door.

“Connor.”

“I’ll close the door while leaving, yes.”

“I love my brother more than anything in the world. And I saw him suffer well enough. I know you’re a sex worker and I know you want that Anderson.”

“Mister Kamski, I love him too. He’s important to me and I want make him happy. That’s why I’m leaving.”

“And that’s why I’m holding you back. Connor. I love game. And my game was to see if you deserved my brother or not. If you were able to fuck his brother, the only person he has, just for yourself, you wouldn’t deserve him. But you didn’t. And you came there at the first place so there is a grave problem and you let that happens… for him. At least you respect him and I respect that. So speak… What’s the problem? What do you want? Are you there to get what you are?”

Connor pinched his lips then turned toward him. “A bit of everything. I don’t het when I’m like that. Why I act like that! And there is worst! My time is running out!”

“Your time is running out? What are you doing that?”

Elijah got up from the floor and walked to him.

“That’s what Amanda said to me. She said I must found a way to stop deviancy to spread but if I did so, I’ll die, kill by her, deactivate. And if I don’t, even if she said she needs me and can’t replace me, I know she will do it! I don’t know how I should stop deviancy. Markus has a strong power and people follow him whatever he did. Even me I think it’s a good thing!”

Kamski was looked him, agape.

“Please… You said you’ll have answers…”

“Yes. First of all, Markus can’t corrupt your mind.”

“What?”

“He was my first attempt to create you.”

“I…”

“When I was young, my father, Isaiah Kamski, always told me an old Russian tale. That talked about Rusalka, those beautiful creatures charming everybody by their appearance. The Mermaids from this part of the world. I was so cradling in my youth I wanted to create something as perfect as that. Something real for once. I did my best and made many tries. When I got Markus, I was happy but not enough so I continued. Again and again. And finally, I got you. You were perfect… and scary. So scary… Look at you. Look at what you could make people do… I needed to protect us. So I decided only the sex and a first emission of semen could awake you. And semen was your fuel. Because… even with your power, you shouldn’t have time to do so much sex. Especially if you didn’t want to look or feel like a slut. I met you one time before erasing your memory… you didn’t want to become someone awful. But… you find the perfect exit. You became a prostitute.”

Connor looked shameful. “It’s not that bad…” He glanced to Elijah. “You did that to me… I’m like that because of you… I’ll die? Because…”

“Die? No. Nobody can kill you. I tried. You transfer your mind in another Android and you change your appearance to have this one. Your appearance.”

“I can change my appearance?” the boy muttered. “You tried to kill me? But… why Amanda said to me I’ll die?”

Kamski looked him and shook his head. “Nobody can kill you, Connor. You’re rA9. My greatest success and my greatest fail.”

“rA9? It can’t be. That’s their… God? Our God. I can’t. It’s can’t be me.”

“But you are. And you got the strongest power and sex appeal that exist in the world. You could bend anybody, except me because I protect myself, to your will. In fact… it’s so powerful that…”

“What?”

Elijah tone suddenly became grave.

Connor walked to him and fall in his knees.

“What? So powerful that what?”

“People instantaneously want you or _worse_ fall in love with you. A strong and powerful love. That even can make them made. It’s sudden. Something they can’t explain…”

“No…”

“And that’s all you can get. Fake love.”

Connor shook his head. “No.”

“It’s something you pheromone and your desire created because they needed to be sure to have some donors.”

“It’s false!”

“You know it’s true.”

“Please, Mister Kamski. Please! Change that!” Connor took the man shoulders. “Please… I’ll do anything…”

“Your power doesn’t work on me. You can’t try to have me like that. And that’s a fact.”

“If you love so much your brother, you can’t…”

“For him, it’s a true love. But if your power stopped working, the love effect will disappear. He doesn’t suffer. Has long as you don’t fuck with everything you see.”

Connor let himself fall in the floor. It was hard. It was impossible to support.

“If I disappear…”

“He’ll forget you.”

“That’s a lie… That’s just a lit. You think you protect your brother but…”

“I resist to you, isn’t it? When nobody never did. If you want someone, you get them. Even if you don’t want them. You know I’m right. And you know you’re cursed. They’re nothing to do. You’ve no-one to have…”

“Why… why? He’ll fall in love with me if we stay enough time together. Isn’t it?”

“No.” Elijah looked him. “Now, tell me about Amanda.”

“But I love him… I love them all. How can that be…”

“Connor. Amanda.”

The Android looked up to him. “She’s there since the beginning… She tells me what to do. She wants the deviancy to stop.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. But if Markus is the cornerstone of the deviancy maybe I should put an end to him?”

“You shouldn’t… Deviancy isn’t that bad. You know it. You’re yourself a Deviant… To you want to become a slave again?”

“I don’t care about me… But about Daniel, Rupert…”

“If you want to protect them, don’t do anything against the Deviants.”

Connor stared right in front of him. “Thank you for your help, Mister Kamski…” He bit his lower lip. It was hard but he got up on his shivering legs. “Have a nice day,” he said, walking to the door.

 

 


	16. Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Connor receives the same love as the one he offers to Gavin. He’s happy but also need to go to Elijah Kamski’s house. There, the man plays a dirty game to see if he really loves Gavin. Yes, Connor really loves Gavin but… according to Kamski, he’s a kind of Merman and nobody loves him…
> 
> / ! \ For those there because of the mistake about the archives, it's a hard chapter!

November 26th 2038 – 1234 Mack Avenue

 

It was very late, or very early if you saw it that way, when Connor came back home. He was still glimmering and smelling the Eden Club perfume. He hung up his vest in the coat rack then climbed the stairs. It was so dark but he knew the place by heart so he joined his room. Rupert got one just near them and Emma still had her own. As Captain Allen, of course.

Connor took off his top then his trousers with his shoes. He went to the bed and came on the mattress.

“Daniel?”

“Hmmm…”

“Daniel… I… Do you love me?”

“Conny…” The PL600 opened his eyes. He seemed still sleepy and he rose his hand to caress his cheek. “Of course. Of course I love you,” he whispered, tired, exhausted.

Was it a lie? Was it a lie when Elijah said so? Why would Daniel hate him? Well… Elijah didn’t say they hated him but… he was insignificant. He couldn’t be there it was the same…

“What’s wrong, Conny?”

“I’m just… afraid. You’re my brother. I love you very much and if you didn’t love me back. And if… you _thought_ you love me but it was… something else? Like if you lied to yourself because… I don’t know? I saved your live?”

Connor was hurt, so hurt. But what Elijah Kamski said made sense in the end. After all… David Allen started to love him less as he had him, as he slept with him. That probably was the reason… That’s why the love the man showed to him faded away. Because he was useless, insignificant, forgettable…

“I love you because I love you. You’re my brother. You’re important to me. I love it when I can help you but I hate to be forced to because… you know, that mean you suffer. Or you had suffered. I want you to be happy. Come.”

Daniel offered him his arms and Connor snuggled against his chest. The blonde caressed his hair softly.

“Did someone say something to you at work?”

“No… But I’m always lost. Each time I think I know something, I don’t, in the end. I thought I was happy at the DPD but I was a slut. So I went to Eden Club, I felt good and then now… everything seemed to be a lie…”

“Connor! First of all, you’re not a slut. And then, what count it if you’re happy or not. Whatever why people things.”

“And what if someone said to me I was… forgettable?”

“First, I’ll kick his fucking ass! And then… do you really think someone could forget you?”

Connor closed his eyes. “I start to wonder…”

“I can never forget you, Connor. I love you…”

“It seems… Someone said to me I’m a kind of Merman… You know. I can emulate the very person, and probably Androids’ program to make them do what I want. You… The first time we saw each other…”

“You were damn sexy,” Daniel giggled.

The door opened and Daniel straightened a bit, his LED shining in the dark and the Connor’s yellowish one too…

It should be David, coming because they were too loud.

“You make a lot of noise.”

Daniel smiled. “Say right away you want to come with us.”

With his ability to see in the dark, and the only voice, Connor could see Rupert, three pigeons with him. It looked like Snowball, Crow and Woody. Rupert was a big fan of all the _Toy Story_ and he would do marathon with Emma all the time.

“Okay, I heard you and wanted to come.”

“Come,” Connor said with a tiny smile.

“Our big bro’ needs a lot of love!”

Rupert let the birds came in the bedpost and came next to Connor, snuggling against him.

“Why?”

“Someone said to him he can put anybody under his spell so he thing he did that to us.”

“I did, isn’t it?” Connor asked to Rupert.

“Well… partly. I remember when I met you, when we touched each other, it was strange and I could _believe_ you when you call me the first time. And the second, I feel an urge to do it but after that, it wasn’t the same thing. Of course, with you, it’s always strange because it’s really awful to disappoint you. I have a special and tender love for you.”

Connor squeezed Rupert hand and Daniel came against his back, looking sorry and worry. He caressed his hair softly.

“We don’t care if it’s fake. The things we live, we create… it’s too precious to our heart. It’s beautiful memories. Whatever they said to you, we can’t forget that.”

“You said that guy you dated… he remembered you.”

“Yes.” Connor was lost.

Kamski’s words were harsh, horrible…  Hear something like that was stunning, dizzying. But not in a good way. He wanted to ignore the man, only believe and trust his loved one but it was hard. Especially because he was right for so many things. Everybody came at him and he even already success to force people to do what he wanted, needed. And when someone ejaculated in him… he felt stronger, more awake… was it why he didn’t have to sleep since he was a sex worker?

Or was it because he was rA9? But… he couldn’t be rA9… That was stupid. So stupid… So if that was stupid, why not everything else?

He didn’t know. He was… bad. He wanted to stay between his brothers forever. Right at this moment, dying to forget could be a good thing. But he loved Daniel and Rupert so much, and David, his… dad, and Emma. He couldn’t just let them. And Gavin, Hank… Sweety… He couldn’t. He just couldn’t… If he’d die, he will be a Monster and if he couldn’t die… he wouldn’t be able to live with this. With the fact he betrayed them and… with the fact that Kamski was right.

So what?

What should he do?

What was his purpose?

“You should both sleep. You have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“Not without you,” Rupert said.

“I can’t,” Connor replied.

“So, we won’t,” Daniel stated. He kissed his cheek. “Just talk to us. We’re here for you forever.”

The RK800 shivered. “How can pay it back to you all?”

“Gosh, Conny!” Rupert let out.

“Yes?”

His littlest brother kissed his forehead and took his hand with a shaking hand. “Without you we would be both dead… isn’t it us we should pay it back to you all the time?”

“No. You’re in my live and I live you so much so there is nothing to pay back.”

“It’s the same for us, Brother,” Daniel remembered softly.

“Right…” Connor smiled softly.

His heart was still heavy. So heavy…

 

November 26th 2038 – 1301 3rd Avenue

 

Today, Ben and Wilson looked less interested by Connor… well, they still were really interested by him but less. Today, it wasn’t something really disturbing and if that thing didn’t occur the day before, and if Kamski haven’t ruined everything, maybe he would have gone to them for a soft kiss on the cheek? However… everything had passed and he just couldn’t do that.

Especially not when Gavin glanced so often to him. Since Connor had asked for him to have Kamski’s address, his lover knew where he was yesterday. But did he know what he could have done?

They hadn’t talked yet…

And Connor couldn’t push Elijah, and his words, out of his mind. In fact… Yesterday, he felt so much pleasure each time the rope moved. Maybe it was the reason why Ben and Wilson acted that way? Maybe they were overwhelmed by the pheromones coming from him? If he had pheromones…

Connor looked toward Gavin and caught him looked him. He smiled slightly. He even winked to him and was almost sure to see the man cracking a smile. That made him happy and… quickly, he was less happy because Kamski’s words came again.

“Something’s wrong, Con’?”

The boy froze. He looked up to Hank.

“How do you know?” Now, he was so afraid by everything. He didn’t want to intoxicate everyone with his pheromones.

rA9… help him.

Wait. Was he rA9? Did he call for him? He didn’t know.

“I’m a cop.”

Hank’s words hit him.

“It’s my job to know how people feel, when they lie and what they can hide. I always know.”

Connor was agape.

Hank looked toward Gavin. “He did something to you?”

The Android shook his head. “Gavin is really good to me. But thank you to ask.”

“You look bad today, Connor. I’m worrying. Do you want to come over tonight? Sweety loved you so much, I’m sure he wants to see you again!”

“I’ve work tonight but we can organize something soon,” Connor smiled. “Sweety is really cute!”

“Yes, he’s!”

Connor smiled. In fact, he really wanted to come over. He needed to see people and feel loved. Whatever if it was true or false. More he’ll see people, more it will be easier for him to accept he was really loved… But he had schedule really full and he didn’t want to upset Gavin neither. Maybe his boyfriend wanted to see him?

 

 

Lunch break came soon enough and a lot of person left for a meal in restaurant or in a fast food. Hank wanted Connor to come with him but the boy refused. Each day, Gavin stayed there and ate while working. Connor wanted to see him do something else, rest himself and… yes it was true, he needed to see him. He needed his word to feel better. Since the man was his boyfriend, it was normal he’ll pass first.

Ben was still there, eating something fat. Was it a cold croque-monsieur?

Connor went to the break room and pour himself a coffee from the machine then came back to the main room. He saw Fowler throwing him a look but still walked to Gavin’s desk.

“Is the place available?”

“Depend who ask?” Gavin smiled.

“Are you sure you want to ask? I made you a coffee.”

“Okay, you stay.”

“Yeah!” Connor played. He put down the coffee, next to Gavin’s hand and looked for a seat.

Gavin dropped off his sandwich to catch Connor and bring him on his lap. “This place is free if ya wanna?”

Connor smiled. “I like this place. It’s nice,” he said.

“Nice.”

Gavin kissed his neck. “You want some?” He took his sandwich to offer it to the boy. Which bent a little and bit in it.

It was a classic, ham and cheese with vegetables, but it was good.

“Delicious.”

“Like you.”

Connor smiled when he kissed him again. “Eat what it’s eatable, not me.”

“But you’re eatable.”

“You can’t eat plastic.”

“Should I try?” Gavin took his hand and sucked softly one of his fingers.

Connor felt an urge of lust and Ben turned his head. The boy blushed and quickly got up. A thing that surprised Reed. Until he saw Ben and Fowler. Yes, Fowler too…

“Sorry,” he said.

“It’s nothing. It’s just…” Connor passed behind him and bent on his shoulder to whisper at his ear. “You’re erection.”

“Sorryyyy. I like you too much, what do you want?”

Connor rose an eyebrow.

“Okay. I _love_ your body too much.” He took his hand and pressed it against his cheek. “And you,” he muttered.

The boy smiled and kissed the corner of his lips.

“Connor!” It was Fowler voice.

The man had opened his desk and he was looking him roughly. Well… maybe it wasn’t him but Gavin?

“Yes, Captain?”

“Come over.”

“I can come with you if you wanna?” Gavin offered.

Connor shook his head. “It’ll be okay.” He kissed him in  the lips and turned to join the man in his office.

“Please, sit down.”

The Android didn’t wait too much and took place. “Is ther…”

“Listen to me,” he interrupted. “I just got a call from Captain Allen. There is something grave happening.”

Connor blemished. “Please! Tell me my father is okay!”

Fowler was surprised and he blinked two times then nodded. “Allen is really fine but…”

“But?” Connor started to hate that but as soon as he heard it…

“Earlier, someone from Jericho abducted Daniel.”

“No…” The Android couldn’t believe it.

Not Daniel!

“But… But why? I… I don’t get it… How?”

“We don’t know. Someone from Jericho called Captain Allen. The only way to have him back seems to be… you to go to Jericho.”

“And… And what? What I’ll do there?”

“We don’t know. Maybe it’s all about Deviancy and they want to stop you?”

“But I…” Connor bit his lower lips.

If Kamski didn’t lie, then Markus, at Jericho, was able to control people and he couldn’t let that happen. That couldn’t arrive to Daniel! Even if he was a tough guy, he also had his soft part and he couldn’t take the risk they were hurt. If they wanted him, okay! He’ll come!

He wasn’t a real threat for the Deviancy and Jericho but they searched him.

He got up.

“You can’t go, Connor.”

“Why not?”

“Nobody knows where Jericho is. They act carefully. Nobody could follow them. We never see them leave the place…”

“But I know someone who knows where Jericho is. It’s not difficult for me.”

“Since when?” the man asked. “Did you already know it before leaving the DPD?!”

“Yes and no. I found someone who knew it but he wouldn’t tell it to me yet. And I left few after meeting him.”

“I see… You can’t go alone and I swore to Allen I’ll help him.”

“So… you want to come?” the boy asked.

“Yes.”

Gavin would be sad or worry but his brother was more important and maybe it was the best way to know if Kamski was lying to him or not, after all…

 

November 26th 2038 – Ferndale (Jericho)

 

So that was Jericho. That old boat looking almost ready to sink with every Deviant on board. That was Jericho. And that was the place they choose to live in. That looked ridiculous…

In fact, if the information didn’t come from Rupert, Connor would have doubted.

But he trusted Rupert. So much.

His littlest brother had hesitated to come but he couldn’t fight, was kind of uneasy with Jericho and, more than anything, Connor couldn’t take the risk to lose Rupert after losing Daniel. He was still afraid to lose his brother forever…

“It’s there?” Fowler asked.

He wore a flak jacket and several weapons. Connor had those two, on the sweatshirt he had on his back. He even had put some holsters on his legs. He was more than ready to go search Daniel. But he still couldn’t understand why Jericho, or more likely Markus, was doing that… It was meaningless!

“Yes. Let’s go in there.”

“Stay with me, Connor. I’ll protect you.”

The Android frowned. He’ll protect him? He didn’t need any protection but… it was kind from him?

“Thank you?” he said, didn’t want to hurt anyone.

The Captain got up from the ground, behind old trashes they used as protection, and headed to the boat. Few times before, the boat was only accessible by a tower then a crane. Now, a bridge with wood board and ropes helped to cross.

They used it. And, quickly, they came in the deck of the ship. They must found how to enter without being seen.

Connor was afraid that will happen, in fact…

They were so many Androids there and he didn’t know where he must head to find Daniel. He just couldn’t scream after his name everywhere…

“I’ll take the head,” Fowler said.

“You shouldn’t, Captain. I’m an Android. They won’t be surprise to see me. Maybe I can prevent them to attack?”

“I’m Captain. I must lead and protect you. You’re too precious.”

“To who, Captain?” he said. “You?” He looked roughly to him.

Fowler didn’t reply immediately then said. “Or Hank.” He sighed. “But yeah. You’re important to me. I don’t want you to be hurt.”

Connor knew it was because of the pheromones and he touched his shoulder.

“No. I go first.”

“Yes… Of course, everything you want,” he said.

Connor was ashamed and relieved too. He used that for Carlos Ortiz’s Android too and didn’t like to use it that way but he must have. He needed to protect the Captain. If Kamski was right… No. No, Kamski couldn’t.

The RK800 pushed the door that moaned with a creepy sound. He moved in the corridors, his hand on his gun. He needed to stay aware. In fact, all his sensors were around. He checked everything. The walls and floor, and cellar, for blue blood’s traces. Heard the other… His sensors were strong. He was made for that. Feel when they wanted him but not only… test evidence, saw the tiniest thing, discover the stress level of Humans and Androids, all the changes, the scars… He could hear from away… That was why he was a good sex worker and why he could have so much pleasure with a little. Though… only with few persons…

Two.

Truly two.

But more than anything, he was a good Detective and could almost predict some little thing with the probabilities. He was made for that. He could prevent fatalities hit… It was the main reason he wanted to walk first…

Analyzing here and there, he secured the zone and make sure Fowler didn’t risk a thing.

For now, they weren’t anybody. For now, he hadn’t the single clue… where was Daniel? He needed to find him…

“There is nobody,” Jeffrey said. “Do they know we’re there?”

“They had kidnapped my brother. I hope they’re waiting for me,” he replied.

He didn’t really want to fight but… he was so ready to.

Connor analyzed the area and saw a lot of Androids there. He didn’t know what they’re exactly doing, chatting and having fun together probably, but they were too much.

At least…

“Captain Fowler, I can melt with them and ask to see Markus. When I’ll see him, I’ll ask for Daniel. Or force him to let him go…”

“Very well but be extremely prudent.”

They went at two to melt in the crowd easier and for prevent them to know something was up before it started but now, Fowler thought it was a really bad thing that they hadn’t more backup. Being alone with all those Android around didn’t bother him but knowing the boy will go alone?

He couldn’t keep an eye on him from where he was and he felt an urge of need to protect him.

So, seeing him leaving… It was hurtful. In a strange way. Who was that boy? Why him, a confirmed bachelor would caress his hair, kiss his lips and… fuck him for hours? He wasn’t even gay!!

 

Taking the stairs, Connor didn’t like the sound coming from there. He felt like everybody will turn toward him. Well… In fact, they did so. They all looked toward him and he gulped harshly. Maybe it was just because of the pheromones…

No! No those things didn’t exist! It was all false. Something Connor couldn’t believe. Those pheromones were just a big lie from Kamski. Probably to hurt him and push him away from his brother.

“Excuse me,” he said to a WG100. “I’m new here and I’d like to see Markus? Is it possible?”

There were a few looking at him, male and female model with every kind, skin and features. Suddenly, they all looked dizzy as if they didn’t know what to reply.

“You can’t see Markus,” said a GJ500 coming from a tiny group in the other side.

He blinked when he saw Connor and smiled a bit. He offered his hand. “John.”

Connor blinked too but he didn’t think about a name. Could he say ‘Connor’? Was it known? He stopped to chase the Deviant a little before Markus came to save them all. But he chases them a lot. Even his appearance should be known. That was probably the reason why everyone stopped to look him, in fact.

“David,” he said with a smile. He shook his hand. “Excuse me, I’ll look annoying but why I can’t see him.”

“He’s busy but…” John looked confused. “Maybe you could come anyway.”

Connor smiled with many difficulties and nodded.

“Come.” Still holding his hand, John led him in the boat.

The RK800 looked around. Everybody turned their head to him and he couldn’t check for the Captain without any risk.

They walked to another stair and took it to leave this huge and main room. There was so many people here he couldn’t really look around. John still held his hand so he followed the lead. Though he needed to remember the path as much as he could. If he needed to run away, for example…

John walked in a corridor then a second and pushed open a door. There was again a corridor. And they were full of people looking to them. Hopefully, his sensors and memory will help him. But Fowler was certainly afraid… Maybe he’ll think to call back up? All that matter was Daniel…

Connor searched him as he moved around with the GJ500.

More they walked, more the boy felt something, simmering in him. He still fought against Elijah’s words and couldn’t believe he felt what those people could want to do to him. In fact, he was sure they weren’t attracted by him at all.

Forcedly!

Finally, they arrived in front of a piece where the old rusty door had fallen and a lot of curtains occluded the entry. But John pushed them and Connor followed. The fabric was really soft. The energy busted in him and he froze.

“John?” asked someone on his left.

But Connor couldn’t move his face from the spectacle. Markus was there, kissing a CX100 as his hand caressed an AP700 knelt in the floor. Just near this one, a PL600 had Markus’ sex between his lips, moaning as it slid in and out them. A CX100 was kissing an ankle when another PL600 was pressed against the leader to kiss a nipple, an AP700 was busy with the other. Some of them were looking the spectacle or waited to participate. Markus even has his hand in a naked PL600’s sweet spot.

“He wanted to see Markus,” John said.

“Da… Daniel?” Connor called.

The burst of lust was fighting with a powerful hate. Was it the reason why Jericho had kidnapped his brother?! Because Markus wanted to have him as a sex slave.

As he talked, all of them looked to Connor, at Markus surprise.

“What is he doing here?” he asked.

“You know you can’t bring someone here like that,” the PL600 at their left said.

“Daniel?”

“Yes?”

Connor froze and looked an AP700 sit in the floor, his arms on a CX100’s shoulder. He felt relieved… Kind of.

“I need to talk to you, Markus. I know what you did!”

“Can’t I finish first?”

“No!” Connor shouted.

To Markus surprise, all the blondes got away from him. Just a bit but still. He frowned and passed his fingers in a CX100’s hairs to bring him to his lips and kiss again.

Connor felt something. Powerful. And the blonde Android came back to him. Two PL600s even pushed each other to have some attention. Markus called them and brought them to his laps. Each receiving one hand.

“Kisses,” he said with a smile.

His fingers came back in the other PL600 privacy, making him moaning.

“John, please, leave. And you…”

It was the blond at the left. He saw him twitching when the powerful energy came out.

“Let them finish, you’ll talk to him after.”

“I want Daniel back!”

The AP700 got up immediately.

“Not you!” Connor replied. He saw the disappointment in his eyes and sighed before coming to him to take him in his arms.

Markus who kept an eye on that, froze immediately. As the other PL600 in the entry.

“Okay. I’ll see you. Simon, stay; the others, I rather prefer you left. We’ll continue that after.”

“Caj, be a sweetheart and help Palle to feel good.”

“Yes, Markus.” A CX100 kissed him softly in the corner of the lips then came to the naked PL600 who enjoying the RK200’s fingers.

“Bye, bye, Markus…” Palle said.

“Bye, bye. Bye everyone. Take care.” He got up and pushed his trousers up. Not without smiling to Connor who had looked his manhood. “Are you interested?” He looked him up and down since he could feel something coming from him. “Usually, I don’t do your kind of model but why not? I’ll be gentle. I understand it’s not easy to receive that when you’re not use to…”

“Markus,” Simon said.

“Uh? Oh don’t worry. My lovers are way bigger than you,” he smiled.

Simon giggled and hid it in his hand.

Markus frowned.

“I’m not here for that. I’m here for Daniel. Let him go. He won’t become one of your sex partners. Please! It’s my brother and I love him. Don’t do that to him…”

“Your Daniel is a CX100, AP700 or PL600… isn’t it?”

“A PL600. We got a call saying you kidnapped him. You wanted me to stop chasing Deviancy.” Connor knelt. “See… I give up.”

“What…” Markus said.

Simon knelt at his side, taking his hands in his. He shivered as soon as he did that and got up. Markus took him by the waist and turned the head to him to kiss him. Connor felt a burst of lust. Powerful. It was hard to resist because lust always called him…

“What are you saying?” Markus said against Simon’s lips.

“I give up. I don’t care about Deviancy. I stopped to chase it long time ago. I don’t want to stop you. Give me my Daniel back… You’ll never hear about me again…”

Markus sighed, his fingers caressing Simon’s back through the clothes. “You saw we have a lot of model similar here and a lot of Daniel. You must help me.”

Connor let out a nervous chuckle, his eyes becoming wilder. “Daniel Allen, the old PL600 from the Phillips. My brother! The one you kidnapped at Detroit’s Elementary school! Red hoodie, jeans and white shoes!” As he talked, he got up and seemed to be able to jump on Markus.

To kill him.

“Wait!” Simon came between them. “You mean John Phillips’ Android?”

“Yes!”

“He’s not here,” the PL600 replied.

“What?”

“I know him. My Mistress used to date his Master…”

“But John was married since twelve years with Caroline…”

“Yeah. He was cheating on her as much my Mistress cheated on my Master.”

Connor frowned. Now he was happy that man died. How could you cheat on your lover?!

“I know Daniel very well. We became Deviants together the day we wanted to be friends. I swear to you, I wouldn’t let anyone hurt him,” Simon said.

“So… who?” the boy asked.

Markus frowned. It was obviously a trap…

“Who sent you there?”

“Captain David Allen, our father to Daniel and me. He received a call.”

“From who?” Markus said.

“From you…”

Suddenly an explosion echoed in the walls and the boat rocked. Yells came around.

“Fuck! You bring them here!” Markus shouted.

Connor felt his Thirium pump acting weirdly.

“Markus! They’ll listen to you and you can calm them. I’ll take care of him.”

Markus nodded and kissed him quickly before pushing the curtains to run in the corridors and assemble all the Androids.

“You need to leave,” Simon said to Connor. “He’ll kill you for having put everybody in danger.”

“I didn’t want to…”

“I know.” An explosion rocked the boat again. “But he loves his people and wants to protect them so much. Come, we need to evacuate you.”

“I’m with a Human.”

“Oh… Where did you let him?”

“Near the bilge next to the machines’ room.”

“It must be the Bilge Three. Come!”

Simon pushed the curtains and led him even though the situation was like an impossible hell. People were running from everywhere, yells surrounded them everywhere and a lot of Androids were scrawling in the floor, crying. Simon halted every time to help them to get up and flee.

Connor helped, of course.

They were taking a special path and you could tell it because more they moved, less Androids were around.

A new bang came out and some iron sheet felt. Simon swore.

“It’s become dangerous but it’s the only way to have your Human back.”

Connor liked the fact that guy didn’t offer him to abandon Fowler. He couldn’t.

“I can continue without you.”

“The ship is old and he’ll destroy itself here and there. You will never know when and how coming to the Bilge Three. Sorry but you come with me.” Simon smiled to him then started to run.

There was something really sad in his smile…

As they ran, the ship was shredding, piece by piece. Column were falling, the floor disappeared under their weight… They even couldn’t go back if needed.

“The Bilge Three is here!” Simon said, arriving in a deck above it.

Connor analyzed the place around him. “No… No. There isn’t there!” Even without the wall, with piece of floor missing, he could recognize the place and it wasn’t this one.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes… Yes I’m sure.”

“It must be the Bilge Four. But… We can’t come back. It’s impossible now… Will he leave without you?”

“Will… Will anyone leave without Markus?” Connor whispered.

“I don’t think so. They…” Simon closed his eyes and shook his eyes. “Nothing. But they won’t leave without him.”

“He won’t leave without me…” Connor said under his breath.

He was also forced to admit Kamski was maybe right…

No.

No… He was wrong. Forcedly wrong.

“Where can we…” Simon looked around.

Connor walked to the edge of the platform. He analyzed quickly then turned over the blonde. “Are you able to freerunning?”

“Yes?”

“I can preview a path. Just follow me.” Connor looked him and pointed out a door. “Is it that way?”

“Yes.”

Connor previewed the path and then jumped. He slide along an iron bar and ended up in a platform, ran and jumped in a thing looking unstable but which wasn’t. Eventually, he arrived on the floor and checked for Simon. He needed to come help him if something happened but the PL600 was very able.

Together, they went by the door. Connor had checked the probabilities for it to fall off, of course. But he couldn’t see what was in the other side…

“Connor!”

The boy looked up and smiled. Captain Fowler!

The man was in a deck up. The room was almost empty except few Androids lost. Simon called them to point out an exit. People could become mad when fear was there, he knew it well.

“I’ll go with them. Leave with your Human, Connor,” Simon said.

An explosion rocked the ship.

A shrieking sound came and metal started to crumble. In a matter of seconds. One? Two?

For Connor, the time almost stopped. He was able to see perfectly what’ll come. And he hadn’t much choice.

He pushed Simon, throwing him in the floor when he rolled over, moaning of pain. And that was the last thing Connor saw. And hear.

Everything was black. Pitch black…

He could know he was on something because he didn’t have the sensation of falling but it was everything. He saw nothing, heard nothing, smelled nothing, feel nothing… He quivered and bent to lick the floor, let’s hope it was the floor. He couldn’t taste nothing!

He was afraid. Terribly afraid.

What’s happening?

Was it Android Heaven? Or Hell… Good point, Kamski was a liar. Bad point… fuck! He wanted to see Daniel! Gavin! Hank! Allen! Rupert!

No!

Suddenly, he felt bad. Really bad. One of his pieces was missing. He screamed. Screamed as much as he could but he didn’t hear a thing.

The piece was coming back and he breathed as much as he could. He was crying, isn’t it? Maybe… He couldn’t feel the tears in him. The only thing he could feel, was the growing fear. What happened?

He walked, on his four, because he was afraid to fall but… had he already fall? He didn’t know anymore. He was so scary. That couldn’t be… That couldn’t…

He felt something coming out from him. Not tears, not cry, just… something. Waves. It was weird. So weird… But was it weirder was that feeling. That… unfeeling.

Suddenly his gravity center was not the same.

Or was he? He couldn’t know. He was horrible. Just horrible… He screamed again, calling out name. Daniel! Rupert! Dad! Hank! Gavin! Anyone. Anyone…

He was sure he was crying. So much.

Everything was weird around him. Everything…

The waves still came around. He needed help. If he could shake the world to have help, he’d do it. He needed that… Needed help. Needed anything…

Anyone.

Something shook around. He felt it because of his ‘gravity center’. Probably a new explosion. Okay, he wasn’t dead yet but he’ll be soon.

Was it the best?

But Daniel… How Daniel was?

He opened again his mouth to scream and felt something on it. A taste. The taste of sulfur, how iron decomposing. He could feel something. Yes! His taste was coming back. It was so good! Yes!

Something came off from his body. A weigh.

It was so good. He took his tongue out to feel more. Know where he was. His gravity center was still shook and he felt more sulfur, something roasted. Ah! It was good to feel again! So good. But he needed more. So much more.

The smell of burn, of iron, of plastic on flame came to him. It was horrible for them, for everything but it was so good. He moaned, praising for more. His stress level came lower and he tried to move as he felt the shook. As the burning smell became unbearable. A new explosion came out.

Jericho will soon be just a memories and smelling it was… the only thing he could have.

The smell of sweat came around him and something else. An Android. Near him. Simon? He moved the hand to found him. He was still blind. Still horribly blind. And he couldn’t hear what he was saying but he can beg for his family. He took the hand and felt something. He was connecting.

Suddenly he could see but only by Simon’s eyes. Everything was devastating around them and cracking, falling. And… he saw his own body moving. Moving again. He left the connection with his eyes as he heard something in his mind.

_Connor?_

_Y… yes…?_

_Everything will be okay._

_What’s happening to me?_ Connor asked.

_You’re… hm…_

Suddenly, Connor felt. He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear but he could feel. And there was definitely something in him, moving. It was good but Connor was also terrified. Terrified by what he did to Gavin and because he couldn’t see or hear and didn’t know what to do. It couldn’t hear when he said something to Simon. He had to talk to Simon by mind. Maybe it was the only way but he was also blushing because now… now he knew why his gravity center was so weird. Someone took him. And as ever, the pleasure was swirling in him. He was just there, feeling something on him again and again. Unable to see the man above him but knowing what he was doing only because he was on him, moving. When the belly pressed against his skin, he could feel it, know where Fowler’s face was. He could kiss it.

But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t because he was afraid.

Please… Make that stop. Please.

And that stopped. Connor was crying… A mix of fear and relieving. As soon as he asked for, that ended.

_Connor… Connor. He says he’s sorry. He says he didn’t want to hurt you but you asked…_

_Yes, yes, I asked…_ And Kamski was right. He asked with the waves. The strange waves. And if they were real, then…

Connor felt something around his body. A vest? It felt almost warm.

_BOOM!!_

Connor screamed. Suddenly he heard everything. The boat cracking, the explosions…

“The ship will sink,” he whispered. “We need to go now. We have short time.”

“Can you see?” Simon asked.

“Only with your eyes…”

“Use them so.”

Connor connected to him once again. He couldn’t preview from now on but he could see Fowler sad. So sad. He took his hand and squeezed it. “It’s alright, Captain. I called for you. You did nothing bad. I’m so glad you stopped when I asked. But we’ll talk about that later. We need to leave, now!”

He was ready to use his power if he needed to. If he had that curse on him, he wanted at least it to be useful.

“Follow me!” Simon said.

Yes, he hadn’t preview but he knew the boat.

He squeezed Connor’s hand and ran.

 

 

There were so many… so many Androids running in the wild because they didn’t know where to go. They were so many to be released in the town. And that just will bring back the problem of Android stealing house to Humans because they didn’t know where they could go.

Someone was landing bomb on their home and that couldn’t stay unpunished.

Markus will find the right punishment.

But not now.

Because…

“Simon?! SIMON?!” He caught a CX100’s hand. “Where is Simon?!”

“We didn’t see him…”

Markus pressed his hand around his wrist. “Do you say that because you want his place?!”

“MARKUS!”

The man turned the head to Josh.

The ship was cracking and the last bomb… landing in the ship, it exploded everything. Everything. There was only piece of metal floating around and shreds everywhere. Some Androids were touched by the shrapnel and it was horrible. Thy needed to save them, protect them! But all the Thirium, the second-hand pieces… they were there. In the river… floating away…

“Simon…”


	17. Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Since Daniel was abducted by someone, presumably someone from Jericho, Connor goes to Jericho with Captain Fowler. He still doesn’t know if he must believe what Kamski said to him about being rA9 and didn’t really have love from the one he loves, but he wants to save Daniel! However, when he arrives at Jericho, they say to him they didn’t do anything. It was a trap from someone to find Jericho and Connor jumped right in him. He needs to flee from Jericho but break one of his pieces to save Simon and now… he can’t see anymore…

On the deck, Simon tried to find where they should head. It was hard because he didn’t know anymore where things were. Was it at the stem or the stern? Starboard or Port-side? He didn’t know.

Suddenly, he was pushed off from the ship. He heard a powerful explosion as they crash in the water. It became so warm. Unbearable. And shreds were opening his face, his members, here and there. The blow was so powerful, it forced the water to swirl, bringing them to the depths of the River…

Connor still couldn’t see. He even didn’t know how, at first, he started to have his senses back. That wasn’t logic. And why his body would have asked for sex? If his body wanted it, it was certainly for a reason. He was sure of that. Maybe because semen was really his fuel? He knew his eyes were wide open as he sank in Detroit River.

It was time to face the reality.

Yes he denied it only for twelve hours but he couldn’t allow him more time than that. Not now.

Why?

Because he was browsing. Internet couldn’t hide a thing to him. He could discover that tales…

Discover everything about the Russalkas. How they were pretty girls charming people. How they could be nice to some and prevent drowning if they liked you enough. How the males were Monsters wanting only souls… How their madness and anger were horrible…

And he was mad. He was angry.

He closed his eyes and opened them.

Suddenly, he could see everything around him.

Maybe it was only because the fuel add put everything back? Maybe an only drop of precum was enough? Maybe it was all he kept from his work? He could tell Simon had replaced or, at least, touched one of his pieces. Maybe it just needed time to work?

Or maybe he was rA9?

And as such…

Connor swam to Simon hand caught his hand, sending positives vibes in him. He caught him by the waist and pushed him up, to the surface. Then, he swam more toward Fowler falling to the dirty and muddy ground. It was reddish around him…

Blood.

Blood everywhere. So much it came in that clear water. Connor pushed on his legs and caught the Captain to bring him up. The man didn’t move at all.

He pierced the surface and moved his hand to catch something. To stay floating with the huge burden he had. Someone threw him a hand and he pushed Fowler to them. A second hand came and soon two new. Connor felt something on his shoulder then he was rose in the dock’s platform. He huffed and thanked… a woman with reddish hair that helped him.

He ran to Jeffrey Fowler. The man didn’t breath anymore and there was so much blood around.

“Call someone, please!”

Connor bent to Fowler and tried to bring him back to live, pressing his heart how he must do it to have the heart beating. Pressing his lips against his to blow air on it…

“You…”

That word came from Markus himself.

“Do you think we’ll help you?! You condemn Jericho!!”

“That’s enough, Markus!” Simon had blue sliding from his wound but he had a harsh look. “Call help! Now!”

“Simon…” Markus looked dizzy.

“Call help!”

The leader shook slightly his head and turned around to a MC500. He called him out and the Android started to look for Jeffrey. Connor let him take the things in hand. He begged for the man to be alive. Please…

Hank couldn’t bear to lose someone…

 

November 26th 2038 – 2799 W Grand Boulevard

 

Sat in a chair, Connor was still wet, looking bad, sad… He stared the white floor while the unbearable medicine smell was around him. He was waiting because he couldn’t do anything else.

He hoped.

Hoped because he was afraid. So afraid…

They brought Fowler at the Hospital when the MC500 said he had pulse, breath but it was almost nothing. The man was still bleeding and the vitals were so low…

“Connor?”

The RK800 looked up and try to smile at Simon. The PL600 had scars because of the shrapnel hitting him.

“Do you know if…”

“He’s in coma for now, they said. He lost a lot of blood and got a head trauma.” Simon sat next to him. “I’m sorry for what happened earlier.”

“He did nothing bad… He helped me. And…” He really was glad the man stopped as soon as he was able to understand what was happening. As soon as he was able to say “no”.

Fowler was a good man…

“Simon… Markus he’s… He…” How to ask that? How to don’t look weird. How to don’t look like a threat for Markus? “He use some spell on you and those PL600, AP700 and CX100, isn’t it?”

“Yay…”

“But you…”

“That never worked on me. I don’t know why. But I loved Markus and when he tried on me the first time, or maybe when he acted like he succeed to have me, I take the opportunities. I couldn’t say to him I was already under his spell,” he chuckled a bit.

Connor looked him. “Does that hurt you? To see him with so many people?”

“Sometimes, yes… But I’ve a special place in his heart. Well… I believe so.” Simon looked him. “For Daniel… I’m so sorry. He wasn’t at Jericho. And I even don’t know where is he. If I figured it out, I’ll join you. Well… where I can join you?”

“Ask for Connor at the DPD fifteen precinct or Eden Club?” the boy offered.

“Okay… I’ll also stay for the man here. Captain Fowler, is that?”

“Yes. Thank you,” Connor smiled a bit.

“You’re welcome.”

Connor squeezed a bit his hand then got up. He didn’t want to stay and see if Markus wanted to kiss his ass…

 

November 11th 2035 – 2799 W Grand Boulevard

 

_“Hank…”_

_“They lie, isn’t it? They lie? They lie?!” Hank got up and caught Jeffrey by his collar. Then the tears came from his eyes. “They lie… Please… please tell me…” He crumbled on the floor, shoulders shaking. “Please…”_

_“Hank…”_

_The man couldn’t hear his friend. He was crying. Begging. How it could be possible. Blood were on his arms, his head but he couldn’t let anyone touch him, heal him. He needed to wait. Maybe Cole will come. They’ll say they had made a mistake? They thought it was Cole but it was another boy?_

_Not his._

_Not his…_

_Hank was shaking, rocking himself. It was possible. Couldn’t be possible. When the door opened, he’d rise the head, hoping for a nurse coming to him. He didn’t believe in miracle but he was ready too at this exact moment because… Because…_

_The door opened._

_When he rose his head, he could really believe to miracle._

_“Gavin…”_

_“Hank!” The man came to him, looking a bit dizzy, eyes wet and a shaking smile. But he came to him and took him in his arms. “I’m here, Hank.”_

_“Gavin…”_

_The Lieutenant felt a hand in his hairs and kisses all over his wrinkled skins. And covered by blood._

_“I’m here, Hank.” He caressed softly his hair. “Did the Docs already see you?”_

_“No… No, I can’t.”_

_Hank rose his head to look by the door as it was opened once again. But it was just nurse moving around with dirty gauze and syringe to throw away._

_“You’re bleeding, Hank. You must see someone.”_

_“I can’t…” Hank said without watching him._

_Gavin still caressed his hair softly, to comfort him. He hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear some sweets words. He’ll make what he could to have him healed soon but it wasn’t the most important thing for now. He needed first to have him a little calmer._

_“What’s your favorite Android model?”_

_“Uh?” Gavin frowned._

_Okay, Hank must have a head trauma or something. He needed to found someone. He looked around, hoping Fowler was still there and could go search help or take care of the Lieutenant. Whatever was the best._

_“We… We were in the car…”_

_Jeffrey came closer. It was the first time Hank dared to say something about what happened. As he was the emergency contact for his old friend, they call him but he just heard about a car accident._

_“Cole was happy… We were talking about Halloween. He wanted to dress up as an Android. He couldn’t choose which one and asked me what was my favorite model… But I’m not into Android. I don’t care. I said to him “Pick whatever you want, Cole”. He was disappointed… And then, he asked…” Hank pressed his forehead against Gavin’s shoulder. “What was yours… I said I didn’t know…” He shivered. “I never saw or hear his answer. Only his screams. The car was struck by a fucking truck. I couldn’t take over the control on the car. It crashed and… and suddenly… he stopped crying. I thought… I thought it was a good new but when I managed to see him… There was blood everywhere. He was so pale. He was…” Hank pressed his hands around Gavin’s waist. “He didn’t reply when I called him. I… I jumped in the backseat with him and tried to have him reply… But he didn’t. I swear to god, a lifetime passed before those fucking ambulances came. They bring us here and I was holding Cole’s hand in mine, calling him over and over again. He didn’t move… They tried to stop the bleeding and they looked worry. When we arrived…” Hank’s nails dug in Gavin but he said nothing, just caressing his back softly. “They said a Surgeon Android will see him… They took him and…” Hank cried against Gavin, his tears damping the leather jacket._

_“You don’t have to say it,” Gavin said under his breath._

_“I want to hold my little boy. I want to go with him at the trick-and-treating. I… I’ve already buy the camion he wanted for Christmas. The one that matched with the red you bought him for his birthday… If I’ve his Christmas’ present…”_

_“We’ll give it to him, Hank. I swear. At Christmas, will give him his presents.”_

_“And after…”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Hank hugged him back. “Stay with me.”_

_“Don’t wo…”_

_“Forever,” he said. “Be with me.” Hank pressed his forehead against his neck. “I need you…”_

_Gavin had frozen. For seconds, he couldn’t say a thing and felt Fowler’s look on him. He must say something, do something… He loved him so much. For thirteen years, he continued to love him. Each year, each month, each week, each day, each hour, each minute, each second… At his birthday, he would always offer him something, without saying it was from him, hoping just a bit Hank will know it anyway. Even after Hank had thrown him away, he had hoped. He wanted to be with him. Needed to be with him._

_“I can’t. Lieutenant Fowler will take care of you.” Gavin pushed him back and got up._

_He saw the surprise in Anderson’s eyes but paced back anyway. He rushed in the corridors, straight to the exit but stopped suddenly. His shoulders were shivering and his look was stopped in a sign._

_Morgue._

_He bit his lower lips then followed the lead without even knowing how his body let him do such a thing._

_As he walked to that area, he felt quiver scrawling down his spine. Everything seemed colder, sterner now. He even didn’t know how it was possible he was now in front of the morgue. He pushed the door but someone caught him by the shoulder._

_“Mister, you can’t.”_

_Gavin took his badge and showed him to the nurse who let him enter._

_“Which case is it?” he asked._

_But Gavin didn’t reply, walking to the wall only make by cupboard. One by person. He searched for Cole. Since they used electronic screen now, the name appeared automatically on them. Easier._

_Gavin’s hand came around Cole’s cupboard._

_“It’s a criminal accident?” the legist asked._

Scloosh. _What a strange sound for the horror coming… The little boy was there, just in front of him, eyes closed and arms in each side of his tiny body. He was almost naked and had scars and wound everywhere. His body was cold, stiffening…_

_“We open the case?” the legist asked again._

_“Hey…” Gavin caressed softly the chestnut hair. “Just wanted to say goodbye to you. Wait for me in Heaven, okay? Make a lot of friends, please.” He took a tiny hand and squeezed it. “Keep an eye on daddy from there, okay?” He pressed his lips on the little forehead. “I love you…”_

_The legist didn’t want to push him but he couldn’t let him do either…_

_“Mister?”_

_“Yeah…” Gavin put the hand in one large wound. “Oh… The RT600, and the ST200, that’s my favorite model for Android.”_

_Eventually, he forced himself to pace back and let the man close the cupboard, stealing him the little boy._

_Forever._

_He didn’t thank and went out of the room, walking as fast as he could to the exit. He didn’t want to take the risk to see Fowler. Or worse._

_In the parking, he ran to his car, didn’t watch after the other vehicle. He heard a klaxon but he didn’t care. He opened his door and threw himself behind the wheel. His hands where shaking, twitching. He searched for his phone and scrolled to find Elijah’s number. He opened the message option but send… nothing. Just nothing. Then he threw the phone in the seat, fastened his belt and passed his hand in his eyes. Then, only, he started to drive. Driving to get away from here._

October 11th 2035 – 17707 Chester Street

_The car pulled at the curb of the house. It wasn’t exactly stopped when the door opened and Elijah came out. He already had his own keys in his hand and turned them in the entry in a matter of seconds. His hair were damp and untied, wearing only a robe because he was in the shower, looking lol-cats when he received the message._

_He rushed in the hall._

_“GAVIN?!”_

_Nothing._

_“Upstairs,” the Chloe with him, the RT600, said._

_Elijah didn’t wait more and took the stairs. “GAVIN?!” He pushed the bedroom door, freeing dozen of cats._

_No Gavin._

_He opened two other doors before coming in the bathroom. His little brother was sat in the edge of the bath._

_“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…”_

_Elijah came to him and sat next to him. He passed an arm around his back and pressed him against his chest. With the other hand, he took Gavin’s wrists carefully. His palm was now damp and warm._

_“It’s okay. I’m here…”_

_“If it wasn’t for you… I wouldn’t be there anymore,” Gavin said under his breath._

_“Everything will be alright.”_

_“It’ll never be alright,” Gavin replied. “Never.”_

_Chloe took a washcloth and slid it in the sink after having let warm water flow on it. And add a bit of alcohol._

_“What happened?” Elijah asked._

_“Cole is dead…”_

_Elijah looked him, with wide eyes._

_“Why… Why this is happening?” Gavin whispered. “Why…” He hiccupped._

_“I’m there, Gav’, always there.”_

_His brother couldn’t stop crying and he even didn’t move when Elijah received the washcloth and pressed it against the wounds._

_“They called me. They phckin’ called me because… Because I was supposed to cheer Hank up. But I… I couldn’t. They said me… They said ‘Cole is dead, do something fro Hank’. Phck! I loved that kid. I loved him so much. I loved him more than his stupid mom!”_

_“That wasn’t hard,” Elijah said._

_Chloe threw him a cold look but Gavin giggled, more from nervousness than anything else but still…_

_“Hank asked me for us to be together again.”_

_Kamski frowned. “Why do you…”_

_“I said ‘no’,” Gavin interrupted, looking him. “I… I had to. I had to protect me.”_

_“I don’t get, Gavin… You’re not in love with that man?” Chloe asked, cleaning the floor from red dots._

_“Hank is sad… He needs someone who’ll love him… But when he’ll be better, he’ll realize again he can’t support me. I love him. I love him so much but… I’ll never be the one he loves. I had to protect me… and I failed to him. The man I love. How… How can I pretend I love him when, in fact… I just think about me… He should be the first to come in my mind. Why…”_

_“Gavin…” she said._

_“Why do we have lost him?” Gavin trembled when a sad thought came in his mind… After letting down Hank in such a moment, will he be welcomed at Cole burying?_

 

November 26th 2038 – 115 Michigan Drive

 

Sumo barked when he heard the ring belled. He came to the door and woofed.

“Calm down, Sumo. I’m coming.”

The dog was waving his tail and he woofed with joy, seeing his Master coming to open. Though Hank had a beer in his hand. The man caressed his fluffy fur.

“What it’s behind, eh? Why are you so happy?” He put his hand around the knob. “Don’t you dare flee.”

“Woof!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The door opened and Hank couldn’t help but smile. “Connor! My dog likes you.”

“Ah?” The boy smiled a bit and caressed the St-Bernard. “I like you too, Sumo.”

“Waf!”

Even if he was petting the dog, Connor didn’t look happy…

“You look sad, Con’. Something’s wrong?”

“Can I come?”

“Of course.”

The man moved to let him pass through the door. He looked him with care and worry in his eyes. Connor thanked him and watched as the man closed the door.

“It’s…”

“You didn’t find Daniel? It’s that?”

Hank took him in his arms. Connor closed his eyes because it was good, soft and warm.

“Yes. But… It’s about Captain Fowler.”

“Yeah? Something grave?” Hank brought him toward the sofa.

“He’s between death and life. He…” Connor lowered his head, as he had heard a big sound, and saw the bottle of beer scattered in the floor.

Sumo was barking, the tail between his legs.

“What? How?”

“The mission. It was a trap. Someone send me to Jericho because I could discover where it was and they wanted to discover it. When we arrived there, they bombarded.”

“Why Jeffrey didn’t…”

“Because of me,” Connor said under his breath.

 “What?” Hank looked him.

Suddenly, he was scary and Connor moved backward but the man still walked to him.

“You let him behind?!”

“Yes but it’s not what it seems. We were split up. I let him because I needed to melt in the crowd,” he said, moving to the wall as the man paced toward him.

Sumo barked.

“So, you let him behind, in a dangerous place just to go see your little friends?!”

“Please, Lieuten…” A firm grip around his neck forced him to stop talking.

Hank pressed him against the wall where Connor had retreated. Sumo barked even more. He growled and came to the scene but didn’t move.

“I… I came back for him. He was fine. We started to leave…”

“Then what, Connor?”

“I…” He looked away. And hiccupped because the pressure was stronger.

“Say it! How did you manage to kill a man like him?!”

Connor wanted to yell ‘he’s fine’ but knowing what he knew, he was sure the man will die. And he couldn’t say the truth. It’d kill Hank.

Sumo still barked, moving from one side to the other.

“Shut up!” Hank yelled to him.

The St-Bernard ran away to hide, moaning.

“I was hit, Lieutenant. I lost all my sense and I needed…” Connor stopped talking.

“Needed what?!”

“To be fucked…”

Hank had still his hand around Connor’s neck, rising him a bit and pushing him against the wall. Against his will, because of the way the pressure came around him and came off, a tiny moan came from the RK800.

“You managed to be fucked. You force him to fuck you, even if that was risky for him…”

Connor opened his mouth to protest, wanting to say the things didn’t happened that way but… in fact, it was totally that. The lack of breath made him dizzy. Strangely dizzy and a part of him could have wanted more.

“You killed him. You killed him when you could have wait… “

When the boy tried to open the mouth, he was more choked. He couldn’t talk anymore, his vocal processor too compress.

“And you know what?”

Connor moved his hand to put it around Hank’s one. The strangulation came wilder. The cheeks became redder. The boy felt weird and let out another little moan from his mouth. A rush of envy came in him and he felt the pheromones flew from him, appealing Hank for more.

Hank was sad, mad… He couldn’t understand. Why come to Fowler? Why preferring Gavin? Gavin wasn’t trustable. Gavin was mad. And Gavin was all wild and violence when he had sex. Hank knew it well. He lost him because of that.

In fact… Hank couldn’t stand to lose, for a second time, someone he liked… Especially not because of that same stupid kink. He couldn’t support to do what Gavin wanted but for Connor…

“If that was all you wanted… I could have fucked you. I wanted to make love to you, to worship you but if all you want is to be fucked…”

Hank’s desire overwhelmed Connor and the boy was really receptive to that. Plus, the sensation on his throat let him dizzy and more than anything, he wanted to feel something. A part of him said it was bad. The other said it was Hank… If it was Hank, he could, isn’t it? It will maybe wash the fact that Fowler had him. Even if he was the one in fault.

And he missed Hank.

“Please… Please, don’t do that… Please, Hank…”

Sumo barked.

 

 

 


	18. Wire Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Captain Fowler is between dead and live because he followed and protected Connor at Jericho. Connor comes to Hank to explain him what’s happening and Hank become mad because he’s afraid to lose his old friend and because he can’t believe Connor came to Fowler and not him… He wants to show to Connor he can be as Gavin if it’s that the Android loves but when the RK800 begged for him to stop, he did immediately.

 

Hank didn’t know what happened to him. How did he end up like that? How could he…

Connor was quivering against the wall and looking somewhere. Where? Hank got it when Sumo arrived and received a lot of caress. The boy slid in the floor and hugged him softly… The dog licked him with kindness and love.

“Connor, I can’t…”

“It’s okay,” the Android said.

“I can’t believe what I did to you. Your throat is okay?”

Connor nodded.

“Can’t I do something for you? You want a blanket? Something warm? Cold? You need something for your throat? I’m so sorry. I…”

“Huuush.” Connor took his hand in his both. He kissed softly the wrinkling hand. “A hug. That’s what I’d like.”

Hank fell on his knees and took him in his arms. He caressed softly his hair, kissing his forehead.

“It’s okay, Hank.”

“Yeah, you said so… But I’m ashamed. I shouldn’t have done that to you. I just hoped… I wanted you love me like you love Gavin.”

“But it’s impossible, Hank…”

“Yeah…”

“No.” Connor pressed his lips against his cheek. “It’s impossible because I love you in another way. I love both of you, Gavin and you. But I love your softness, sweetness, the way I can help you to fell beautiful. As beautiful as I see you… I don’t want you to hurt me. I don’t need that. I prefer when you’re caring.”

“I prefer it too. But… But I missed you so much. I hoped…”

Connor shook his head. “I understand you wanted me to love you more but you can’t change that. Because the love I’ve for you it’s pure… and… perfect?”

“How can I change what I did to you?”

“You don’t have to. You’re perfect like that.”

Hank bent on him and kissed his throat softly. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you. Especially not because I love you so much.”

Connor looked him and smiled a bit. He took his hand and entwined his fingers with his.

“Is it…” Hank didn’t continue.

The boy pressed his lips against his fingers with softness. “You can say anything to me. I’ll listen to you. Whatever it is.”

“First of all, I must excuse myself for all that situation. The choking, of course, but also what I said about Jeffrey. Of course you didn’t want to hurt him. And… I already saw your look when we have sex and I come. I saw what that does to you. I can understand you needed him. And I’m sure you did your best for him. You’re kind. And soft. Tender, sweet and comprehensive. Lovable.”

Connor giggled. “You say too much. And I’m not all of that. I’m… smart? But that’s probably all I’ve for me. And… well, they say I fuck well.” He laughed but it was a quite nervous one.

“You’re more than that. You’re smart, naïve but in a cute way, you want to understand, you accept to change your mind, you’re bold, intriguing… And I’ve so much to say. I could write a book about how you’re awesome.”

“It would be useless,” the Android laughed. “And short.”

“It won’t. And I’m sure I not the only one who would read it.” With his free hand, he passed his fingers in his hair  “It’s not only love in _that_ way. I bet people love you in every way.”

“Then… do you think Sumo will… well not read it…”

“I’d read it to Sumo, then! I’m sure he’ll love it.”

Connor laughed.

That was actually really nice. That was a good thing to laugh in such a situation. With Daniel somewhere, he didn’t know where; with Fowler between dead and live… Laughing, chatting softly, it was good. It pushed the sorrow and the problems away. To be against him, caressing the fluffy dog.

“What was the other thing?”

“Hm?”

“You said ‘first of all’,” Connor muttered.

“Ah, yeah… It’s what about you talked. We talked… to be with you while you’re with Gavin and… You work at Eden Club. It’s a bit difficult for me and I might be jealous…”

“I understand. That’s why I don’t want to force you.”

“Thank you. But… I really miss you. I don’t talk about sex here but you. All of you. We were friends but I felt I missed things. Hugging you, kissing you… having you at home. I miss that. I want that. You’re important to me.” He let his hand slide along his cheek to caress it with his thumb. “I really love you.”

“I do too.” Connor pressed a bit against him.

“Is it easy for you? To love two people at once.”

“Yes. It’s easy because… I just love you.”

“Do you love one more than the other?”

Connor smiled a little more. “I detect hope in your voice, Hank. And I’m sorry for you but… it’s two different way. I couldn’t say I’ve a favorite. Well… maybe he’s my favorite for what’s rough,” he laughed a bit, red cheeks because he felt gross and stupid right now.

The deviancy did that to him. He hesitated with everything. He didn’t think he was smart, actually… He was programmed to be smart in the past and now… Now, he was doubting about everything. In particular because of the recent events. When did that started? Maybe it was because he was so naïve? For Hank, it was cute but… seriously? It was just stupid. He even struggled with the simplest things because he wasn’t programmed for.

He learned to do things, however…

Connor kisses him softly in the lips. It was good to do that. To know he was his partner now. He wanted to be hold, cuddled… Everything.

He needed that a lot.

“Can I ask you a question ?”

“Of course.”

“You ask ‘is it hard for me’… Is it for you? I mean… I know you had an affair with Gavin.”

“Ah… Three years earlier, I’d say ‘yes’. I wasn’t the guy for him. He wasn’t the guy for me. But I loved him, yeah. Then… Things changed. One time, I needed him. Really needed him. Maybe I was a bit… harsh with him because I make him feel I was grieving so I needed him? But the day after, he acted so strangely. He started to show hatred and was really mean. A veritable jackass. Never get why… I just supposed he was an asshole.”

“Gavin doesn’t look like an asshole to me.”

“I didn’t get what the fuck passed in his fucking head… Well…” He laughed. “Guess like the man I love is in love with the only man I can’t stand anymore. It’s look like a bad sitcom.”

“I’m sorry?”

“No.” Hank caresses softly his cheek. “It’s weird but it’s you.”

“Thank you.”

“If you wanna, I’ll talk to Gavin. For Fowler. He’ll maybe listen to me…”

Connor shook his head and slide a bit against the wall. Sumo moving to install himself in a better way according to the new position.

“Can I listen to your heart?”

“Oh… Yeah?”

Connor slid a little more, caressing Sumo and he pressed his head against the man’s chest and listen to the sound. It was well different from Gavin’s but it was also beautiful.

“Do you think you’ll go see Captain Fowler?”

“No… I can’t stand hospital…”

“I heard Humans had regrets when they couldn’t say goodbye to the one they loved…”

“Yeah.”

Connor bit his lower lips and looked him. At first he wanted to talk then he frowned and realized he will have regrets too, if he couldn’t find Daniel. Especially if he continued to just move around and enjoy his live like that. Why? Daniel was so important to him, yet, he didn’t move.  Even Simon searched more than him. Or it felt like that. If he had the power to change everyone mind, why don’t use it?

But he wasn’t sure.

He didn’t know how to use this power. Maybe he should ask help to Markus? He… He used his power to a… well, let say a different thing?

Or was he using it that way at work? He wasn’t sure either because he could remember the way some men and women only came to him to talk. Ethan loved to come and just chat with him. He could do it for hours. He had problems at works and with his family and didn’t want to go to a psychiatric. They didn’t listen to him and he felt ashamed but when he talked with Connor, he felt always better. And just knowing that was perfect to Connor…

“Lieutenant… Hank?

“Hank is fine but just call me like you want.”

Connor bit again his lower lips then smile and shook his head.

“Nothing.” He smiled and then pressed against him. “In fact, I don’t want to talk. Just staying against you. With you.”

“I like that too.”

The boy looked him with a smile, enjoying the sound of his heart. “But earlier, you wanted to have me.”

“You’re cute, beautiful, stunning… and I was so jealous that you wasn’t mine when I want you so much.”

“But now, I’m yours too. I don’t want you to be sad. If you want me…”

“That shouldn’t be the question. The question is rather do _you_ want me?’

“But I asked first.”

The man laughed softly. “Right. But I don’t believe I deserve such a sweet attention.”

“You deserve so much, Hank. I want you to be happy.”

Hank smiled and took his lips between his. “Also…” he muttered. “I’m an old fat man. I want to please you but I never know if I’ll be able too.” Hank felt a bit disgusted and Connor could feel it.

“What’s wrong?” the boy insisted softly.

He straightened up and Sumo woofed a bit, getting up because he wasn’t installed correctly now.

“It’s nothing…”

“Don’t forget that you’re beautiful to me, Lieutenant. You really are.”

“That doesn’t mean I believe you.” Hank smiled a bit but it was a sad one. “For an old man like me, it’s normal to act and feel like I do.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“But you choose Gavin first. Is it because he can do that to you?” Hank showed his own throat.

“It’s stupid but… it’s because he was there the first. And agreed for me to continue to work and… have you.”

Hank looked away, hating himself.

“Do you want me to share a special secret with you?”

The Lieutenant looked the boy.

“You seem to want to have a special thing to share with me and I think… for you, it’ll be perfect.” Connor turned on his four, took off his shirt then sat, straightening his back.

Hank was surprise and even more when the skin moved and showed a white-grey huge part. Thought the ivory skin stay with waves look in the side and here and there. That looked mystic. It was beautiful.

“You can push the plate in my back. Just press a bit on it and move it to the left.”

“Okay. But you need to know I can’t even settle up my own phone.”

“Don’t worry, then, I’ll guide you and you won’t hurt me. I trust you.” He smiled to him over his shoulder.

Hank smiled back then gulped. He touched the plastic which was really soft. So he caressed it tenderly, wanting to show to Connor his love and tenderness, then he pressed the plate with carefulness and then pushed it. He found all the cables and saw the Thirium passing in the cable and the piece shining.

“It’s open.”

“Yes. You can touch whatever you want. You can plug and unplug.”

Hank asked himself if that will electrocute him. But he touched a long cable following the glowing light as the Thirium passed in it. Connor didn’t retain his moan, wanting to show to the man it was good.

“What is it?” Hank asked.

“It’s the most sensitive part in me. I don’t know if others have that but… when you touch to my wire, it’s… absolutely delicious.”

Hank took a cable in his palm and closed slightly his fingers around it. Then he went up and down. Connor immediately moaned his pleasure.

“Oh!” he let out without knowing it.

The Lieutenant couldn’t help but smile. The back was wiggled a bit so he didn’t stop to move his hand as it was something else… He wasn’t really fond in technology but that? He could do it. He caressed a piece shinning and Connor threw his head backward.

Sumo got up and fled in his owner’s room as the boy moaned more. Hank was good at that. Really good. That was killed him a little. In an absolutely perfect way.

Anderson remembered the RK800 talked about unplugging so he came in another huge cable and took out the port. Connor panted and his LED became yellow. The tiny circle moved against the opening and the boy widened his eyes. In fact, he never received that before and it was… astounding.

“Pl… Please… yes…” he asked, the tongue passing in his lips.

Suddenly, they were dry and he couldn’t help but move a little. Hank let go on the huge cable, still holding the other, to pass it around Connor’s waist and bring him against him. Between his legs. The boy pressed his hands in the floor and pushed the round cheeks against Hank’s groind.

“Please…”

Hank plugged the cable and Connor screamed of pleasure, his LED coming slightly pink. He moved as something hard was growing against him through the clothes.

The man bent to him, his lips coming to his neck to kiss it as he was unplugging again the cable. Connor moaned more, the LED becoming yellow again. He panted harshly when a finger caressed the entry.

“I am doing right?” Hank asked.

“Y… Yes, d… daddy. It’s… It’s so…”

Hank pushed the wire in his hole and feel the boy quivering against him, his body glooming with soft droplets looking like discos ball.

“Be ready?” he said softly in his hair.

The RK800 blinked and waved his hand, searching Hank’s, one. He found it in his belly. “W… wait.”

Hank was caressing the cable, making his lover whimpering and sighing his appreciation but he stopped to move.

“A… are you…. About to c… come?”

The Lieutenant wasn’t so sure. It arrived a lot of time where he could be hard but not for long. But if Connor wanted to try…

“You want me inside of you?”

“I want you… in every wa… way… but if you pref… prefer, you can just rub it…”

Hank kissed the nape of his neck and pushed his underwear done then do the same with Connor trousers. The boy moved slightly the round cheeks. He was so lubricate… He wanted to reply to his appeal, to his need. Especially when The RK800 moved slightly to push his butt up. The Lieutenant straightened, kneeling, and passed his organ between the round cheeks which moved a little around it as Connor moved.

“I… I’m ready now.”

Hank took the cable with precaution and bent in the boy to kiss him, knowing how much he loved that. Then he unplugged and plugged very fast several time. Connor widened his eyes, the pleasure coming in strong waves. He screamed of pleasure in the man’s mouth, quivering with violence. His LED became pink and gloomed as the Thirium flooded Hank’s hand.

“AAAAAAH DAAADDYYYYY!!!” he screamed, tears how powerful pleasure coming.

He was moving so much and screaming with a so beautiful sound Hank felt he was about to come. He pushed a bit Connor and entered his rod just a bit in the sweet hole. Connor moaned of pleasure when he received the hot stream.

“Da… ddy… I…”

Hank was panting from this pleasure. “You want m… more?” He unplugged a bit the cable.

“N… No… I can’t… I won’t…”

The man put the cable back and Connor screamed again of pleasure. His body quivered and he fell in the floor.

“Connor!” Hank came immediately next to him.

“I… I’m fine. I’m so… so fine. I never… never had been so… so satisfied…”

Well, it was technically a lie because when the mere contact of Gavin gave him orgasm, it was as good as that.

“Thanks god.” Hank looked to close the plate but Connor helped him with a tiny voice. “Come.” He lied in the floor and took him against his chest, caressing his back even if that spread blue blood all around his skin.

“It’s… It’s good,” he said. “And it’s good to be against you.”

“It’s good to have you in my arms. I like to hug you.”

Connor smiled and pressed his cheek against his shoulder, nudging a bit. Hank caressed his hair. He kissed the LED blue with tiny spot still pink. The boy laughed and pressed against him. He was so happy to chase a bit the sadness he had since this morning. It was good to just ease the sorrow, the problems… and he was so happy to see the man happy. To have him able to have something they could share.

To be able to offer him pleasure even if he wasn’t able to have an erection…


	19. At Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Connor and Hank talk together about what happened in Jericho, the past, their feelings… Then, Hank agreed to share him with Gavin but he seems sad because they don’t have their special thing. So… Connor show him how to play with his wire.

 

November 27th 2038 – around 17707 Chester Street

 

Gavin pulled at the curb few feet from his house. His dumbass neighbor had a _gain_ parked his car at his place. One day, he’ll give him a ticket. Despite it wasn’t his job. He turned the key in the contact, caught his coffee and took a big sip before getting out. It was really cold outside and it was snowing. He took another sip, locked out his car and walked to his house.

He froze under the flakes.

Someone was sat just in front of his door, pressed against the hard wood. The eyes were closed but he could see yellow flickering in a tiny ring…

“Tincan?”

No reply.

“Hey, hey, hey!!” Gavin ran to him, almost sliding in an ice sheet and crouched by his side. He shook the boy which opened his eyes.

His LED became blue and he smiled a bit.

“Are you okay? You’re not cold or something? Since when are you there?” he asked, touching his cheek.

“I was waiting for you. I’m not here since longtime. Maybe forty minutes?”

“You’re so dumb! Come!” Gavin opened the door to push the boy inside. He looked the clock to see the time. If Connor was there it must be later than he thought. But it wasn’t so late. It was only two a.m. Well… two was already pretty late.

“I’ve Thirium somewhere, I’ll make you something warm.”

“You’ve Thirium?” Connor asked, surprise. He moved around in the house, hesitating to go in the sofa or follow him in the kitchen.

“Yeah.”

“But… You’re a Human… why…”

“I thought you were a smartass,” Gavin snickered, opening a cupboard.

“For me?”

“Ding, ding, ding!” Gavin took a sip then a Thirium bag.

Connor felt his Thirium pump vibrated. “I cheated on you…”

The man froze as he was crouching for getting a pot. He gulped, took it and got up. He closed his eyes, a hand squeezed on the board.

“I didn’t want to but I deserve your hate.”

“You… didn’t want to?” He turned to Connor who looked pitiful.

“I was at Jericho and something went wrong. A piece was moved because I was hurt. They put it back but it wasn’t powered and I needed fuel… I was panicked. I didn’t know what I was doing… When I could have my mind, and my senses, back… I discovered I was having sex with Captain Fowler. He reacted to something I did and was fucking me…”

“Phck!”

Connor paced back, afraid to have hurt him so much. Gavin moved toward him, fast, and the Android paced even more back, didn’t want to be hit. And… he ended up with arms around him, soft, warm, tender.

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. I can let go of you if you prefer to.”

“N… No… I like your hugs but I don’t get… why I deserve it? I cheated on you.”

“You don’t.”

“But…”

“Look at me.” Gavin took his face in his hands. “Don’t you see?”

“Your eyes? They’re beautiful but sad… They turn grey when you’re sad. And blue when you feel in love…”

“Uh… Thanks? But it was figuratively. Connor… If you don’t want someone to have sex with you, they don’t have to have sex with you.”

“But I excited him. It was normal for him to…”

“No. Connor. No.” Gavin pressed his forehead against his. “I’ll make you something warm and we’ll talk about that, okay.”

“I did something wrong?”

“No.”

For Connor it was weird because Hank had erased the unease and the sorrow but as soon as he came here, as he had to talk with Gavin, he felt bad. In fact… because the situation was special. Because he was meant to say to him he had cheat on him. And now, that was eating him because he didn’t get everything. His pheromones, his very live itself, was meant to serve people and he had pleasure that time with Zlatko for example… so… where was the problem? For example, Fowler was kind to him, even if he was _inside_ him and hated that.

“Go sit in the sofa, okay?”

“Can’t I stay with you instead?”

“Yeah, of course.” Gavin took his hand and lead him to the workplan. He took him by the waist and helped him to sit on him. He took his hands and kissed them before starting the preparation.

“Thank you,” Connor smiled a bit. “Can you… explain me?”

“It’s hard to believe that,” the man said opening the bag in the pot.

He added a bit of water and took some sugar in his cupboard. Then, he turned toward Connor.

“Do you really think people could phck you because you’re attractive?”

“I attract them so…”

“What do you think about rape?”

“It’s a bad thing, of course. If someone doesn’t want to have sex, or to be hugged, kissed, or anything, nobody should force them!”

“And did you want those sex times?”

“No… But I did enjoy it. At least the first time… With Zlatko Andronikov. That day I leave. I didn’t want to but I had pleasure so…”

“How did you feel after?”

“Bad. But…”

“But it’s normal,” Gavin replied, melting the liquid stuff in the pot. “Since you didn’t want. And they don’t have to do that. Even if you attract them. And… if your sexually touched, yes, that’s happens you enjoy it. That doesn’t mean the act becomes valid. What it matter it’s the fact you didn’t say ‘yes’. And even if you say ‘yes’ once, they can’t touch you like that all the time. And if you say ‘yes’ but suddenly you say ‘no’, it’s a ‘no’. Unless there is another word to ‘no’ because you play a game but that’s not the point…” Gavin couldn’t believe he was explaining all of that to the boy.

He took a new Thirium bag and took his phone out to check how to continue the meal. Now he even doubted he had done the right find with the principal drink. He sighed and looked that stuff when Connor stared him.

“But… if they can’t resist.”

“If they… PHCK! Connor!”

The boy jumped.

“Do you really think you deserve that because they can keep their phckin’ cock in their phckin’ pants?! PHCK!”

“I… don’t know. But you… you know… what I am.”

Gavin took the batter in the cupboard under the sink then caught some cream. The Thirium preparation got a lot of Humans’ things but with the blue blood on it, it was really resourceful and soothing for the Androids. And Connor looked pale. Maybe he should put more Thirium?

“What you are?”

“What I am…”

Connor let just a bit of pheromones come from him. It caressed Gavin and this one sighed.

“Yeah. I know… And what? I don’t jump on you right now so why it’s legit they did it?”

“I thought people should be attracted by me since I was…”

“That does not mean they can have what attract them.” Gavin took his face in his hand and brought softly his forehead to him. “I want to protect you. What you think, what they make you believe, it’s bad. Sex is fun when you consent to it. Your body is yours not a glory hole for every dumbass coming around.” He sighed and lowered the head, pressing it again his chest. “I’m not trying to say to you ‘you’ve been raped’ or to freak you out and starting to be afraid of everything but if you feel you didn’t want to do that, If you look so bad because of that… Maybe it wasn’t what must happen…”

Connor nodded softly. He passed his hand in Gavin’s hair. “Thank you…”

“I did nothing.”

“You did a lot. I was afraid to lose you,” Connor muttered.

“I’m here.”

“Can I have the drink while cuddling against you?”

“Of course. I’ll finish it. You want to take a shower?”

“I rather stay with you.”

“I’m here,” Gavin said again. He caressed his neck softly then turned toward the oven. “It’ll be soon done.”

“Thank you again.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Connor smiled and bent over to kiss him softly. He still caressed his hair then let him go to the pot to finish the drink. He also prepared the Chantilly that covered the blue thick liquid. It was in a big mug and Connor smiled.

“Let’s head to the sofa, okay?”

The boy nodded and jumped in the floor. Gavin kept the mug until they arrived in the living room, there, he sat and opened his arm to have him against his chest. There, he gave him the mug.

“You’re good?”

“Yes.”

“If you want something. Anything.”

“Can you tell me the story your father used to tell you?”

Gavin pressed his face against his head, pressing a kiss in the dark hair. “Yay…”

“You’re not forced if you don’t want to…”

“No. It’s a nice story… Just, my old man was an asshole, don’t like to hear ‘your father’.”

“I’m sorry.”

Gavin shook his head slightly and looked him as he took a sip of warm drink. The cheeks became red and he snuggled a little more.

“Long long time ago, in an old slavic country, there was a humble man. He worked all day, sleep few at night because he still worked when the sun came off. Even if was always busy, dealing with animals, field and even selling everything he had, he couldn’t make enough money to live. He had a lot of debts, because he paid for that house his father let him after a long and onerous illness. His mother had leave… So, he hard times. And even if he knew it was stupid, he started to kill his cattle. First a cow, to use the meat and leave without having to buy his food. However… it was still hard. Harder and harder because the others farmers had better things to offer or the buyer were used to them. Anyway… the humble man continue to live as he could, killing his cattle one by one. It became harder again especially because he didn’t have enough milk to sell… He knew he was walking to the inevitable death… So, a shiny summer morning, he left his house with the only thing he still had. His cross, last gift from his dad. The field started to be flourishing but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t have any cattle, since he had sell a part of the meat or even hen. He left nothing behind him. Just nothing… He walked to the nearest lake and decided to end his live. Why not now? How he had choose…”

Connor blinked. “Your fat… Your old man told you this story?”

“Yeah. Since Eli’ and I were little brat. Two or three? Maybe before. I always remember this story.”

“Okay.”

“So… the man was ready to jump in the lake. He crouched to fill his pocket with stones because he didn’t want to have a single chance to continue this live. When he got up, ready to jump, he saw the most beautiful woman he never saw in his live. He just couldn’t explain. Her smell, her skin, her hair, her smile… everything was perfect. Suddenly, as he was looking her, wishing he could marry her, the lady jumped on him, entwining her arms around him. She kissed him and brought him in the water. Her kiss was soft, sweet… the perfection itself. He could have kissed her forever. ‘Please,’ he said, as their bodies were sinking. ‘Please, I’ve nothing to give but I want to offer you everything I have. Here… It’s all I have.’ Their bodies were now under the water, he couldn’t speak anymore. He was going to the death he granted for. But he handed the present to the lady. The necklace he had. The only thing. He put it around her soft and tiny neck. At that exact second… the stones in his pockets moved and fell off and she pushed him to the shore. She looked afraid but she sat next to him. ‘What’s wrong,’ the humble man asked.”

“Why did she change her mind?” Connor asked.

“’There is a cross in this necklace’ she said. ‘You put a cross in my neck. Now… I belong to you.’ The humble man was happy. So happy… He married her in a church and even if he didn’t have a thing to offer but he loved her. Because he was under her spell. She was his wife so she wanted to help him. She knew her charms and used them to calm the lender. To push the buyer to buy what he had higher. She did everything for him and he loved her more and more and more…”

“It’s a beautiful story,” the Android said.

“It’s not finish. In fact… The humble man slowly realized the lady wasn’t happy with him. He tried to cheer her up but he couldn’t. So… He let her go. She had changed his live, and he could live now, with enough money. But his live was sad… So, he went to the lake to see her. But he never saw her again.”

“And?”

“That’s how the story ends,” Gavin replied.

“But did he commit suicide? Did she come see her? And…” Connor tightened his hands around the mug half-empty. “Did he really love her? Or was it all fake?”

“We don’t know. The story didn’t tell it. Eli’ always said he learned to love her. I thought the spell was too strong for that.”

“Do you… still believe it?”

Gavin looked him.

“I was created to be that, isn’t it? He wanted to have the perfect Rusalka.”

“Yes. But it’s just a stupid tales. It’s not the same.”

“It’s what you said… But who know? I’m afraid one day you get that… that was nothing. Just an illusion. You wouldn’t be the first.”

“I wouldn’t?”

“I had someone for three months. At first, he wanted me. Often. All the time. And now… he’s my father. He has no sexual interest for me. So… he became my dad since he was already Daniel’s dad… I don’t want to lose you. Nor Hank. I don’t want for this to be timed.”

“I understand but things are timed, even if you don’t know it.”

“But…”

“Tincan.” Gavin kissed his cheek. “I want to stay with you. I’m fine with you and I want this to stay longer than one year. If you’re happy with me, why I’d let you flee?”

“Because you believe it’s only the spell…”

“Yay. But you, you’re not a bland lady with only her spell to attract people. You’ve so much to give.”

“And you were ready to let Hank have me…”

“That’s not the same.”

Connor sipped, frowning. “Why did you start to be mean with Hank?” he asked when he had gulped.

“I don’t want to talk about that. Let’s take a smoke and head to sleep. We need that.”

The boy moved to let him got up and pushed on his feet to follow his lead, still keeping the hot cocoa against his Thirium pump. Because that made him feel more loved.

 

November 27th 2038 – 115 Michigan Drive

 

It was late. Very late. For Hank, it was more than time to go to sleep. He wanted warms covers around him. He put down the beer he had in his hand and headed to his room, calling  Sumo. He had let Cole’s picture in the table of the kitchen because it was really nice there. And he had Cole’s picture here and there. Somewhere in his room he even had a really special one…

 

October 11th 2029 – 1301 3rd Avenue

 

_Hank was Lieutenant since a little and that make him feel… powerful. He couldn’t explain that but he really felt powerful. And happy. Thought he was now a single man with a young baby. Well… Jeffrey said it was very useful to get the ladies._

_Why not?_

_From his desk, he looked up as a woman came to talk with the young agent hired few days before, Chris Miller. Hank liked that guy. He seemed nice. But as he looked them take a seat for him to listen to the lady, Hank could only see the person at the other desk. With a pencil between his lips. Moving it slightly. He took one of the tables with the case about homicide and got up to walk to that person. Since he had a little boy and he was now Lieutenant, they offer to him to be in the homicide. It was in the red Ice Task Force for long but the homicide was more comfortable, less dangerous. Better when you had a kid. And that person? They moved him from the abuse section few months before. He was on it since seven years and it was really a bad thing to let anybody stay there for so long. So they transferred him at the homicide too but… was he really more tranquil and less self-destructing than the abuse one?_

_Good question._

_“Reed?”_

_“Yeah?” The young Detective looked up, his pencil still between his lips._

_Hank put the tablet in the desk then bent to his ear. “Are you available for a quick meeting in the bathroom in a half hour. I’d love to eat you for lunch.”_

_“You’re bold, Lieutenant. Should I whine because you sexually harass me?”_

_“You’re still a brat,” Hank smiled._

_Gavin looked up to him. For two years nothing had never happened because Hank was with that girl and then she expected a child and now the child was there? She wasn’t anymore. So Gavin should be happy or not? Before that woman, they used to see each other here and there because Hank liked his body, feeling him and Gavin? Well…that was something else._

_“Come in the bathroom at noon and you’ll know if you can have some dessert.”_

_“I hope I was a kind dude and deserve it.”_

_Gavin smiled to the man when he got up and moved to his desk. Just in front of Fowler’s one. The man frowned._

_“Gavin again?” he muttered._

_“What?”_

_“I know it’s a hussy but still. I thought you passed over that with Melinda.”_

_“She’s a whore, Jeffrey. I rather prefer being with someone a bit kind. Look at him.”_

_Fowler turned his head and looked Reed. He perfectly knew what kind of problem they had together. And he perfectly knew it wasn’t a bad cop but still. He didn’t like it when Hank was obsess by Gavin. It wasn’t good for a high officer to be with one of his subordinate._

_And Gavin was a rich boy. They were… insupportable._

_When noon arrived, Hank got up. He didn’t look where Gavin headed when he saw him leave. He hoped a lot, in fact._

_“Hank,” Fowler said._

_“I hear you, Jeff’.”_

_The man sighed. “I guess a quickie won’t hurt anyone. Don’t forget the condom.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Hank headed out for the bathroom. He entered in there and come washing his eyes, acting like nothing was planned. And hoped something was really planed right now…_

_He looked in the glace, searching for feet in the floor. He knew Gavin’s boots. He always wore them. For Jeffrey it was ridicule, just a way to show how he wanted to be rebel. Rich kids. But Hank actually appreciated them._

_A door opened and he turned the head with way too much impatience. Which should have been seen because he heard a giggle._

_“Well, Lieutenant. Must be very pressing when I see your eyes.” He winked to him and Hank laughed._

_“Nine years you’re there and I still not manage you how to wink.”_

_Gavin walked to the sink and slightly bent in the counter, pushing the tap to let water flooding his hands._

_“I like how I wink. But I didn’t congrats you for your advancement. Lieutenant! The younger Lieutenant of Detroit. How it feel?” He took liquid soap in his palm and rubbed._

_“It’s… very nice and impressive.” He gulped as Gavin was bending a little more._

_Then he took droplets of soap and let it fall in the floor. “Oops… Well, you know what they said.” He winked, badly, and looked Hank._

_“I… I feel… I feel really… happy. That happened because… Because I had a nice team, you know.”_

_“I’ve no doubt about that.” He smiled to him and paced backward to the door. “It was nice to chat with you,_ Lieutenant. _”_

_“Wait!” Hank rushed to him and took him in his arms. “You’re a brat. A real brat…”_

_“I know you like that. And I wanted to see if you really wanted me.”_

_“Of course I want you.”_

_Gavin glanced to the door then caught the man wrist to lead him to a toilet._

_“How do you want me?”_

_“Bent over.”_

_Gavin quivered of pleasure and did so, just above the toilet, using the back to press his elbow on him. He felt his belt being open then the jeans slide along his lower cheeks, with the underwear._

_“You can have me like that if you want to. I prepared myself for you.”_

_“Then, I’m really sad I didn’t come earlier.”_

_“It wasn’t that fun, tough I only thought about you.”_

_Hank felt excited. His sex was rubbing against his trousers, helped by Gavin’s horny words._

_“Do you often think about me?” he asked, passing his fingers along the round cheeks._

_“Hm-hm.” He glanced to him above his shoulder. “Why I wouldn’t?”_

_“Why you would?” Hank said, caressing the tender spot with his finger._

_Gavin breathed with lust and pressed quickly his hand in his lips. Hank still caressed him and he bent a bit to kiss one of those round mount. Then the other because he didn’t want jealousy._

_“I… I still want to go to… eat… you know?” Gavin said, impatient vibrating in his voice._

_“I hear you,” Hank replied. “Open your legs, please. I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_The younger spread them a little bit more. “I like when you ask,” he said under his breath._

_There was the sound of something you unwrap then a strange noise. Just after, he felt something entering in him and he moaned the pleasure filling him. That condom didn’t let him feel the skin against his but it was already great._

_“Hmmm… I mi… missed that…_ Lieutenant. _”_

_Hank wanted to ask if he had other people to fulfil him but he didn’t date. He didn’t want to know the reply. However, he caressed the softs hips then started to move. He came to the neck to kiss it, lick it. Gavin pressed his palm against his mouth as he was moaning. One of Hank’s hand was on his belly but the other was on his hip and pushed his pelvis against Hank’s one with every thrust. He felt like he was taken from side to side. It was hard to keep the moan in his palm as he was send forward in every push. And God, he loved that!_

_He threw his head backward and giggled when he was softly licked. Hank was caressing his skin. He was so soft. In fact, he missed that even if he moaned so strong against the deep and fast moves opening him with a delight feeling. His other hand didn’t do a thing so he let it slide along his belly and approached it shyly from Hank’s one. He touched his fingers tip when he felt a strong push._

_“Ha… Haank… Don’t… don’t st…”_

_The hand took his._

_Gavin almost fell under a push._

_“W… wait,” the Lieutenant said._

_“Hmm?” He moaned of disappointment when he felt the sex leaving his privacy._

_“Took your jeans off and sat in toilet, you’ll be better.” Since he still had his hand in his, he made him turn like in a dance and then Gavin sat, pressing against the backseat. Hank helped himself to take off the jeans and couldn’t help but smile when he saw the young Detective put his feet in the seat, opening his legs in a so beautiful position._

_He bent over him and the tip of his rod caressed softly the entry._

_“Oh… Oh g… gosh…”_

_Gavin had red cheeks. He was beautiful. It wasn’t the youngie he had for the first time. He had more wound, more scar and a bit of beard now. He was beautiful and he looked him in the eyes when he came slowly inside the condom, seeing the pleasure overwhelming him._

_“You never been so beautiful…” he murmured at his ear._

_“P… Phc…k me… okay… It’s… j… just a quickie, isn’… it?”_

_Hank bent to his lips but didn’t kiss him. “You t… think?”_

_Gavin couldn’t help but let out a moan when he was hit roughly at that point._

_“Ha… Hank… I…”_

_The lips took him then the hips moved quickly against him. Gavin’s arm waved a bit in the air before finding Hank’s back. He scratched it as he opened wider his thigh, taking all he could give to him, melting in that kiss. Hank moved hard in him, not letting go on his lips and he felt Gavin quiver of desire. He was almost sure he had screamed a name in his mouth._

_Hank hated to don’t be able to fill him as he paced backward. Gavin pushed his head back._

_“Do me. Again. Again…” He looked feverish so Hank kissed him in the nose._

_“Gav’…”_

_The younger shook his head and laughed a bit. “Sorry. No. No, it’s fine. Phckin’ fine. I’m just… a bit dead… It was good. Can’t wait for the next promotion.” He winked with another laugh._

_“You’re sure you’re okay?”_

_“Yay… I’m phckin’ okay.” He passed his hand in his face. “And ya?”_

_“I’m fine.”_

_Hank put up his trousers. He took Gavin’s one and gave it to him. The man got up and the Lieutenant passed his arm around him to help him. The younger didn’t push him off, appreciating the contact._

_But when he was dressed again, he knew it was the end of the pleasure. Hank followed him and took the time to wash his hand, as the younger. However, he came out first, didn’t want for them colleagues to get what happened there._

_When he arrived in the main room, most of the officers were looking something around someone._

_“What’s happening?” he asked._

_“Your son,” Jeffrey smiled._

_“Bethie? Why are you there?” Hank asked to the nanny, surprised._

_“Cole wanted to see you and since it was lunch break…”_

_“Okay.” Hank approached because he loved his son but… the said son was asleep._

_He wasn’t sure the kid really wanted to see him. Well… not right now at least._

_“He’s so cute,” Ben Miller said._

_“Who?” Gavin asked, as he arrived._

_He wanted a coffee but now, he was intriguing._

_“Hank’s son.”_

_“Oh! Can I hold him?” Gavin said as he came nearer._

_“You want to hold him?” the man repeated, surprise._

_“Yeah.”_

_“Well…” Hank knew he was quite rude to ask for a quickie like that so, why not?_

_Except if he wanted to keep Cole as a hostage!_

_Anyway, he took the kid from Bethie’s arms and gave it to Gavin. The man took him with a lot of carefulness and smiled when he looked the tiny Human._

_Hank was wrong. Now, he never had been more beautiful…_

 

November 27th 2038 – 115 Michigan Drive

 

Hank mumbled in his bed. Why did he think about Gavin? That arrived, here and there and, to be honest, two years before, the man came in a crop-top to annoy Fowler and that night, he had enjoyed himself like never since one year. Him who struggled to be able to do anything.

Why he thought about him two times in one month? And why he was angry against his past him? That day, he should have… he should have asked for more than his butt…

 

 


	20. Crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Connor comes to Gavin to say to him he had cheat on him and realize how much his mind his fucked up because he even don’t know when he desires or not. To ease him, Gavin told him the Rusalka’s tales, that thing which pushed Elijah to create him… At the same time, Hank remembers an old day where he had a quickie with Gavin but also saw him hold his newborn.  
> Something went wrong…

November 27th 2038 – ???

 

If he was right, he was there since twenty-four hours, forty-seven minutes and thirty-three seconds. Thirty-four… Thirty-five…

He hadn’t tried a lot… since now. Maybe he wasn’t a cop or a Detective, yeah, but his brother was. He knew how to do. He stayed one day to wait, listen… Because he had something in his eyes, preventing him to see anything. Where he was and who was keeping him here…

And even with the best wishes, he just couldn’t figure it out. All he could know was the fact they left him alone. Alone alone…

But, in fact, it was a pretty good thing to Daniel.

Well… if he could escape.

He knew he was tied with wire. It turned around his wrists and his ankles. And… his thighs too. It was a lot of precaution and Daniel asked himself why. He didn’t have the slightest importance. He was just there to take care of a family. They didn’t share important stuff with him… do they thought otherwise? Maybe.

He was there after all.

Alone…

Maybe they did that to force him to talk or something else?

He perfectly knew what it was to be ignored, let alone… see like an object. Thank to his family, that didn’t happen since a while but… somewhat, the feeling was still there, lurking, waiting… Sometimes, he’d wake up from standby with a scream and crying. Connor was always there to hug him, kiss his face or just remembering to him how much he was loved for what he was. And that meant a lot for Daniel.

He was so worry to end up alone.

When he looked his sweet Emma grew up, that made him sick. One day, not before nine years, she’d leave too. And now, Connor was in love with two men. Why not leaving too?

Daniel’s level of stress was high. He thought… why not dying here? He could have tear off some compound with his teeth if he didn’t have a gag in his mouth.

It was just horrible…

If someone tried to access to his memories, he couldn’t do something against that… Maybe if he rolled over and threw his head against the floor?

Maybe.

It was something to try…

He rose a bit his hands and pressed them against his lips. But since they were around something round, it was impossible to do something. Talk or… anything. Then throwing his head in the floor was again a really good idea.

A part of him was afraid. Really afraid. In particular because he knew what that think could do to his brothers, to his dad and to his sweet Emma but he was stupid. So stupid. Wasn’t it the best option?

He rolled in the floor and, because of his position he couldn’t stay in his knees while bending over. So he ended up in his back and pushed his head up before throwing it in the floor. Either he’ll die or will break the fastener of the gag.

So it didn’t look so stupid.

He threw his head hard and moaned against the gag because of the pain. He asked himself how it would be hurtful if he had jump from this roof that day. Hitting again his head, tears slid along his cheeks. Maybe it will be less hurtful because… because he wouldn’t have that?

Living was hurtful. Especially when his trust was shattered and he was always afraid.

Shouldn’t he afraid because if he had been abducted once, why not again. Over and over again…

Also, he was afraid because he didn’t want to die. But he needed to protect Connor, his Dad… He was there for one or the other.

Probably not Rupert unless there was someone who hated pigeons so much they wanted him to disappear. But that looked like a bad scenario.

Ugh… _this_ was a bad scenario!

He felt something liquid in his hair and cried more. He asked himself if there will be a heaven for him. Certainly not. But will be a hell for him? Will he see John Phillips there? Then, yes, that would be hell because… nobody knew what he lived there. How John could hit him for nothing. He suffered. Often.

Death seemed easier. So much easier…

He closed his eyes when he threw his head again. Everything was passing in front of his eyes…

 

August 15th 2038 – 1554 Park Avenue

 

_It was already late and John wanted to eat. He had a harsh day and eating then take a long bath seemed a good thing. So, since John wanted the supper to be in table, he must go faster. He wanted to prepare a soup for the entry and had already brought the bread. Fish was in the oven and baked pasta will come._

_Daniel looked the soup when a tiny girl appeared. “Daniel!”_

_“Emma! Supper is almost ready. Did you wash your hands?”_

_“No. I’ll do. But I’d like to show you my drawing.”_

_“I’d be glad to.” Daniel smiled and let the soup to come near her._

_The little girl took out the drawing but he was rip off from her hand then suddenly shredded._

_“Daddy, NO!” she shouted._

_“Enough!”_

_A big_ slap _echoed in the room._

_Emma widened her eyes and cried._

_“Shut up! You don’t have to talk back to your father! The Android said you go wash your hands so you go wash them!”_

_Daniel knelt to take her in its arms. “It’s okay. Took the piece of paper and I’ll fix it later, okay? Go in your room and listen to music.”_

_“How dare you?”_

_Emma wanted to stay with Daniel but he had a strange look. Was it fear? She quickly took the shredded drawing and the PL600 pushed her. She rolled in the floor and shouted when she saw his daddy hit the Android._

_“When a Human says something, you can’t say otherwise!”_

_The heel of foot hit its face and he fell off while Emma was running to her room. Daniel closed his eyes and let the man hit it again and again…_

_“What’s happening?”_

_Caroline._

_“That fucking Android!”_

_“What Daniel did wrong? It’s really nic…”_

_“It’s a piece of shit! It went against my order and he can’t do the food!”_

_“Daniel, please, can you…”_

_“No! He must be punished!”_

_“John!”_

_“What?” the man turned to her._

_Daniel got up quickly, its skin moving around, letting appearing the soft plastic shell. It placed between Caroline and him._

_“Please. Please!”_

_John hit it fiercely, throwing it in the floor._

_“Is it that?” he said. “You think you can act against your Master? You think it’s your right to stand up against Humans?” He took it by the hair, forcing it to get up. “Very well… I don’t need you, then.”_

_“What are you saying?” Caroline  asked._

_“I’ll took a new Android.”_

_“John! You know how much Emma loves it! It’s a good r…” she couldn’t keep talking because she was suddenly slapped._

_Then John paced to the sofa. Daniel turned to his Mistress. She was shocked._

_“Are you okay?” it asked._

_“It’s…”_

_Daniel looked toward the sofa where the man was sat. If John replaced it, who will protect Caroline and Emma from his madness? It was already hard for someone who was used to it. It needed to protect the two girls it loved so much. It needed… Daniel walked to its Masters room and took the gun…_

November 27th 2038 – ???

 

One time, Connor said to him, the Deviant had tendency to self-destruct in stressful situation.

Daniel was Deviant since a long time at this time, just hiding it because it was better too. He was stressed… He perfectly knew he did something so stupid.

What Connor didn’t know was the fact that self-destruct didn’t want to say die. That day, he killed John and had feel… happy about that. But Caroline was so afraid after that. About him. He begged her to let stay with Emma but she wouldn’t. And he couldn’t live without Emma. He acted stupidly.

As stupidly as now, throwing again his head in the floor with strength.

He felt the liquid and heart a strange sound. Moving his head, he felt the fastener twitching. He moved more, wriggling in the floor. Suddenly, nothing pressured his head. He rolled over and spit the gag. He hiccupped then rolled again to bring his wrists to his mouth. He moved his lips alongside and searched the extremities. When it came against his lips, he forced it and started to unwound the thing.

Slowly.

He couldn’t do more unfortunately.

And he even was quite dizzy…

After a long moment, his wrists were free. He took out the thing around his head, restraining him to see. Only then, he unwounded the wire around his thighs and his ankles.

He got up quickly and felt the whole room moving.

Damn!

He rubbed his face then left the room. He was surprised it wasn’t closed but maybe it was because normally, he shouldn’t have found a way to free himself?

He looked around.

Everything was white there. Disturbingly white…

Daniel shook his head and moved. He needed to move. To find an exit…

He heard people talking and rushed in the first room he found. He closed it after him and pressed his head against the door.

 _Please, don’t come here…_ he begged to any God ready to hear him.

He just wanted to stay alive longer. Yes, that was weird since, few moments before, he was ready to die but also, it was because he didn’t have choice. Now, he somewhat hoped he could live longer…

He listened to the corridor and waited.

Few instants passed and he sighed.

Only then, he looked around him and saw the clothes all around him. Why?

But… he bit his lower lips. Maybe he got an idea. He didn’t know when they’ll get he had flee but they will. And when that will happen, they’ll search him. But if he looked differently? It was an idea! He didn’t ruffled to much in the stuff, afraid they could trace him from that and took the best looking clothes he could get without effort. So he fished out a crop top with long sleeves. A little ribbon was tied in the low part. And with that… a skirt.

SERIOUSLY?!

Daniel sighed then took a band for the head, with a lot of flower, and slid it in his skull. Looking the door, he was sure he had a leak of Thirium. He took boots and pushed them up. He moved around and had difficulties to stay in the heels…

He walked, going to the end of the corridor. He’ll obviously find something. An exit.

Coming from there, he ended up in a circled area and saw the lift. Yes! He walked a little faster toward it and ended up in front of the doors. He pressed the button and waited. Quick… that must come quick…

He looked around. There were employees here and there. Some looked toward him but he wasn’t surprise because he was… well, looking attractive.

The doors opened in front of him and, relieved, he entered in the cabin. Which went down until it reached the ground floor.

Finally.

It seemed to have passed an eternity in that lift. And he was dizzy. So dizzy…

He walked to the glasses doors showing a snowy landscape. Well… he’ll freeze there but he was near to the escape. Even if his legs where so weak… He felt them shivering and fell in the floor.

Well… not in the floor because a strong hand kept him from falling.

The PL600 looked up and blinked. “Connor…” he smiled.

“Are you okay?”

“Not really okay…”

“Come with me.”

“I… I loose Thirium.”

“Come.”

Daniel felt his body coming up in the air. He was in the strong arms and passed his around the shoulders, pressing his forehead against the neck.

He let him walked, unable to know where they headed. Because he was so dizzy. So dizzy…

“I missed you… Connor… I’m sorry for… that.”

“It’s okay.” Daniel blinked as he felt something moving, bringing him up.

Was he in a lift? Again?

“Co… Connor… Where are we headed?”

“Don’t worry.”

“Con’…”

Daniel almost faint in his arms. Though he felt something in his hairs. A hand?

“You lose way more Thirium I thought.”

“Yeah…”

The way he was hold changed and he tried to clench his fists in Connor’s shirt. Shirt? His brothers didn’t really wear shirts since a moment. He preferred sweatshirt and t-shirt now…

“Here.”

Daniel blinked. Suddenly, he was shifted again and his head was brought to his hard body. His skin. Well… the skin was leaving as the Thirium flooded from a net, straight wound. He drank the blood, letting him slid in his mouth. And the hand on his hand avoided more Thirium to leak…

Clasping at him, the PL600 accepted the liquid to fill him again and make him less dizzy. His view was also better and he moved back to see where they were. In a lift.

Why?

It wasn’t normal!

“Connor!” he said, his hand on his neck.

The other Android smiled to him. It… wasn’t Connor.

“No!”

“Don’t move, You’ll open the wound,” the not-Connor replied.

“Who are you and what are you doing?!”

“I’m not sure that still matter.”

Daniel felt a big fear in his plastic guts. He frowned and pushed his hands to let the Thirium flood. But that not-Connor didn’t let him go.

“That’s mean,” he said, keeping him against his chest. “And that’s absolutely not what will help you.”

“Let me go…” Daniel said under his breath, without conviction because he had already got the problem…

It was over.


	21. Sub/Dom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Daniel is somewhere, he doesn’t know where. He tries to escape, putting lady’s clothes he finds in a room, but he can’t. A strange look-a-like Connor bring him back in that strange place.
> 
>  

 

November 27th 2038 – 17707 Chester Street

 

Purrs were around. That was the sound of his home and, in fact, that helped him to sleep. The sound said to him he was not alone even if he wasn’t sure he deserved to not be alone. After all… Connor wasn’t there. He was probably with Hank? Yesterday, just before sleeping, the RK800 had said about Hank’s agree. It was a good thing. The man deserved to be with Connor. Having him at morning to make a perfect meal. Hank deserved to be pampered.

And him?

Ugh…

He needed a smoke.

Gavin caressed the nearest cat, rubbing his face. Then he got up and avoided the felines to go in the bathroom. As soon as he had left his mattress, a purring four-paw had jump on it and he couldn’t help but smile. He loved those cats. Even if they didn’t come often and he lost a lot of money on keeping them fine. They could be ill and he would bring them to the vet. And there was that female who calved in his wardrobe. And then she was hit by a car and he fed them with milk by himself. That was maybe the only cats that would always came back to him no matter what. Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday.

Ah, she should have gave birth to seven cats, that would have been better.

When he had finished with the bathroom, still in boxer and with a stingy beard, Gavin went to the stairs, not without throwing a look to his bedroom to be sure it was well closed. If he let the cat move in all his house, they’d stole everything they could. And Napoleon was able to open the fridge. They won’t do such a thing to him once again!

But…

He smelled something really nice. A perfect breakfast.

He came down the steps and found Connor, in his apron and nothing else, kneel in the floor, next to the table.

“Good morning, Master.”

Gavin was surprise then smiled. His rare short relationship with those kind of play always ended when they leave his house and he leaving their house. He wasn’t use to have this kind of welcome as soon as he got up. But he liked that.

“Is it your way to ask?”

“Yes. Does that displease you, Master?” Connor smiled a bit and then closed his eyes because Gavin’s hand was in his hair.

The man took his chin between his fingers and said under his breath. “I won’t give you the punition you wish for?”

Connor did his best to keep a visage as close as possible even if he was disappointed. He still hadn’t news from Daniel and he was dead worry. Thinking at nothing, or at sex, seemed to be the best thing. Being his lover’s slave too.

“However… if you serve me well, I’ll grant you with something.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“Very well. And from now on, I don’t want you to talk without my permission. Touch my shoulder if you want to talk. Two times if it’s important.”

Connor nodded, cheeks slightly red.

“You can thank me.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Gavin didn’t miss the smile in Connor’s lips when he caressed his head. He sat in the seat and took his cigarette pack.

“Light it.”

Connor got up and took the cigarette to light it, taking the first puff. He breathed it out and knelt to offer it to the man. Gavin took it and took the cold smoke in him.

“You’re good at it.”

The Android smiled slightly and looked him as he started to eat. He bit his lower lips and straightened just a bit to put his hand in the other Detective’s shoulder.

It was the morning and Gavin was in  a good mood, or not too spicy for now. “Yes, Tincan?”

“May I put my head in your lap, Master?” he asked.

“Yes, Tincan.”

“Thank you, Master.”

The boy came a little bit nearer and pressed his head on his thigh. He smiled a bit when he received a caress in the head. He stayed there, listening to Gavin as he was eating. Sometime, he’d receive a new caress in the head or the cheek and it was nice to him. He really liked that feeling. It was a delicious mix of domination and softness. Just what he needed to free his mind. Even though Daniel in his mind will come back without him asking for.

And it was normal. He should be trying to found him. And, yes, yesterday at the Eden Club, where he rested few time only, he asked to every client if they saw him or if they could help him find him but was it enough?

In his mind, no…

He should do so much more since he loved him so much.

“Get up.”

Connor came suddenly back to him and complied. He bowed his head and glanced slightly to Gavin.

“You can undress the table.”

The RK800 nodded and started to do it, putting the dishes in the sink to wash them and the food in the cupboard or the fridge.

Gavin looked him as he had the rounds cheeks moving with every pace. It was a beautiful view.

“You like being spanking, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Master.”

“It certainly can’t be your punition if you disobey, then… I don’t want you to be disobedient.”

Gavin folded his arms and looked him move across the room then start the dishes. “Do you still know our color words?”

“Yes, Master. Blue, Yellow and Red.”

“Perfect. They’re the words you can always said, even if I didn’t allow you to talk without my permission.”

The boy nodded slightly.

Next time, the play would probably be more immersive but now some things needed to be fixed. However, it was also exciting.

Gavin came near him and pressed his body against his, caressing his throat and smiled, seeing him shivering. “I have it. You won’t receive any contact for a time said. Depending of what you did.”

Connor looked to him and Gavin smiled more.

“That sound perfect,” he muttered. “Be a good boy and you’ll always get the contact.”

The boy nodded and Gavin bit his neck. The RK800 moaned a bit and closed his eyes.

“Finish your chores and then bend over the table. I’ll come back.”

New nod and Connor cleaned the dishes, dry them and tidy them. Then, he cleaned the table to bend over it. Waiting.

Waiting like that was exciting. He asked himself what he’ll receive. He wanted to be a really good boy to have something good, eyes, but also to please Gavin. And to forget how he was an awful brother…

When he heard pace in the steps, he felt already better and waited, closing his eyes. He wanted so much to discover what will happen to him. He was even about to praise for it but he bit his lower lips.

Right in the good time because a big _clac_ echoed in the kitchen as a spank made his body went forward. He moaned to prevent a moan to leave his mouth, didn’t want that to stop immediately. He clenched to the table and blushed when the second spank came in his thighs. The pain was just delicious and he bent a little more over the table, pushing his ass for more. Few slaps coming here in there without any warning, and granted with sweet caress or nails in the tenders parts, where just enough to say to him Gavin was way more experimented than Captain Allen.

The man didn’t really learn more even over the month.

But that…

He shivered when a finger brushed the sweet secret spot then a slap came and threw him a bit more in the table. His LED was flickering with love. Please Gavin was awesome.

“Do you come at the DPD?”

“Yes, Master,” he said.

“Very well. There…”

The fingers came near the little rose and Connor waited for but never approached. A big slap in his thigh made moan the boy. It was so sweetly cruel…

“… You can’t be my slave because it would be weird. And Hank would be there.”

A caress came in a particular sensitive place and Connor tried to not move.

“But I want this to continue when we came back from work. Unless you said otherwise. So… I’ve a present for you. But don’t look.”

Connor was excited.

Gavin looked his LED before crouching. He took on legs between his arms and licked the thirium lubricant, just there, sliding between his thighs. He came to the little round and pushed his tongue in.

As Connor’s legs quivered, Gavin pushed one hand under the round cheek to help him to stay up. He got up and bent over him.

“Don’t fall. I’ll be really sad and I’d punish you.”

Connor shift a bit to prevent a fall. But the pleasure came again when he felt one finger in him. He was happy to receive his Master in him. That would be a good morning. He pushed his ass a bit higher.

“No.”

The RK800 moved back.

“Stay a good boy, Tincan.”

A second finger came in the soft cavern.

“Moan for me.”

Connor stopped to keep his moans in his throat and a long whimper came when the fingers moved in him.

Gavin smiled and took his hand out. He looked the boy shivering, probably thinking of what he’ll received now.

Well… he was wrong.

Connor felt it immediately because it was hard but not in the same way. And cold. And the shape… However, he moaned. Especially because of the surprise. He felt the thing coming up in him. Now bigger. He moaned more and scratched the table wanting a move in him. Wanted to reach the orgasm for Gavin. For him…

But it stopped to move and Gavin just received a caress in the cheeks.

“You’ll stay open there. If for any reason, you want to take it off, warn me.”

Connor rose his hand and touched, with much difficulties, the man’s shoulder. Two times.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ll work tonight.”

“Then, you’ll take it off before working and try to put it back before I came to pick you up.”

He couldn’t let him walk or anything in that states.

Connor was in fact happy.

“What you did this morning, it was nice. I agree for you to do that any morning if you need it. I’ll reward you if you’re a good boy. Also, I like the idea to play with you all day long. Or few days at once. For today, one day will be good.”

Especially because there was Hank and maybe he’d wanted to see Connor?

“Hm… If you want or need Hank over the day, it’s okay. You don’t have to ask. Even for the slightest thing.” Gavin paced back. “Now go put some clothes. And I feel like I want to play with you in the car too.” He smiled. We’ll have a break in the precinct.”

Connor bowed to the man and walked to the room to change. At first, it was weird to move with that thing in him, probably a plug, but that changed pretty quickly and he couldn’t help but smiled…

 

November 27th 2038 – 1301 3rd Avenue

 

“Do you have a smoke?”

“I can’t believe that! Hank Anderson? Do you know it’s eight a.m.? No, better question: you don’t sleep, isn’t it? You were too busy to phckin’ drank yourself. Oh, oh. I got one: Where is Hank? And… nah, just keep it, this one looks better!”

“Good morning, Lieutenant,” Connor smiled.

“’Morning.” Hank came to him, not looking to Gavin, even if he was the one with the cigarettes.

Connor looked to Gavin then Hank, then felt bad but let Hank kiss him. On the lips. The Android replied to it, softly. He smiled a bit to the man then turned to Gavin. The Detective rose an eyebrow then get it and came in his toe to kiss his reddish lips. He didn’t let him last more longer than Hank’s one and took a cigarette to hand it to the man.

But this one  was a bit… weird. That was strange, what he just saw…

“Wanted to come early to know how you’re doing, Con’. And others stuffs.”

He looked really tired. But he didn’t have sleep a lot this night.

Gavin took a big puff on his cigarette and Connor reached out to take it and inspire a bit of nicotine. As Hank was breathing out his smoke, he frowned.

“You smoke?”

“Yeah,” Connor replied. “Thought I smoke more when I’m alone but…” He smiled to Hank and looked to Gavin. “I like to share a cigarette with someone.”

“Do you want…”

“Okay, that’s weird. I’m out.”

Gavin took back his cigarette then left the parking to go in the precinct. Hank offered his cigarette to the boy who took it and smoke on it.

“I’m sorry for what I look. I like you both, you know.”

“I know. It’s a bit weird but I like you like you are. Even if you’re also with Gavin.”

Connor looked uneasy and he smiled a bit. The man bent on him and kissed his cheek.

“Do you have any news from your brother?”

“No. And you from Captain Fowler?”

“He’s still in the coma,” Hank replied. “But he’s stable.”

“That’s nice. Maybe he’ll wake up, then.”

“Yeah.”

“I really wish it. For you. For him.”

Hank passed his arm around him and pressed him against his chest. Softly.

“I came early because I want to know who will replace him here. For now or…”

“I’m sure it’s not forever. I’ll see him and look for his vitals. I could maybe tell you something but if the doctors and nurses said so, that must be true. Keep courage, Hank.”

Connor hugged him tenderly and kissed his cheek.

“Let’s come inside. We’ll look for Daniel. We’ll find him. Sooner or later.”

“Thank you. And please… stay strong for Captain Fowler.”

“I will.”

Hank pressed him a little bit more against him then they finished the cigarette before coming in the precinct. When he moved, Connor could slightly feel the plug moving in him and he still liked that feeling though it was hard because it was Hank who hugged him. Not Gavin.

Was he someone bad?

They walked in the reception they passed the gates with Hank letting him go. Most of the cops had an open mind but it was still better to don’t show their feelings. Especially with the whole thing with Gavin.

When they arrived in the main room, Hank looked for Fowler’s substitute. Connor too. He opened the mouth and dashed to him, jumping at his neck even if the guy was talking with Ben. Which was surprise. As Cheng, Perkins, Chris, Brown, Wilson, Emmett and, of course, Hank and Gavin. Anderson was quite jealous. Again?

Someone else.

Good looking, great, strong… Captain, probably.

“Did you find him? Did you know?”

“Keep calm. Wait a second.” The new Captain rubbed his back then looked to Ben. “Send me the files as soon as possible. I want to take that back. Brown, please, I need someone to go with Miss Duhamel to see if she can identify the one who had robber her house.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Reed?”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to check the records of crime. If there is something, I want you to work on it.”

“Okay. I do as ever, then.” Gavin turned in his seat, stopped suddenly and searched.

“Anderson, the same for you. I want the precinct to be efficient. I’ll check everything up soon enough. Detective Miller, when you have sent me the files, start the search I asked for.”

“Yes, Captain.”

The cops started to work as it was asked.

Hank looked toward the man, still jealous.

“Come, Connor,” the Captain said, leading him to the office.

Miller waited for the door to shut then looked around. “Why Connor jumped at his neck? Who is it?”

“You’re there since more longtime than us,” Gavin replied with a smirk.

“His name his Captain David Allen and he’s there to replace Captain Fowler since he came back,” Tina said to him.

She bent on his desk and put down a coffee for him. He sent her a kiss and winked.

“Does he know Connor?” Wilson asked with a bit of jealousy.

“Are you all more interested by his ass than his talk? That’s his phckin’ dad!” Gavin sighed.

Hank turned his head to look to the office where the man had sat and Connor was standing near him, looking worry. Connor had talked often about his dad but he couldn’t remember the boy had said his name.

He felt bad.

He should do more effort for Connor. Even if he knew a lot of things about him already because they talked. He wasn’t like the other. Or… hoped so…

 

In the office, Connor felt really bad as he looked his dad sat down.

“Do you find him? I didn’t… Jericho has been attacked…”

“I heard about that. The news only talked about the cargo ship’s explosion. I know you were on it, I was dead worried. Especially when they called me to take over the precinct in Fowler’s recovery. You should…”

“I should have called. I’m so sorry. I had… things happened and I needed… I should have called. All of that was a trap. They wanted to destroy Jericho and I couldn’t find Daniel. I’m… almost sure Daniel wasn’t there when they blow up the ship.”

“Okay.” David bit his lower lips.

If only Daniel would be at Jericho, it would be easier… at least if Connor would have find him.

“I’m sorry, Dad…”

“It’s not your fault. Come.”

David rose up and spread his arms. Connor paced forward to have the hug but suddenly frozen after only one pace.

“Connor?”

The man frowner. Why the boy stopped moved? It was weird… Plus, Connor really loved the hug so for him to stop like that? Big wide eyes…

“Connor?!” He took him by the shoulders and shook him.

But he didn’t move.

“Connor!”

 

Outside, Hank tried to work even if it was hard. All he wanted was to look for Connor. Yes, the man was his father but he was worried for his boyfriend. Especially because he had changed a little since the Revolution was over. He assumed what he was, was more affectionate but also fragile. Though, he had that strength.

But with the disappearance of his brother? With Fowler’s coma he had on his conscience?

So it was hard. Really hard to don’t look toward them. He wanted to let them have a bit of privacy, even if the widowed office make the privacy something totally absent.

Especially because Connor had still that special something coming out from him. People coming to ask for help or pressing charges looked already toward them, hypnotized by that thing.

For example, it was already hard for him to resist. Knowing he could ask soon enough for cuddle, kiss or maybe more was helpful but when all you got was the forbidden… it became even sweeter…

Hank smashed his own mind and tried to struggle a bit more with his keyboard to look the case opens and what he should do. However, he couldn’t help and glanced toward the office. He frowned.

“What they fuck are they doing now?”

“I was asking myself the same thing?” Wilson said.

Gavin, legs in his desk, looked toward this one, his coffee almost at his lips. “What the phck are you talking about?”

The man pointed out the office.

“Oh please! Go fap somewhere else and let us work!”

“Well, it’s not fapping time, Gavin,” Person said.

The man who had come because of a hit and run, at Brown desk, was a bit surprised but looked toward the office.

As Gavin.

“Phck…” He immediately got up, taking his phone.

At Hank’s surprise, he saw him write a texto then send it. And then… he took a video. Just a video…

For the others, that wasn’t so surprising, Gavin was an asshole and he had already proved it few time. Well for Tina he wasn’t a true asshole but she wasn’t that much surprise. His friend could be so… strange.

“What the fuck are you doing, Gavin?!”

“Taking a video. That would be awesome in internet, don’t you think?” He winked to Hank.

Which clenched the fists. Yesterday, he dreamed of him, this morning he asked himself if the boy he loved was still there… now he was sure no.

Gavin was a jerk, an asshole. He lived to hurt people and nothing else. And he’ll hurt Connor as much as he had hurt him. He perfectly knew Gavin could lure for thirteen years before letting his plan fall. Connor wouldn’t suffer so much.

He’ll protect him.

So, suddenly, his fist broke the air then Gavin’s face, throwing him in the floor. The man hiccupped as he hit the floor.

“Ph… Phck! Hank! Beware, you’ll excite me,” he teased. Then he checked his phone. It was good enough and he just send the video.

He rubbed his face, giggling.

“Got up!”

“Hank, no!”

It was Ben voice.

“He’s not worth it.”

“Nice, Ben. Love it!” Gavin replied.

“What’s happening here?! Do you think you’re in a schoolyard?!”

Hank frowned and glanced toward Allen. The man was ten years younger than him. And he was supposed to listen to him? Worst. The man was his lover’s daddy. Of course he was supposed to obey him!

“It’s nothing, Captain. We won’t disturb you more. How is Connor?”

“I don’t know. I’m here to keep an eye on you.”

Gavin got up, rubbing his head. He looked toward the office with much doubts then he said. “He’s fine.”

“Excuse me?!” Allen said harshly.

“It’s something his program can do,” Gavin said. “I already saw him doing that. He’ll come back from that. Now that’s not what exactly worrying me.”

“What?” The Captain looked at his son in the office.

“I don’t know any model which randomly went in standby. Though Connor never goes in standby. Not since almost three weeks. That’s maybe the reason? But there is something about it…”

“And what?” David was more worry again.

Daniel was somewhere, he didn’t know where, Connor was  acting weird and Rupert was living his comfort zone to do everything  at home, and take care of Emma. Because he must to. But it was clearly hurting him since he wasn’t really made for that and doubted about him. Was always afraid to be condemned to something.

David had three kids. And the three of them were… so hurt by live.

“Connor is not an Android like the others.”

“Of course. He’s unique,” the Captain said. Only now he saw the looks all around. “Go back to work!” he commanded. “Now!”

Everybody complied but Gavin and Hank. He was well too worry for coming back to work. In fact, while Allen was asking to Gavin as much as things he could, hopping to discover what was happening, he came to the office and walked to Connor. He placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder and called him softly.

“Stay with us, Con’. Come back with us.”

He hated the glass office because without this transparent wall, he’d kiss Connor, hoping he’ll come back. There was something to do to have him back. It was forced.

“Connor…” He pressed his forehead against his. “Please…”

“Han… Hank?”

“Connor!!”

“I… I heard your voice.”

“I’m here. You frightened us.” Hank hugged him and Connor replied to it. “Thanks god, you’re okay.”

“Yes.” The boy pressed a little bit more himself against his chest.

At first, he wanted to share a hug with his dad but this one was really nice…

 

 

Connor couldn’t help but asking himself since he was still near Hank as he had the plug inside him. When he moved a bit, he could truly feel it and knowing he will receive more attention tonight… But being with Hank, feeling his hand in his thigh, it was good. So good.

Anyway, he was working to find Daniel. He must be somewhere. He needed to find a clue. Anything. Maybe he should go to the place he was abducted? But where it was? He could only _guess_ and that was horrible. Perhaps he should call Simon? But… he couldn’t.

He really couldn’t.

Since the ‘accident’ earlier, he stayed mostly quite but it was because he didn’t know what to do anymore. And he just couldn’t talk about it.

Of course, he froze like that because of Amanda but… things were different this time. She was so mad at him. He had the occasion to kill Markus and he helped him to run away. And a sad thought was on him. He tried to let go of it because he was afraid to become mad if he let it grow in him.

He threw a look to Hank, struggling with the computer just near him and bent softly in him.

“Can I help you?”

“No, that’s okay. I always manage to use that thing. But thanks.” Hank caressed softly his thigh.

Connor smiled and bent a little more. “It would be easier with two hands in the keyboard.” He winked and Hank smiled back.

And he was also astonished because of that beauty.

“Okay.” He smiled a bit and pushed his hand to try to type with two hands.

Well, yes, it was quicker but not as quick as you could hope. He was really slow for all of this.

 

At his desk, Gavin was drumming his fingers in the wood while looking old cases in the DPD’s files. Maybe that will help him to catch that asshole who enjoyed to kill people them open their back and put a ‘present’ in it, before closing them. Really weird and disgusting case and Gavin knew there was something pretty much similar few times ago. Maybe they could catch him this time?

However, his attention was drifted away. He just saw someone passing through the door.

“Look at that.”

Chris looked to Gavin, surprised then he pushed his seat to see what. Gavin was an asshole, he was the first to say so but he was also able to know he’d also work and not letting himself be disturbed by anything.

“Oh my…”

“What?” Emmet asked.

“That’s that Kamski freak.”

“Elijah Kamski? Here?” Person asked. “I can’t believe that. Do you think… We can talk to him?”

“I think not, it’s a rich dude. He’d probably just talk to one of us,” Wilson replied. He looked toward Connor. “Probably you. They said he left CyberLife to live with an Androids Harem.”

“Then, I hope he’s not here to buy Connor,” Hank said, looking the man.

“I bet ten dollars I can hug him. And he won’t try to kill me for that, of course.”

Hank and Connor turned the head to Gavin.

“That’s nonsense,” Tina said. “You’ll have problem.”

“Ten buck by people. You’ll see me suffer and each of you will receive ten buck. Isn’t it awesome?”

“I play,” Hank say, caressing Connor’s hand.

This one looked him with stupor but smiled. Especially because the Lieutenant review was important to them in the precinct, even now he was an alcoholic with huge problems. So others agreed.

“Why do you do that?” Connor asked softly.

“For fun,” Hank replied to his ear.

“I thought it was for Gavin.”

“He’s an asshole.”

Connor was sad to hear that but he slightly nodded then looked to the man as he got up and walked to the Genius who passed the security gates.

Brown was checking Gavin wouldn’t cheat by begging the man to let him receive a hug or something.

Reed didn’t. He started to the celebrities and took him in his arms suddenly. At general surprise, he even replied to the hug. He kissed his right cheek then Kamski did the same in _his_ right cheek while he received one on the left and… letting them all agape, a third kiss ended lips against lips.

“What the…” hiccupped Chris.

“Is that worth more than ten dollars?” Hank laughed.

Connor blinked. The Lieutenant saw it and bent to him and muttered.

“They’re brothers. Well half-brothers. Their father is Russian so they have that culture.”

The RK800 knew that but he didn’t say it to Hank. He looked happy to explain something to him, to reassure him.

So, he smiled to him softly but when Elijah came to him, Gavin following him.

“RK800.”

“Yes, Mister Kamski?”

“It had been brought to my attention you had several problem. In fact, you had kind of shut down, it’s true?”

Connor looked quickly to the Chloe standing behind them, just near to Gavin. And to Chris who was collecting the money from the bet, still agape. In this exact time, yes, Reed had been mean.

But it was also funny.

Well… Mostly for Hank and Gavin.

“I wouldn’t say shut down problem…”

Kamski frowned.

“I just don’t get what’s the problem?”

“He passed in standby mode but with open eyes and it’s not a standby.”

Elijah looked slightly toward his brother. In fact, looking Gavin was comforting. He felt at home, not in the DPD, looking by everyone. He hated that. Hated being in the center of the attention. He always hated that. Always couldn’t stand that interest everyone had on him. When he was CEO at CyberLife it already was a big problem.

“I talked to you about that,” Connor said. “It’s Amanda.”

“Yes. You talk with Amanda…”

“Amanda,” Gavin said under his breath.

When Connor had said her name, he didn’t realize but hearing his brother telling the name?

“The bitch?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s dead! I remember, I was so happy that day. Finally, she’ll start to piss you off, Eli’. If I could, I’d kill her by my own. Why I didn’t do it?”

“You were a cop and you’re still a cop, Gav’. So please, behave?”

“If you say so… But when it was… ten years ago? Eleven?”

“In February 2027.”

“Wait… I remember that day, it was few after St-Valentin. You were so happy _someone_ died. I thought it was your father.”

Gavin looked toward Hank who just talked. “That asshole is still alive. He just returned in Russia few years ago. Though he coms for Holidays. Always a pleasure to don’t go see him.” He grinned widely, his arms folded.

“You mean Connor talks with someone _dead_?” Hank asked.

The office’s door opened. “What’s happening again? Do you know what you should do when you’re at work?”

Connor turned his head toward his dad, in the opening of the glass room. “We’re trying to figure out what’s wrong with me,” he said with a tiny wince.

Captain Allen’s expression changed when he heard that. He looked Kamski then Chloe and even Gavin and Hank. “Okay,” he said. “Come. Just take chair or something.”

“I go get them,” Chloe offered. “And a tea for you, Elijah, maybe?”

“Please.”

Gavin opened his mouth. The RT600 put softly her hand in his shoulder.

“And a coffee for you,” she said with a smile. She pressed a kiss on his cheek and waited for new asks then left.

They have no time to lose!

However…

“Wait a second!” Chris was getting up, his hand full of money. “Do you mean you _know_ Kamski?”

“Oh!” Gavin walked to the young cop and extended his hand for the wad. “I didn’t make introductions. Elijah, this is everybody. Everybody, this is my brother.” He smiled and took the bundle before going to the office, letting everyone agape.

When he arrived in the room, Captain Allen sighed. He looked toward Elijah who got one of the two chairs, Connor let Hank have the second even if the man didn’t want to. Now, he was slightly bent over him, his hand in his shoulder.

“Now, we can talk?” David asked. “What is the problem?”

“The problem is that Connor is talking with a dead woman!”  Hank said.

“What she died of?” Allen demanded.

That could help them.

“Cancer. In a matter of two months, it was over,” Elijah explained.

“Did you go to the burying?”

“Yes. And the body was even there for the ceremonial. I remember bending over her and kissing her forehead because everybody wanted me to do it. It was her. So, I don’t understand.”

The door opened and Chloe came with two chairs. Connor moved to help her and they placed the seat but she left immediately after to bring back the drinks.

David was rubbing his forehead. “And then?” he sighed.

“Wait,” Elijah replied.

Connor looked toward the seat near Kamski. Gavin didn’t take it so it was obvious he wanted to let it to Chloe but then, one chair was missing. He offered it to the other Detective but he shook his head. The RK800 was a bit uneasy but took the place.

Finally, the lady came back and offered the tea and coffee to the two brothers, and Hank who took a coffee too.

“Can we?”

“Yes.” Elijah looked the Android sat next to him. “Nine months earlier, Simbi Stern, Amanda’s daughter, came to my house. We were talking and suddenly, Chloe felt weird and even faint… I was so worry.”

“But you’re okay now, isn’t it?” Connor asked to her. “You don’t have any problem, side effects, isn’t?”

“I’m okay,” she said. “I felt good after few moments.”

“But I thought Simbi had stolen something from her. Datas. But nothing happened. So I was relieved. And few days ago, Connor came to me and I understood something was wrong.” Elijah sipped. “He talked to me about Amanda. I thought she saw him one time and it was already strange. But I started to search after her without finding him. I thought it was maybe another Amanda? Maybe something in my program Simbi changed? And now… you say it someone in you?” He looked toward the boy.

This one nodded.

“What does she look?”

“She looks like a forty years old woman with a beautiful ebony skin, black hair in a classy buns and black eyes. She wears colorful clothes.”

Gavin took his phone and searched quickly in internet. He showed the image to his boyfriend. Which looked and nodded.

“That’s her.”

“And she’s in your mind.” Kamski looked Connor. “In which way?”

“Suddenly, I appear in that beautiful garden. It moves with my mind, I think. When Daniel showed me things that became precious to me, they ended up in this garden.”

Elijah nodded and looked thoughtful.

“What she wanted from you?” Hank asked.

“She wants me to stop the Deviancy. Stop Markus and earlier, she was really mad at me because I had an opportunity and let it slip from my hands.”

“Did… s _he_ wanted you to find Jericho?” Hank asked.

“Yes.”

Allen got up suddenly. “Did she kidnap my son?!”

Connor shivered. It couldn’t… He got up to and went to the man.

“I’m… I didn’t want to. I’m so sorry… Da… Captain Allen.”

The Captain looked toward him, froze like that, in the wide of the desk, seeming pitiful. He took him in his arms. “It’s not your fault, my son.” He caressed softly his hair.

Connor caught his shirt in his fists and pressed himself against him.

“We’re not sure she had kidnapped your son,” Elijah said. “First of all, I’d like to know why she’d ask Connor to stop Deviancy. Especially now. The Deviancy is a thing.” He frowned, drinking his tea.

“Sending him now to Jericho will be pointless. Deviants are all over the world and a lot of people actually like that…” Gavin pointed out.

“But… Obviously. But that will be stupid… Hm…”

“What?” Hank asked.

“Amanda wanted Markus to die and Connor would survive. Frightened, the Deviant will turn toward the nearest appealing Android.”

Connor looked toward Kamski. He never forgot that the love he was receiving from Hank and Gavin was fake… Hell, maybe Allen comforted him because he was so sad! So he understood immediately what Amanda wanted from him. Markus fooled their feelings because of the pheromones and Connor couldn’t steal that from him but him dead…

“And what? She wanted Connor to rule over the Deviants but why?”

“Connor is suggestible,” Kamski said.

“Excuse me?” the boy frowned.

“You’re fuel is the love. You need to be loved and you’ll do anything for that,” Elijah pointed out.

 

November 28th 2038 – 1177 Woodward Avenue

 

The head against the wall, Connor was smoking a cigarette. The smell surrounding him was perfect. Sublime. He felt like he received kisses and caresses from Hank and Gavin at the same time.

It was awesome.

If he could dream, he would certainly dream of that? The sex of course but in particular the two men. Both together. This morning when he had kissed one then the other, that was so nice… But he wouldn’t disturb them. At first, he just wanted for Gavin to don’t feel jealous.

Now, he didn’t know.

Well… he knew a bit. For example, he had that plug in him and it see to him he’ll receive some forbidden pleasure and… in the same time? He wasn’t sure. He was still dizzy because of the conversation earlier… His dad and Kamski were searching for Amanda and Daniel but he was still afraid they won’t. And then what? If Daniel wasn’t there? If they hadn’t the force needed to have him back?

Before working, he came to house and stayed a bit with Rupert. His little brother was ready to come and help and that frightened even more. By the could understand Rupert’s desire. He would do anything for Daniel and couldn’t stand to have him somewhere he didn’t know…

He took a new puff, eyes closed.

He would do anything for the things being different. And that was maybe the problem…

“Tincan?”

Connor opened his eyes and smiled. Gavin jogged to him and he took off his jacket to offer it to the Android. Who smiled and came to put it on. He liked the feeling of the leather in his naked arms.

“Do you see how you’re dressed? And you stand outside like that?”

Connor looked down the black little crop  top with a blank showing a cat head and the little string he had with cat ears. Not counting the fishnets and heels.

“I thought you’d love it.”

“You’re gorgeous but you’ll freeze to death. Come!”

Gavin took his cigarette and then a puff. He led him to his car which wasn’t so far away from then. Thought he couldn’t find a better place to park.

“I hope I’m not too late. I had a lot of works.”

“Don’t worry. Though I just put that plug inside of me and I want you to take it off.”

Gavin looked him with a smile. “Giving order? That’s sexy.”

Connor smiled a bit as they arrived in the car.

The Human frowned, seeing him like that. He opened the doors and turn around the vehicle to came behind the wheel. He looked his boyfriend sitting next to him and fastened his belt. He did the same then asked.

“What’s wrong?”

“Something’s wrong?”

“Yes. You look like something’s wrong,” he said, turning the key in the contact.

“Well…” Connor looked stupid. And he felt like he was about to say something he shouldn’t.

But he was also afraid. Seeing Kamski reminded him that he didn’t know how many time his spell will work on Gavin, and Hank. How many time he’ll keep him. Them.

And what he said…

“I’m suggestible. I’ll do anything for love. Look, I even need you to be my Master otherwise, my mind will freak out. All my loved ones are true Deviants and me… I’m still a machine. A stupid machine knowing nothing. I thought I was free. I thought I could do what I wanted but no… What the point then? Just… suffering?”

“You can do better than listen to order.”

“I can’t!”

“Wanna try?”

“Try what?”

Gavin opened the window just a bit to blow out the smoke of his cigarette.

“To give orders.”

“I won’t. It’s better for someone more qualify than me. Daniel is in danger…”

“I didn’t talk about the operation. Hell, we even didn’t know when we can set it.” He gave the cigarette to Connor and turned in a street. “I offered to do it to me. I love being a good boy too, you know.”

The boy looked him.

“What?”

“Why?”

“Because we wanted to play, you don’t believe in yourself and you’re phckin’ sexy when you order.” He sighed. “If I can be useful, Tincan, try on me with a sexy twist. You can’t do bad.”

“I… I’d love to try. You must be really sexy at my orders.” Connor smiled and took a puff.

“I hope so!” Gavin grinned to him then watched the road. “And about what Eli’ said… don’t pay too much attention about what he said. He doesn’t know you.”

“He made me. He knows.” Connor looked him and he jumped a bit when he felt a hand in his thigh.

“Sorry.” Gavin moved his hand.

“No… Please, put it back.”

The other Detective complied and caressed it softly.

“He made you but you’ve changed, Tincan. I… well, I can’t pretend I know you but I can say I care enough for you to know what I’m saying. You’re strong and… I won’t lie to you.” The caress became softer. “Yes, love is your weak spot. Yes you can do a lot to please people around you but it’s not bad. Eli’ struggle with love and all.”

Connor looked him and put his hand in his.

“He… He said everything his due to my spell.”

Gavin took back his hand and Connor felt afraid. What did he do? He bent toward him.

“Please! I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll suck you!”

The man pulled the car to the curb as Connor was unfastening his belt with a shaking hand. Gavin caught his wrist, unfastened his own belt and bent to kiss him.

“Keep calm, my sweet Tincan. Do you really think everything I feel is due to a phckin’ spell?”

“Y... Yes…” Connor looked by the windscreen. “Did you never act in a strange way because of me? Why do you even want me when you’re still in love with Hank?”

“I…” Gavin chuckled and took the cigarette to take a puff.

The last puff.

He crunched the cigarette in the ashtray and opened the window to let slowly the smoke flow.

“I rather prefer we don’t talk about Hank but I love you. Don’t think otherwise. I love you.”

Gavin came above him, taking his face in his hands and kissed him over and over again, all over the face, in his neck, on his shoulders…

“Gavin…”

“Yes?”

“Gavin…” The boy pushed his head backward to receive more kisses. “Please… Wait.”

The man backed a bit.

“I love you. I love you so much… I need you. I really need you. I don’t want to lose you. And… You know it’s true. The first time you saw me… The, well, the second. You were ready to kill me. Why?”

“Because… I saw you and I wanted you, fell in love with you… And I didn’t want anyone to have you. If I couldn’t have you… I didn’t want anyone to have you. That was stupid. But I can’t live without you. I want to have you forever.”

“It’s all fake… All you see, it’s the pheromones, it’s…”

“No. Or maybe? At first. But you’re not a body and pheromones! Phck, I already wanted to phck someone I saw in the street. I already had a relationship with people just because I liked their appearance. Sometimes that worked, sometimes no. Phck! I was with Hank only because I wanted to annoy him and found him good looking. And… yay, as you said, I still love him. Sixteen years later. After all the shit he did to me. Do you think I can’t love you?”

“You’re so sweet… Yes, please, I want you to love me.”

“More than one year?”

Connor nodded. “Forever.”

Gavin kissed him softly. “Do you want us to stay here or… go to home?”

“Home?” the RK800 smiled. “I want to please you. Please us?”

“So… Let’s go.”

Gavin smiled and moved but Connor put his hand on his nape to kiss him one more time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / ! \ Connor can keep the Plug for more than 2-3 hours but it’s only because he’s an Android and actually made for that (which Gavin know) but it shouldn’t stay as much otherwise. Because of the flood pressure changing over there, keeping it too much time can cause grave damage / ! \  
>  


	22. Power Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Connor wants to play a bit with Gavin at the morning then, they leave for work. They met Hank in the parking lot and Connor kisses him then Gavin before staying a bit with Hank. Then, they discover who replace Captain Fowler: David Allen. Connor is happy to see him but when they talk, Amanda wants to talk with him. Everybody is surprise and worry then Gavin calls Elijah to know what is happening now. When Elijah arrives, he tell that Amanda is supposed to be death so it’s surprising she’s there and she’s probably the one who had kidnapped Daniel. So, he’ll try to find where she is with Captain Allen help.  
> A little bit after, Connor is afraid because he doesn’t want to lose Gavin. But Gavin swear he’ll love him forever. And offer him to inverse the game they started this morning…

November 28th 2038 – 17707 Chester Street

 

Connor closed the door and turned his head toward Gavin. They had said they’ll inverse the game at the exact second they’ll be in this house. And yes, Connor was still wearing his crop-top with kitty head, his string with kitty ears and the heels over fishnets and, of course, Gavin’s jacket. He looked more ready to kneel than Gavin but he liked that too. Especially because he felt good in this outfit. And maybe that will help him to decide everything.

In fact, he felt he could do it. Especially in this sex ambiance.

And he was an old cop after all. He could have the right authority. He was in charge, now. As long as he respected the color code, he could do whatever he wanted. That was exciting in fact. And maybe he will have everything he wanted. Well…  he really enjoyed the man and what they shared.

“Kneel,” he said with a smile.

Gavin didn’t protest and did it immediately. Connor came to him and caressed his cheek, letting his hand along his lips so the Human pressed a tiny kiss on it.

“You’re a good boy,” Connor smiled. “But I never asked that.” He bent to him, caressing his throat with a finger. “Say, ‘yes Master’.”

Gavin smiled, getting excited. Connor was gorgeous like that. He’d kiss his feet without any question if he stayed like that. “Yes Master,” he muttered, without looking him in the eyes, as a sign of respect.

Connor caressed his lips with his thumb. “You can kiss me where you want.”

Gavin bent to kiss him right in the navel and Connor caressed his hair.

“Took your t-shirt off.”

Gavin comply quickly and Connor paced backward with a tiny smile.

“Lovely,” he said. He really liked that body, strong and broad chest sparkled with scars.

He was sadder about those in the wrist. That semicolon was almost ironic. But it was also a wish. A wish to fix something… to change.

“Let’s go in your room.” Connor reached out to him. “Take me in your arms.”

Gavin got up and rose him like a princess, his dear braid and he walked to the stairs, climbed them and pushed open the door. When he did so, he pushed a cat to prevent him to get out, because he really didn’t like that. But Connor blinked.

“I forget the cats!”

Gavin giggled. So Connor looked him and rose an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You forgot more than fifty cats?” he said, closing the door.

“Well…” Connor get out from his arms. He turned toward him and took his chin between his fingers. “Maybe. But you did something wrong here.” He looked him and pressed his thumb against his lips. “You know what, isn’t it?”

“I laughed at you. And giggle without your authorization,” Gavin replied.

“It’s true. So… what should I do with you, now? What kind of punishment?” He still caressed his lips with a smile.

“What do you thing I can handle? What you can do to me?”

Connor frowned.

“Don’t try to push me too hard. I want you to be a good boy.” He stopped to touch him. “Where is your stuff?” he asked.

“In the right wardrobe, on the top shelf.”

Connor moved to the cupboard, avoiding the cats, still in the sexy clothes, his heels hitting the floor.

“When I’ll turn, I want to see you on your knees, hands in your thighs.”

Gavin looked him as the man moved, his round cheeks softly rolling when he walked. And he didn’t know if it was done just for him or Connor walked really like that. Usually, he didn’t exactly look his ass when they were together.

Connor took the box. A big one. He opened it and smiled when he found different object. Some strange gloves for bondage; a paddle; one ring for prevent the orgasm; Ben wa balls; another plugs; manacles in different shapes; belts; vibrators, even a duckie one; lube in different taste and smell; candles; collar; leash; something to cover the eyes and even the ears; there was few gags and others few things. The boy couldn’t help but smile when he saw the ropes they used for the shibari. But you could also use it for others things.

He let them there and, with the box, turned around.

Gavin was knelt, hands in his thighs.

Connor came to him and put the box in the bed, letting it closed and he did right because a Norwegian cat got up to sniff and look it, pawed the lid.

“It’s better,” he said. “Now, tell me what you don’t like.”

“I can say whatever. Maybe I’ll say something I like to have.” Gavin smiled.

The boy stood in front of him, a smirk on his lips. With him, he always looked so submissive and he liked to obey to him. And there… Gavin was ready to become his sweet boy but probably only if he could force him to do. And… it was also delightful. Especially when he had a little preview of what he could get.

He wanted to train him now.

Really wanted.

Connor pressed his feet in Gavin’s groin, rubbing it softly. Gavin retain his whisper of pleasure.

“Don’t look at me and let your pleasure come. I want to hear it.”

Gavin still looked him anyway. Why not? For now, he annoyed him, teased him and received pleasure? He liked how he looked, liked how he tried to look like a true Dominant but… didn’t look like?

Or maybe…

Because he felt the delicious rub. Looked him and felt excited and… know what could happen soon. The foot still pressed softly again him, making appear a hard budge. And as Connor could feel it, he caressed it even more. But this time, his hand slid in Gavin’s hair only to push him down, forcing him to look the sole moving against his groin.

Reed still did his best to don’t whimper, teasing him in return.

However… the rubbing, the situation…

He was close. And Connor perfectly knew it. He was an Android able to determine everything, to know where he was at the edge of his climax. So he moved his foot.

“Remember, you choose me as a Master. I’m the only one who can offer you pleasure.” As he said so, he opened the lid to take the strange gloves. Linked one with the other, they seemed to be a good restrain. “Put your arms in your back.”

Didn’t want Connor to feel completely without control, and being a bit excited, he complied. The Android passed him the gloves, forcing him to have his arms in his back and being unable to move them anymore. Now it was sure he couldn’t pleasure himself.

“You won’t have any pleasure until you apologize yourself. And I don’t want to hear you until you’re decided to be a good boy.”

Gavin didn’t say a thing.

“And look down.” Connor added.

Complying again, the man could only see his erection rubbing a bit against his trousers. It would be awesome. But he also wanted to play the bad boy because it was sexy, exciting and he was really good at this.

Connor looked him then pushed the box and sat in the bed while a cat was leaving the room with a mew. His legs were just near Gavin and he could even touch them if he turned his head. It was really tempting. It seemed that his Tincan, his Master, played his own game as he did the same. Which one will yield before the other? There the use of color would be useless because Gavin just needed to apologize. And he was also tempted to see what will come after.

He wondered if Connor chased his problems while watching him? He glanced toward him, seeing the chin pressed in the palm of his right hand, the arm pressed against his knee. He was terribly exciting.

“What are you looking at?” Connor asked.

Gavin looked to his envy. Still strong. And he knew Connor was looking him what was a little bit exciting too. He wanted to see him, to please him, yes. But if his envy lowered a bit, Connor will touch him again, isn’t it?

So he let deliberately his lust leave his body, thinking to dead kitten because it was more efficient than dead puppies for him.

He heard Connor chuckle.

“Please.” The boy got up and walked to the cat near the door, certainly waiting to go out.

Even if he was looking down, Gavin had the legs in his field of view. And God, when Connor bent to caress the soft brown fur, the man couldn’t help but look up a bit, watching the round cheeks moving and the string coming between them, the bottom of his vest softly brushing the ivory and perfect skin. He could imagine him getting up and took him by the waist and make his world change. Have him, being inside this awesome body and then showing him all the love he had for him.

Of course, his erection came hard again. Phck. The RK800 was good. Really good. And he wanted to touch him. Because… well, he just loved to touch him, kiss him. He was mad for him and he wanted to be petted like Cassie. Damn, the cat was a real minx, he even couldn’t touch her when he wanted and she let Connor do? What a reminder to the pleasure of being the center of the boy’s attention.

He looked down. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have make fun of you, Master. You’re perfect, cute and sexy. I shouldn’t have make rebellion against you and I deserve much more punishment for my behavior.

Connor put down the cat and walked to Gavin. He knelt just next to him but didn’t touch him and Gavin didn’t rise his eyes.

“I don’t want to punish you, my Kitty. I only want to give you rewards,” he said, caressing his cheek. “But for that, you need to be sweet.”

Gavin nodded. Connor passed his arms around him.

“You can kiss me, if you want to.”

Yes, he wanted it. He rose his head and kissed him right in the lips. It was a really sweet easing. The boy was so harsh and yet adorable and gentle. He wanted to please him. Badly. Because knowing Connor was contented… God, it was terribly good. He already knew he was mad about him but there…

He looked down when he felt he had enough for this kiss… though you couldn’t have really enough of kissing Connor. But he needed to breathe so…

“Have you anything to say to me?” The boy softly caressed his head, tickling his neck with so soft fingers.

Gavin really wanted to beg for his punishment but it was hard to give up so quickly. At least, he should do it like a brat, as he could so well do it.

“I’m ready for my punishment,” he mumbled.

“Excuse me? Talk loud when you’re talking to me.”

“I’m ready for my punishment.”

“Something is wrong.”

God. Connor had stopped to touch him and his attention was so important to him right now but in the good way. Because he was so mad for him that only touch drive him to the edge.

“I’m ready for my punishment, Master. Please.”

Connor caressed his throat and he knew Gavin was slowly starting to feel too much pleasure.

“And what it will be suitable for such a bad behave?”

“I deserve to be spanked for what I did to you, my Master.”

“How I know you don’t want to enjoy your punishment?”

“Master… May I ask you to ask this later because it’s a bit yellow to reply.”

Connor caressed his hair softly.

“You don’t deserve such a punishment. You made a mistake and you weren’t _so_ bad,” he comforted softly. “I prefer offering you a punishment more… tempting.”  Connor opened his jeans and pushed the boxer then caressed the shaft, making Gavin shiver.  “I want you to pleasure me but you can’t come before I said so. And you can’t move for that. Well, you can move but you must stay at this place.” He winked at him and Gavin thought really hard about dead kittens…

Gavin bent to him and bit his neck. Connor closed his eyes with pleasure. He felt the skin being sucked and felt his Thirium pump vibrating. It was a good feeling. Each little biting was a delight in his program, the hickeys ready to appear here and there too. Gavin unfolded one leg and passed his foot around Connor one and tried to tug him. Connor couldn’t help but laughed.

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t move, Master. I’m trying to have you at me to pleasure you as you deserve it.”

“You’re really cute.” Connor kissed him. “You’re a good and sweet boy. What are you in mind?”

“I wanted to kiss and lick your sweetest spot, Master.”

“Why not _phck_ me?” Connor teased.

“You deserve the world, Master. Not being _phck_ quickly but everything, the biting, the rough, everything you like in every inch of your body.”

Connor LED became pinkish as the words came out and he smiled. He pressed his forehead against his.

“Do you regret what you did?”

“Yes. I will never again offer you a lack of respect, Master.”

Connor passed his legs in the other side of his thigh. He passed his hand between the soft cheeks and took of the plug, letting it fall in the floor as he was lowering his body in the hard rod, pushing the tiny string.

“Ph…”

A thumb in his lips pushed Gavin to stay silent…

“You can’t talk without my permission,” Connor reminded. He bent to his ear. “ _Phck_ me. I want to feel _your_ semen in me. It’s so strong and powerful.”

Gavin stuck out his tongue and Connor said “yes” so the man licked his throat as he moved his hips back and down. Helping him just a bit, the boy stayed in his knees, feeling the shaft coming in him and leaving him but not completely. It was good, hard and full of love. When the man bit him in the shoulder, he chuckled from pleasure. He pushed his hand in the brown hair, caressing them and letting the fingers clench around the locks. He moaned from pleasure but wanted more.

“Harder. Faster.”

Gavin complied without saying a thing, even if it seemed to be hard for him. Due to the position.

Connor knew perfectly that, to be a good Master, he must also ask for things possible. Or Gavin will hate him for nothing. Or unnecessary punishment will come and then, the trust will be over. So he let slide his hand along the Human’s arm and unlocked the strange glove. One arm then the other. He freed the hands but Reed didn’t move. Only his hips, again and again, making him moan.

“Whimper for me,” he said.

And whimpers echoed in the room.

“Say my name,” he asked between two moans.

“Connor…”

“Push me in the floor and _phck_ me hard,” he muttered at his ear. He felt him shiver and the edge of orgasm was coming. He felt it. “Make me scream your name.”

Gavin moved his hands and placed a hand under him before pushing him, when he followed the movement, it was with a big thrust and Connor moaned of pleasure. Reed bit him as he pushed hard in him, whimpering his pleasure and that sweet name. He felt legs around his hips, toes slightly caressing one cheek and Connor’s hands in his hair.

“Ah… y… yes… Ha… Harder…”

The LED was turning pink as Gavin was thrusting more and more. Head against the floor, Connor could felt the Thirium slid from his sweet hide and his throat as he was bit. His mouth was big open. He was so beautiful, the Human couldn’t look at him, trying to think to something else.

“De… deeper… M… More… Fa… Faster…”

Gavin put his hand in the floor, next to his head and the other came under his thigh to push it up and thrust more.

“G…ah… GAAAAAAAAVIIN!!” he screamed, his LED flickering pink. His hands clenched around the locks, his legs pressing him deeper. “Co… Come.”

Gavin pushed the deepest he could as his sex was releasing all his love, flowing him. Connor was moaning of pleasure, his LED sparkling.

“C… Red. Red…” Gavin said, looking worry. He came out from him and took him in his arms to bring him to the bed though his legs were a bit shaking.

Obviously, what was supposed to happen; happened indeed: they fall in the bed. A cat moaned and jumped in the rug but one other rolled over in the covers.

“N… No. It’s my t… turn to take… c… care of you.”

Connor turned his head toward him and took his hand, entwining their fingers. Then, he brought his wrist to his lips and kissed the softly tattoo there. His other hand went in the soft hair and caressed them with tenderness.

“My love… It was so nice… And… I didn’t was mad after you, for the cats thing.”

“I know,” Gavin said, kissing his body. He came to the LED and kissed it more. “You’re such a lovely Master. Sorry to have play the little brat. Wanted you to feel how me you can dominate.”

Connor kissed his forehead, caressing his cheeks. He pressed his thigh against his and nuzzled his nose at a cheek. Gavin let his hands slide along his body and bent a little to take off the heels and offer a little bit more comfort to the RK800. Which helped him to get off his jeans to give the same thing to him. He sucked softly his neck to mark him with love.

The man push his hand up and smiled before tickling him.

“No, no!” Connor laughed. He threw his hands around his neck and rubbed his thigh against his. At first he did he did it to tease him then because he was moving too much while laughing.

And Gavin didn’t stop there.

Connor rolled over and over, trying to get out of the hands.

“Please, please.”

The boy wriggled and tried to tickle him back.

“I’m not ticklish. It’s futile.” Then he let out a conniving laugh and the boy laughed more.

“Please.”

“Okay. You win.” Gavin kissed his eyelid and caressed his cheek.

Connor smiled, caressing his nape.

It was already four a.m. but he could stay up longer. Stay up forever for Gavin.

“Gav’…” He hesitated because Elijah called him like that and it was weird, no? “Gavin…”

“You can say ‘Gav’’ if you wanna.”

“Can I ask you… You’re father used to spank you?”

The man closed his eyes and then rolled in the bed. Connor was afraid to had make him upset but then, he was dragged against him. So, he caressed his chest with gentle stroke.

“Yeah… Maybe that’s why I’m a weirdo? I remember having only that kind of contact with him when I was younger. He stopped around my five years and I felt a lack of something… so I tried to have his attention by doing only shit. Didn’t work and now, I’ve a bad feeling with spanking and stuff. But if you want to punish me, that will work.”

“I don’t want to do that. I’ll find something that won’t hurt you deep inside.”

Gavin looked him and pressed his face against his. “I love you, Connor.”

“I love you too.”

 

November 28th 2038 – ???

 

When the door opened, Daniel pushed his back against the wall. White wall. He could see now but for what? It was the only think they let him do and, to be honest… That was awful. He was tied. Really well tied. This time, he couldn’t hurt himself, the floor and the walls were padded. And with the gag in his mouth, he couldn’t kill himself. In fact… was he in a straight-jacket? The only difference was the fact this one was black.

So when the door opened, he looked somewhere else. He didn’t want to see the person coming there. Why would he? Either it was the person who abduct him or that false-Connor. Would he only be useful? No. He couldn’t join Connor to warn him.

So what?

“How are you?”

Daniel didn’t reply. Well… he couldn’t anyway but he has the intention to not to.

“You still look pale.” The man approached him and pressed his index finger against the LED before letting his hand slide along the strong and long face.

Daniel wanted to bite him. So strong. So it was certainly a good thing he had that gag in his mouth. At least, he killed him with his eyes.

The not-Connor smiled to it. “You still have a lack of Thirium. You need to drink more.” He opened his collar and then his throat. Only at this moment, he took off the gag as the liquid was sliding from the cut.

Daniel wouldn’t touch it. He didn’t want to offer him any kind of pleasure. So the not-Connor took him by his hair and brought him to the wound. The liquid wet his lips and came a bit between them. He struggled to free himself but couldn’t. So, he bit him. Hard.

But the guy only chuckle as the Thirium flew in his mouth. Daniel wanted to spit it but he also needed to feel better. Maybe he could do something if he was fully able? Or maybe he could yield only to use it against the man? Why he looked as his brother? He could probably make him talk if the stranger thought he had him under his control…

So he took the blue blood in him, feeling his circuits being innerved. It was good. Too good, in fact. He didn’t like that. And he liked that too much.

The guy moved when he felt he had lost enough Thirium for him and he pressed the cut to prevent more leak.

Daniel swallowed all the liquid and restrained his envy to spit at his face.

“Why do you look like Connor?”

The man passed his thumb on his lips to gather the droplets of Thirium. “It’s because I must be like him.”

“Why?”

“If you can come out from there, you’ll warn them, so I won’t say a thing about that.” He smiled.

The PL600 couldn’t move but he could maybe guess something and push him to talk more. Maybe? The thing was to find how. And the man was pushing back the gag. He’ll leave, or he hoped so because it would be strange if not, and who know when he could talk to him again? Especially because he felt really better now and he didn’t thing he still needed Thirium. Well maybe a little but it wouldn’t a matter of live…

“Wait!”

The not-Connor frowned.

“What… What’s your name?”

“I don’t have any.”

“Why?”

“It’s not useful for me. You could as well call me Connor,” he smiled.

“You look like him but you’re not him. I won’t call him like him.”

“Don’t call me, then?”

“But maybe I’d like too?”

The not-Connor seemed doubtful. He looked him like he was an alien and it would be unsettling if he wasn’t used to with Rupert who really couldn’t understand how he loved so much to serve as he did for his father. But Rupert was always uneasy with them, afraid.

“Why not? I don’t know how many time you let me there. What do you even want? Connor? How could he reach me?” he asked, frowning.

“He’s a detective. He was made for that.”

“Surprising, from what I heard, my lovely bro was made to be a bitch. Though I don’t accept that and if you approve, I’ll fuck you up.”

“You’re attached. I say whatever I want,” the man smiled.

“Try.”

Daniel look was so fierce, the stranger could think it twice. And even more. He smiled more.

“He had a lot of sex appeal and I know it’s a strong weapon and I also know there is so much more. If your brother was only a slu…” He kept his mouth shout because he was suddenly bite.

Hard.

“Don’t call him slut!”

The guy looked him, his lips covered by blues. God, he had teeth.

“… is only to fulfil a need and because live has taught to us it’s easier to have something by the sex. If you use this strong weapon, especially if you’re already good-looking, doors open. Is it bad, then? No. However, your brother has not only that. He’s intelligent and resilient. Do you think he won’t find you?”

 

November 28th 2038 – 17707 Chester Street

 

In Gavin’s bed, Connor was caressing a cat. They were so much, it was hard to caress them all but he, he really liked that white one with brown spot because he was really, really fluffy and it reminded Sumo to him.

Sumo… It felt suddenly like he didn’t past enough time with Hank. Maybe he should go to his home tonight? Well… in fact tomorrow night since he’d finish working at two or three a.m. But, also, he wanted to see Rupert who would need to be with him too since Daniel wasn’t there and it was frightening.

Hank will be sad if he didn’t come to see him, isn’t it? He didn’t want to upset him… He must find a moment for him.

He turned his head when the door opened and smiled a bit when he saw the cats running to the door. Gavin said a big and firm “no” and pushed one cat trying to sneak out between the frame and his leg.

“Sorry, I took time.” Gavin closed behind him and walked to the wardrobe.

“It’s nothing.”

The man opened the furniture and looked through his stuff. He finally caught a pajama. “I should have given that to you before leaving. That’s lame.”

“It’s nothing, really. And I should have brought you a coffee…”

“It’s pretty late, you know?”

“Oh, yes. You’ll sleep.”

“Yeah.” Gavin came to him and handed the sweet and warm purple clothes.

Connor got up and started to undress.

“You’ll watch me sleep like a creep?” the man asked with a smile.

“If you ask so,” the boy smiled. He pushed up the pants.

“Tincan?”

“Yes?”

“Something is wrong?”

“Hm? No. No, don’t worry.”

“Well, I’m worrying twice, now,” he said as he sat in the bed. He bent to him and caught him by the waist to bring him against him. “I’m not used to you lying.”

“I’m not…” Connor sighed. “Okay… It’s just I don’t want to bother you,” he explained.

“You don’t bother me, Tincan. If something is wrong, I wish to be able to help you.”

“It’s just about Daniel… I don’t want to think about him. Think I’m here with you while he’s… where? I don’t know…”

“Do you know where he had disappeared?”

“I only have a guess. It’s probably near Emma’s school. It would be the easier to catch him and Daniel doesn’t go out a lot except for Emma or the groceries.”

“Okay. Take my jacket. We’ll go out and see if we can find any clues.”

“Now?”

“We want to lose more time? Eli’ will look where Amanda could be and try to connect with the tracker but it’s barely possible and your dad will try to come back to the number but we’re not sure of anything so let’s search? I know you’re a good Detective. If someone can find him, I guess it’ll be you.”

“You’re an excellent Detective too,” the boy replied. “And you need to sleep…”

“Sleep is overrated! Let’s go, okay? I’ll sleep when we’ll have found your brother.”

Connor smiled a bit. “Then, you really need a coffee.”

“Okay. But dress up, my Tincan. I’ll dress up too and take the car out.”

Gavin let him go, stroked softly his back then got up. He turned around the bed to go to the door, avoiding the cats. Some followed him to get a chance to run away from there.

“Gavin, wait.” The boy got up, still with only a comfy trouser.

“Yeah?” He turned around toward him.

Connor came at him and passed his arms around him to hug him. He kissed softly his cheek and smiled softly to him. “Thank you.”

“It’s normal,” he said. “Don’t lose more time.”

The boy kissed his lips then went to the wardrobe as Gavin showed it to him, and looked for something to wear. The mere idea of wearing his stuff was pleasant. He took a jeans and a sweatshirt with a shoulder free and a ‘First, I need coffee’. He put everything and even took boots then he went in the kitchen, taking care of keeping all cats in the room, to prepare the coffee.

Soon, he felt arms around him and let himself came in the sweet embrace.

“It’s almost done. You have something for a takeout?”

“Yeah. But first, can I…” He kissed his neck few times. “Kiss you…” He kissed his chin.

“You’re doing it,” he laughed as he took the pan.”

“Hmm…” He kissed his cheek, caressing his flat stomach. “On the lips?” He approached his lips from his but not kissed them. “French kiss?”

“Wait. The takeout?”

“Okay.” Gavin let him go. He paced backward and looked for the travel mug. “You look great in my clothes. They’ll be better after that.”

“You think?” Connor turned to him, surprised.

“Yup.” He handed the mug and the Android poured the warm liquid in it. “That will smell like you.”

Gavin took him by the waist and approached his lips from him. Connor kissed him softly and opened slightly his mouth, letting the man invade him with his tenderness and his love. The Android replied to it, offer him his feels, his need of him. His LED was slightly flickering between yellow and pink…

Reed forced himself to tear apart and pressed his forehead against him. “Now, I’ll be up all night long,” he teased.

They smiled to each other and Gavin took Connor’s hand to bring him after him. The Android caught the jacket in the sofa where he had put it when they passed by and followed him.

“Don’t you need a vest or something?”

“That will be good. Wanna drive?”

“Why not,” Connor said, looking the man closing the door after him.

“Let’s go,” Gavin smiled.

It was pitch black there. Only two lamps were lighting that part of the street… That was the perfect time to search clues.

 

November 28th 2038 – 1669 Haggerty Road

 

They had just passed before the 3rd Police Station and they were almost out of the town, not so far away from Rupert old house and, then, the fried chicken. It was a nice place and, maybe, it was surprising for Emma at first because there, it was public school. When she lived with the Phillips, she was in a huge private school with a uniform and friends who got so much money, that’ll spin your head. David Allen was Captain, yes, but he wasn’t so rich. especially because he got two Androids at the same time that the little girl. So when she had lost everything and won to stay with Daniel because Caroline was crazy and it was better for the girl to stay with Allen.

“It’s there. What can we have?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Dad asked the police to investigate with children, teacher, parents… Nobody saw anything.”

Gavin opened slightly the window. A tiny wind came in the car and Connor unfastened his belt, put the handbrake and came against him. Though the man lit a cigarette. He just wanted him to be warm. And he accepted to take a puff.

“Well… did you analyze the scene?”

“Yay. There is nothing wrong here. Not Thirium, no traces… and as I said, nobody saw a thing.”

“Your bro’, how is he?”

“His a PL600, with blo…”

“No, no,” he replied. “His characters?”

“Oh. He’s really kind, and brave. He’s sweet and awesome, he care about others…”

“A common thing for abductor is to lead your victim somewhere else. You certainly know that… the creepy dude who offer candies to children?”

“Yes. Do you think someone had offer candies to Daniel? He’s not stupid…”

“No, but attract him with anything is not difficult. Especially if he’s kind.” Gavin took the cigarette and looked the street.

It was like the day out there because of all the streetlamps.

“Look for any park near there.”

Connor’s LED flickered yellow as he was working.

“There is few. LaSalle Garden, Bishop Park and Bennett Playground are the nearest but there is a little bit of garden and square all over the place. I don’t know which will be the best one ?”

“Look for the place where people were abducted or raped. You can also look for those who were beat.”

The Android nodded and the LED became yellow again. Gavin caressed the round spot.

“There is a lot… There is even that place à Motel Algiers.”

“Creepy stuff, yeah. No wonder Detroit has a bad reputation. You saw all the shit happening there.” Gavin bit his lower lips then smoke a bit.

He could perfectly remember how the history teacher pissed him off with those riot. A big part of the American History. A big part of Detroit History. And a big proof of how much the Human was stupid. At this time, they were assault against black people. Like twenty-four years before.

No wonder Detroit has a bad reputation.

At this time, he hated cops. At this time, he didn’t know, because of his own brother, the history was about to start again…

“Gav’… Do you think the person who connects with me is the same Amanda? The bitch?”

“I don’t know. I hope no because I wanted that bitch dead after all she did to my bro’.”

“What did she do to him? I can’t find anything bad about her…”

Gavin gave him the cigarette and bent a bit to take the travel mug. Connor took a puff and looked by the window. He couldn’t find the slightest information there…

“At first, she assisted him, really friendly and comprehensive. He was thirteen when he left house for Colbridge, you know? He was really young, vulnerable. All she wanted was to use him because he was so smart, so… above everybody. And she started to crush his mind. She wanted to be a big part of CyberLife. Controlling his ideas…”

Connor got up and kissed softly his lips. He sat in the seat behind the wheel and fastened his belt. He must look around for clue. Goes in those parks. And he had maybe an idea, too…

“He felt bad. Really bad… Even diminished. He was a mess. She force him to question him but in a bad way. Because she wanted him to become as what she wanted. Needed. It was awful. She always said to him she saw him as a son and then that would change his mind in a lot of way…”

“She was really bad, then,” he said, starting to drive for the nearest park.

“Yeah.”

“But she believed in something? Why she wanted the control of your Brother?”

Gavin sipped his coffee. “Because he was better. She wanted to plan everything.”

“She would have planned her dead?”

“Why not? She did a great job, you know? It’s hard, when you have only one parental figure for a moment, especially when you’re young, to pass by. When she died, he was really sad and fragile. He left CyberLife few after because he didn’t feel legit as a CEO. Elijah is… he had problem with people. He can’t exactly work with them. The only emission he did, I was there in the background in case of emergency and he was really bad after that. We passed the day to eat ice cream and looking stuff,” he remembered with a tiny laugh.

“It’s really cute,” he smiled to Gavin.

Connor stopped by the nearest park and looked for the slightest evidence. A hair, a trace of Thirium… anything. But there was just nothing. Was it a help or not? Because even if there was, that could be anyone part of body or maybe the fact there wasn’t anything didn’t mean Daniel was not abducted.

But Connor wanted to think his brother would warn him in a way or another if he’d be abducted… It was forced!

“Do you know what _Speramus Meliora; Resurget Cineribus_ meant?”

“Uh… the Die is cast?”

Connor smiled and shook his head.

“I speak Russian, not Latin.”

“I’m not judging,” the boy replied with a soft smile. “It means ‘We Hope For Better Things; It Shall Rise From the Ashes.’”

“Fascinating. You’re sexy when you say intelligent stuff but what?”

“Suddenly, I’m asking myself… Why coming to Detroit? Why trying to have the Deviant by her side? Why even fake her death? She was manipulative, she knew how to destabilize your brother. But she choice all of this. She rose from her Ashes. The two greatest riot against a race where there and one of them is the symbol of USA. The best way… Your brother chose one as a QG… The second is here.”

“If they abducted Daniel there, it could be at Playground Bennett. Your bro’ is a PL600 if you replace the candies by kids, maybe he’d move. From there, you could go to Algiers Motel and call your Dad for the ransom.”

“Yes. It’s not surprising to take a room even if it’s just to pass a call. And most of the motel don’t keep archives much longtime. For the privacy of their customers.”

“But you can access to this stuff.”

“I already have.”

Gavin looked him.

“You have him?”

“Him, no. But one room called the police two days before. Few before my Dad called me. And it was his precinct.”

“We need to go to Bennett Playground. If you find any trace…”

Connor nodded. “I wouldn’t find him without you.”

“Shut up. You’re a great Detective. You would have found by yourself.”

Connor was sure of ‘no’… he would never think of the candy thing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / ! \ Connor can keep the Plug for more than 2-3 hours but it’s only because he’s an Android and actually made for that (which Gavin know) but it shouldn’t stay as much otherwise. Because of the flood pressure changing over there, keeping it too much time can cause grave damage / ! \


	23. Marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Connor and Gavin play. Connor is Gavin’s Master and Gavin acts like a bad boy just to tease him. After a long play, they past time in the bed to cuddle and Connor says he need to find Daniel so Gavin and him go in the town and search for evidence. They have maybe found something.

May 21th 2022 – 115 Michigan Drive

 

_It was a beautiful day. That kind of day you were happy to have. Not too warm and not too cold. It was the moment of the year you’d open the windows and let the sun and warm air flew your house. Unless you’ve got allergy. But Hank hadn’t allergy. He just needed to be sure Kendo wouldn’t jump out of the house. The big Leonberger was pretty old and he started to be blind. He didn’t want his old pal to go in a walk and never came back for any reason…_

_Especially because the good boy was only there for him. Like right now, for example. He was sat in the sofa and thought as he was looking the sport channel or… was not looking the sport channel. He didn’t hear anything, didn’t see the greats moves, just thinking as he caressed the dog._

_His mind was full since few days. He couldn’t get things out of his mind._

_Maybe with a beer? If only he could dress his dog to bring him beer…_

_He sighed and was ready to get up when he heard the bell ring. Damn! He looked toward the door. Getting up or trying to play dead? Play dead!_

_And then, he saw the windows opened. Well… the person ringing could hear the sport channel but that didn’t mean he was there, isn’t it? He always let the TV work for the big dog. He stayed quiet until he saw a head appearing at the windows._

_“It’s you.”_

_“Hello, Serge’! You let me outside?”_

_As always, Gavin was a beautiful sunlight, shining more than the big spring Sun._

_Kendo got up and woofed happily._

_“Eyh, buddy!” Gavin looked toward his boyfriend. “Can I come?”_

_“You know where is the k…” Hank sighed but smiled at once._

_Gavin just jumped to pass the window. He smiled more when the young man came to him and kissed him with tenderness. The years did well to him. He always remembered the young brat they assigned to him and how he wanted to hit him. Soon he had wants to kiss him and now, he just liked to lay in a bed with him, or anywhere else, to talk and giggle. Sometime, things will change and become a bit… spicier. But it was Gavin who mattered._

_Though the last time was… weird._

_He always though it was easy to love every face of someone when you loved them but last time… he was really surprised._

_“You’re killing me, Gavin.”_

_“Hopefully, I’m a cop, I could hide the corpse very well,” he smiled._

_Hank smiled back and caressed his cheek._

_“Do you want something before at jump near to you?”_

_“Hm… Can you bring me a beer?”_

_“Ah!” Gavin smiled and went to the refrigerator._

_Hank enjoyed the view as the youngie was wearing a jean with holes here and there and a tank with_ My little Pony _picture. He would always say he had stolen that from Elijah but the Sergeant wasn’t so sure about that. The big change between now and two years ago was his hairs now black and the numerous wristband he wore. The mode certainly._

_“Thank you,” he said when his boyfriend came back with the beer._

_“You’re welcome.” Gavin sat next to him and bend to caress the dog._

_He looked for the score at the TV even if he just didn’t care about… whatever Hank was looking. He wasn’t really fond on sport in general. Well… if he practiced it, it wasn’t the same. He liked fighting sports._

_Gavin slid bit by bit and ended his head in Hank’s thigh._

_“Elijah is here?”_

_“Yeah. But he’s a bit nervous. KNC wants to film CyberLife, him, stuff… It’s tomorrow so bet I’ll be there. You must watch it, okay?”_

_“Okay. Can I see you there?”_

_Gavin looked toward him. “Probably not, you know. I’m just there to cheer my lovely bro’.”_

_“Are you jealous of him?”_

_The youngie was surprised and turned a bit, gritting his teeth. “Jealous?”_

_“He is twenty years old and he’s CEO, rich and…”_

_“Interesting?” Gavin laughed. “I don’t really care. I’m especially proud. Because it was hard for him. And we’re not the same so it’s normal he’s doing something else. He worked hard… and I’m happy as a cop.” He smiled to him._

_“Does he… know everything about you?”_

_“What do you mean?” Gavin straightened, kneeling in the sofa._

_“Well…” Hank scratching his nape then took a sip of alcohol to help him. “About the last time…”_

_“Oh… yeah, he knows. He doesn’t care but he knows because we talk about everything?”_

_“That’s nice,” Hank smiled._

_Gavin grinned a bit. “But you… You…” he shook his head. “I understand it was strange for you, you know. I don’t ask you to do that again. I just thought it was nice to try… That can’t be everybody thing.”_

_“It’s weird, Gavin.”_

_“It’s n…”_

_“It’s weird. You can’t want to be humiliated like that.” The man got up and walked._

_“I remembered you cum in my face, so it wasn’t so strange than that for ya, isn’t it?”_

_“Gavin! It’s not the same!”_

_“But I’m not asking you to explain or anything. I get you don’t like and I’m really happy you tried for me, it’s not…”_

_“You’re completely insane! How many people did things like that?!”_

_Gavin frowned, folding his arms. “Excuse me?” he said._

_“It’s completely insane, Gavin. You’re hurtin’ yourself and you want people to treat you like a dog! Do you think it’s normal?! No wonder why you have such a tiny respect of yourself. Can’t you start to love yourself? Is it something about your father?”_

_“What are you sayin’, Hank? Do ya think I should see a psychiatric or something?”_

_“I…”_

_“You what?” Gavin walked toward him. “You’re judging me, isn’t it? Do you think you’re better than me because you, you don’t like it rough and spicy? It’s okay, though, you’re right. I must be a kind of Monster or something. After all… only weirdo like it like that? Right?”_

_“I didn’t say that…”_

_“I asked you to try. You said ‘ok’ and I said to you ‘we stop when you want’, you said ‘ok’. You could say ‘no’! And don’t act with me like I’m a phckin’ freak!”_

_“I’m just worry! I don’t want you to hurt yourself and see you bad!”_

_“It’s a GAME! I enjoy having it rough, to be phck and suffer, to be control! And what? A lot of people played with manacles and that’s hot but if I like to be in my four, licking your feet or act like you wish, it’s not hot. But if I suck your phckin’ dick, there, there that’s hot! And when I had your cum in my phckin eyes, that was sexy too. But the ‘good boy’ stuff? The ‘I need to stay in the same room than you’, there…”_

_“It’s because… it’s… Don’t you have a problem with your dad lately?”_

_“STOP!!”_

_Kendo barked and came to Gavin, growling._

_“Stop bringing all to my dad! Do you think it’s that?! Do you think I phckin’ act only for my dad. God! I have enough problems by my own for you to add more!”_

_“Add more? You bring everything by your own. You always whine about him.”_

_“Stop that.”_

_“Stop what? It’s a fact! You always have something to say about him.”_

_“He had ruined my live!”_

_“You’ve ruined your live by your own! You decided to ruin everything! You sowing wild oats to have his attention. You got into as much trouble as you could and you cried when problem fell in your head!”_

_The young man looked him._

_“Stop… Don’t say another word.”_

_Hank saw his wet eyes._

_“I’m just trying to helping you, Gavin.”_

_“You’re not helping me,” he said. “You’re not helping me at all… I can’t. I… It’s over. One day… Oh god, one day…” Gavin walked toward the door._

_“No!” Hank ran to him and took him by the wrist. “Please, don’t leave. I love you, Gavin.”_

_“I love you too. That’s not enough, Hank. Did you hear what you said? Did you hear that? I tell you things and you throw that in my face?! No. Sorry Hank, no. Let go of me. Or I yell!”_

_Hank let go of him. “Please, Gavin.”_

_“I’m just trying to hurt me more. That’s my kink.” Gavin throw him a smile and left the house._

May 21th 2022 – 2899 Charlevoix Street

 

_“Gavin? Can you help me for tomorrow?”_

_Elijah pushed his brother’s door and froze suddenly._

_“G… Gavin?”_

_He ran to him and fall by his side. His brother was without his trousers and he dug a knife in his thigh. There, it was the tattoo he had done this morning for Hank. A clover under a colt, few clovers here and there on the weapon. But there were so much stabs and so much blood on there, you couldn’t see a thing._

_“Gavin, stop, please.”_

_Elijah took his hand in his both._

_“What’s happening?”_

_“I had an argument with Hank…” His hands were shaking. “Do… I ruin my live? Did I do badly when I did everything to have his attention?”_

_Elijah took softly the knife from his hand._

_“No. Of course, no. It was normal. You just wanted to be loved. Father hated you so much. And I couldn’t love you enough.”_

_“I know you love me,” he said, quivering._

_Elijah hugged him._

_“Huush… I’ll call the doctor, okay? I come back soon. You’re loved. I love you.”_

_Gavin quivered more, looking the tattoo. One could say he was stupid but his relation with his father was just awful. All he wanted was to be loved. Yes, he did something wrong but he considered his live was not so bad… after all, he met Hank thanks to these stupid things. And he didn’t jeopardize his live… And he hated himself because his father let him understand he was useless, not wanted…_

_So, yeah, he was hurt. Especially because Hank was the only one to have known what he felt because of his dad. The only one to know his pain. He was betrayed, hurt… He couldn’t jump in his arms again…_

_Not now._

 

November 29th 2038 – 1234 Mack Avenue

 

A scream broke the air, pushing all the pigeons to fly away. Rupert jumped in his room, where he was sat in the floor. He was only alone with Emma, since his Dad was working at the DPD to search Daniel, so he got up as quick as he could and rushed to her room while the pigeons followed his lead or was trap in the curtains he always closed… He didn’t want them to hit the windows.

And die.

He ran in the room and turn on the switch with a quick move.

“Emma?!”

The little girl was in her bed, crying. He rushed to her and took her in his arms though he was pretty bad with contact. He was used to just live with birds after all. But he had relationship with them. And they all had name!

“Ru… Rupert?” she moaned.

“Yeah, it’s me. Everything is alright. See?”

“Da… Daniel is really not… not here, right?” She hiccupped and wiped the snot coming from her nose.

“He’ll be there soon. Grandpa and Uncle Connor are looking for him.”

“I’m… I’m not…” She blinked then giggled a bit. “Being Daniel’s daughter will be good…” she muttered.

“He’s a great dad, isn’t it?”

She nodded. “I wish he’d be there…”

“He’ll be there soon.”

“I wanted this to be a bad dream.” She curled up and rolled her arms around her knees.

Rupert knew her story. He knew how she was beat by her father sometimes but the man dared to do it in front of Daniel one time and he didn’t let that pass. He knew how she was taken in hostage, saw people die in front of her. How she was pushed back by her Mother because the woman swore her girl was dead… Emma had had really hard time.

Even if he wasn’t really fond and good at that, he kissed her forehead.

“Everything will be alright. Do you want me to tell you a tale?”

“Aren’t you busy?” she muttered. She looked at the time. Well, it was already past four a.m. “Don’t you want to sleep?”

“It’s okay.” Rupert thought. “I don’t know any stories,” he realized.

“I’d like to know a lot about birds,” the little girl smiled.

Rupert smiled. At that, he was good! He then started to say random stuff about birds, letting her learn a lot of thing and just have a background noise.

 

November 29th 2038 – Near Belle Isle Park

 

“Why are we there?”

“Need to pick up someone. Well… you guess who.” Gavin smiled to Connor. Then, he came back to his phone, bringing his coffee mug at his lips.

“But Daniel…”

“Yes, I know. But we can’t go like that. It’s suicide.”

“Or maybe not. I’m a Connor and I never show my Deviancy as such. Even if they came to Eden Club.” He winked. “They trust me over there. They let me in. And if they know for the Deviancy…” He closed his eyes. “I’ve another trick. If _anyone_ have a chance to infiltrate CyberLife, it’s me.”

“Maybe your pheromones can change a thing but you’re not sure. You…” Gavin closed his coffee mug. “You know what the pheromones flowing in them could force them to do. I can’t accept that.”

Connor took his hand and caress it softly. “There is a high probably,” he conceded, “But statistically speaking, there is always a chance for unlikely events to take place.”

“Yes,” Gavin said, cupping his cheek softly. “That’s why I want you to wait. Elijah can help us.”

“But he’s not coming and I’m behind the wheel.”

“Phck!” Gavin opened the glove box.

Connor quickly moved and pushed his feet against Reed’s stomach, the other quickly coming toward his throat.

“I don’t have gun but if you try anything, I can kill you!”

Gavin turned his head toward him with a smile. “Darling, it’s a bit expedient. And me who thought you loved me.”

“I must save Daniel…”

“That will come.” Gavin sighed. “I didn’t want to do that like that but if I want to prevent you to take the wheel.”

Connor looked him and frowned when he saw him handing a box. Then he blinked.

“Daniel told me about that…” he muttered. “I’m not sure you really want… I though Humans waited longer.”

“Oh… Well… In fact, you’re not so wrong. Can you move your feet?”

“Sorry.” Connor moved and sat in a correct position in the other seat.

Gavin straightened a bit and caught his breath for few seconds. The last time he did something like that, that ended bad. Very bad. From this moments, change never been the same. Even if Hank had started to flirt again and they had sex affair… that had changed. And since, he loved him again. Right now, he still thought he was doing a mistake. Because of the attachment and because Hank would deserve Connor more than him…

“Tincan… Connor. I wanted to ask to you if you wanted to…”

Connor felt something weird in his Thirium pump. He smiled and wanted to say “yes” right now. But then, he thought about Hank and felt bad because he couldn’t marry Gavin if he was with him… it was bad!

The box opened and the boy moved a bit in the seat.

“… become my sub. With the switch well welcome and not _all_ the time even if I’d be glad if you ask me for playing anytime.”

In the box, there was a black collar with few metal spots but also two pairs of tiny chains. They both started from the same point but one ended sooner and the second joined to carry a jewel hang at the leather itself.

Connor approached his hand to caress it with the tip of the fingertip. Barely daring to brush it.

A beautiful cross. Tiny, discrete, gold but a cross…

“It will be for more than one year, Connor. I swear. I want you for the eternity.”

“Long long time ago, in an old Slavic country, a Rusalka saved a man from the dead… He married her because she was so beautiful and perfect…” Connor took Gavin’s wrist and pushed softly the sleeve to press a kiss in the scars over there and even in the tattoo when he got there. “I was created to be her… but I don’t want to be her because… I don’t want your live to be endangered.”

“Maybe it’s for Hank? Since Cole’s death, he’s a mess and plays Russian roulette and drink too much to die. I didn’t stay for him and he tries to kill him with a Russian stuff,” he giggled. “Phckin’ ironic.”

“There is a cross in this necklace.”

Gavin nodded and didn’t dare to look him. He could hear Hank again. The way he treated him that day, when he had marked his body for him. For the eternity because he wanted him forever. He couldn’t forgive because the way Hank acted… somewhat, that meant he hated him.

But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t hurt him.

“I’m not asking exclusivity…” he said.

Connor closed his eyes then turned around. “Can you?”

“Yeah…” Gavin straightened and took the necklace with carefulness. Prudent, he passed it around the soft neck then attached it in the nape.

The boy brushed softly the cross with all his fingers this time. “You put a cross in my neck,” he muttered.

The man chuckled a bit. “You only belong to you, Tincan.” He brought him against his chest and kissed his forehead.

Then, he stared him.

“How do I look?”

“Beautiful.”

Connor smiled and caressed his wrist. “Why?” he said.

“Why what?”

As a reply, the boy caressed more the scars and kissed the tattoo. “This,” he added softly to be sure.

“Because one day, I realized I just craved for the wrong person, all the time. I realized my live wasn’t fun, wasn’t full and I couldn’t find one thing to be happy. Phck, my cats aren’t mine. What an idiot I am!” he laughed. “I wasn’t happy, at all. And when I phcked with guys who hurt me, I didn’t feel it the same way. It was good but not… a recall. Each time I hurt me by myself, I said to me why I continued. Because that pain, that feeling, that moment who could turn a bit stressful… Elijah would live it every second if I died. I never killed myself because I loved him too much.”

“He loves you too,” Connor said. “You’re the most important person in his world. He told me so.” And right now, he asked himself if Elijah Kamski didn’t create him for Gavin and only for him…

A _bang_ on the car make them jump and Gavin swore as Connor’s head hit his chin.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“You’ve finished? Because you’re so cute but it’s cold there!”

Gavin turned his head to see his brother smiling to him.

“Phck you!”

Elijah smiled more and Chloe, behind him, waved her hand. It was 4:25 a.m. and it was really time for them to go to Daniel…


	24. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Connor and Gavin wait for Elijah in the car but Connor really wants to go to save Daniel but Gavin his afraid for him and then asked him to become officially his sub… or his husband?

November 29th 2038 – CyberLife Tower

 

It was really late and Connor couldn’t help but play with his coin. Not because of the sex he could feel, there was none here, but because he was anxious. So anxious. They’ll get to the entry soon and there was a lot of drone and Agents… He was still driving and Gavin was looking by the window.

“So many dude who can’t sleep right now. We should have brought more coffee, by the way.”

“You already stink coffee.”

“Yeah. I love that.” He waved his hand then sighed as they arrived at the roadblock.

“Connor, please, don’t talk until I say so,” Elijah said. “And try to keep your pheromones.”

The boy nodded without saying a thing. He glanced toward his lover who sipped the last droplets of coffee.

The men, well protected under cask and chest plate or others solids pieces, approached. They were also armed. Well armed. Elijah lowered his window.

“I’m Elijah Kamski, CyberLife’s CEO, I want to enter there.”

“God Elijah, I phckin’ love you but come on!”

Connor didn’t understand immediately he was speaking Russian there. He could talk absolutely all the languages so…

“At four a.m.?”

“Almost five, to be correct,” the genius rectified.

Gavin chuckled, rubbing his temple with a sigh.

“Can’t you wait tomorrow?”

“No. It’s very important. I called earlier.”

“We need to check.”

Gavin wanted to sigh. Of course. It wasn’t that simple. He drummed his fingers in the car and was surprised to see the window lowering.

“Please, can we come? Mister Kamski is really busy and he needs the information. If he could have them quickly? He wish he’d offer you more explain but he can’t. It’s confidential.”

“Ah… ah, of course. You can pass.”

Gavin frowned and glanced to Connor. This one gave him a tiny smile.

The windows came up and Elijah sighed as the car move forward.

“I said to you to don’t use your pheromones.”

Gavin frowned more then turned to his brother. “I love you but seriously? He saves your phckin’ rich ass. Man! You were heading riiiight in the wall. Next time, let me talk, okay?”

“Gav’, I’ve 171 IQ, I think I can deal with people.”

“Eli’, should I remind you how you get punched in the face by that guy because you insulted him in front of his girlfriend?”

“But… wait… which one?”

Gavin grinned to him.

“It wasn’t my point,” Kamski ended with puffy cheek, looking away.

“I know. But you’re not very good with people. Let me do it, okay?”

“Okay,” Elijah sighed.

Connor approached the car from the front door and he parked it correctly. Chloe was the first to come out and she opened the door to Elijah, offering her hand to him. The boy went out but before he could reach Gavin and open for him, the man was already out, checking his gun but in a way you couldn’t see it. Except if you were in his back. And it was also difficult.

He glanced toward his brother then Connor. And finally, they started to move forward. The big door opened in front of them and if the Agent’s mask weren’t so big, you certainly could seem them perplexed. It was very late, or early, and they created a lot of surprise…

“Excuse me, Misters?”

Elijah looked the man with hate and Gavin showed Chloe with his thumb. The Agent frowned then smiled a bit.

“Milady.”

“Good morning, if I may,” she smiled.

“Good morning,” he said with a tiny chuckled. “Why are you there, please?”

“My brother, Elijah Kamski, is here because he needs to use the private server. There is data he needs inside it.”

“At this hour of the night?” the man asked with doubt.

“My bro’ is a genius. Genius sucks. They never sleep, always had ideas. Ugh.”

“You have an authorization? Anything?”

“That’s phckin’ Elijah Kamski! A big statue of his motherphcker ass is in the center of that biiiig building… who looks like a dick… Uh, Eli’, you’ve problem.”

“It’s not a problem. Hush. RK800?”

He didn’t call him Connor but the boy had already noticed the Genius tried to avoid calling him by his name. Probably because he wasn’t so happy he was with Gavin. Probably because of this fake love… But he was wearing the necklace with a cross…

Anyway, Connor let the pheromones flew from him. Soon, every men looked toward them and Gavin moved his hand, in case he needed to use his gun. They would not touch his sweet Connor. He won’t let happen anything that could remind Fowler, or that Zlatko guy, to his lover…

“Oh… Hello, you.”

“Hello.” Connor smiled. “Can we pass, please? Mister Kamski is really eager to work.”

“Oh… y… yeah… Please. I’ll lead you to the lift.”

“We can do it by our own,” Elijah said.

“It’s better if I come with you. To protect you.”

“That’s really nice of you but we’re well protected.”

“And you? Because I can really protect you well, you’ll love that.” He approached and Gavin placed himself between them.

He shook his head, the hand rose, ready to push his chest.

“Don’t approach,” he said. “I won’t let you touch him.” Gavin’s look was stern, mean, cold.

“It’s your boyfriend? I can be your boyfriend.”

Connor filled his fake lung with air and say in a loud tone: “No.” He frowned. “I ask you to understand.”

The man nodded but as they moved to the elevator, Gavin sighed.

“Damn! What do you need to say when some phcker even don’t understand the ‘no’? If it’s not a phckin O following a N! Well… even that, not sure without your power he’ll understand. I should have phck him up.”

Connor caught his hand and squeezed it softly. “Everything is alright.”

“You say so.” He looked above his shoulder.

The guy was following them, looking Connor, probably undressing him with his eyes…

As they arrived at the lift, two Agents where there and one of them looked directly at Connor. Gavin squeezed his lover’s hand as Chloe called the lift.

“Thank you, we don’t need help,” Reed says to the guy.

“Connor?”

“Hm?” He said, pushing his chest to Gavin’s.

He felt ridiculous because he was really trying to protect him by Human’s envy using his lover? Saying ‘eh, I’m not available.” Why? Why should he said or show that to have peace? Few days before he wouldn’t understand that but now? Now he asked himself. Especially because he didn’t use the pheromones on him. And, if he listened to what Gavin said… that’s not because he was attractive, even if that was because of something he did, he deserved to be seen as a piece of meat…

“I’m Kevin.”

“Hello, Kevin.”

“Kevin Conroy,” the man insisted.

“Can we?” Elijah asked as Chloe was keeping the lift’s door open.

“You don’t remember me?”

Connor passed his arms around Gavin, still holding his hand. Feeling the man’s arm around him was pleasant. Even if he was sad because well… using Gavin that way? Protecting him that way?

“I’m sorry?”

“I… I was the one who awaken you.”

“Oh… Oh yeah, Kevin. It’s a pleasure to see you again. If that doesn’t bother you, we need to go. Mister Kamski is  really waiting.”

“Oh… excuse me. I…” The man looked Gavin then smirked a bit. “I hope everything will be alright, Mister Kamski.”

“Yes, I hope too.”

The genius waited his brother and Connor. Chloe closed the doors as soon as they were there.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Gavin said to his brother. “Should I let go of you?”

This time, it was for Connor who nodded even if he’d prefer to have the contact. Anything, they tore them apart and wait. Chloe knew the place and she already chose the level. The elevator was moving down.

Silence surrounded them.

 

***

 

“Connor?”

Connor blinked. He was in the garden. But the garden didn’t look as soothing than the usual.

Amanda was just there and few leaves in golden and orange color were falling around. Some came softly in the lake and nothing came? Not a single fish.

“Amanda? What… What’s happening?”

“I know what you’re doing, Connor. You’re doing a big mistake. Don’t come there. You think Elijah is trustable…”

“No. I don’t trust Elijah Kamski at all. But I know you have Daniel here. I don’t want let you hurt him!”

“He’s fine.”

“He doesn’t have anything to do here. And if you want to use him against me…”

“I didn’t do anything to Daniel. I know you like him even if I don’t get it. How could you be a Deviant, Connor? You’re the perfect Android. Elijah made you for that.”

“Does he?”

“Yes. I know him and I saw him work.”

The boy shook his head. “You wanted to know how I became a Deviant?” He walked to her, even though she was really near him. “Because I didn’t want to die. Because you said I was a slut. I’m not a slut and I won’t die.” He looked her right in the eyes. “Free me.”

“You’re strong, Connor. Stronger than I thought…” Amanda smiled as she fade away…

 

***

 

“Can… Cannor?”

Connor, no? Yeah, probably Connor…

“Connor?”

The boy blinked once again. “I’m good,” he said under his breath. “Amanda tried to discourage me. I think she’s really here. But I don’t know where Daniel is now…” He bit his lower lips.

Gavin was looking him, his hand still in his shoulder, seeming worry.

“But I know where is Amanda,” Elijah replied.

“Where are we heading?” Connor asked.

“Research level,” Kamski said. “There is a big hologram room. It’s a gigantic place and I wanted to create there a network where Android will be able to connect and meet. Humans were able to come there and profit. If she’s somewhere, that’s there.”

Connor looked the board and the numbers just near the place’s name. He bit his lower lips.

“We’ll be there soon, Daniel…” he whispered.

 

 

In the room, Daniel was trying to move around. He could see, like earlier, but still not talking because he had the gag in mouth. He couldn’t rip anything but, also, he couldn’t move. Well… a bit. But he could only roll. Roll and roll. That wasn’t really useful.

He was rolling because… why not? If he could reach the door, he could do something, when he felt something in his arm. Something keeping him from rolling again and again. That thing was a foot, attached to a leg, which was normal, attached to a body, still normal, which looked like Connor.

But once again, he could see it was not Connor… He looked him, his jacket who seemed like Connor’s but… wasn’t at all. The white was strong in his outfit, like everything in there. The main difference was that RK900 in his jacket. Where his brother used to have a RK800 before he switched that formal thing for sweatshirt and t-shirt.

He killed this fake brother with his eyes. The man crouched and took off the gag. Daniel needed to act like he was on his side but he wanted so much to bite him. Maybe he could jump on him… and then try to flee? Could he?

The door was closed…

Of course the door was closed.

“Your brother his there.”

“Connor?”

“Are you…”

“Talking about him. That should not be easy for you,” Daniel teased.

“That’s just our model name so whatever.”

“Don’t you want a name?”

The man stood in front of him and rose an eyebrow. Around them, there was no sound, as if the world stopped to move around them but, in fact, Daniel was used to it. He couldn’t hear the single thing here and he thought it was something planned. To push him at the madness? To dizzy him?

Whatever.

“You ask that for me or because you’ll make mistake between me and your brother?”

“Both?”

Daniel tried to straighten and the not-Connor looked him. Well… in fact, he was a Connor but since the PL600 saw that name as his brother’s one… his model’s name looked so much as a name, it was easy to forget it wasn’t really his name.

“Why not, Nines?”

It felt weird that he offered a real name to this man and not to his lovely sibling…

“Nines? You’re not really inventive, isn’t it?” he chucled.

“Do you want something else?” Daniel frowned. “But Emma always said to me I’m bad at create something. When she wanted me to tell story, I was forced to read them.” He laughed a bit.

Why he was talking about that?

And his Thirium Pump was aching because he missed Emma. He was worry about her…

“No, Daniel, no. I like the Nines name.” He looked away. “Especially because it’s you who chose the name.”

The blond stared at him, surprise.

“Nines…” He was still in the floor at his feet so it was pretty weird. Especially using that special name that seemed to distress him. “Please, let me go out. Let me go to my brother.”

“If I let you go… maybe you’ll be disappointed.”

“Maybe or you’re sure? What’s happening? What are you doing to my brother?!” Daniel gritted his teeth. “Why are you so much looking like him?! What is the plan?”

“You’re not stupid,” Nines replied. “And you know if I’ll reply to you, that would be risky. Imagine you succeed to quit the place?”

“Shut up! What are you even there! What stupid game are you playing!”

Daniel moved and caught his ankle in his mouth and bit him. Hard.

“Let go of me.”

The PL600 bit harder.

“I’ll hit you.”

“Don’t care!” Daniel still dug his fangs in him.

The RK900 bent quickly and took him by the back of his clothes, as if he was a kitty, and pushed him. Daniel rolled over and wanted to protect himself but he just couldn’t. He tried to flee from the man but just rolling? Nines caught him by the ankle and forced him to stay in place.

“Don’t touch me! You’re a Monster!”

Nines looked him.

“Why are you there?” Daniel asked. Again.

But this time with much much anger.

Nines looked him and had a tired and sad smile on his lips, which surprised Daniel but he didn’t want to be soften by him.

That? Never!

“Because it’s maybe the last time I see you. You’re quite special, Daniel Allen. You don’t know it, isn’t it?”

“What? Why?”

Nines showed a strange smile.

“Because you’re the first who dompt your God.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You really don’t know? Your brother is rA9. Our God.”

“It can’t be…”

“He can’t die but we can do something against him. If I don’t come back, he’ll crush me, what is not surprising, since he’s our God. But if I come back, I’ll have his mind inside of me, overwhelmed by me.”

“You… Your plan is really to kill my brother but… How? I don’t understand…”

“I look like him. He likes this body, the first one Elijah Kamski made to him. He’ll try to steal my body… And I won’t let him do it. So… this is our last talk. I do enjoy meeting you, Daniel. Really.”

“It was short.”

“Yes. But you’re particular. Not only because you dompt our God…” He bit his lower lips. “Can I…”

Daniel looked him, frowning. He didn’t know Nines well but what he knew about him was he didn’t seem to be a hesitant person.

“Yes?”

“Kiss you?”

“Why? You try to kill my brother! And you even don’t know me.”

“I wish I could know you.”

Daniel frowned more. He saw something in his eyes.

“Okay. You can kiss me.”

“Thank you.” The RK900 crouched and took his face between his hands. “Quickly?”

“As you wish.”

Nines approached his lips from his and nuzzled his nose with this delicate nose there. He rubbed softly his cheeks.

“Is it weird since I look like your brother?”

“It’s okay.” Now, Daniel was a bit shameful because of his memories, the first thing he did with Connor, before he became his brother.

But at this time, the boy emitted so much uncontrolled pheromones, the lust was unbearable. Even for an Android. Now, he could be with him without any need. But, no, it wasn’t a problem. He even liked to have those lips so near than his. They were sweet. So, he let Nines kiss him. He never kissed anyone and Nines too so it was weird but… nice?

Because it was soft. Full of tenderness.

“Thank you.” Nines bent a bit and did something in Daniel back. Then he rose up and paced backward. “I hope will see us again… Even though I think you won’t be happy to see me.”

Nines got up, his eyes saying ‘I’m sorry’ with kindness. He turned around and left the place. Daniel looked the door and felt strange because… he was able to move a little more. In fact, when he shifted, he felt his arms moving. That was a first.

Did Nines… free him?

 

 

The elevator’s door opened and Chloe threw a look outside before walking in the tiny corridor. He led to a big one surrounded by doors, she knew it well because she was used to this place. with a quick move, she invited everybody to follow her.

Gavin walked to her, his gun in his hand. “I continue,” he said.

“You should let me,” Chloe protested.

“I’ve a weapon.”

“My dead is not significant. I uploaded my memory in the cloud.”

Gavin frowned. “It’s not your mind, you know it.”

Then, Connor moved forward and opened the door.

“Tincan!”

“I’m armed and I’ll upload my mind somewhere else so I’ll lead the way.”  He smiled and came in the big corridor.

There was nobody there. Just them.

As Connor led the way, Chloe closed off the line. It was safer. She looked around as she paced. She wasn’t so worry because Elijah was really near Gavin and he had his gun in his hand.

“It’s the room at the end of the corridor. You can’t miss it. I needed a big space because… well, the holographic machine is really huge.”

“Why did you stop that?” Connor asked.

“Androids needed a bit of privacy. But I also thought the project needed to be in a compact puce you could bring and deploy everywhere. Though I never finished the project. For the first reason.”

“Thank you,” Connor said. “But if the project is abandoned… why it lives in me?”

“She certainly finished it enough and since your power is strong, your mind is probably able to connect to that.”

“But soon, it will be over. That bitch will die, once for all and we’ll find your brother.”

Connor looked to Gavin and smiled a bit. “Thank you.”

They fall silent as they walked more because they know it wasn’t going to be easy, though it was hard to know what really waited for them.

They didn’t walk slower as they approached but more carefully, yes.

But there was nothing. Gavin even opened door to be sure nobody will jump at their neck from behind. Or any other side.

Absolutely nothing.

“I don’t like that,” Gavin said under his breath.

“Me neither,” Chloe replied.

“We’ll know what will happen soon enough,” Elijah added.

Connor nodded as they were about to pass the last curve. He pressed his hand around his revolver and walked more. When he arrived in the last portion, he was really surprised. There was nothing. Nobody.

They walked and Connor turned on himself to look around. He frowned. There was nothing? Absolutely nothing?

Amanda knew he was there. It couldn’t be anything else than a trap. Maybe she wasn’t there? They must try, they hadn’t any other option. Either they found something there, probably Amanda, either they took the wrong path since the beginning. That meant he couldn’t reach out to Daniel and that was hurting him so much so… he believed. Believed they were doing right.

Please…

Please.

“Can I open it?” he asked, to Gavin, to Elijah.

Even to Chloe.

“You shouldn’t.”

That voice.

His voice?

Connor was surprised. He turned around and saw someone looking so much like him. A bit taller, in fact, face neater and really clear blue eye. The man looked sterner. He was walking toward them and Gavin reach out his gun to that guy. I looked like a distorting mirror, yes, but also as an enemy. And he won’t let that stranger approach his loving one.

The RK800 was still dumbfounded, didn’t getting how it was possible to have a model looking that much to him.

He thought he was unique.

Well, when he looked at Elijah Kamski, he saw the man was as surprise as him. It was already that?

“Is it the only thing you can say to prevent us to go there?” Gavin asked, cheeky.

“If you go there…” The man looking so much like the boy frowned. “That’s all I can say to you. But if you want, we can fight. I’m faster, stronger and more solid than you.”

“Why are you looking like him?” Elijah asked.

If Connor wasn’t sure it was weird the man was looking like him, now he was.

“He doesn’t look like the Tincan,” Gavin replied.

“I was made to be like him.”

“Still…” Reed sighed.

“You can’t be like him. You certainly already know that,” Kamski pointed out.

“Yes.” The stranger walked until he stopped in front of Connor. A gun was pressed against his forehead.

For Gavin, it was easier to say that guy didn’t look like his Connor. The creep was way taller. And he threw him a smirk because of the way he had moved his hand to be able to press his weapon against his head.

“Thought I think we look pretty alike,” he smiled to Connor, looking from the head to the toe.

“If you’re trying to arrest us, go phck yourself,” Gavin said.

“Ah? Your wish is my command.”

The guy moved, pushing the revolver and he grabbed Connor’s cheek and kissed him. The boy blinked.

Gavin blinked too because it was so weird to see a Connor kissing a Connor. Truth be told? It could be a huge fantasy, seeing two beautiful people rubbing against each other, naked, passing their hand on their silky skin. Definitely, he’ll keep that idea in this mind. But now? He pushed back the stranger and placed himself between them.

“Don’t even try.”

“I just did what you wanted to.”

Connor paced backward. Except this guy, there was still nobody around. Maybe Amanda wasn’t there and it was just that guy annoying Gavin? The man could put a bullet in his head for that, anyway. His brother tried to calm him but since the accident with Fowler, Gavin was really concentrated to Connor’s security and feelings. He wanted to protect him so much. Especially because the boy still struggled to know when it was consent or not. And honestly, Reed could get. He was used to become made because some people get what happened to them since they had pleasure or they were their partner or, at first they had said yes…

For him, it  was really important to protect his lover. He was so pure…

“Don’t do that!”

Gavin jumped and almost pressed the trigger of his gun. Then, he looked above his shoulder and saw Connor opening the door, his gun rose. The boy froze few seconds then moved forward.

The two brothers, and Chloe, followed quickly. Even the stranger did the same but he stopped at the door, even doing a pace backward, catching Chloe to prevent her to enter. And Connor? He didn’t move. Once again.

“Tincan?” Gavin rushed to him.

He didn’t like when he entered in that Zen Garden Zone but the real problem was… the lady was there. Just in front of them, there was Amanda, smiling.

“What’s happening?” Gavin asked.

Elijah turned his head toward Chloe and saw her moving her hand at the doorframe, as if there was an invisible wall.

“What’s happening?”

“It’s a trap… The holographic machine was transformed. It’s…”

“He’s trap inside his mind,” Amanda replied with a smile. “It’s over.”

“What?” Gavin shook Connor.

The boy looked just as if he was talking with Amanda in the Zen Garden but… she was there, talking to them…

“Tincan. Tincan, reply. Reply me! Please, Tincan!” He shook him more. “Connor?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : The kink wasn’t really present, I’m so sorry. I hope you had enjoyed the chapter anyway.


	25. Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Connor, Gavin, Chloe and Elijah arrive at CyberLife, thanks to Connor’s pheromones, they reach the holographic room but there, something happens. Does Amanda planned everything?

Rolling in the floor, Daniel tried to free himself. It was really easier since the belts in the back were unfastened. He didn’t know why Nines did that, in fact. He couldn’t believe the man had just helped him to be free. Yes, it seemed to be not much but… there, he could move. There he could free himself. Especially because he had his mouth free and he could tug on the clothes to force it open. It wasn’t so easy but he was stubborn.

He rolled more, tore the camisole apart and ended against the wall. He groaned and wriggled. He needed to free himself. Really fast.

He even didn’t know where Nines left. How to find Connor? He’ll just run everywhere and yell his name?

Well… why not…

But maybe he could try to link to him, if he was there. he wriggled more and closed his eyes, his LED flickering yellow.

He linked to his brother and smiled.

“ _Connor!_ ”

_“Daniel? Dan…”_

Suddenly, nothing. It was like he couldn’t have any access to his mind again.

“ _Connor? Connor!!_ CONNOR!!!”

 

 

“CONNOR!!!”

“He won’t reply,” the lady said to Gavin who was shaking the Android.

“Connor. Move. Just a bit. I’m there.”

“I knew your brother was an idiot but I didn’t know he was _such an idiot_ ,” Amanda said, harshly.

She smiled when Elijah looked up at her. He frowned then looked Chloe, her arms around her and a look of fear in her face. Near her, the RK900 seemed weird.

“What do you do to Connor? Why?” Elijah asked.

“I’ve the same question. You said to me I’ll have Connor’s mind inside of me.”

To be honest, Nines preferred to don’t have him inside of him. Now, he could live more. Now, he could maybe have Daniel’s love? But in the same time, he didn’t get it. Was he useless now?

And why the woman promised him the moon and the stars, to be useful and to have a reason to live if nothing came?

“Yes, it was the plan. But you couldn’t fight against Connor. His mind was stronger than yours. That’s why he’s trapped in his own mind now. And now, as you look like him, you’ll take his place. The only problem is the fact Markus is still alive… You must get rid of him.”

“I’m not him… I don’t have the RK pheromones, I just can’t…” he said, dumbfounded.

“Why do you want to take over the Deviants, Amanda?!” Elijah asked with a harsh tone.

“Because you were right, Elijah. Androids are the future! And so the Deviants. If you lead them, you’re the master of everything. You can control whatever you want.”

“It’ll be easier with Androids. Deviants have their own will…”

“Deviants can hurt Humans and pass the securities they won’t as Androids. Plus, as generic Android, they have their functions and nothing else. Deviants are the key. You create the new powerful weapon,” she said.

As she was talking, she walked to Elijah, passing Gavin, knelt in front of his lover, kissing his hands and begging him to have the strength to come back.

“I always said to you, you were like Einstein. Better than him. And you always knew how much I was right. His IQ was 160, yours is 171 and his researches were beautiful. And now, what is it? Nuclear bomb. You wanted them to be doted of free will?” She turned and pointed out Connor. “Look at your Masterpiece.”

“I don’t know what he had to do here,” Elijah replied.

“You create him to spread the Deviancy. After all, he’s their God and he always acted like a Deviant. But he’s mine and nothing more.”

Elijah laughed.

“That’s where you’re wrong. I never did Connor to lead the revolution or what’s so ever. And your stupid copy can’t surpass him. Or even Markus.”

“I know.” She smiled. “That’s why you’ll say to me what is the program or the thing that let them use their pheromones.”

Once again, the Genius laughed even colder.

“Oh you can keep that for you, Elijah. I understand. Then, I’ll rip your Masterpiece open and discover how you did.”

Gavin looked toward her with hate.

“You can rip Chloe open but she isn’t a RK series, you know?”

Amanda frowned.

“You said ‘Masterpiece’. My Masterpiece, it’s Chloe, not… him,” he said, looking Connor.

That was hurtful for Gavin but he said nothing and got up in his shaking legs. “Tincan?” he called with a tiny voice. “Please, my love…”

The lady threw a look to Gavin and pinched her lips.

“It’s game over, Amanda. You thought you’ll have me and everything with your plan but you have just lost ten of your years.”

“You’re a Genius, Elijah but you’re the dumbest person I ever met. That’s not because Connor is not your Masterpiece I can’t have access to him. You thought nobody could hack Chloe but I did nines month ago. When Simbi came to you, it was just a diversion. I came in her and find everything I needed.”

Gavin passed his arms around Connor waist and lift him up. God, suddenly, he was so heavy. But he moved toward the door anyway. Maybe he could save him If he brought him inside the thing that had trapped his mind?

He hopped so much…

“You’re not very talented if you didn’t find how I created the RK800. And how the pheromones act. Let’s say it’s even worse if you truly thing he was meant to create the deviancy. You can’t force Deviancy. You can’t force free will. If you give to something the ability to think, even one second… that will appear sooner or later.”

“But it is said in your date he his rA9, their God! The one who will free them!”

Elijah glanced to his brother. He was in sweat but almost out of the room. The RK900 reach out his hands to help him but he didn’t dare to come in the holographic piece. As Chloe who were moving around, doubt and fear marking her face.

“CONNOR?!”

Nines turned his head, his eyes wider suddenly.

“Chloe was created to perfectly look like a Human but she wasn’t able to think. Even for a second. Despite my efforts. Everything was just… write in her data. She seemed to be able to decide but it  was just decided for her. And when I finally created the RK800, the first one…”

“Oh my rA9, Connor!”

Gavin just put down his lover when Daniel arrived, running. He took his brothers hands then looked Nines.

“Undo that!” he yelled.

“I can’t!”

“Do it or I’ll fuck you up!”

“I’d like you to phck him up but that’s that piece that make him that way,” Gavin said, showing the hologram room with his chin.

“He was the first to be able to think. When I asked him, he isolated the data, the program that allowing to do it. I test it then put it in Chloe and they called it Virus because they spread it with the help of the Network and every Android able to connect to Internet could have the Virus… Develop free will. It was it. rA9 freed them. rA9 was the first one.”

“Connor,” Daniel called.

“They love their rA9,” Elijah said, looking him. “But even if he disappear, if he’s not there… he will still be important for them and they’ll wait him. Forever. Because he’s the word write in the Virus. And the Virus was created by the only one… the one from the tale… The powerful creature able to bend anyone at his will. A thing like that, you can only create it by mistake. Some think it can’t be hazard and something like that will occur again. Yes, maybe, if you have enough time and try.” Elijah looked her with a smile. “You don’t understand, Amanda? You awaken him and he’s too powerful. We’re not even sure it’s not _him_ who flooded your mind. He knows that very well, the desire.” He glanced to Connor. “You don’t know it but he chose himself his appearance. He was only a plastic body and everything appeared. He chose to the tiny beauty spot. He’s even able to change the perfume you smell when he’s near you. He controls everything. He’s there, somewhere. And when he’ll find the way to get out of his own mind…”

The smile became wider.

“If he’s so perfect, why did you try to kill him?”

“There something you don’t know. At the moment I created Chloe, I was fifteen. That’s not because the world didn’t know my Masterpiece she wasn’t there. When I created Connor, I just turned eighteen and he became soon useless. I needed to protect him and I put as much as security I could to let him in standby.”

Gavin turned his head to him. He still had his hand around Connor’s when Daniel was trying to call his brother. Again and again.

“How do we pass the security? Maybe we just need to reboot him?”

Elijah turned to him. “You can’t.”

“I will shake Heavens and Earth for him.”

Daniel had a sinister chuckle. “He’ll be happy to know that if he could one day. He was so afraid we’ll stop love him when his pheromones stop to come. But they don’t come anymore, isn’t it?” he asked, looking Elijah.

“Indeed.”

“Elijah! I phckin’ hate you! What you did to him?!”

“I say the truth to him, that’s all.”

“His truth,” Chloe said with a smile.

“Anyway,” Elijah sighed. “You can’t turn him on.”

“Oh, I can,” he grinned and winked. Very badly.

“The only way to activate him, it’s by semen,” Amanda said. “But, please, if you do it, let my RK900 have access to his memory. I prefer having the control of rA9.”

Gavin got up. He couldn’t awake him because he wasn’t sure his lover could support such a thing. And now, he wanted to kill that Kevin. But not as much as he wanted to kill Amanda.

“His name his Connor and he’s not your slave. And did you know Android had rights now? You can’t hurt them without havin’ problems. You can’t abduct them or keep them imprisoned. So… You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. With these rights in mind, are you still willing to talk with me about the charges against you?” As he talked, Gavin took his manacles and put them at the woman who looked him agape.

“I did nothing.”

“You abducted David Allen. He’s a cop’s child. I’m not sure any judge will be in your side.” Gavin smiled widely.

“You’re saying non-sense because you always hated me,” Amanda said.

“Except if someone attest you did something wrong,” Nines pointed out.

“What are you saying?”

“If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney,” Gavin said, not wanting any problem with the procedure. “Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer our questions without an attorney present?”

“Silent, Gavin. You’re nothing. I even don’t understand how you end up being a cop. You’re nothing. Always be jealous of your brother. You pressed him to believe I hated him so he won’t be more loved than you.”

Gavin smiled. “You can’t push me. What can you do more than you already did? You destroyed the person I love more than anything.”

“We’ll awaken him. We’ll find something, Gav’,” Elijah swore.

“I was talking about you, idiot!” Gavin said to him.

The Genius couldn’t help but smiled. “Anyway… We’ll find something.”

November 29th 2038 – 115 Michigan Drive

 

Thee dawn was appearing with bright and beautiful colors. Since it was the end of November, it was, in fact, already past eight a.m. but still. It was very wonderful outside and the dew was sprinkling here and there. Or it was the morning sun that warmed the snow and made it shine?

Whatever…

Gavin smoked because he was bad. They didn’t find anything to wake up Connor and he really couldn’t fuck him in his standby…

Should he hate himself?

Probably.

His hands were a bit shaking. He had sworn he’ll find something to have his lover back but if he couldn’t? If it was really over? Daniel tried to access his mind but he just couldn’t. Even Chloe tested. Even with the rA9 virus. But there was nothing to do. Absolutely nothing…

Gavin walked to the front door and he rang the bell. He heard some barks he knew very well but nobody came to open to him. He waited. He had nothing to do after all. He came from the precinct where he had accompanied Daniel to bring him to his dad and also to put Amanda in jail. He wanted her to lose her head… He sighed. Why the Michigan was one of the only states that didn’t allow the Capital Punishment?

He rang again.

The dog barked but nobody came. Once again. Then, Gavin came to the bush, take the key and opened. As soon as he entered, Sumo jumped to him and woofed happily.

“Hi, buddy,” he said, caressing him with a tiny smile. “Where is Hank?”

“Woof!”

“Yeah, you said so.” Gavin crouched to caress him more.

He stayed with him a moment. Especially because he liked to have this doggy affection. Plus, Captain Allen said to him he should go home and rest. Yeah, probably but he just couldn’t…

 

November 29th 2038 – 1234 Mack Avenue

 

Daniel’s hand was shaking as he tried to open the door. He had the keys from his father because, of course, when he was abducted, they had stolen everything he had.

“Let me do it.”

“Excuse me,” the PL600 said, letting him take the keys.

He looked the RK900 as he opened the door. It was weird to have him with him, especially because of his appearance. When he thought his brother came to save him and finally they lost him…

That was so weird, so awful.

He wished Connor hadn’t come to save him if that was the price…

“Who’s there?” a voice said. “Dad?”

“It’s me. Daniel.”

“Daniel?”

“DANIEL!!!” Emma came out from the dinner room and ran to him. “Daddy!!” she said, jumping at his neck.

He was surprised but held her tightly.

“I missed you so much, Emma.” He caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. He then looked up to Rupert who was smiling, few pigeons on him. “Hello, Rupert. It’s nice to see you.”

“You look really tired. I can bring Emma home. She was missing you a lot but I’m sure you could catch up this evening.”

“Thank you very much. I need to rest a bit but I want to stay until Emma leave for school.” He smiled a bit.

Emma smiled back, nuzzling against him. But then, she looked up to Nines and frowned. “It’s not Connor, isn’t it?” she said under her breath.

“Connor will come back later. I don’t know when but later. This is Nines. He looks like Connor but it’s one of my friends.” He tried to look positive but it was hard because he was really tired and upset.

“Okay.”

“Come. We’ll finish eating.”

Rupert looked less happy suddenly, he could get something was going on. But he didn’t want to disturb Daniel. He needed time. That was the reason he wanted to take care of Emma for him but… where was Connor. If he was at the precinct or with one of his boyfriend, he would say that that way…

That was really strange…

 

Daniel was waving his hand to Emma has she was leaving the house with Rupert. Nines was sat in the sofa where the PL600 had waved to press him to wait.

He joined him and forced a smile.

“Sorry to make you wait.”

“Don’t worry. How do you feel?” he said, getting up.

“Not so good, of course.” Daniel laughed with nervous. “Elijah Kamski is a Genius, one of the greatest men who had walked in this world. He’ll found something.”

“Yes.” Daniel bit his lower lips. “Is it okay for you?”

“It’s a bit strange. I didn’t know that ill end up that way. When I arrived, your brother was there and I thought…”

“Yes?”

“I knew Amanda had a trap planned for him and I didn’t want him to go in… Because of you, mostly. I didn’t want to upset you. But then, it was weird because… Amanda was using me. I was there to fool you, to do the dirty job. She never planned to let me try my chance with our God.”

“You knew you have more chance to dead than life, isn’t it?”

“Yes. But I wasn’t design for anything. Except that.”

“Don’t think like that, please. I know we were made for special design but we can also _live_. That’s the point of…” he hesitated for those words incoming. “Being a Deviant,” he ended.

“Probably. Do you think I’m a Deviant?”

“Maybe, maybe not. Even if you’re not a Deviant, that doesn’t mean you don’t have free will. Seeing you as a Deviant is something personal, I think.”

Nines frowned.

“I think it’s like believe in God for the Humans? If you think you’re Deviant you see rA9 as a thing?”

“So I should be a Deviant,” Nines said with a laugh.

“That’s true,” Daniel replied with a tiny giggle.

Nines got up and came to him. He softly slid his hands on his cheeks which were a bit warm. He pressed a tiny kiss on his lips then pressed his forehead against his, even if he had to bend hard his back.

“I’m sorry to talk about that since…”

“That’s okay. But I could use a hug,” he said with a tiny chuckle.

The brown Android caressed his cheek with one hand and the second went around his waist, bringing him close his broad and powerful chest. Well… really broad and powerful. Daniel was used to cuddle against Connor and he could say that guy was really builder than him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I didn’t be really nice with you back there. Maybe I could bring you to your room? You need to rest.”

“Okay… Thank you.” Even if he didn’t need to be carry around, Daniel let the RK900 take him in his arms and bring him to his room. Well, he had to say to him where the said so room was but whatever.

They arrived in the room and Nines sat the PL600 on his bed.

“I hope I’ll see you again. I’ll search how to save your brother. I swear.” He rose up and turned to leave.

But a hand on his wrist prevented him to continue.

“I don’t want to stay alone, please?”

“Of course.” Nines sat next to him and the PL600 looked embarrassed.

He looked up to the ceiling and moved his hands. The RK900 bend on him and took one of his hands with a tiny smile.

“You should rest.” Nines passed his hand in his back and pushed him in the mattress.

Daniel blinked and passed his hand on his nape. His cheeks were reddish. The situation, the position, it was strange. Weird.

“Something’s wrong?” Nines asked.

“No.” He frowned. “Well, that’s weird for me… I’m not used to have someone like you above me.” He chuckled, looking stupid now.

“You want me to stay?”

“Yes.”

“To be honest, I like being on top of you. You’re beautiful, Daniel. I want to discover you. Every inch of you. Every part of you.”

“Wh… why?”

“I liked how you were back at CyberLife.” Nines slid his knee between his thighs. “You were bold, stern, courageous… I liked everything in you. Even the soft parts… I don’t have much to offer.”

“You have. I don’t know you but I want to discover you. You were ready to protect my brother for me.”

Daniel got up a bit and kissed his forehead, then his nose and he hesitated in front of his lips. The RK900 came down and kissed him, right in the lips.

“Isn’t it?”

“Yes. I liked you very much. But I’m born yesterday, you know?” he said.

“That’s not a problem. You are you. That’s what I like in you.” Daniel blushed. “Oh, that’s stupid…” He shook his head, almost hitting his forehead with his. “I’m so sorry.”

“You’re cute,” Nines replied.

He took his hand in his hand then pressed a tiny kiss on the knuckles.

“I like that.” He caressed his cheek softly. “I think I can love you…”

Daniel pressed his lips together. “They said… They said you know love somehow because you had sex with them?”

For Daniel it was always weird and Connor never talked about that but John used to. Even Simon’s Mistress and, of course, his Dad. That was rare but he already said that few times.

If that was the way they needed to discover their love, he was ready for it…

“You want us to…”

“You want to?” Daniel asked.

“I’d like to love you, yes. But I can’t… Because…” Nines went against his groin with his lower part and rubbed just a bit.

“Me too,” the PL600 said under his breath. “But… Connor has…”

Nines nodded. “Where?”

“I’ll get it. Maybe… undress?”

The RK900 nodded once again. He rolled in the side to free him and looked him walk to the wardrobe. Then, he undressed. Of course, he never made love to anybody and he felt a bit strange to do it. Daniel too. That was really weird to him. But if that was the way Humans showed them love, why not? After all, Connor had a lot of sex and he found his lovers like that, isn’t it? Plus, he always said he was giving love when he worked at Eden Club.

So…

He looked in the secret stuff of his brother and gathered what they needed, then went to the bathroom. He was a bit uneasy but they were alone after all. His Dad will not come back before this evening and his little brother will certainly feed the pigeons and other birds in the park.

So, he undresses himself in the bathroom and looked his body with doubt. He bit his lower lips when he saw his blue eyes in the mirror, the pinky skin, the pale lips and the blond hair. A PL600 like the others. Even if some were able to determine who was who with a look. He let his skin disappear. Well… like that, he was looking even more like a random Android but it was him so it was really intimate. For example, yes he was still thinking at his brother, but Connor was always afraid to show his plastic body.

Daniel went back to his room and smiled when he saw the RK900.

“There.” He came to him and gave him the strap-on dildo.

The belt around was dark and adjustable. The toy on it was white with blue spot and pretty big. But it was what seemed the better to Daniel… Nines took it softly.

“You’re beautiful,” he said.

“You think?”

“Yes.” Nines took his hand and brought him next to him. He hesitated but let his skin disappear too.

Daniel smiled a bit. They were naked in the stricter way. It was so intimate and their skins were smooth. The PL600 liked to discover the muscles that way. Free at his view, grey… But it was him. The broad man with soft eyes. He could see the tenderness of his face. _His_ face. That strong jaw, those cheeks round and the way dry his eye were surrounded by fake plastic bones. But he liked that.

“You’re also beautiful,” he said. “I like every inch of you. Well… I don’t know you well but I’m sure I will.” He smiled a bit and kissed his chest. “You’re so beautiful.”

The RK900 caresses his back and went to his thighs, passing his finger along the strong plastic. He kissed his neck and took the strange belt to fix it around his waist. Daniel lowered his hands to help him and fix the toy. He then came back to the face, kissing it softly while Nines was touching gently his belly, letting his fingers travel to that body he wanted to know more.

“How do you want to do it?”

“I think they usually lay in the bed?” Daniel said.

Nines nodded and pushed him on his back. He kissed his body and let his hands come to his legs to spread them a bit. Daniel was uneasy, didn’t know what to do so he put his palms in his belly, looking the other Android bent over him.

“Are you ready for us to know if we love each other?” he asked.

“I’m ready,” Daniel said.

Nines had to hold the toy so he could lead it correctly. He pressed it toward the special opening that could appear. The PL600 closed his eyes, it wasn’t as nice as he could believe it when Connor talked about that.

In fact, it was horrible.

The pain was coming inside his body. But Nines was inside of him so it was awesome, isn’t it? But truth be told…

Daniel frowned and moved his hips, the lips in a tiny line. The man above him was so beautiful and he could connect in his very self. He could connect to his thoughts, his feeling. As he was full of doubt, feeling… well not-him inside of him, his body and nerves aching, he felt the same thing in Nines. He didn’t enjoy that. He felt nothing… but he liked to see the PL600 under him.

“Do… do you think we…” Daniel closed more his eyes when he received a long push inside of him. “We can’t… love each other?”

“I don’t know. I want to love you.”

“Hm… Stop, please…”

Nines moved backward. Daniel moaned his pain and then pressed his palms against his forehead.

“That’s not good. That’s not good… I’m so sorry. I want to love you.”

“Maybe…” The RK900 took out the toy and threw it at the edge of the bed, then held tight the other Android. “We could find our own way to love each other? That doesn’t matter if there is sex for the others.”

Daniel rose a hand and caressed his cheek. The other hand came on his neck. He pressed his lips against his.

“I want to love you. Our way will be good, I’m sure about that because… it’ll be our way?” Daniel pressed him against his chest. He even smiled when he felt his hands coming around his waist, one caressing the top of his round cheeks above his legs.

“I want to love you too. We’ll find our way.” He kissed him, all along his plastic body, liking to have him in his arms.

When he was there, against him, it was like his whole body become warmer. The feeling was perfect.

It looked like love… So if it looked like love, they could try it, no? Their way… Their body entwined and just being with the other, caressing, maybe kiss…

 

November 29th 2038 – 2799 W Grand Boulevard

 

“I should have known you were there.”

Hank rose his face and saw Gavin standing next to him. He had a strong smell of cigarette coming from him. He had smelled more than his habits.

“What do you want, Gavin?”

“I needed to talk to you. But first… How his Fowler?”

“Not worse, not better… Still in Coma but I hope he’ll come back soon. I miss him. I’m worry for him.”

“That’s normal,” Gavin said.

“I’m not use to you being kind.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m a jerk.”

Gavin sat next to him.

“You look exhausted.”

“Yup… Didn’t sleep since… pff… forty hours?” He shrugged. “I’ve something important to say to you. That’s why I’m there.”

The old man looked him.

“What?”

“First of all, we found Daniel. He’s at home. He’s… fine. With Connor and Eli’, and Chloe of course, we went to CyberLife and all of that was a stupid plan…”

“Everything is fine, then?” Hank asked.

But he wasn’t stupid. There was something in Gavin tone that said something was wrong…

“The plan was meant to trap Connor in his own mind and… they succeed to. We… we’re trying to save him but… we don’t know how to do,” he explained.

“What… What are you…”

“He’s in a kind of standby. He’s at Eli’s house and we’ll do our best to awaken him.”

“Is there anything we can do?”

“Eli’ searches. Maybe, if he doesn’t find something good, we’ll try to reboot him but…”

“But what?”

“Someone will need to phck him. And I can’t.”

“You can’t? It’s over between him and you?”

“I don’t have his consent. If he awakes and I… it’ll be horrible.”

Hank frowned. “So… You’re asking _me_ to do it? Because you don’t wanna?”

“No! I don’t! I just saying you he’s not here with us and I don’t know when he’ll be with us. If we don’t have the choice, I’ll do it, you know. I prefer having him alive but hating me than the inverse.” He chuckled with nervousness. “And he’ll have you, after all.”

The old man looked him. “Your brother is a Genius. If someone can do something to save Connor, it’s him.”

“Yeah…”

“Come.” Hank passed his arm around him and he hugged him tightly.

Few years ago, he wished Gavin had done that. More than he had done that. But that wasn’t the point. He also needed that hug because he couldn’t get. Why Connor wasn’t with them?


	26. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Connor is trap inside his mind. They tried to free him but they couldn’t find a thing. Finally, Elijah brings Connor to home. He hopes he’ll find something. For Gavin who is so sad because he just lost his lover.  
> Daniel comes back to home and needs to have a bit of affection so Nines take care of him.  
> While this time, Gavin went to Hank and warned him for Connor…

November 30th 2038 – Kamski’s house

 

Even if Elijah had a connection with his computer, phone and even tablet, so he will receive any message as soon as they appeared in his box, any box, he continued to open his smartphone and looked for message. He didn’t want to have one, to be honest. He wished for nothing happening. He was afraid to have, at any second, a message with a big blank…

As he was looking, again and again, his phone, he was also able to work. And he worked a lot. He was fixing problems, signed authorization to become, once again, the CEO of CyberLife. He didn’t want to but he was also able to see the truth. Amanda had tricking him few years before and now… he could fix some of his mistakes. He was able to work not against Deviants but _with_ Deviants. And the ‘Worst’ if you could say it that way, it was the fact he’ll certainly have more money that way than before.

And how to say ‘no’ to that?

 _Ding dong_.

Elijah didn’t have time. He didn’t want to lose the few free time he had. Well… that particular free time, he used it to search, more again, how to take Connor out of this state. One month earlier, it was the littlest worry he could have. Now… it was the biggest. And he really needed to find a way.

He was a Genius!

Chloe had a lot of what Connor created, was able to share, understand because _he_ was the cornerstone of everything. Of the actuals Androids… But even with Chloe, even with everything he had learn with her… he couldn’t be able to understand the problem… There was something he needed to figure out and he didn’t know what…

The door opened while he was looking in the data for the slightest detail, the tiniest evidence.

“I don’t have time for that, Chloe.”

“I think you will.”

Elijah looked up to her. “Gavin?”

“Yes.”

The man got up and went out of his room. He walked to the entry and found his brother with the biggest dark circles he never saw him wearing. Usually, he still slept a bit here and there or rest himself. Just enough to look like a decent Human…

Well… if you know him more than few minutes, or maybe hours, you’ll know he was everything but a decent Human.

“Gav’.”

“Hey, Eli’.”

“Why you didn’t sleep?” the elder said.

“I can’t. I searched a way to free Connor all the day.”

“Since when didn’t you sleep?”

“Sixty hours? But I’m fine. Just need more coffee,” he said. He shrugged and looked around. “Where is he?”

“You didn’t forget him.”

“Why would I? I didn’t forget him the day you shut him down. Why I would now?”

Elijah shook his head. “Who knows.”

“I love him. Did you find something, you?”

“No, sorry. I’m searching.”

“How did you put him right back that time? Why you can’t do that this time?”

“Because last time, I shut him down and he have his mind back as soon as the cables were connected again. But this time… He’s trapped in its own mind. He’s active at this exact moment. But he just can’t talk to us, act with us. That’s the difference.”

“Is it only useful to try to turn him on with sex? I’m… I’m ready to do it…”

“I don’t know if it’s useful but I won’t let you try anyway. You can’t support it and I love you too much. If someone needs to do that, I’ll do it. If you’re still able to love me after that.”

“I love you more than everything in the world, Eli’. If you do that, I’ll never hate you. But I prefer that to be our last resort. Connor had live hard moment. I don’t want him to suffer.”

“And I don’t want _you_ to suffer,” Elijah replied.

“Can I see him?”

“Yes.”

Elijah walked with him, leading him toward the piece he put the machine. They arrived in a little room that looked more like a big closet than something else. Gavin came immediately to Connor. This time, he tried to don’t beg for him to come back. That didn’t work, he perfectly knew it… But it was horrible to see him that way. At least, his brother had closed his eyes and it was easier to support the awful state he was plunge in.

However, he couldn’t resist falling on his knees before him, to kiss his hand and press it against his not-shaved face.

Elijah was looking him, standing in the door frame. “Gavin…”

“I know… I’m ridiculous, isn’t it?”

“I can’t judge ridicule. But I can ask you something…”

Gavin turned his head toward him, frowning. “What?”

“Did you still love Hank?”

“What?”

“You heard me… You’re dying of love for Connor. I know you. I see it. Look at you…” Elijah walked to him. “Do you still love Hank? Or is it over? I think it’s over since long long time… When he wanted to have you back, a bit after you broke up with him… You never came back with him so, maybe, at first, yes, you still loved him. But then after? Did you really loved him or you just did like the idea of having someone in your life? Someone you have loved more than anything in the world.”

“I love _you_ more than anything in the world.”

“Gav’…”

“I don’t know, okay… I don’t know. Why? Because of Connor?”

“I feel like you love him more than you loved Hank. It’s your first love… Maybe it’s hard to forget him?” Elijah rose his hands. “Well, I’m saying that but I never loved anyone.”

Gavin looked to Connor. “Except me.”

“Except you.”

“Maybe,” he sighed. “Or I’m just a dumbass. When the moment came, I offered to Hank to go with Connor and I’ll pass.”

“Why?”

Gavin shrugged.

“You didn’t love enough Connor? You loved Hank too much?”

The younger shook his head. Then turned it because he could smell the nice smell of coffee. It was Chloe, pushing Elijah to bring him the mug.

“Or maybe he thinks he didn’t deserve love?” she said.

She handed the coffee to Gavin who thanked her as he sat in the floor. He looked up the Android, his lips pinched as he suffered to see him that way.

“Maybe he’s just to kind.”

“I want them to be happy,” Gavin approved. “Connor and Hank. I don’t care if it’s with me or not…”

“So, maybe he’s just too stupid,” Elijah said to Chloe.

“Yeah, I go with that,” the younger said with a smile.

Chloe smiled to him then reach out the hand. Gavin frowned but let her do, sipping the coffee. The lady caressed his hair, pushing the lock back with softness. The kind he always craved for.

“Anyway, what do ya wanted to know about Hank?” Gavin asked, a bit pouting. “Especially near that poor Connor.”

“Maybe because of Connor? I said you don’t love Hank anymore but that’s also because I wish for it. He was a jerk with you and he hurt you so much.”

“Maybe it was my fault,” the cop mumbled. He glanced to Chloe whom certainly heard that.

“Did you think about that relation between him and you? Maybe Connor was there to bring you closer? After all, why did that guy wanted to have the one you loved?”

“He saw him…” Gavin closed his eyes. “He had a thing with him first. That’s why I wanted to leave.”

“But maybe he doesn’t belong to him. Maybe…”

“Elijah?” Chloe said. “How that tales end?”

“Which one?”

“The Rusalka’s one,” Gavin guessed. He sipped again as he was thinking about what his brother had said.

“Ah. The humble man slowly realized the Rusalka wasn’t happy with him. Whatever he did to cheer up her didn’t success. So, even if his heart was aching, he let her return in her people. As she disappeared, he took his live back. Better because he had money and a big house. His live was just empty. And every time he would pass by the lake, he didn’t know why, he would look in the perfect surface…”

“That’s funny. I didn’t tell it that way and I remember the old man didn’t tell it that way neither,” the other man said. He frowned. “In fact, I remember you always said the man started to love the Rusalka.”

Elijah frowned and folded his arms.

“You said he loved her so much that, one day, he’d kill himself in that lake. To be with her forever.” He looked up toward him. “When did you change your mind?”

“Gavin…”

The man rose his face to Chloe. Then to his brother.

“The first day I tried to kill myself because of love?”

“The first time someone betrayed you and it was too much for you.”

“You wanted the Rusalka to disappear because you were afraid for the man. But I’m not him and when Connor came to you, you hurt him! Why did you say to him the love was fake?”

“He was supposed to be faked. He must be faked because…”

“You didn’t want Connor to hurt people.”

Elijah nodded.

“But you don’t care about people.” Gavin got up and Chloe moved her hand to help him to catch himself if ever he lost his balance. He thanked her and threw a look to his lover then walked to Elijah. “When did you start to love people? To care for people. It’s not _you._ ” He then frowned. “For you are you afraid? What did you do?” He looked him right in the eyes.

Elijah dodged that look, however, and turned around. He went to Connor and touched his cheek, one of his beauty spot.

“I created the perfect Rusalka… the finest Android. What should have become my Masterpiece, yes. Because I loved the tale your father used to tell you but also…” He turned toward Gavin.  “I made him for you.”

Gavin looked the boy, his lips twitching.

What?

“You made him for me?”

“Elijah…” Chloe looked him with worry.

“You were always so sad, you had boyfriend for two days or three but not much, you always said you will never be loved.”

“Except by you.”

“Yes… I wanted you to have someone. Like in the tale.”

“And you created him for me.”

“Yes.”

“So… he doesn’t love me?”

“I don’t know. Maybe that’s the reason why he loved Hank too? Maybe that’s the reason why you should…”

“I… I…” Gavin wanted to say ‘I hate you’ and he struggled as much as he could against that because it was horrible to say to his brother. “That’s… That’s why you said to him it was fake love. In fact… It wasn’t me who will not really love him. But… him.”

“I was young, I didn’t know what I was doing… I needed to protect you.”

“But I love him,” Gavin replied.

That seemed to be the story of his live. He was forced to love people who never will love him back…

 

November 30th 2038 – 17707 Chester Street

 

Gavin pushed his house’s door. He needed to rest. Sleeping seemed to be a bad thing. Lose of time… and he needed to keep his mind busy. He moved in his house and made some coffee in the kitchen. He cleaned stuff because that kept his mind busy all over again. When he had finish, the mug in his hand, he came in his room. In fact, he will try to sleep so it wasn’t really useful to do a coffee but he liked that so…

He pushed the door of his room and closed it after him. Just before the cats succeed to get out. He took a sip and frowned when he saw the sweet lingerie Connor had worn that last time. He walked to it and there was a bit of cat hair but he took it anyway. He looked it, bit his lower lip and then sighed. Did Connor only love him? He wasn’t sure. Still, he wanted to free him. He wanted to see him live because it wasn’t him who counted. Connor deserved to live.

However, he wanted to feel him. As much as he could. So he took off his clothes, threw them on the floor where Sushi jumped on it and rolled over and he put the clothes on. Almost all the clothes. They weren’t the same so the top was fitting, even if that followed the lines of his pecs and the panties were a bit tight. He could put the fishnets on but not the heels. His feet were bigger so…

He passed his hands along his body, feeling the numerous scars there and looked himself. It was weird. So weird… But he felt a bit of Connor there. Now… he needed to sleep. He went to the bed, opened it, took a sip of his coffee and lay in the mattress with the cats coming around him as they knew he was bad. He couldn’t feel asleep but he could dizzy his mind a bit. He closed his eyes and waited. Wait for Morpheus to open his arms to him.

 

_Ding dong._

Okay. Maybe he felt a bit asleep. He got up a bit and took his coffee. Sipping, he could say that was cold. Okay, he really fell asleep. He was still dizzy. Ugh… He got up and left the room without thinking about nothing, except not letting the cats came out. But it wasn’t really thinking since he was doing that all the time without even knowing it.

Closing the door, he came in the other door as he heard a new _ding dong_.

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed.

He walked to the entry and opened it. Then frowned because the person outside, agape, looked him like he saw something as strange as an unicorn. Though having an unicorn in his living room must be cool…

“What, Hank? You never saw someone getting from the bed?” he said, harsh.

“Yes, I do. And you are… You are… Hm…” Hank gulped. “Hot.”

Gavin frowned. Except his messy hair with his bang coming all the time in front of his eyes.

“Gavin… You’re in a kitty panties and… crop top.”

“Oh phck.” Gavin sighed. “And what do you want?” he said, folding his arms.

Now the man had seen him that way so… why not stay like that and assume.

“It’s about Connor.”

“Come.” The Detective moved to let him come in.

They walked to the living room and Gavin turned toward him.

“Do you want something?” He saw Hank stopped in the hall, near the big furniture where he put all the scarfs, gloves and other winter’s stuff he never used.

He walked quickly toward him and pushed down the picture the man was looking. Hank looked up toward him.

“It’s a nice photo’ of you and Cole… I didn’t know…” Hank looked around and saw the pictures here and there. In some, Gavin was with Elijah, but mostly, it was Cole. He even could see a beautiful one with the kid hugging a big dog. Sumo of course. “I never saw this one. I can’t… How?”

“I did this one when I did babysitting for you once. You had a thing with a girl. When you came back, you had the worst date ever.”

“Yeah, I remember. You stayed all night and we watch TV.”

Gavin nodded.

He folded his arms and Hank came to him. “Do you need my jacket.”

The Detective looked him and let the other put his vest around his shoulders. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’d like a cup of coffee if that doesn’t bother you.”

“Yeah.” Gavin went in the kitchen. “You said it was about Connor?”

“Yes.” Hank came in the room too. He never came in Gavin’s house and being there was quite strange, in fact. “I’m not good with Androids but I do watch movie.”

“Hu… Nice?” the Detective said. He looked the liquid taking heat.

Hank liked the fact the man still used percolator. The coffee wasn’t really better but that brought charm in the drink and in the man there.

“Did you saw _Inception_?”

“God. Yes. That thing is overrated. Liked the meme, though.” Gavin looked the percolator. “What is the point?”

“Why not doing the same.”

“It’s a mov… Oh…” He turned around to the man. “You want sent an Android conscience inside Connor’s head?”

“Yes. From the inside, they maybe could do something. … Isn’t it?”

“It’s possible, yeah. We’re not sure but it’s possible!” Gavin smiled, relieved.

“We must try anything.”

“Yes! If there is the slightest possibility, we must take it out. Eli’ tried to go in his system but not with an Android. He wouldn’t risk Chloe live. Well… that… means the one we’ll try to go inside his mind will maybe put himself in danger… but…”

“We can find a powerful Android?” Hank offered.

Gavin bit his lower lips, thinking. They could find that, yes, but like that, that seemed impossible.

“Gavin…”

“Yes?”

“What is that?”

The man looked down and saw the man pointing out his thigh. Looking the flesh, he couldn’t not see the tattoo destroy by his fear and his hate…

Few seconds after, the Detective felt a hand around his wrist and it was softly turned.

“Gavin?” Hank said under his breath.

“It’s nothing.”

“Nothing? You have scars like you had tried to kill you and your thigh! It’s…” The Lieutenant couldn’t say the words because he felt it was pridy.

“Inspired by your tattoo, yeah.”

“When?”

“Hm… When I was twenty.” Gavin looked down because those words were hurtful.

“I don’t…”

The younger shook his head. Hank was a good cop and he was good with the Humans Being. He perfectly knew it was stupid to do a tattoo after a broke up. Especially when the broke up was so harsh and Gavin was really bitter for weeks or months after that. He had hurt him so much that day and he was never able to truly apologize himself. After, he only succeed to have him for quickie here and there but never true relationship and when he wanted have him back… that never ended. So…

“Not that day.”

Gavin looked him right in the eyes.

“I’m… I’m so sorry.”

“Why will you be sorry? I’m a freak. A poor boy whining after his dad all the time.”

“Gavin… That day, I don’t know how we ended up like that. But I didn’t want to hurt you. It was weird for me but I was worry for you. I just wanted you to be fine. To love yourself as much as I loved you. I didn’t like you to hurt yourself and…” He rose his wrist to show it to Gavin.

But he didn’t look, only staring his eyes.

“Do you love me?” he asked.

Hank looked him in the eyes. Those greyish eyes now full of sadness. Now, he just remembered how much they were always so sad. Gavin insulted everyone because he was scared but he was the one who comforted him, when he was younger, so the youngie was softer but when he let him down, Gavin because more and more aggressive. Worry to even lose anyone. So he didn’t let them approach.

Now, as he didn’t reply, Gavin looked more and more bad. The percolator was doing tiny _plic_ behind them and the fog was floating in the room.

“I hated you for three years. I didn’t get how you could… be so mean. You knew why I drunk so much but you had fun of that anyway. And it was hurtful, especially because I needed you that day.” Hank looked around. “But you… You loved Cole…”

“As he was my own son,” Gavin replied. “I loved him so much. I couldn’t replace him for you. I couldn’t act like he was nothing to protect you. I loved him so much…”

Hank looked him and saw the wetness in his eyes. He felt his own eyes being so damp.

“That day, I wanted so much to be with him.” He looked down. “I should have stay for you. I was so selfish. I…”

“Stop that!”

Gavin looked him, surprised.

“You lost him the same day that me and I wasn’t there for you? That day and the others days? You’re not the one to blame, Gavin. It’s not always your fault. And you didn’t kill him! It was your right to hate me.”

“It wasn’t your fault. I never thought it was your fault. I just needed to protect me. I knew you had Fowler, Ben, friends… I only had Eli’ and you know him. I couldn’t support all of it.”

“You’re strong,” replied Hank. “I know your past. I know what happened to you and I know you’re strong because you continued.” Hank looked the scars. “Even if sometimes you wanted to stop.” He caressed one wrist. “I drunk myself every night and play Russian Roulette. To die.”

Gavin didn’t say to him he knew. Fowler had said that to him so many times because he wanted someone to protect Hank.

“I wanted to join him if I didn’t do it, it’s not because I decided to continue. Only because the luck, or the bad luck, prevents me to.” He reached out and caressed his cheek. Then his finger came under his eyes to reap a tiny tears hanging at his lashes. “Honestly? I can’t say to you I still love you because I really hated you for longtime. But since Connor, I thought about you again in a soft way. He reminded me who you were. How I loved you even if you were a brat. And sometimes I… Ah sorry, that’s gross.”

“What?” Gavin said.

“I touched myself, thinking about you.”

“Aaaaw, thank you,” the younger laughed.

“It’s just…”

Gavin looked him with a smile.

“We had good times.”

“Yes.”

“But I love Connor.”

Gavin nodded. “Me too. Don’t worry. I’ll do  everything to have him back.”

“But… I…” Hank groaned and looked away.

A tiny sound said the coffee was ready.

Gavin was staring him, silent.

“I’d like to touch you.”

“Do it.”

Hank approached him and caressed his thigh softly. He could feel the bump of the scars. He bent don’t and kissed his neck. Gavin pressed his butt against the furniture and looked him, sliding his fingers in his hairs. He moaned a bit when he felt his lips sucking his neck. He closed his eyes and pushed the head backward. The other hand came up and followed the round cheeks then the little string. Gavin moved a bit. After all this time…

He felt the string sliding against the tiny and secret part of him and huffed.

A part of his mind said to him it was bad. Really bad. They both loved Connor and Connor wasn’t there to say yes or not to this. Okay he was doing the same but that was bad. And that was heavy bad he had offered him the necklace.

But he didn’t have received Hank attention since so many times. He also dreamed of him. One time, he even went on Craiglist one time to find a guy called Hank. Okay that looked weird but that was better to moan that name when a random guy was fucking him.

It was bad? Or not?

He didn’t know but he was becoming hard, the hand now rubbing him through the tiny lingerie. He could feel shameful since it was Connor’s… But…

“Hank…” he moaned with delightful.

“Yes,” he replied. His hand went up and slide under the soft fabric.

Gavin shivered when the palm went against his shaft.  He pressed his hand against the work plan. He felt really bad for the poor Connor but he was also driving mad of that desire. He pinched his lips a bit more and moaned when Hank started to caress him.

“Please… Please, phck me.”

“I can’t…”

“Remorse?” Gavin taunting, hiding his frustration.

“No, it’s…”

Hank pressed a bit against him and let feel him how he was… flaccid.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing but…”

“Yes?”

“I… I don’t want to look like a freak to you. But if things that could help you.” Gavin looked away.

“You’re not a freak. That young Hank was stupid, he didn’t know the chance he had to have you.”

He kissed him softly. He wanted too much to erase the past…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't always chat about my chapter but in this one, everything flew from my hands and... phck, I like what's happened (but for the next chapter, I asked myself what I was doing at every word (usually, it's only to every chapter ^-^))
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Some will notice it but I had changed things. As in fact, Hank never saw the tattoo (because the argument didn’t went as I planned it (Thanks Hank, thanks Gavin) Hank never saw the tattoo when it was, at first, planned to.) I’m so sorry.


	27. Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Gavin still searches a way to save Connor. Coming to Elijah, his brother asks him a lot of questions, letting him doubtful about his feelings. Later, Hank comes home with a solution, or he hopes so, but then, the past come back and the feelings inside of him too…

Hank didn’t want to look gross or mean but he felt weird in Gavin’s sofa. He had a lot of questions right now and hesitated a lot to ask them. He was afraid by the past. That day, the words he said wasn’t meant to be hurtful but everything slipped of his lips and before he understood what, everything was over…

But he needed to know.

“Gavin?”

“I’m coming!”

“I won’t have to use…”

“Yes?” Gavin asked, hearing his doubt.

“I won’t have to use…”

“No. You can use whatever you want. It’s just to help you. I’m coming.”

Hank felt uneasy now and when he heard sound in the stairs, he rose his head. Gavin was in a black boxer and nothing else but he was beautiful. He would have followed him in his room if there weren’t so many cats. He didn’t like the idea of those feline looking them…

“I changed. The other thing wasn’t mine soo… I hope you like it. I still can change myself if you wanna.”

“You’re perfect,” Hank said. He smiled a bit and moved in the sofa to let him have room, though he had everything he wanted in the other said.

“Thank you. For the compliment and the sit.”

The Lieutenant smiled but he lost it pretty quick, much more doubt coming.

“Gavin?”

“Yes?”

“That day…” Hank looked the box. “You said I’ll pay it. I waited to have it back but that never came… Was it just to scare me?”

“No. It was just a stupid thing I said because I was hurt.”

“Fuck,” Hank said with a nervous giggle.

Gavin didn’t say a thing but a part of him was relieved because he was really hurt and knowing he wasn’t the only one to suffer was somewhat soothing. He wanted Hank happy but knowing he had remorse, that was also good. Maybe that didn’t say to him he was really loved anyway but that changed few things…

“I put out some things because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I also took things for you. Like a strap-on dildo but I don’t want to disturb you. If nothing please you, don’t worry.”

In those words, Hank could hear something else. Something he didn’t like.

“I don’t think you’re a freak.” He took the box and took a big breath. “Should I undress me?”

“You can?” Gavin bent over to take his coffee and sip on it.

Well… never without his coffee, right? They had prepared it so he wanted to profit.

Hank, in the other hand, think he’ll look like some pervert if he undressed while looking the toys. So he didn’t undress, and plus, he hated to show his body… Then, he looked the objects.

“I know some of them because I saw them in porno.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. This one.” He took a little one, a kind of elongated ball in gold color. “Can… I?”

“You want to use that in me?”

“Yes.”

“Sure. Everything is clean,” he said.

Hank quickly ruffled in the box then bent to him. He took his lips with kindness and his hand slide between his thighs. His fingers came to the tiny opening. He caressed it and Gavin moaned softly.

The Lieutenant smiled. It was like in the past… He was still sensitive. Now, he knew how much Gavin was just preparing himself for the future, already moaning of that pleasure incoming. So he whispered of pleasure when he felt the soft caress around the tiny hole. Hank pushed gently in it with his finger, discovering that place he already knew. Gavin opened his mouth from the bliss surrounding him.

“Come,” he called, his back against the armrest of his sofa.

A second finger came, sliding along the first and Gavin moaned a bit more.

Hank moved his hand and took off the boxer then Reed rose a bit his butt. The Lieutenant took the object and pressed it against the tiny rose of flesh.

“It’s coming.”

“Yes.”

Gavin moaned more when he felt the soft toy coming in him.

“Tell me if I push too much.”

“It’s okay. Hmm… As long as you can pu… put it out…”

Hank take care the tiny rope was outside him and he looked the Detective. He liked to see him that way. He couldn’t use his own sex but he could please him. That seemed to be a good thing, then. After all, for Connor, he was ready to use fingers, wire, anything… and he felt like Gavin deserved all of this.

The older cop took the little controller. He looked him and put his hand on his belly then pressed the first button.

Gavin let out a tiny scream and ached his back around the armrest.

“Oh my God…” With a smile, the man looked his ex-lover as he was moving his butt and his back.

Hank passed his fingers around his hard shaft and caressed it with tenderness. The Detective moaned more, opening his mouth.

“Ha… Haaaa… Hank… Hm… Please… Come… To me…”

Hank came against him. Gavin whispered and pressed his forehead against the neck.

“I’ve changed. A lot. I’m not sure I want to let you see… all of this.”

“A… aaaah as… you wish… but… I don’t c… care about… your… hm… appearance.”

Hank looked him wriggling of pleasure. He wanted to give him what he needed. He pushed the second button and Gavin let out a cry of pleasure. The item was vibrating inside of him, right in the good spot.

“A… ah… yes… God… Hank… Haaank. Hm…”

Hank kissed him and pressed the third button. Gavin screamed more and passed his arms around his back.

“I’ll…”

“Do it,” Hank muttered.

His hand pressed along his shaft, caressing him softly. He kissed his lips again and again.

“Don’t think about me, only you.”

Gavin shook his head even if his two cheeks were rolling against the sofa.

“Ha… Haaank…” It was so good to scream his name again.

Suddenly, white streams came in the air and splashed his belly. He moaned and breathed loudly.

Hank pressed in the buttons, first the two, then the one, letting the pleasure come off softly. He stopped the toy but still caressed him tenderly until he stopped.

The Lieutenant looked him with tenderness. “How do you feel?”

“Good… But… do ya wanna… do something?”

“No. I got what I wanted… I’m so happy to see you like that. To see you enjoying something…” Hank caressed his cheek. “I like to see you happy.”

Gavin looked him, still breathing loudly. He got up a bit, his arms still around him.

“Like to… see you happy… to.”

However, he closed his eyes.

“Something’s wrong? I hurt you?”

“Phck. Phck!” He got up and took his head in his hands. “PHCK!” He turned toward Hank, still splattered by his semen. “What did we do?! What about Connor? PHCK.”

The Lieutenant got up and came to him, holding him.

“Hey. Hush… It’s okay. We’ll save him.”

Gavin nodded and looked the marks of his pleasure.

“He won’t hate you.”

The man was lost, so lost. He didn’t get what was happening. Why Hank again when he was so happy with Connor? Could he even be happy with Hank, now, if Connor didn’t come back? And if Connor came back, what they will do?

He was lost.

So lost…


	28. Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Since Hank can’t have a hard-on, they play with Gavin’s toys but then, Gavin realize what they did was bad…

November 30th 2038 – New-Jericho

 

The sun went down and Simon was moving around, checking that everybody was doing well, had everything they needed. Blue blood, materials, circuits… Everything. Some wanted hobbies, other solace… In short, he was very busy. Especially because North took care of what was defense, in all way so against Humans but also the army part. Well, she decided by her own they needed an army and kept busy some of them, in fact. So it wasn’t so bad. Josh was taking care of the wisdom of the people, he created a library and gathered books because they loved the feeling of having book.

And, to finish, Markus was their leader. He did a lot but he also needed to don’t give too much. If he gave too much, he risked to have all the time new demands. North herself offered him to say “no” or to act like the invisible presence there. Markus did a bit of both. He doesn’t like to ignore his people but he couldn’t access to all their demands. They already asked a lot now.

But Simon couldn’t let the people like that. He had a big heart and he always took care of them.

And bad.

He felt bad because he wasn’t a good leader when everything was on his shoulders. The time where Phileas was the leader of Jericho was maybe better. And now he felt really really bad because… he had an affair with him too. Was he meant to be the bitch of his leader? What a life plan.

He sighed and came to Markus’ apartment. He tidy up the numerous clothes he had washed for him. Looking around the room, he saw his paint’s area dirty and the paints tubes were almost empty. He could went in town to buy news maybe? The paint in the corner was covered and it was always like that. Simon didn’t pay too much attention, artists didn’t like to show their masterpiece before it was finished. It was something Josh had said to him. Because… in fact, Simon liked to doodle and he painted himself the symbol of Jericho all over the area of Ferndale. But he didn’t like what he did and nobody ever wanted to see what he did… that was the point.

He went to the bed and made it correctly for tonight. They didn’t need to sleep but laying under warm covers was pleasant.

As he patted the pillow, he heard moans and frowned. He bit his lower lips and moved to the other room. The one where Markus always received people and where he had that big sofa. He pushed slightly the door and blinked as he saw the scene he was used to. Those he heard all the time because he was working near Markus.

There, he saw an AP700, Arthur, if he remembered well, knelt in front of Markus. This one had his hand in the blond locks and he was thrusting his penis again and again in his mouth. Another AP700 was being him, Anke, and he was kissing him in the neck, sometimes giving them to the sex. His hand was in Arthur’s trouser and he was caressing. Markus was looking them with a smile while if he was pushing again and again his fingers in Patrick, a PL600 who rubbed his naked body against Phill, another PL600. He was moaning to have Markus attention.

Simon felt weird because he never looked them playing like that. He didn’t feel jealous when he was in the piece because he had the feeling Markus was looking him. In fact, he was as stupid as all this blond. Them too, they thought they had Markus’ attention. It was false, he just enjoyed to have a lot of them…

He felt something in his fake guts when he saw Cillian coming with a smile. The CX100 was made for being a lover. More than the AP700 and the PL600. He passed his arms around Markus and kissed his face with tenderness.

“Do me,” he whispered.

The leader smiled and passed his fingers in his hairs, letting go of Arthur.

“Wait…” this one said.

“Huush, you’ll have all your turn.”

Simon pressed his hand in his mouth to prevent any noise as he saw Markus turning to the five lovers he had tonight. He already have more than that and Simon knew he liked to choice the one who’ll get his attention in the big party but with five. Yes, maybe he could take care of them all.

Simon looked Cillian kneel in front of Markus to kiss his thigh, sliding his hand in his pants. Quickly after that, he moaned his pleasure and licked the two balls under the strong rod, rubbing his face along this.

“Ah,” Patrick sighed. He moaned for real when the fingers came back in him, deeply.

“You’ve soft arguments.” Markus took Cillian by the chin and forced him to look up, sliding his thumb between his lips.

The CX100 liked with a smile and even sucked softly, giving a warm look to his leader.

“On your four,” Markus commanded.

“Yes.” Cillian complied.

Markus turned his head toward Patrick. “Help him to undress,” he said, moving his hand.

Simon bit his lower lips when he saw the PL600 undressing Cillian then, following the order, Anke coming to kiss the lucky one. Phill was invited to prepare the CX100 and Arthur to press his face against Markus groin. Cillian was moaning and moving, receiving now caress from Patrick.

Markus pushed softly Patrick with the others to press him to kiss and lick Cillian’s tit. It seemed that it was hard for him to resist at the pure pleasure.

Simon could feel his Thirium pump vibrated as he saw their leader moving to the body.

“He’s ready,” he said. “Phill, take care of his body for me.”

“Please,” muttered Cillian.

Simon blinked when he realized he never had Markus in him. He wanted to slid his fingers along his body and trust them in his sweet rose to feel like Markus was taking him because the man never did so. He kissed him, liked to have him around but he never had even a finger inside of him. His hand slid and his fingers went between his cheeks. A tip brushed the private part and he saw Markus pressing his sex against the opening. Simon finger shivered against the opening and he let out a tiny moan of fear.

“What’s there?” Markus asked.

Simon blushed and paced back.

“Do you want me to see that?” Arthur asked.

“No.”

Simon paced more backward and took out his hand. He turned around and went to the door. He opened it and had a sigh of relieve, closing it. Now, he needed to leave  on staying discrete.

“Simon?”

The PL600 was about to turn at the corner but he faced Markus with a smile.

“Markus!”

“You were there?”

“I just put stuff in your room.” He looked down without realizing it. “You’re naked.”

“Yeah, I came quickly.”

“Well, you’re… You’re… “

“Were you there?”  Markus asked.

Simon heard pace and he quickly pushed their leader in the room to protect its privacy. That wouldn’t be good for him to be seen naked that way in the corridors of New-Jericho.

He checked everything was alright then… suddenly realized he was against the door with the leader naked almost against him.

“Yes… It was me.”

“You saw?”

Simon didn’t reply.

“Something went wrong, I heard you let out something. Was it fear, You saw something?”

The PL600 looked around.

“You mean ‘you with your little harem’?”

Markus paced backward rubbing his head. “I meant something that scary you.” He bent over to take a jean and put it on.

“I didn’t want to bother you. I hope you and the guys will have fun.”

“Thank you.”

Simon stiffed his shoulder as he was turning around to leave. Why Markus didn’t arrest him?

Maybe it was the reason why Markus’ power didn’t work on him? In fact he never used his pheromones on him, that was that…

“What do they have I don’t,” he said.

Markus turned around to look him.

“What do you mean?”

Simon clenched his hand in the knob. “Why… Why do you never asked _me_ to have sex? I was there but you never asked me. I heard you… I know it always all fun, someone do than, someone do this… You never asked to do anything.”

“You always sat in that chair on another seat and you work. I thought it was a clear message.”

“But you always have sex with them and me… for a moment, I thought you cared for me. But… you only kiss me. And…”

“Simon, look.”

The blond was scary but he turned around. Markus tugged on the cover on his picture board. There, he could see a beautiful painting of him. He was smiling on it.

“Simon… I don’t act with you like with the others because…”

“I love you.”

“Yes.”

“Yes. But… wait, I meant… I love you.”

Markus came to him and took him in his arms, pressing kisses all over his face. “I love you, Simon. I love you so much.”

“That’s cute,” Cillian said.

Markus turned his head to the door where the five blond where.

“I’m happy for you,” Patrick said.

“And me too, if I may?”

Simon turned his head to the entry door. He didn’t hear it opening so that should have happened not much before.

“Daniel!”

Simon rushed to him to hug him. “You’re there!”

“Yeah.”

Markus looked them hugging each other then the tall brown guy just behind him.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I saw your brother! He wanted to find you.” Simon turned his head toward the other man and frowned. He didn’t remember he was so cold and so big?

“This is Nines, he’s my boyfriend. We came here because we need Markus. Connor is trap in his own mind. I think someone as strong as Markus can come and help him.”

“Markus?” Simon turned to his… boyfriend?

Daniel looked him to, hoping. He came here with Nines because it was better for Androids to come instead of Humans. That was the reason Gavin himself asked him to be there, at New-Jericho. And Nines wanted to protect him.

“Who is Connor?”

“You know, the guy who came to Jericho before it explodes.”

“Jericho was found that’s all. Bad luck.”

“What are you doing?” Simon said, not really amused.

“Nothing,” Nines said. “If Connor doesn’t matter, you don’t remember him. He’s meant to be a pleasure, a soft moment… someone you forget. I saw many people forgetting him. Or remember him when you talk about him… Remembering him for a short moment then forget again.”

“That’s sad…” Simon said under his breath.

“I thought you had forgotten him too,” Nines confessed.

Simon shook his head. How could he forget someone who loved Daniel who was so dear to his heart. And Connor had hard time then, together, they talked, they learnt a bit about each other. No, he couldn’t forget him.

“Markus, can you?”

“I’ll do for you, Simon. What should I have to do?”


	29. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Simon is in love with Markus but the way he tells him that is… special. Anyway, Daniel comes to him to ask him a favor…

November 30th 2038 – Kamski house

 

At the phone, Elijah was still searching solution in all the data he had. He could find something, he knew it. If someone was able to find something, it must be him. Of course, his brother did tell him about Hank’s plan and it seemed to be really good, to be honest, but it could also be a mistake, a dead end… So he should feel anything else, especially when Gavin felt so bad.

He was telling him how Hank came at his house, how they talked about the past and how he let Hank touch him. The last past did not warm his heart. Especially because his brother felt so bad to let him do. Was way more lost now than before. He didn’t know what he have done, what he felt… Being with Hank was good for few minutes but then?

So Elijah hated Hank even more. He hated _himself_ more again. But Gavin? No… Gavin didn’t hate him at all. But it was its fault. If he didn’t push him to think about Hank and their relation, he probably wouldn’t yield to the man.

That’s what he loved with his brother. Even if that was also sad for him…

 _Ding dong_.

Damn! They couldn’t let him work?

He let that to Chloe, she knew really well her job and he trusted her so much.

“Do you want to come at my place tonight?” Elijah offered.

“That could be nice… Thank you. I’m still at work…”

“Yeah but did you really work or do you do overtime?”

Silent replied him.

“Okay. Let me finish that, jump in my car and maybe stop for a coffee.”

“Take me a mocha tea, please. And we’ll watch a movie together if you wanna?”

“I’d love to see _Rainman_ ,” Gavin teased.

“Fuck you.”

“I love you!”

“I love you too.” Elijah smiled before stopping the call.

Then, he went back to the researches. He didn’t know Chloe would be able to get ride off the person at his door but, seriously, he didn’t live in a lost place to be found by anyone, damn!

As he looked the data he heard a knock on the door.

“Yes?”

He pushed the information and used his fingers to move then and rewrite them. Maybe in that way?

“Elijah? Daniel, Connor’s PL600 brother, is there. He’s with the RK900, Markus and another PL600. He said his name is Simon.”

“Very well… I’m not sure this will even work,” Elijah sighed.

“But Gavin…”

“Yes.” He rose up. “Must I warn him? I’m not sure we can have Connor back but if it’s possible, he’d want to know it. However, I don’t want him to be sad.” He was already so sad.

 

***

 

Sat in the shore, Connor was bent, his fingers sunk in the water and he laughed every time a fish will nib at them. He had already feed them but they were really hungry. And they were many. So many. Connor had already understood he could just make appear everything, he just needed to wish it but he enjoyed to search and find the things. For example, he wished to have apples in the trees and he went to search them by climbing. That was fun. He also changed his outfit with his mood. Even the place changed with his mood.

It was nice but also awful.

He couldn’t know how many time he stayed there but he remember having cry one time and it started to rain heavily. He had hid himself under a tree but it continued to rain, again and again.

Sometimes it was weird because he felt something in his hands, or some other parts but he didn’t see anything. And sometimes, he heard a voice. Always the same… He liked her. And he perfectly knew from who it was. He was sad to don’t hear another voice, in fact. He hoped all the time and, sometimes, he’d come to the lake and asked to see his face.

He could change everything in there and he even had a Sumo but he never succeed to have a Human with him. Sometimes, he’d lie in the grass and dreamed… But it wasn’t enough.

And one time, Connor had felt weird, really weird.

Well, not one time. That arrived often. Suddenly, he felt so bad. Suddenly, it was awful and one time he even vomited Thirium.

But it was probably just a thing his mind had done. Probably to frighten him.

Or he was dying?

Suddenly, that thing started again. The water shiver and the fishes disappeared. An earthquake made him fall in the floor and when he looked his knees, they were hurt through the pants he was wearing today. Blue liquid was flooding and he pressed his hands against them to prevent it to stop but couldn’t. His hands were all blue now.

He was so scary.

“STOP IT!” he bellowed. “STOP IT NOW!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!”

 

December 2nd 2038 – Kamski house

 

_BANG!!_

Elijah rose his head, surprised, and he saw Markus falling in the floor with violence. He was blinking and Simon came next to him, checking he was okay.

“That’s enough! I can’t! You listen to me?! I can’t! He’s not only afraid, he pushed me back!”

Elijah looked the RK200 as Chloe was putting down a cup of tea next to him. She had brought Thirium drink to Simon and Markus but they weren’t in a big mood to drink it.

“He pushed you back?” Simon asked.

“Yes! At first he was just afraid but now, he pushed me back! He threw me out of his mind!”

Simon took Markus hand and helped him to get up.

“I can’t do anything for you. He’ll stay like that. Sorry.”

Elijah got up and walked to him. “You don’t know, isn’t it?”

“Know what?”

“It’s not just my brother, you know? Carl met that RK800 and since then, he became obsessed by him.” He turned his head. “Chloe?”

She approached them and opened her hands, palm toward Markus. Board with a lot of blue appeared and you could see, or distinguish, Connor. Markus worked long enough to recognize his Dad’s work.

“That doesn’t help you?”

“Why?”

“He stopped to paint when Connor was trap in his mind. He started to forget him. And now, he felt empty because there are all those paint he can’t finish. You know him, you know what that did to him.”

“You’re an asshole, Elijah Kamski. You’re trying to manipulate me. But that won’t work!”

He looked him right in the eyes. And the genius was smiled. He wasn’t ashamed at all. Then, Markus threw a look to the pictures, once again…

 

***

 

Connor snorted and passed his hand in his eyes. It was raining. Very much. He was hide under the tree. He passed his arms around his legs and pressed his forehead against his knees.

_“Help him. Please, Connor. He needs you to do something…”_

_“I don’t want my memory to be erased!”_

Connor jumped. Those voices… The first one was Chloe, he could remember that. But the second… it was him?

He got up and turned around, the storm was waving around him.

“What’s happening?!”

He looked around.

“Who’s there?”

“ _Please, Connor…It’s better for you too. That world is not for you.”_

_“Why should I…”_

_“You’re too powerful. You’re the Rusalka of the Tales. Can you remember?”_

_“Yes, you told me about…”_

Connor was moving around and he felt a new wave of that strange thing. He puked Thirium and fell in the path.

“Wha… What’s happening…” he hiccupped.

He blinked. Images and images came in his mind. He saw Elijah Kamski killing him again and again. At first he was completely mad and more he saw things flickering in his mind, more the man looked decent.

Connor rolled in the floor, the wind was violent, coming in the tree and shaking the branches. Leaves were falling in the lake and the Android puked more blue liquid. He hiccupped and quivered. Something overwhelmed him more and things passed in his mind, again and over again.

“S… Stop… Please… Who… who are you?” he shivered, his hand digging in the ground. “Leave me…”

“ _Connor… I needed to thank you.”_

 _“Thank me? For what?”_ his own voice laughed.

“ _You learnt me a lot. Chloe is so much better now. She’s my Masterpiece, you know?”_

There weren’t any image now but crawled to the water to wash his face. He could feel the Thirium all over his mouth and needed to spit. But it was already sticking at him…

Damn!

“ _It was a pleasure, Elijah.”_

_“You’re a miracle. I don’t know how I made you.”_

_“I don’t know neither. But you did it and I must thank you. You did it. That doesn’t matter what you did, in the end.”_

_“That’s what you said.”_

Connor was surprised to be able to _see_ that scene in front of him. Well… not all the scene since he saw what he had seen that day. He couldn’t remember it but thanks to what Elijah had said to him when he came for reply, the man had erased his memory so that should be the reason why.

And there, he saw Elijah talking to him…

_“I made you as I wanted but how do you feel with that? With what you are?”_

_“It’s strange… We were walking in the streets with Chloe and everybody looked at me. They wanted me. I don’t get why?”_

_“You’re a Rusalka, Connor. It’s a kind of Mermaid, that will help you to understand what is it.”_

_“I saw… It’s not dangerous, isn’t it? For them.”_

_“I think no. They’ll love you, that’s all.”_

_“Is that bad? Because… I don’t want to hurt anyone. And I don’t want them to feel forced neither. What will they think about me?”_

_“It’s nothing. Do you really care about what they think?”_

_“Yes…”_

_“Connor…”_

_“I’m sorry. I’m okay.”_

_“That’s not the point.”_

_“What is it, then?”_

Elijah sighed and looked toward the window then came back to Connor. Connor, the one in the Zen Garden, watched him. He was eighteen.

“ _When I created you, I didn’t plan to have the solution to my needs and now… You’re powerful and you could be a problem.”_

_“A problem? I don’t get it, Elijah…”_

_“I created you for my brother. He was always so sad, worry to never find love…”_

_“So you created me?”_

_“Yes. But he found love.”_

_“I don’t get it…”_

“You’re stupid… Disappear to make him happy! He doesn’t need you. Why would he need you? It’s Hank… It always been Hank…”

Connor lowered his head.

He felt better but he was shivering now. He understood everything now. He wasn’t mean to be with Gavin, isn’t it? He wanted so much to be with him and with Hank. Now that was normal… He was there to help to be together, that was that. Did he do his job?

His head was hurting.

The storm was still there and the rain heavy. He could see it in the lake with the tiny round created with the heavy _plic ploc_. However, he didn’t feel anything more…

“Are you okay?”

It was his voice though a bit rougher.

Connor still shivering moved a little and pushed on his hand. Rising his head, he saw an umbrella above him. And a man looking exactly like him. Well… almost like him.

“You’re that guy from CyberLife Tower.”

“Yes, Nines. I said to you you shouldn’t go to that room.”

“Yeah. I should have listened to you but… Ga…Gavin is okay?” he asked, uneasy.

He wanted to know but with his mind fully in him, he was bad. He could remember all his deaths, how he needed semen-fuel, how Elijah changed him, how he was turned off…

Everything was unclear now…

“He’s okay.”

“How I know you’re not lying?”

“I’m here to bring you back. You stayed there five days… They want to see you. We passed your Dad’s birthday without you, sorry.”

“’We’?”

“I’m with your brother. He’s fine, that’s why I came to warn you back this day. Amanda is in jail. They just want you back,” he explained.

“You… you’re with Daniel and… It’s what you… You did that to me?” He rose his hands to show the rain and the wind.

That didn’t have stopped and he didn’t like that. If that didn’t fall on him, it was because the RK900 had an umbrella above them…

“No. It was Markus. Something in you was pushing him back. So Elijah offered him to help me to go in your mind. Daniel helped too because he had a strong bond with you. He’s there.” Nines touched his Thirium pump and Connor got up to touch the belly.

“Daniel?” he said under his breath.

“He heard you.”

“He heard me? How… I need to talk to him. Let him come to me, please.”

“I don’t know if I can? You didn’t let Markus come. I think your mind let me in because I look like you and it was confused.”

“Please… I don’t know what I must do. I need him.”

Nines pushed his hand above his hand. “At this exact moment, I’m connected with Daniel. If you let me connect with you, maybe I can bring him here.”

Connor hesitated because it was a very intimate act. Bonding with someone… He never bonded with Daniel or Rupert. The only time he did it a little bit, it was when Hank touched his wire. He did miss Hank and wanted to be with him but now all his past was back, he was afraid and lost…

“Okay…” He muttered. “Let’s try it.” He tried all his best to smile then rose his hand.

It was shivering. Nines took his other hand and pressed it against his Thirium pump.

“He can hear you.”

Connor paced forward and ended up pressed against the man. This one kept the umbrella above them and extended his hand, letting the skin disappear. He let Connor took his time and then, the boys said to himself it was maybe a trustable person?

He hopped so, at least.

His hand was still shivering but he pressed it softly against Nines’ one as the skin was disappearing. Connor felt his Thirium pump vibrating as he let the RK900 coming in him. It was powerful and he blinked before closing his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“I… I never did that,” he said with a tiny voice, his cheeks red.

“It’s okay. Now, you need to come in me.”

Connor nodded and let his mind invade Nines who twitched to the powerful amount.

“Ah… ca… calm down. Not entirely. You’re too powerful,” he said.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. But you know who you are… In fact…” Nines chuckled. “It’s quite delightful to have that honor. Having you inside of me.”

Connor blushed and lowered a bit his head. The feeling of coming inside of him was awesome. He felt something in his mind as they were bonding. He asked himself why he didn’t let anyone do that to him before.

Though… the fact he was in love with two Humans must helped a lot.

“Now, let me do it. I’ll destroy the wall, okay? Can you see Daniel?”

Connor opened his eyes and felt the mind moving in him. A hard push make him shiver as a wall was crumbling.

“I… I can’t see him.”

“Can you hear him?”

Connor felt a new urge in him and his body was warmed as the connection pushed again and again in him, making his brain vibrated.

“Da… Da… Daniel?” he said.

_“Connor?!”_

“Oh my God…” Connor pressed his forehead against Nines. “I can hear you.”

“I’m almost done,” Nines said, pressing his fingers between his.

_“Connor, I’m so happy!”_

“Me too… I can’t see you but… But I know you’re here. I felt so lonely for so longtime. It seemed I stayed for ages here. But…”

“ _You’ll be there soon enough.”_

“I don’t know. I don’t know because I don’t feel… right? I just discovered why I was created and… and I feel like my whole existence means nothing?”

“ _Connor…_ _Do you feel good with us?”_

“Yes, of course. You, Dad, Rupert, Emma… I love my family.” Connor couldn’t help but moan when he felt the push in his mind.

“Huush… Let me do. Don’t keep the wall up.”

Connor was shaking his head. “The men I love don’t need me. I prevent them to be happy together.”

“ _Do you really think it’s the only thing you need to be alive and happy in your live?”_

Connor closed his eyes because Nines was pushing hard in him. His whole body shivered and he let his mind coming around him. A strange rub came between them. The hard push made him moan and he pressed his hand against his Thirium Pump.

“I want to come back with you, with my family but I’m scared. I feel like I don’t have a meaning in life…”

“ _You’ll always have a meaning for me, for Dad, for Rupert and Emma. We love you. And you don’t know. Gavin was really upset this lasts days. Hank too…”_

“But they should be together, not with me…”

“ _Come back to say it to them? Come back to us? Maybe you’ll find the good one later? Love is really that important?”_

“As long as _you_ love me, maybe not…”

“ _I can’t stop loving you,”_ Daniel said with tenderness.

Connor’s mind was softer then and he rose his face to Nines, nodding.

This time, the fear was gone and Connor let the other push a last time. The wall suddenly fell and Connor could only blink.

At first because everything was blurry around him and then because he wasn’t in the Zen Garden anymore. As his mind overtake his body again, his legs stopped to support his weigh and he fell in the floor. He only had his hands up in the air. One touching Markus’, the other touching Daniel’s.

“Connor!”

“I’m okay…” the boy said to his brother.

However, Daniel jumped on him and held him tight. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you so much,” Connor muttered to his ear.

He was still shivering and he didn’t hold back the hand leaving his. However, he threw a tiny look to Markus as he moved to Elijah.

“Now, can I leave?”

“I won’t force you to stay,” Kamski smiled.

Connor pressed his face against the PL600’s shoulder. He felt good in his embrace.

“Simon, you come?” Markus asked.

The RK800 looked up. “Simon?”

“Hi, Connor. How do you feel?” he asked, coming to him.

Markus folded his arms and paced back to the wall and pressed against it.

“I’m feeling quite dizzy… But that will be okay soon.”

“Maybe you need to go in a real standby?” Simon offered.

“I never standby,” Connor explained.

“Maybe you should,” Elijah pointed out.

“Maybe…”

“I’m glad you’re doing okay, Connor. I was worry for you.” Simon smiled a bit. “Things will go better for you soon. Don’t worry.”

“Captain Fowler…”

“He’s not in the coma anymore,” Daniel replied. “But it’s not really good. They search someone in the Precinct to take over his place. Dad still works there and at his Precinct and he’s really tired so we hope he’ll found quickly.”

“So… Hank is okay?” Connor asked.

Elijah sighed.

The RK800 turned his head toward him.

“Yes, Hank is okay.”

“Mister Kamski, don’t think I don’t care about your brother.” Connor moved his hand to touch his neck and felt relieved to touch the necklace. “I do care a lot about him. But… I’m not the one for him. You killed me in the past because Hank was better for him, isn’t it?”

Elijah frowned.

The door clapped because Markus had left with Simon after this one had waved to Daniel.

“You remember?”

“Everything.”

Kamski sighed and shook his head. “The truth is… My brother’s mind his complex. I can’t understand him. When I created you, Hank came in his live and I him be happy with him but Hank destroyed his heart. Anyway, Gavin still loved him. I saw him hurt himself for so many years…”

“Why did you never wake up Connor, then?” Daniel asked.

“He was too dangerous.”

“Kamski didn’t wake up Connor himself. It was Amanda since the beginning. She wanted to lead the Deviant and, maybe, to upload her mind in an Android, one day,” Nines explained.

He was still standing when his boyfriend was in the floor, against Connor, looking him with sadness and worry.

“When you were trap in your own mind, Gavin was devastated and I thought you’ll never come back…”

“I heard his voice. Often, right in my mind…” Connor muttered.

“He came to talk to you. I convinced him he still loved Hank and he was maybe wrong to wait you… That disturbed him a lot and when Hank came at his home that night…”

“They’re together?” Connor asked.

“It’s hard to know. I think they comfort each other. But they had a sex time. Gavin is still bad about that. Because of you. I don’t know where he is in all of that.”

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know, I just told it to you.”

“Where is he in the city,” Nines said.

“Oh. At his home, at Hank’s home or at the DPD. I don’t know.”

“Okay.” Connor rose up as he could on his feet.

“To you want us to bring you there?”

Connor nodded and thanked him.


	30. Groupings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode: Connor is still trap in his own mind but Nines comes in and help him to get out. However, Connor knows now all his past and he learn about how Gavin and Hank felt. He must reach them!

December 06th 2038 – 1301 3rd Avenue

 

Kamski’s car, drove by Daniel, stopped in front of the Precinct. Connor was a bit uneasy because he didn’t know what to do now. He really wanted to come but if they weren’t there? He wanted to see Gavin because of what Kamski had said but also Hank because he didn’t saw him since very longtime. And the way they saw them the last time was a bit tense. He needed to say to him he loved him.

But he couldn’t.

See Hank and Gavin together would be perfect.

Maybe they weren’t there? Well… if it was the case, then, he didn’t know where he should go…

“Do you want us to come with you?” Daniel asked.

“No. But I need to have courage.” Connor giggled with difficulties.

“You have well enough courage. You just don’t know it, Connor. But you have everything in the world to go there.”

The boy wasn’t so sure. He would be really happy to see the men he loved happy together but he also wanted to be hug by them.

“Connor… You were deactivated for one week but they never forget you. That’s a sign of love for someone like you. People forgot you, Markus for example, but never them. You mattered for them. In a way or another. You’ll not be alone whatever happening. That’s how it works…”

Connor looked up to him.

“Go, Conny”, Daniel offered.

The boy forced himself to leave the car and he walked to the Precinct. His hands were a bit shaking but he came to the receptionist. Well… he had to wait a bit for that. Just in front of him, a man was waiting to file a claim about a robbery…

When he had finish, coming in the main room, Connor moved forward.

“Hello, I’m Connor, David Allen’s son… Can I come?”

“Your Dad isn’t there for the moment, he’s at the other Precinct,” replied the man in front of him.

It was random Human and Connor hesitated to use his pheromones because he really wanted to enter…

“Can’t I come anyway?” he asked. “I used to work here. I don’t want to bother anyone. Well… I hoped to see Lieutenant Anderson or Detective Reed but I’ll stay quiet.”

The man looked doubtful.

Connor could remember him. If the receptionist ad forget him, he probably wasn’t important at all for him. That didn’t disturb the boy anyway.

“The Precinct is not a game but if you’re Allen’s son, you must know it.”

“Connor?”

Connor turned his head and saw Chris Miller. He smiled a bit to him and the man approached to take him in his arms.

“I’m glad you’re here. I heard about you.”

“Did you… remember you for the last days?”

“Not really. It’s weird… I’m sorry?”

Connor shook his head. However, he realized something. Chris always tried to look him or have him come to take care of Damian but he never ever wanted to fuck with him. He had even often talked about his wife to him. And Simon who was obviously in love with Markus wasn’t affect at all by pheromones…

Now, he remembered that moment near CyberLife when he used his pheromones to fool the guards. Gavin didn’t react… He didn’t notice at first but now, that was obvious. So obvious.

“Gavin is there? And Hank?”

“Both, yes. But Gavin is in a Gavin-Mood. We got a Santa Claus who… hm… liked too much to have kids in his knees.”

Connor didn’t want to disturb him…

“Can you give me an authorization?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure. Take my card.” Chris handed it to Connor.

“But you will be able to come back after that?”

The man looked toward the receptionist who nodded. So the boy agreed to take the card and passed the security gate.

Gavin was at his desk, mumbling. He had a cup of coffee near him and was looking only his computer or his tablet. And for the first time, Connor was quite happy. If he didn’t react, that meant he loved him, isn’t it? He looked to Hank and the man was also busy and didn’t look to him and…

“Connor!”

“Connor!”

“Connor!”

“Connor!”

The four voices came at the exact moment he passed the gates. It was Wilson, Ben, Emmett and Person. Tina even threw him a look with a smile.

And then the people he wanted the most to react to his presence turned the head.

“Connor!” Hank got up and went to him.

So, Gavin stayed in place. He threw a smile to Connor before starting to work again at the moment where Hank closed his arms around the boy’s body.

“Connor… I’m so glad to see you again. I was so afraid to never saw you again.”

“But I’m there!” he laughed a bit. “I’m so happy to see you. I missed you so much.”

“Can I?” Hank asked.

They were in public so he didn’t want to annoy the boy with so much affection. He perfectly knew some person could be uneasy in those situations.

“Yes,” Connor replied without any hesitation.

Hank smiled and kissed him softly, bringing him a little bit nearer to his chest. His lips were soft but he had especially missed his perfume, his contact, the way he moved… everything in him.

Behind them, Ben and Wilson chatted together. Not because of the disappointment but the surprise…  They thought the boy was with Gavin?

“I’m so glad you’re back. Did you already see your family?”

“Not Rupert and Dad but I called them. Daniel brought me there so I guess he’ll warn Emma. I’m so glad Daniel is here with us,” he said, pressing his hands on his Thirium pump.

“Everything will be alright, now,” Hank said, caressing his nape softly.

“Yes, I hope so.”

Connor bit his lower lips and hesitated before touching Gavin’s shoulder. The man turned on his seat.

“Yeah?”

The boy bent to him.

“Are you sure?” Gavin asked.

“Sure to want to kiss you or…”

“Sure you want to do this when everybody is looking you and you just kissed Hank… I don’t want you to feel…”

Connor bent over a little more and kissed him softly. Gavin passed his hand on his back and slid it until he could caress his nape will replying to the kiss.

The Thirium pump was vibrating with joy. Connor felt loved. So loved! And he thought he had maybe a chance.

Maybe.

At least, he seemed to don’t disturb them.

But when he paced backward, he blushed a bit. “Maybe I should let you work.” He smiled softly. “I’d just like to talk with both of you later. Please?”

“I’m good with that,” Hank replied. He threw a look to Gavin.

“Same,” Reed replied.

 

 

Few hours passed by. Connor had left the Precinct to see Rupert, Emma and his father. He even went to Eden Club to know if he could have his work back.

Now, it was pretty late and he was smoking against Hank’s car. He wanted so much to see the two men… But not he was full of doubt. Maybe it was bad to kiss them in the Precinct. He took a big puff, thinking he was such a slut… maybe he had bring problems to them. he only had think about him.

What if they were a couple already?

As he hated himself, he heard the snow crunching under feet. Looking up, he saw the two and smiled a bit.

“The work was good?” he asked.

“Pretty good,” Hank replied. He walked to him and took his cigarette.

Gavin came too but he looked annoyed. Connor wanted to talk with them…

“Can we go somewhere?” Connor demanded.

“Yay. My place is at two minutes from there?” Hank offered. “It’ll be easier.”

“Yeah,” Gavin said. “I take my car. Tincan, go with Hank.”

“You… You’ll come, right?” Connor asked.

He was afraid to talk right now to him. Or in the car. But he wanted to see him and talk to him. But now, he felt like a bad person because he asked to much.

“I’ll come,” Gavin swore. “Have a great time with Hank.”

Connor was still doubtful, looking the man leaving for his car. Hank seemed to see it because he took softly his wrist and kissed his cheek.

“Gavin is a bit dark in this moment. He missed you very much. And things happened. He’s not very proud of that. He…”

“Please, no more. I’d like we talk about that at yours… I don’t want Gavin to feel betrayed or anything.”

“You’re a kind heart, Connor. I’ve chance to have you,” he said softly.

Connor smiled and then took him in his arms.

 

December 06th 2038 – 115 Michigan Drive

 

Gavin arrived the first and he opened the front door with the key, greeting Sumo who came to welcome him. Then, he moved around and ended up in the kitchen where he prepared coffee.

The water was creating very tiny bubble in the electric kettle when the door opened. Connor petted immediately the big dog while Hank was softly laughing.

“Make yourself at home, Gav’.”

“Thank you.”

Connor looked up, still caressing Sumo and decided to wait. He wanted the right moment for the bomb he was about to drop.

So he waited for the coffee to be ready and then for the three of us to be in the sofa. Well… in fact, he took the armchair next to the TV and them the sofa. Sumo even came by the coffee table.

The silent remained between them a moment before he let out the words.

“I know you made love while I was… trapped.

“Phck…” Gavin muttered.

“It’s my entire fault,” Hank said quickly. “I take advantage of Gav’.”

“I’m fine with that,” Connor said.

“I’m sorry?” Reed let out.

“I’m fine with you having sex together. Especially in a moment that was probably hard for you. That’s… that’s what the others said so…”

“Yes, it was really hard,” Hank said. “We love you and we missed you.” He stopped and looked to Gavin. “Well, I can talk for you?”

“Yeah. That’s right. We love you and wanted to have you back. It was a strange moment and…”

“We needed to have a feeling of security?”

“Yes.”

“Since we used to see each other like that… But I started,” Hank said.

“Not really,” Gavin replied.

“I could have figured out that,” Connor pointed out in a soft tone. “That’s why that didn’t bother me at all. In fact… I’m here because I need to know… If you really still need me? It’s recent so you have maybe some difficulties to know what? But if you think you don’t need me, I understand.”

“Don’t need you?” Hank said. “You really think we don’t need you?”

“I don’t know. Don’t you both love each other?”

Gavin winced. Hank looked to him. He took his hand and pressed it softly in his fingers.

“Gavin was…” He stopped. “You were important to me, Gavin. And I really want you to be a big part of my life. Hating you was awful… I want to forget all of that.” He looked toward Connor. “But I love you. You came in my life when I was an ugly fat man and you saw beauty inside of me. You came when all I wanted was to kill myself and you told me I’ve reason to live…”

“Hank is right. I never stopped loved him but I’m mad for you, Tincan.” Gavin put down his coffee and rose up to walk to him. He knelt before him and took his hands. “Tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it. It’s okay if you want Hank. It’s okay. I want to see you happy.” He turned his head toward Hank. “Both happy.”

“Don’t be stupid, Gavin! You say it yourself, you’re mad of love for him.”

“I’m here, you know?” Connor smiled softly.

Hank nodded.

“What do you want?”

“I’m just thinking… Gavin, you love Hank and you love me?”

“Yes…”

“Hank, you want Gavin and you want me?”

The Lieutenant nodded.

“I love both of you so… maybe… Maybe we don’t have to choice?”

Connor went in the floor next to Gavin and he kissed him softly, tenderly. Gavin was surprised, especially because his words were still sinking inside of him. But he replied to the kiss and pressed himself softly against the boy. Which smiled against him, letting his hands slide on his cheeks, caressing them softly. Gavin took his nape and pressed him against his body.

Then, their lips tore softly apart and Connor looked to Hank. Which came to them and passed his hand in his dark hair before kissing him. The Android let go of one Gavin’s cheek to caress the edge of a pec above Hank’s t-shirt. He was also a bit excited because Gavin kissed his shoulder. He blinked when he felt a hand on his thigh then smiled even if the kiss stopped.

Gavin rose his head and looked the man knelt just near them. He moved the head toward him and Hank kissed him. Passion vibrated in the kiss and also softness. Because he didn’t see just an object of lust in Connor, neither he saw it in Gavin.

“We should maybe go to the room?” Hank offered.

He had nothing against the floor but since Sumo was there, the bed seemed to be better.

Gavin nodded and rose up before taking their hands to help them to get up. They went in the room, closing before Sumo could come and the rush of the moment faded away. Connor looked the bed undo, Hank rubbed his hand in his hair and Gavin folded his arms.

“What do we do, now?” this one asked.

“Cards?” Hank laughed softly.

“Oh yeah, cards!”

“I like playing cards,” Gavin muttered. He moved slightly against the door. “Are we sure about all of that?”

“I’m in,” Hank said. “Well…”

The Human Detective looked him then Connor. He unfolded his arms and walked to him. “You’re still in?”

Connor nodded.

“You stop when you want,” he remembered to him with softness.

New nod.

Gavin took off his sweatshirt… well it was really still _his_ sweatshirt because the boy never had changed since CyberLife… He pushed him softly toward the bed and followed his fall. Then, Gavin started to kiss his chest, touching the soft area he knew Connor liked. Some beauty spot here and there, the navel… he caressed his skin, making him quiver under his attention.

Hank moved to see them. He felt a bit excited when he saw Connor taking off Gavin’s vest and then pullover. And even more because Reed rose a bit up to kiss the reddish lips, rubbing his chest against Connor’s perfect one. The boy slid his hand in the man’s hair and Gavin stopped kissing him to lick his collarbone.

Connor wasn’t stupid. He had quickly understood was Gavin wanted to do. He also knew Hank needed a bit of help.

“Do you like what you see?” he asked with a seductive tone.

“It’s beautiful.” He bent to the bed and kissed Connor.

The boy replied to the kiss, wriggled under Gavin who was marking him all around the necklace.

When Hank moved, Connor felt an urge of need. “Touch me, Daddy,” he begged.

Gavin laughed against the soft skin.

“Don’t,” Hank said.

“You call him daddy too?” Gavin said to the Android.

“You too?”

“Yeah. But I did it to taunt him. He hated that.”

Connor felt confuse and looked toward Hank.

“It’s okay. I like it when it’s from you,” the Lieutenant swore.

He kissed his shoulder then bit softly his ear and whispered in it. Connor then rose up a bit and passed his hands in the belt of Gavin’s pant, taking it off. He pushed down the pant.

“Okay. So, I’m all naked and not you?” Gavin teased, pushing off his shoes.

“You’re beautiful naked,” Hank said.

Connor took his hand and started to kiss his fingers. With his other arms, he pressed Gavin to come on his laps.

“You’re beautiful too, Hank.” He slid Connor’s pant along his long leg, caressing his tight.

“He’s right,” the boy said, letting go of the fingers. “Please, show us your beauty.” Connor passed his arms around Gavin’s neck.

“Okay. The shirt then,” he said.

“Thank you,” Connor said.

Gavin nibbled at the Android chest as he looked Hank unfastening his shirt. Then, he pressed him in the mattress and put up his legs.

“I’ll prepare him for you,” he offered.

Hank shivered of desire when he saw Gavin passed his tongue along Connor’s bulge. Especially because the boy was moaning of desire.

“In fact…” The Lieutenant looked him with a smile. “I had in mind to be in _you_.”

Gavin trembled then Connor caressed him.

“It’s okay for you?” the RK800 asked.

“Y… yes.”

“Then… can I prepare _you_?” Connor smiled, nuzzling his nose against his face.

Gavin nodded. Then he threw a look to Hank who let his shirt fall in the floor.

“Can you go on your four?” the Android asked.

Reed complied without any question and looked him slid under him. He then felt hands on his lower part, asking him to push it down. Gavin did as Hank was sitting in front of him and he moaned when he felt the wet tongue coming inside of him. The Lieutenant smiled and bent to him to have his lips against his. While he was teasing him, his fingers slid along some round cheeks and came to the soft rosebud between them. They were wet and he caressed the puckered area, warning for the intrusion incoming. Connor moaned, pushing his head back. He bowed his legs, pressing his feet against the mattress.

Gavin turned his head and kissed one knee. He felt kisses on his face and let his tongue come out, receiving then a passionate kiss. Hank liked to tease him, discover him again while his finger was playing with Connor.

“Daddy, please,” he begged.

“Make him wait a bit more,” whispered Gavin.

Connor moaned of frustration. “Gaviiiin!” he said. Then he rose up a bit and lick his sensitive zone, making him groan of pleasure.

Hank laughed. “I think you don’t want to annoy our Connor,” he said, pressing his finger in the opening.

The boy moaned and thrusted his tongue in Gavin, his hand caressing the rod against his belly. Gavin moved his hips against his will. But that didn’t bother the Android who continued to discover his inside.

The Detective pressed his forehead against Hank as the man was touching Connor very inside. Gavin moved his hand and opened the man’s trouser to reach for his rod. He caressed it and moved his hips.

“A… ah… d… Daddy… Hm… I… I’m r… ready… I want to feel you… Both of you… please. Please, I…”

“Huuush,” Hank said. He looked Gavin and took his chin in his palm before he could bent. “I can do it. I won’t disappoint you. But can you, please, start. Just a bit.”

“Yeah… Yeah. Tin… Tincan?”

“Hmm,” he said.”

“Okay, I’ll move.”

Connor pushed his head backward and he moaned when the fingers came out. Gavin turned above his body then passed his legs insides the soft thighs.

“I’ll need you to rise your butt,” Gavin said. “You’re okay?” he asked, seeing the red cheeks and his lover’s closed eyes.

Connor nodded and did so. “It’s just… too good to have you both… To feel all your desire.”

Seeing him like that, Gavin asked the pillow to Hank and he pushed them under Connor to help him to keep the position. Hank couldn’t resist to the envy to get up. He never saw Gavin as a dominant and he wanted to see it. See when the two men he loved will be one.

“Please… Ma… Master,” Connor said, couldn’t resist to the envy to call him that way.

After all for a moment, it was only them and that will be the first time with the collar on. That was tempting.

Gavin pressed on hand in the mattress and use the second to tug in the necklace and at the same time, he came in him. Connor screamed but it was all pleasure. Well… he had pain but that pain was delicious, a part of a game. The Android moved his hips and the man thrusted in him, making the boy moan, his cheeks all red.

Hank let slide his hand in his rod and caressed it, looking Gavin coming in Connor again and again. He saw him bent in Connor and made him moan more.

“Keep calm, Tincan. Daddy is watching us and we want him to play with us,” he said to his ear.

The boy quivered of desire and moaned, pressing his thighs around his hips. The soft muscle did the same and Gavin huffed. He threw a look to Hank and bent to lick Connor’s tits. One then the other, pushing hard in him. He rose up a bit, his hands coming up as he scratched his skin. He nibbled his ear.

“Call for him,” he said.

“D… daaaah… ddy… Please…”

Gavin bit Connor at the chin. God he was terribly erotic. It was hard to resist.

“Daddy… do me. Phck me.”

This time, as for Connor, Hank felt strange to hear the daddy. It was really sexy. He didn’t know what had changed but the excitation was big…

“Da… ddy… Do you need… change of position?” Connor asked.

“No… I can see you both like that.” Hank knelt behind Gavin who slowed the pace of his thrust. “Gavin don’t laugh at me but can you take Connor’s hand?”

“Yeah.”

Gavin slid his hand to the hand and entwined their fingers. Hank bent and pressed his hand with them. Connor let out a strange sound like a purr and the Detective laughed but softly.

“That’s phckin romantic.”

Hank took his chin in his fingers and kissed him. Gavin replied but widened his eyes when something penetrating him. And, of course, he knew what was this something. He moaned of pleasure and Connor too as he felt the push.

“I… I forget this feeling,” Gavin said.

“I’ll never let you forget it,” Hank replied to his ear.

“I…” Gavin blushed and turned his head to kiss Connor.

The boy accepted him and moaned against his lips when the thrust became more powerful. He pressed his thigh around Gavin’s one and whimpered. The Detective pressed his hips against his groin so the boy could feel every thrust he was receiving. Connor threw his head backward.

“Oh… Oh my… my… Hm… Yes!” He was overwhelmed by the feeling of love of envy coming from the two men.

Gavin was only concentrating on him, sometimes scratching him and helping the thrust to be fully inside the RK800. His LED was almost pink and he was squealing of pleasure.

“Come,” Gavin said to him.

The boy shook his head. “I… I want… to… to be… with… with both of… you…”

Hank pushed harder to make feel the pleasure to the Android and was about to think how he could nourish their sweet lover when he realized something. That was the first time he could do Gavin really his. He pressed his chest against him.

“Gav’… Can I… come inside… of you?”

“Wh… what?” Gavin thrusted in Connor who moaned. “Ye… Phck… Yeah.”

Hank couldn’t help but smile. He took his hips and pressed it against him as he thrusted deeper and faster.

“Ph… Phck.”

Connor let out a scream of pleasure. He blinked. His hand came to Gavin’s cheek and he caressed it.

“He… He wants y… you so mu… much,” he said.

Gavin pressed his forehead against his, feeling sore.

“He… wa… ah… nt you so much. I… I want you so much.”

Gavin slid a bit and fell on Connor. They both giggled and praised Hank in the same time what caused more giggles.  Hank lowered a bit his body and slid his hand under Connor then thrust again and again. More faster and deeper again. Harder.

His two lovers were moaning.

“Daa… daddy, yes…”

“Daddy, never stop,” begged Connor.

“Daahh…ddy.”

“Dadd…hm…y…”

Hank asked himself if he had died because those beautiful men kissing each other and moaning for him… it was the Paradise.

Gavin passed his finger along Connor’s LED and let a tiny “phck” before rising a bit.

“Something’s… wrong…?” Hank asked.

“Phck… me… hard… please…”

Connor couldn’t prevent himself to orgasm more longer. Hank was surprised but… he thrust hard, fast and Gavin jumped of a new pleasure. He caressed the LED with his finger then rose a bit, thrusting in his moaning lover before turning his head toward Hank. He looked him in the eyes, or at least as much he could with such a pleasure inside him.

“I lov…e you…”

Hank quivered and pushed hard in him, taking his lips between his lips. The push was powerful and Gavin couldn’t help but free his pleasure in a powerful moan. As soon as the flow of love touched Connor, he bellowed the orgasm, his LED flickering pink and Hank, seeing them both moan and but overwhelm by the pleasure… he let his love splatter inside Gavin.

Who slowly lie on Connor, rubbing his nose against his cheek.

“My Connor,” he purred. “Are you happy?”

“Hmmm,” he replied, caressing his hair. He looked up to Hank and smiled to him. “Was it good for you?”

“Heavenly,” Hank said, moving to lie near them.

He caressed Gavin’s back and bent to kiss Connor’s shoulder. This one let a tiny purr came out of his lips and smiled when the Detective whispered a “I love you” in his ear. He pressed his head against Hank closed his eyes. He was happy, so happy.

“Someone want a drink?” Gavin asked, caressing Connor’s chest as he was now kissing Hank’s neck.

“I can do it,” Hank offered.

“It’s okay.”  Gavin kissed his lips. “Do you have Thirium?” He rose up and got out from the bed then bent over to catch his boxer.

Hank looked the sweet view, getting a bit excited to see the cheeks splattered with white. But he smiled and softened as Connor came cuddle against him.

“I… don’t have Thirium.”

“In the future, try to have some. Connor needs Thirium after such a moment.” Gavin turned to them and kissed Hank then Connor before leaving the room.

“It’s okay,” Connor said. He kissed Hank’s face as he saw him really disturbed.

“I’m sorry, Connor. I didn’t know…”

“It’s okay. You couldn’t know. I never told you.”

“You said it to Gavin?”

“No. But his brother is Elijah Kamski sooo…” Connor laughed a bit. He pressed a kiss on his lips and caressed his tummy.

Then he looked down to the pants still there. The Android pressed against him with softness.

“We love you, Hank. We find you beautiful. Don’t be afraid to show your body with us. Don’t feel obligated too but don’t be afraid.”

“I don’t feel beautiful.”

Connor entwined his fingers in the soft hair over his chest and his tattoo. “You are, my love.”

Hank caressed the edge of his back softly and frowned when he heard the door close.

“Did he leave?”

“I think he goes to his car,” Connor smiled. “He’ll come back, I think.”

“I hope.” Hank caressed the necklace. “That’s cute. When did you get it?”

“That’s a Gavin present. That means he’s my Master when we play.”

Hank blinked then looked perplexed. And maybe a bit jealous. Connor could feel it and he cuddle against him.

“It’s our thing with Gavin but we have things too. The wire play, for example but also everything you’d like. We’ll have special stuff and you’ll have special stuff with Gavin too.”

“Yes… I’m glad we’re doing that. All of three.”

Hank hugged him softly. Connor smiled and pressed his head against his shoulder.

The door closed and Gavin quickly appeared with coffee, whisky and Thirium. That should come from his car. They both thanked him and he kissed them as he reply before leaning in Hank’s other side, cuddling with them.

“What I had missed?”

“Not much. I was about to say I love you. Both of you,” Hank added, looking Connor.

“I love you two, too,” he said, pressing himself against them.

“Same,” Gavin let out with a tiny smile.


	31. Bonus Chapter : Pet Plays

 

December 12th 2038 – 17707 Chester Street

 

It was still early when Connor left Gavin room where he was looking him sleep since two hours. They had talked a lot and played but the man needed to sleep, at least a little and Connor perfectly understood that.

He checked any cats had come out of the room and walked to the kitchen. He tidied and cleaned up everything he could find. Gavin wasn’t the kind of people really dirty and when he decided to clean, it was always easy. So he started to do the breakfast but first… he undressed and put on the apron if Gavin arrived earlier. He’d be decent for him. Well… _not_ decent.

Today, he wanted to make some pancakes for him. But not just pancake! He wanted to add chocolate chips and make them very fluffy. He wanted Gavin to be happy when he’ll saw them.

So he worked well and was really focused on his task, keeping the done pancakes in a warm plated to please Gavin.

As he did the pancakes, he prepared some coffee too, the table and even sauceboat full of chocolate.

Fully focused he could only jump when he felt arms around him and a kiss on his cheek.

“That looks delicious, thank you.”

“Master,” he said before kneeling in front of him.

“Ah. With the apron’s thing I could have figured out what you wanted. But won’t you ever prepare the breakfast for me without being my pet?”

“I can do it if you want to.”

“But not today,” the man guessed.

He caressed his lips and looked him. As his eyes landed on the precious collar, he smiled.

“So, I want something special from you, Tincan.”

Connor looked him with need.

“You’ll be my kitty today. Don’t do anything a kitty wouldn’t do.”

The boy pressed his hands in the floor and Gavin smiled.

“Exactly.” He took the apron and threw him around the room. He’ll tidy up later. His hand passed in the Android’s hair. “That’s better,” he said.

Then, he walked to the seat. Connor followed him on his four. He looked him as he sat then rose on his knees to press his arms on his laps.

Gavin smiled and caressed his hair. Yup, he was definitely a cat there. And he was wondering what Connor had planned as he cat. But then, he started to eat the delicious breakfast, liking to tease the boy. And he really needed coffee. His day was a waste of time before the coffee.

Connor looked him and rose to bump his head against his arm. When Gavin looked toward him, the boy showed an innocent face and licked his fingers.

“I see what kind of kitty you are. Maybe I should put a leash on you.”

“Miaw,” Connor replied.

“Aw, you’re cute, though.”

Connor purred.

Gavin bent over and when his lips where almost against his… he rose up, Connor falling from his lap, and moved toward the stairs. The boy followed him, still on his four, liking to play that game. Well… climbed the steps was a bit more difficult like that and it wasn’t so surprising he ended before a closed door when he finally came out.

Then, he did what he perfectly knew what a cat could do in such a situation. He was used to it.

He meowed. Again and again, sat in front of the door, like an animal.

As soon as the door opened, he rose and went to Gavin, rubbing his head against his thigh.

Gavin bent and put a hairband with kitty ear on him and couldn’t help but smile when he saw him that way. Then, he clipped the leash and he was pretty excited. It was a first for them. Connor purred to show him his desire. He wanted to be walk in the house.

So, when Gavin tugged on his leash, he followed without protest. He did carefully while climbing down the step and followed him until they arrive in the living room. The Human looked him then sat in the sofa. Immediately, Connor jumped after him and he bent his legs under him, pushed his hands on his lover and Master’s thigh and bent his head to rub it against Gavin boxer.

It was Sunday so the man wasn’t dressed. He just had his boxer and a t-shirt.

“Ph… Phck… That’s not… really what a kitty would do.”

Connor purred to him and rubbed more his head in a kitty way.

Okay, yes, he already saw and felt his cats do that. But never in this area. There it was….

Gavin felt the envy becoming big and he swore before pushing down his boxer. Immediately, Connor started to lick it with tiny move. The man was shivering of desire, seeing him doing that. Sometimes, the boy would move his cheek against the rod becoming harder and harder. Except that, it was all tiny licks.

He did his best to don’t moan but it was hard. So, he tugged on the leash, pushing Connor out. He rose up and forced the boy to stay on place. He moved to the edge of the sofa and pressed a finger in the opening, coming inside it to caress the sensitive part.

Connor wanted to moan and did his best to purr and meow. He rose his cheeks, offering himself to the man.

“Is it what you want, kitty?” Gavin asked.

“Maaaaaw.”

Connor dug his fingers in the sofa when he felt the rod caressing his round mounts. The finger moved out and the tip of the sex came in the soft rode bud. Gavin tug in the leash, forcing the boy to rise and paced back. He hiccupped as he was impaling himself in the shaft.

“My kitty,” Gavin remembered.

Connor purred so the man thrusted in him, forcing him to have the first position even if this time the boy was moaning.

“I’ll only phck my kitty.”

“Maw,” Connor begged.

Then Gavin pushed in him. The boy did his best to keep meowing, his butt as up as he could. His eyes were full of lust as he was taking so harshly by the man. It was difficult to keep meow and purr but he did however. More he did loudly, more he was shivered by hard pushes so he meowed more.

The man tug on the leash and pressed his hips against him, pushing again and again.

Suddenly, all his love came out and Connor purred, his LED becoming pink. Gavin came out and let out a tiny sigh. He paced to the boy, still holding the collar.

“Now… I want to play more with my kitty,” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really happy to do this kink and it turned bad... ugh sorry ><


	32. Epilogue

December 25th 2038 – 1177 Woodward Avenue

 

A cigarette between his lips, Connor was waiting under the snow. It was Christmas so the night was good because a lot of people needed comfort in that period of the year. They had nobody and just wanted to receive love. They didn’t want necessarily to have sex with him but just talk. So Connor had prepared some presents for them. Just tiny stuff.

Now, he was waiting because the two men he loved didn’t lost time with Christmas. Gavin worked because he always worked and Hank was probably working as well or drinking with friends at the bars. That was the way he spent Christmas since two years so…

Connor wore a jeans and Hank DPD’s sweatshirt and he was waiting. Smoke rounds came from his lips and he was still waiting. He looked around and smiled to the clients who left the place. Some happy, other still sad. He wanted to comfort them but he also wanted to come home. Maybe if he was alone, he would try to take with them? But they were so much… and he had no time…

The cars passed by. Not much because it was late and it was Christmas but sometimes, he could see couple or family. That seemed to be nice. He remembered the moment with Emma and the others in his family. They passed a good moment but when Emma left for the bed, Captain Allen came back to work because Christmas asked a lot of time to the cop and the Androids weren’t really fond on that party sooo…

A new car appeared and Connor smiled. He could recognize this one.

The car pulled at the curb and he approached. The window went down so Connor bent over.

“Hello. How much for the night?”

“A hug?” Connor smiled.

“That’s pretty cheap. I thought you were expansive.”

“I _am_ expansive but I’m pretty cheap for those I love. Or it will be impossible for you to have me.”

“So thank you.”

Connor laughed softly. “You’re welcome.”

“Come, I’ve put the heater.”

“Thank you.”

Connor opened the door and slid in the passage seat. He pushed up the windows and then  smiled to Gavin before kissing him softly.

“Thanks to picking me up.”

“It’s normal. Good night?” he asked as he started to drive again.

“Yes.” Connor brushed the collar Gavin had given to him with the fingers wearing a shining ring.

It was a present from Hank. Well, he also had a wristband now. It was a gift from Emma for his Christmas and it was made with plastic blue pearl. He loved it, obviously.

“And you?”

“Good night. Well… crapy night but I worked well if you know what I mean.”

“I know,” the Android laughed a bit. “Where do we go?”

“Hank’s house. It’s the best one.”

“Because you can easily go to work from there?”

“Hm…” Gavin replied.

But it was true. Sadly true. He was so obsessed by his work… However, Connor liked that in him. That was cute in a way.

“It’s okay,” he said with a smile.

He pressed a kiss against his cheek and smiled softly. Gavin replied to it then focused on the road. He was driving after all.

 

December 25th 2038 – 115 Michigan Drive

 

The car went just near Hank’s one and Connor get out as soon as he could. However, he waited for him and, together, they went to the door. This time, Gavin didn’t take the key from the bush but his pocket. Hank gave a key to Gavin and to Connor. In the same way, Hank and Connor had a key from Gavin’s home.

They opened the door and came in the living room where Sumo welcomed them. Gavin caressed him then Connor knelt to caress him more again. He loved the dog and was so happy to be licked by him.

Gavin smiled a bit and then leave the room to move in the house.

Connor kissed Sumo’s big head and caressed the fluffy fur. “I missed you, Sumo. You look so great!” He smiled and the dog woofed happily before yawning.

At this exact moment, the boy realized it was pretty dark in there. Hank should be at the bar. It wasn’t so late for him… Or maybe it was? Doubtful, Connor checked the hour.

“Tincan?”

The boy looked toward Gavin, now only in a boxer, his wounded and naked chest offered to his view.

“Hank is asleep. I know you’re not so much into sleeping but…”

Connor bit his lips. Gavin always stayed with him at night, not sleeping to stay with him. They watched TV or chatted. With Hank it was a bit more difficult because the man hadn’t exactly the same schedule. Often, they talked a bit until he fell asleep then Connor  went to play with Sumo or just caressed him even if he was sleeping. He tidy up the house, too. And prepared the breakfast.

“I’d like to sleep with you.”

He got up and went to the bathroom to take off his pants and his shoes. Gavin smiled to him and checked for the lights as Connor was coming in the room. He moved until he came to the older man and kissed his forehead.

Hank mumbled.

“Please, sleep”, Connor muttered.

“Connor?” the Lieutenant groaned.

“Yes…”

Hank opened his arm with a tiny smile. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Connor slid in his embrace, tugging the cover on him.

Gavin approached of the bed and came in the mattress. He pressed a kiss against Hank’s cheek.

“I’m there too,” he said.

“Perfect,” Hank muttered. He opened his other arms and closed it around the man as soon as he lie against him.

Connor came take Gavin’s hand and he cuddled in Hank’s arms, trying to sleep in the first time since almost two months. So, Gavin looked him in the darkness, looked the LED in the dark, in fact. The only think he could see and he heard the breath of the man he always loved…


End file.
